GSD AU: A love that will never end
by xiaoj
Summary: AU Rewrite of GSD events, happenings and timeline. Story begin with the childhood scene, that took place ten years ago. What happen if Luna and Auel had met when they were young? How different would story be like? Read to find out, AuelLuna,AsuMey Main
1. Chapter 1

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Cosmic Era 63 - ten years before the start of the Second War

Lunamaria Hawke huffed as she stomped her way out from the Hospital Main Entrance, she was unhappy to be the one shouldering all the blame of injuring a fellow school-mate of hers. After all, it was not exactly her fault. 

How was she to know that the boy bullying her from before would just remain standing while she attempted to swing her fist towards the former. Moreover, how was she to know that her punch was powerful enough to knock a fully healthy 7 years old boy - out cold, rendering the former unconscious. 

Turning around the corner, Lunamaria failed to pay her surrounding any attention and ended up walking straight into someone coming around the corner, from the other direction.

"Ouch!" Lunamaria yelped aloud, as she fall back onto the ground.

Irritation at her peak, Lunamaria did not bother to check her surrounding before allowing her anger to get the best of her and started cursing and swearing aloud. No sooner had she finished her cursing, she was finally brought back to the reality by the sounds of someone crying.

/Huh? Crying? ... Wait a minute ... / 

Lunamaria's eyes widen significantly upon the sight of the boy sitting opposite from her - probably the boy she had crashed head on into, earlier on.

Lunamaria frowned as she took in the sight of the former's attire and gathered that the boy was probably a resident of the hospital. After all, the attire was a one-piece garb in white, reminding Lunamaria of nothing but the usual and typical hospital patient's gown. 

Deciding that she might have been a little too harsh on the boy earlier on, Lunamaria decided to apologize by taking the initiative to make peace with the former.

Approaching the boy, Lunamaria plastered on a big cheerful smile and introduced herself cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm Lunamaria Hawke. Are you a patient here? what's your name? I'm sorry, but I didn't mean to lash out at you - earlier on. Will you forgive me? " Lunamaria pleaded with her most adorable expression, hoping that the boy will stop his crying.

Auel Neider blinked once, and then twice. 

Staring up at the red-haired girl whom looked not much older than himself pleading with him to stop his crying. Auel's first impression was to stare blankly at the girl in return. It was not until the girl repeated her words for the second time around, did he finally caught on to the girl's meaning.

/Oh ... so she thought he was crying because of her swearing and cursing/ Auel mused, withholding his urge to smirk outright.

True, he was crying but it had nothing to do with the girl's doings. In fact, he was already crying when the girl rammed into him. Sensing that the girl was awaiting some sort of response from him, he replied numbly.

"It's okay." Hesitating for a moment, he added. "I'm Auel ... Auel Neider"

Following the end of his self-introduction, the girl opposite him going by the name of Lunamaria Hawke, started to smile cheerfully.

The bright and cheerful smile though nearly blinded his sight, causes him to smile back in return. 

That was the start of their secret but blooming friendship, and the beginning of a child's innocent love. Although, that was something that they will never know until their fateful reunion - ten years later, during the brewing of the second war.

Ever since that fateful afternoon, Lunamaria would always head out to the park where she had first met Auel - to continue their secret meetings. 

Auel, on the other hand, would always snuck out from the laboratory - whenever no one was looking. He would then run all the way over to the park where he had first met up with Lunamaria, they would then meet up and play together. 

During those meetings, Auel would always remain silent while Lunamaria told him many stories of her experience in school, both the good and the bad. Occasionally, he would listen while Lunamaria rant and raved on the unfairness and the frustrations that she faced.

There were also times, whereby Lunamaria will share new and interesting things with him. Auel's eyes would always brighten up when Lunamaria bring something new and interesting and show them to him. For Auel, the time being spend in Lunamaria's presence was always his happiest. 

After all, he never did have a chance to have fun with the others. Instead, he was always told to train and do drills - his parents' though care about his well-being, had no time for him. They were always looking after the other kids' - therefore, the only time he could truly be happy was when Lunamaria was with him.

Lunamaria had no idea what Auel's background was like - to her, nothing matters. In her eyes, Auel was just another unfortunate kid whom spend all his time living in the hospital - not being able to experience the many good things that took place in one's childhood years. Therefore, Lunamaria only wanted to help Auel create a better memory of his childhood. What she had no idea - was that Auel was in fact, a fellow 'Extended' candidate for the EAF in the near future to come. 

Athrun Zala frowned, as his eyes landed upon the figure hurrying towards them and sighed aloud. He had no idea where Lunamaria had went off towards by herself, all morning - but he do know, that whenever Lunamaria had somehow disappeared off by herself. Without warning - he would ended up as the unofficial guardian for the younger redhead - Meyrin Hawke. 

Like Kira, his best friend - the younger redhead, had a tendency to break down easily. Especially, when the school bully comes along and said some nasty things about them - theCoordinators, in general. 

"Come on, Meyrin ... Just ignore him - and the whole lot of them. They are only saying things like /these/ - because they are envious of our abilities. " Athrun assured the younger redhead, whom was on the brink of tears - after being subjected to yet another bullying session.

"Athrun-san ... " Meyrin sniffed, as she tried to hold back her tears that were threatening to fall. 

"Athrun ... I think I just seen Luna ... " Kira Yamato, the brown-haired Coordinator spoke up from behind Athrun.

Meyrin's eyes perked up upon the sound of her elder sister's name, and immediately looked towards the front gate where her elder sister was just stepping through.

"Onee-chan! " Meyrin greeted, smiling brightly as the elder redhead headed towards them.

"Aa ... Meyrin ..." Lunamaria greeted, but frowned upon the sight of her younger sister's reddening eyes.

Turning accusing eyes towards Athrun Zala, the elder redhead gritted out in frustration. "Athrun Zala - an explanation now! "

"... " Athrun Zala stared back dumbly, before shrugging it off - altogether. That causes the elder redhead to glare at him, which in turn - resulted in Meyrin's intervenation.

"Onee-chan, its' fine ... I'm fine ... Just that the school bully came by a while ago ... Its' not Athrun-san's fault ... " 

Turning incredulous eyes upon the two boys, Lunamaria spoke up. 

"And the two of you just stood aside and let them say what they deemed it fit to be saying? Despite the fact that - they were targetting at us, the Coordinators - in General!" 

"..." Athrun Zala frowned, before responding.

"Well ... what else do you suggest that we do? Haven't you forget your previous experience when you attempted to bash one of them up? " 

Lunamaria huffed and glared, but said nothing more for she was at a loss of speech.

Soon, the time comes for the Zala family to depart officially for the PLANTs. That year, was the year - Cosmic Era 65; whereby the relationship between the Coordinators and Naturals were getting more and more strained. Therefore, the Zala family decided to leave for the PLANTs - and the same to go for the Hawke's family.

The day before their departure, Athrun met up with his best friend - Kira Yamato, and handed the former a fare-well gift. An eletronic bird named - 'Torii', which Athrun had made himself.

Likewise, Lunamaria did the same for Auel. Unlike Athrun, Lunamaria had taken great efforts at learning to sewn from her family bulter. Although, it was not anything fanciful but it was meaningful to Lunamaria - for it was the first time she had tried making anything herself from scratch. 

It was a handkerchief - a simple design handkerchief with the initials of Auel and herself being sewn on the one of the four corners of the handkerchief.

The handkerchief was meant for Auel to keep it as a memory keepsake, but Auel had treated the handkerchief as a treasure. In fact, he had nearly killed a fellow 'Extended' candidate - when the other boy attempted to steal that handkerchief from him. Ever since then, no one dared to touch that particular handkerchief of Auel. 

Even years later, when Auel had his memory completely modified for the clause of the upcoming war - he still kept that handkerchief with him at all times, despite not knowing its' origin and its' meaning to him. 

Yet, Auel could never really had the heart to throw the handkerchief away - somewhere deep buried within his heart, a nagging feeling was constantly reminding him that the handkerchief was very important to him. Thus, he kept the handkerchief - despite the fact, that he no longer remember anything about it.

Six months after the departure of the Zala and the Hawkes', the 'Yamatos' headed for the neutral colony - Heliopolis, instead of going to the PLANTs. At the same time, the Chairman of the PLANTs' Siegel Clyne, announced the engagement between Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne, the PLANTs' pop idol. 

The news was hardly surprising, after all, the two of them looked compatible enough to many. Meyrin smiled, bitterly as she watched the live broadcast of the ceremony from the television set of her family lounge. 

Athrun Zala - her dream man, from the first time she laid her eyes upon him - she knew that she was smitten. From that moment on, her heart beats solely for the blue-haired Coordinator - but she kept her feelings hidden, unseen. Even now, as she watched the engagement ceremony between Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne took place - Meyrin kept her emotions hidden. 

Moreover, she do not have the time to dwell on such things any longer than necessary. For she had a feeling that something drastical was about to happen soon. 

True to her premonition, Cosmic Era 70 - it was a year of tragical events. First, there was the Junius 7 - Bloody Valentine Tragedy, that resulted in the spark off of the war. Then, it was soon followed by the news of her father's sickness - due to the shock of losing her mother in the 'Bloody Valentine' event - itself.

Following which, Athrun Zala and several other boys their age - joined the Military, preparing for the war. 

Due to her father's sickness, both Meyrin and her elder sister - Lunamaria barely had time for themselves, for they were required to juggle their schooling and the tending to their sick father, all the time. Thankfully, their mother had left behind a significant sum of money from her insurance to keep the family livehood going on. If not, Lunamaria might have to stop her study and head out to look for a job - in order to support the family. 

Casting aside that matter, Meyrin had to take up the role of doing housework - in the absence of her mother. By immensing herself in such chores, she hardly had time to think about other matters that had nothing to do with her studies, and her family. That was perhaps why, she hardly had the time to go into shock when the Clyne family was being declared traitors - followed by the news of Athrun Zala's betrayal of the PLANTs, and the ZAFT.

It was not until the end of the war, and after the peace treaty was signed - did Meyrin and Lunamaria finally had a chance to sit down and think about their future endeavours. For their father had passes on peacefully, upon the same time which the final battle was brought to an end. 

Meyrin knew Athrun Zala was there for her father's cremation ceremony, but she was too busy to keep an eye out for the former. Before she knew it, both Lacus Clyne and Athrun Zala had left the PLANTs - for somewhere else. Yet, no one knew exactly where those two had went off to and life simply just goes on from there onwards.

After much discussion with her elder sister, Lunamaria - Meyrin decided to follow her elder sister's example by enlisting into the Military. 

to be continued

Date started: 30/12/07

Date completed: 30/12/07

Date edited: 03/02/08 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 2 - The Wheels of Fate is turning ...

Cosmic Era 73, October. 2

---

The fateful day arrived uneventfully, all preparations had been made - the mission details had been revealed and brief-ed to the three 'Extended' pilots involved. The Captain of the 'Phantom Pain' squad had make sure of it - personally, explaining to them of the risk involved if they were to fail in the mission. 

The mission plan had been simple enough, news that leaked from their undercover spy in the ZAFT Military had revealed that the Chairman of PLANTs - Gilbert Durandul had secretly been manufacturing three new Mobile Suits of the 'Gundam' rank without notifying the rest of the Committee members. 

According to the renewal of the treaty, the manufacturing of the three 'Gundam' units was already considered as the breaking of the peace treaty. After much debating and pondering on the part of the Alantic Federations, it was then decided that a mission - attempting to hijack those units were being approved and placed into actions. 

The mission was then assigned to the 81 Independent Special Squad - the 'Phantom Pain' under the lead of Neo Lorrnoke, the Captain. For this mission, the Captain had made arrangements for their best newly trained 'Extended' pilots - Stellar Loussier, Auel Neider, and Sting Oakley to infiltrate into the ZAFT Armoury One and carry out the said mission. 

The motherfleet for this mission was the newly manufactured battlefleet entitled 'Girty Lue' which came equipped with the ability to make itself invisble to many on the radar, under the disguise of the 'Mirage' function. 

The plan was simple enough, to infiltrate into the area where the three units had been stored - killing all the personnels involved and around the stationed units, without fail. Afterwhich, they were to each stole a unit for themselves and then proceeded on to destroy all the available mechas available to prevent the ZAFT Forces from chasing after them. Once accomplished, they were to head out of the colony and towards the point where their motherfleet would be awaiting their return.

Now fully dressed in his civilians' clothings, Auel Neider stared at the handkerchief held in his hands for a moment before tucking it safely away in his pants' pocket. Sensing his fellow team-mates' questioning look, Auel took a deep breath to calm himself down before proceeding to join his other two mates, as they made their way past the custom point of the colony. Thus, marking the beginning of their infiltration plan into the ZAFT controlled territory. 

---

Lunamaria Hawke glances about her surrounding area cautiously, somehow she had an unexplainable feeling that something was about to happen. Yet, she was unable to pinpoint the exact reason behind her uneasy feelings. Her constantly distracting behaviour eventually caught the attention of her fellow team-mate, a younger technician going by the name of Vino.

The ginger haired Coordinator then frowned and asked if Lunamaria was trying to look for someone. Not knowing how to respond, Lunamaria merely nodded dumbly. She was vaguely aware of Vino mumbling something about Youlan being away with Shinn on provision shopping, in town. From a distance, she could see Rey saluting to the Chairman as the former passes by. 

Just then, she thought she saw someone whom she knew passing by in a Military car of their party - when Vino had to direct the car towards another direction to prevent being stepped on by a random passing by Mobile Suit Unit.

Ignoring the calls of Vino from beside her, Lunamaria did not bothered with any explanations before unbuckling her seatbelt and leapt off the passenger side of the car without waiting for the car to stop moving. It was a reckless act, that she was aware of - but she had no time to spare. Time was running out, she knew - the uneasy feeling grew as she headed towards the direction where she had seen the other car heading towards for.

She had no idea what was stationed within the warehouse 6 of the Armoury One, but she knew it was something important to their party. After all, the Chairman had made it perfectly clear that only authorized personnels were allowed into that particular warehouse. 

Millions of thoughts went through her hazy mind as she neared the warehouse; but nothing make sense to her at all - once she stepped through the entrance leading to the inside of the warehouse. Gunshots were sounded, fellow comrades were been brutally murdered around her. 

Three unknown figures were murdering her fellow comrades without batting an eyelid, Lunamaria knew she was supposed to do something, something that would helped her own comrades. Yet, she simply stood there - unmoving and staring at the sight enfolding in front of her without making any move to help her own comrades out. 

Her mind was numb, unable to process any information - for she was staring at one of the three attackers. The pale blue hair, with matching blue eyes - were staring right back at her, the gun held in the former's hand were pointing towards her. Yet, Lunamaria did not move, merely staring back at the former - blankly.

/Was that Auel? Could it really be him? If so ... then why?! ... / That was apparently, the only thought in Lunamaria's mind - as she stared at the male figure holding her at gunpoint.

---

Auel Neider carefully hide his emotions behind his blank mask, he was perplexed. That was an understatement, when Sting had first warned him about an approaching ZAFT personnel from his behind - the first action he should take was to kill the former without hesitation. Yet, the former was doing absolutely nothing - merely staring at him. He was very much aware of the hand-gun which was strapped to the side of the former's uniform. 

Yet, when the former failed to make any move to reach for the gun - Auel found himself hesitating to fire. Thus, he opted for the next best action - he stared. Deep blue eyes lingering with a sense of questioning look in them - stared right back at him, without flinching. 

The sounds of gunshots died out from around him, and he knew that was Sting's warning to him. There was no time to lose, they have a mission plan to accomplish - after all. Yet, he knew killing the former in front of him was pointless for he could not bring himself to do it. While he had no idea why he was unable to kill the female elite in front of him, there was no time for him to dwell on the idea - for much longer.

The warning signal had been triggered off by a half-dead personnel whom managed to hit the theft alarm before Sting killed the former, in a flash of light. Yet, the alarm had been triggered off - Auel knew its' only a matter of time before the rest of the forces came forth to surround them.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed both Sting and Stellar making a beeline for the two units stationed behind him. He knew he had to do the same thing, before he was caught. Thus, he knew he had to do something with the female elite whom was still staring at him - blankly. 

With gun still pointing towards the female in front of him, all the while preventing the former from reaching for her own gun. Auel managed to knock the female out cold in a moment of seconds, deciding to deal with the problems that would come later on in time. Auel decided to take a risk and bring the unconscious female elite together with him, as he leapt into the last unoccupied Mobile Suit Unit - the 'Abyss'. 

Once safely within the cockpit of the 'Abyss', Auel wasted no time in starting up the system of the 'Abyss' and proceeded on to make a through check on the system and the weapons available on the unit. Once done, he followed the example of Sting and Stellar and proceed on to destroy everything else that was in his sight. 

---

Athrun Zala felt a sense of forebrooding dread filled him, as he witnessed the chaotic sights surrounding the area of wreck. Ironically, it reminded him strongly of the time whereby he was asked to infiltrate the colony of Heliopolis. Feeling his mind attempting to take a route down his memory lane, Athrun shakes his head rapidly to rid himself of such unwanted thoughts under such dreadful circumstances.

Beside him, Cagalli was still staring at the sight of the three 'Gundam' which had broke out from the Warehouse 6. Knowing that he would have to get the said blonde to safety, since that was his reason for being back on the PLANTs, in the first place. Athrun Zala barely managed to get the blonde to duck from the stray attacks from the black Mobile Suit looming near them - firing at practically nothing, and everything.

A glance to his side informed him of the presence of a well-functioning 'ZGMF-X1000S ZAKU WARRIOR'. Knowing that Kira would most probably slaughter him alive if Cagalli were to be harm under his protection, Athrun decided to make a bet with his rarely practice piloting skills and proceeded on to drag the half-puzzled blonde into the cockpit of the said green 'ZAKU WARRIOR' unit.

"Athrun ... what are you? " Cagalli asked, as soon as she noticed her stoic body-guard cum her brother's best friend, starting up the system of the "borrowed" unit. 

Athrun's eyes scanned through the system program rapidly, heaving a sigh of relief when he realized that nothing much had changed from his time serving in the ZAFT Military. The system of the 'ZAKU WARRIOR' was pretty much the same as the 'GUAIZ' back in the last war, which took place - two years ago. 

"Well, I could hardly let you come to any possible harm around here ... Can I? Besides, I had no intention of allowing Kira to slaughter me alive ... " Athrun Zala responded, while making the last adjustment on the unit he had inevitably "borrowed" without permission.

Resisting the urge to curse aloud, when his "borrowed" unit was noticed by the black unit in front of him - Athrun Zala sighed, as he told Cagalli to brace herself for the upcoming actions which he was about to take. 

Somehow he had managed to hold his own, until his radar signaled the incoming of three heat sources. No longer than ten seconds had passes by, before the three heat sources merged into one - and that was no doubt, another of the latest manufactured Mobile Suit by the ZAFT Party.

"What was that?" Cagalli mumbled, aloud while Athrun Zala merely frowned.

Obviously, the newly arrived pilot was a newbie - since the former was apparently at a loss of actions once the second stolen unit had intervened. Thus, Athrun knew he had to do something to help - issuing an order for Cagalli to hold on tight, Athrun an attack towards the approaching unit - throwing the particular unit off-guard.

However, Athrun had failed to take into consideration of the fact that Cagalli was not one whom would listen to another's advice without creating a racket. Thus, his attacks were unable to withstand for long. Since, Cagalli's fidgeting had resulted in her injuring the side of her head - causing Athrun to lose enough concentration to be hit by the opposing unit's attacks.

Thankfully, another two units had arrived in time to engage in the ongoing battle. Thus, Athrun was able to sneak away without much attention to himself. A quick scan of the surrounding through the monitoring screen provided him with the information that the Chairman was on his way to the stationed fleet - 'Minerva'. 

---

Shiho Hahnenfuss stared simply at the unit which belongs to her with a blank expression, she was merely passing by the area - on her way to meet up with the Joule Squad. Yet, she had the misfortune to be trapped in between the crossfire of the hijacking acts. Furthermore, she had been careless enough to allow the opposing force to destroy her unit's power-pack. 

Now, her unit was immobile - at least, until the technician crew of the Minerva had managed to get their hands on the supplies needed for the repairing work to be made on her unit. She was stuck where she was, on board the Minerva fleet - unwillingly, at that. 

Just then, the familiar sound of Athrun Zala's voice broke into her thoughts - causing her to direct her attention away from the damaged unit of hers. A group of lower-ranking ZAFT personnels were surrounding the newly arrived green unit of the 'ZAKU WARRIOR'. 

Shiho was vaguely aware of Athrun's self-introduction as 'Alex Dino' - the bodyguard of the current Prime Minister of ORB Kingdom, Cagalli Yula Attha and that the blonde Representative had been unfortunately enough to be injured while being trapped in the chaotic situation happening out-front.

Athrun Zala then proceeded to request for a meeting with the Chairman, Gilbert Durandul whom was indeed abroad of the Minerva - as of current. Obviously, no one knew how to react under such circumstances. After all, there was no one of authority in sight - and thus, the fellow ZAFT personnels had all ended up staring at one another at a loss of actions.

Deciding to put a stop to the commotion, Shiho Hahnenfuss decided to step forth and took charge of the situation. The punishment could come later, but she highly doubt there would be any - except for the ranting she would had to put up with, when the news reaches her superior whom was an ex-team mate of the infamous Athrun Zala.

Being the only red uniformed elite soldier in sight, her rank was no doubt the highest among the ZAFT personnels surrounding the two new-comers. Moreover, she - being a veteran among them all, was the only one whom would knew how the Prime Minister of ORB Kingdom looks like. Although, her knowing Athrun Zala personally - was just a bonus point under these circumstances.

"All hands - stand back!" Shiho's voice rang out aloud to the crowd, as she alone - stepped forth. 

Very well aware of the action of Athrun pushing Cagalli backwards, in an act of protection. Shiho smirked inwardly, careful to hide her reaction from Athrun by placing on her famous poker face whenever the former was in sight.

"Yes, the Chairman was indeed on board. However, seeing that he was pre-occupied at this point of time. I highly doubt he would be able to meet up with you two, right now. However, I guess - he would not disagree to my suggestion of having the two of you abroad while the medic crew tend to the injury of Lady Cagalli. " Shiho said, keeping her eyes trained upon Athrun Zala - before flickering her gaze to the blonde next to the blue-haired Coordinator.

"But ..." A fellow soldier attempted to speak up, only to be silenced by a single glare coming from Shiho. 

"Don't fret - I'll be responsible for all the actions taken today, at this point of time. I'm certain that if it had been Commander Joule - whom was in my shoes, today ... the results would still be the same. Besides, I can easily vouched for their identities ..." Shiho stated, simply - her tone emitting a total obedience from the surrounding soldiers.

Upon the mention of Commander Joule, Athrun Zala relaxed visibly. Looks like, Cagalli would not be coming to any harm at all - since he could now pinpoint the female elite speaking as Shiho Hahnenfuss. 

If Dearka Elthman happened to be Yzak's most trusted right-handed man, then Shiho would be considered as Yzak's trusted left-handed man. Despite the fact that Shiho was a female. Besides if Yzak trust Shiho, Athrun had no reason not to trust the former.

Allowing Cagalli and himself to be led towards the medic wing by the whole cohort of Minerva's stationed guards, Shiho following them dutifully from behind - Athrun Zala maintain his silence throughout, allowing Shiho to do all the talking and convincing acts.

to be continued

Date started: 03/02/08

Date completed: 03/02/08

Date edited: 03/02/08 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 3 - The wheels of fate is turning (2)...

---

Cosmic Era 73. October 3

---

"Attention - all hands ready for battle mode. Condition Red Order Issued! " The announcement came on from the bridge informing its' crew members of the fleet's next actions. 

That caused Athrun Zala to snap his attention back to reality, for he had been too engrossed in his thoughts earlier on. 

"What the hell?! This ship is heading out for a battle?! " Athrun muttered aloud, glaring at the respective personnels around him.

In response to Athrun Zala's agitation, Shiho Hahnenfuss merely stared back at the agitated male calmly and said. "Well, apparently so ... "

Not wanting to create a scene, Cagalli intervened by calling out for the attention of Athrun Zala. Unfortunately enough, she had forgotten about the fact that there were others' around - hence, the moment the name 'Athrun' came out from her mouth. It caught the attention of many others, with the exception of Shiho Hahnenfuss.

To which, Athrun was caught between a mixture of dread and irritation. Dreadful of the possible response which might be generated from Cagalli's accidental slip of tongue, and the irritation on Cagalli's inability to understand just how delicated their current situation was - at the moment. 

"... " Shiho directed her plain gaze upon Cagalli Yula Attha, wondering if she should say anything in response to the former's slip of tongue. However, another look towards the stoic figure next to the blonde - Shiho change her mind. For it was Athrun Zala's responsibility to be dealing with the blonde, not hers'. 

If the said person involved directly had yet to make any comments, there would be no point for her to do anything on the former's behalf. Therefore, she wisely chose to remain silent as the soldiers in charge of leading them proceeded on to establish a connection line with the bridge informing the bridge crew of their having three uninvited guests onboard.

Upon realizing that the Captain was hardly pleased with the latest information received, Shiho Hahnenfuss - tapped the soldier communicating with the bridge aside as she intervened, politely and patiently.

"Pardon my interruptions, Captain Gladys. I assumed the Chairman's currently with you on the bridge? Please do not blame any of your fellow crew members, for it was me - Shiho Hahnenfuss, from the Joule Squad whom made the decision to allow both Lady Cagalli and her bodyguard to step on board.

As for my reason for being here, I would submit a full written report on the situation - personally in a while's time. I believed, you and your crew members had something else to deal with for the moment. In the meantime, I was hoping that you would be able to arrange for a room - to let us stay in, since we would be here for quite some time. Depending on the situation out front ... " 

There was silence, as the Captain appeared to be digesting this particular piece of information - before a tentative nod was seen. Shiho took the nod as a positive response, and thus nodded back with equal respect.

The line then cut itself off, ending the discussion session. Turning back to the soldier in front of her, Shiho beckoned for the former to start leading the way to the lounge where they will be expected to wait for the Chairman and the Captain to meet them - as soon as they have time on their hand.

---

Cosmic Era 73. October 3

GMT: 13 00 hours

---

Thanks to the help of Neo Lorrnoke with his Mobile Armour, the three 'Extended' pilots were able to make their way back to the motherfleet - Girty Lue, safely. Once the three stolen units were safely docked in the hangar, the three 'Extended' pilots were expected to report to the in-built laboratory for their so called 'treatment'. 

While Sting and Stellar exited from the cockpits without delay - since it was rather obvious that Stellar was in a state that required 'treatment', immediately. Apparently, due to Auel's previous mention of the taboo word 'death' in front of the said female 'Extended'- earlier on. 

Glancing down at the unconscious female elite soldier whom was still situated on his lap, Auel knew there was no way he could have snuck the female out from his cockpit without Sting or anyone else, noticing. Yet, he knew he had to report to the laboratory - soon and fast. It certainly was not helping with Sting and Stellar awaiting his joining - just a few feets away from his newly "accquired" unit from the ZAFT Forces. 

Opening his cockpit with a sense of dread, Auel shouted out for Sting's attention to take Stellar to the laboratory - for he had some urgent business to deal with, first. Once assured with the departure of Sting with Stellar in tow, Auel shifted his attention back to the still unconscious female on his lap.

With a sigh, he swiftly unbuckle the safety belt from himself and proceeded on to stable the unconscious female with his strong arms - as he removed himself from the cockpit, carefully and quietly. It will not do for him to attract unwanted attention to himself, for now. 

Making a beeline towards his assigned room, Auel made it a mental point to move fast but stealthily. Arriving at his room without much hassle, Auel hurried to unlock the automatic door with his password pin. Once he managed to make it into his room safely, Auel did not bother to check the corridors before locking his room's door without a moment of hesitation.

Placing the unconscious ZAFT female elite on the empty bed situated opposite of his, Auel double-check that the female was not going to awake anytime soon - before leaving his room and locking the door in his wake. 

Deciding that he was going to need help in getting a set of female EA uniform without risking additional attention to himself, he knew then that he was going to let the others in on the fact that he had brought along with him, a fellow female soldier of the ZAFT Forces.

However, first things first - for now, he would have to report to the laboratory. For a while, he wondered if he could get away without a trip to the special 'bed'. However, he highly doubted it. Those superiors of his were not going to take such a risk, regardless of the circumstances.

/Well ... its' not as if - those treatments of theirs' had any sort of effects on me or whatsoever. Afterall, those treatments would only work if the 'Extended' subjected to them were thinking while being put to sleep. 

Since, the job of that particular treatment were to remove all traces of thoughts and memories that the person subjecting to it - had in mind while being forcefully put to "sleep" ... All I have to do was to keep my thoughts and memories hidden and I'll be fine ... / 

With that resolution in mind, Auel started his way towards the laboratory slowly and steadily. During which period, he made sure that nothing was going through his mind - if anything, he made sure that he was thinking about one of his favourite songs lyrics as he stepped into the laboratory and headed towards where the remaining special bed had been situated.

---

Thirty minutes later, Auel and Sting stepped out from their respective "bed" - leaving Stellar, alone behind. Since Stellar had went into one of her berserk mode when Auel had deliberately uttered the former's taboo word - the blonde treatment would take longer than theirs'. 

Sting seemed a little disoriented after emerging from the "bed", but Auel had emerged from the treatment looking not much different from before. Not daring to risk any unwanted attention to himself, Auel make sure to keep his expression free of emotions until he was quite a distance away from the laboratory.

Once safely out from the hearing range of those specialists, Auel made a beeline for the cafeteria. He was absolutely certain that he would be able to locate a fellow female staff off-duty to help him out in the task of getting his hands on a set of lower ranking female uniform of the EA Forces.

Sure enough, after ten minutes of half-threatening and half-bullying - Auel finally managed to get the former's help in getting a new set of un-altered female uniform, without revealing his reasons for wanting the said piece of clothings. 

Initially, he had wanted to get Stellar or another willing 'Extended' female pilot to help him out - but he was then hit by the thought, that 'Extended' females' usually wore uniforms which were altered to symbolize their difference in ranks.

Thank goodness for his insight to listen out for juicy gossips that concerns one of his fellow 'Extended' mates' with the said female staff, whom Auel had blackmailed into helping him - willingly, and successfully. Otherwise, he highly doubted that he could have gotten his hands on the set of uniform, so easily.

There was always an unwritten rule in the Military Forces of the EAF, that no one on the team should have any sense of romantic feelings towards another of their fellow comrades, especially when one of the two parties involved were from the special squad. In short, the 'Extended' pilots whom were trained specifically for the purpose of war.

Yet, Auel knew there would always be someone whom managed to bypass the rules and thus - he decided to give the idea a 'try'. Judging from the way the female staff had reacted when he brought up the subject, Auel was even more certain that those gossips were not just gossips - there's a certain level of truth in them. 

Auel smirked, as he headed back to his assigned room with the new set of uniform held in hand. He was very certain that there would be a very irritated female ZAFT elite in his room, right now. Nearly an hour had passes by since he left the female alone, locked in the confined area of his room. It would be a wonder if the girl had yet to awake, by now.

---

Lunamaria glared at the offending door that simply would not move an inch with irritation, she had awoken from her unconscious state of mind some minutes ago - when she found herself trapped in a room. A bedroom of someone else - to be exact. 

Judging from the room's design, Lunamaria was willing to bet anything against the fact that she was currently been held in one of the room situated on a fleet. Since the door was apparently being locked from the outside - Lunamaria knew she was no longer in the ZAFT controlled area. 

If anything else, Lunamaria had a distinctive feeling that she was currently being held hostages by those attackers whom had hijacked the Armoury One, warehouse 6 - previously. Resisting the urge to simply yell in frustration, Lunamaria decided to snoop around - and see if she could get her hands upon any items which she could easily blackmail her kidnapper into releasing her.

With that thought in mind, Lunamaria started sifting through the limited amount of items she could access about the room. Aside from the basic grooming items which were floating about without gravity, there was nothing else available that would provide Lunamaria with any hints of the owner's secrets. However, it was apparent from the grooming items that whomever had held her hostage - was a male. 

After all, no female would required a beard shaver - right?! Lunamaria frowned, as she stared at the offending shaver which was floating directly in front of her. Stifling a yell into one of the random pillows she had managed to get her hands on - Lunamaria was immediately hit by the scent of cinnamon spice.

Inhaling the scent deeply, Lunamaria wondered - just how exactly does her kidnapper looks like. Without realizing the fact that she was hugging the pillow close to her face - Lunamaria felt her mind starting to drift off on its' own. That, was exactly how her kidnapper had found her - ten minutes later.

Lunamaria had no idea how long she had stayed unmoving in that position, that was why she had nearly jumped a foot high when she felt something been dumped upon her. Snapping her attention back to her surrounding, she felt herself blushing a deep crimson when the owner of the room started looking at her - strangely.

"Get changed ... I'll be back in a second ... " 

With that said, the owner left the room soon after. Silence. Lunamaria blinked twice before realizing that the owner of the room, had been the same person whom had knocked her out in prior - back at the Armoury One.

It took her some time to register the fact that her kid-napper had actually mentioned something about 'getting changed' - before Lunamaria realized that the item which had been dumped on her, just happened to be a set of the female uniform which belongs to the Earth Alliance Forces.

"Why aren't you changed yet? " 

"Huh? " Lunamaria looked up, to find herself staring straight into a familiar face from her past.

"Auel?" Lunamaria tried, uncertain and hesitantly. 

Silence, as the person in front of her observed her - critically and cautiously. Eyeing her strangely, the former started.

"You knew me ... " Silence, before the voice spoke up - again. "Am I supposed to know you? "

"Huh?" Lunamaria blinked, still puzzled by the strange conversation which was taking place at that point of time. However, before Lunamaria could respond - she was being cut off by the same voice, again.

"Never mind, don't bother responding. Seeing as you know my name - without me having to reveal it to you ... We've probably met before. Unfortunately, I had no idea whom you are ... Well, I guess - I probably know you from before. 

In fact, your existence probably meant something to me ... Otherwise, there should be no reason why I was unable to kill you - when I should have done so, earlier on. However, I still find it bizzare about my knowing a fellow ZAFT elite soldier when I'm from the other side. "

"..." Lunamaria said nothing, not trusting herself to speak. She, too was feeling disoriented by the latest development. 

Seconds passes by in silence, as the two occupants of the room continued their staring competition. Finally, Lunamaria broke the silence - after she managed to gather her wits together.

"Okay, lets' get certain things straighten out ... First of all, judging from your response ... I'm guessing that I did managed to get your name - correctly, right? " 

A nod, followed by Auel's cautious reply. "Yes, you did get my name - correctly. " 

"Alright, let's try this again ... Auel ... If my memories served me correctly, your full name should be - Auel Neider? " Lunamaria asked, keeping an eye on Auel's reaction from the corner of her eye.

When the former nodded hesitantly, Lunamaria sighed inwardly before continuing her speech. "Although ... I had no idea about you not remembering me - when you should have ... I'm not going to press on the issue, further. Anyway, my name's Lunamaria Hawke ... "

Another glance towards the pale-haired boy direction, informed Lunamaria of the fact that the former had yet to recall anything about their shared past. With a sigh, Lunamaria pulled herself together and continued on with her tale.

"To answer your doubt ... its' not exactly strange for you - a fellow EA member to have known me, a fellow ZAFT member. Since - our knowing each other had nothing to do with the sides we were on. After all, war and conflicts made no difference to a five-year old ...

Basically, to put things simply - we get to know one another when we were only five ... Anyway, you don't really have to force yourself to remember me ... After all, there's no point dwelling on what was really in the past ... " 

Lunamaria looked away from the piercing blue orbs which belongs to her childhood friend, she then proceeded on to inspect the set of EA uniform in pink. Deciding that the ZAFT uniform was still better in terms of design, the redhead sighed aloud as she proceeded on to remove the belt from her ZAFT uniform - startling the other occupant in the room.

"May I know what on earth are you doing? " Auel's voice broke into Lunamaria's train of thoughts, sounding disturbed.

"What else could I be doing? Weren't you the one whom told me to get changed? " Lunamaria shrugged, as she responded nonchalantly.

Auel could only stared on in disbelief, as the redhead proceed on to remove her red elite uniform and her pink mini-skirt that goes along with that red elite uniform coat of hers. After which, Lunamaria wasted no time in putting on the provided white skirt, followed by the pink and white uniform coat. 

Last but not least, the matching pink belt that comes along with the provided uniform set which Auel had kindly gotten her.

"Alright, I'm done ... " Lunamaria said, as she folded her ZAFT elite uniform neatly into a pile before setting them aside on the bed. "Is there anything else that you wanted me to do? " 

Auel was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the sound of the siren going off. Suppressing the urge to groan aloud, Auel simply told Lunamaria to stay put while he went off to check things out. 

"Don't bother to try escaping, as I'll be locking the door after I left the room. " Auel told Lunamaria, as he stepped out from the room - leaving behind the redhead to huff in annoyance.

to be continued

Date started: 03/02/08

Date completed: 04/02/08

Date edited: 04/02/08 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 4 - Of Past and Present ...

---

GMT 16 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Shiho Hahnenfuss sighed aloud as she threw herself uncerementiously on the bed situated in her temporary living quarters. She had been assigned to one of the empty rooms available on the Minerva, while Athrun Zala would be residing in the VIP room that had been allocated to the 'Head Representative' of ORB's usage. 

Now was the time for her to relax herself, for the earlier touring trip around the interior of the fleet was anything but light-heartening. Throughout the whole trip, the Chairman had been introducing the various facilities available on board of the fleet to the blonde princess of the ORB Kingdom. 

It would have been alright if they were only given a tour around the living quarters of the fleet. However, the Chairman seemed to have another idea in mind, and somehow it ended with them been led over to the hangar where the Chairman then proceed to start giving an introduction of the available battle strength. That was when all hell started to break loose.

First of all, the blonde princess had snapped rudely at the Chairman for having too much power on hand. Next, the former had went literally into a rant of the repercussion of the previous war and its' aftermath that followed the end of the Jachin Due battle. Then, the pilot of the 'Impulse' - one of the latest manufactured Mobile Suit that comes along with the fleet, had snapped.

Apparently, the said pilot - Shinn Asuka, was formerly a civilian residing in the Kingdom of ORB. However, due to the ORB battle which took place slightly ahead of the final battle at the Jachin - had resulted in the loss of the former's family members. Therefore, the former had grew to develope a feeling of hatred towards the Kingdom of ORB - and especially, members of the Attha family whom had been ruling the country since its' early days of development.

Afterwhich, the tension around the hangar had been tense and the atmosphere unpleasant. Eventually, the start of the danger signal sounding indicated the end of the touring trip. Shiho had then graciously excused herself from the group of company, claiming that she was in need of a fulfilling nap. 

Meanwhile, the Chairman proceeded on to lead the blonde and her bodyguard towards the direction where the elevator leading to the bridge were situated.

---

Meyrin Hawke tried her best to concentrate on her task at hand, but somehow focusing her attention on the current battle situation was getting harder and harder with each passing second. Ever since the Chairman had re-entered the bridge with the 'Head Representative' of ORB, and the said Representative's bodyguard in tow - Meyrin's concentration had been slipping.

The reason being the said bodyguard of the blonde princess just happened to be her 'prince charming'. Athrun Zala - whom was now going by the identity of Alex Dino. Despite how the former had kept on emphasising on his being Alex Dino - the bodyguard of Lady Cagalli. Meyrin knew without a doubt that the stoic and silent protector of the blonde, was Athrun Zala.

After all, Athrun Zala was not only her ideal 'prince charming'. The former was also her childhood friend, and her crush. Whether or not was it sheer infatuation - Meyrin had no idea. What she do know about - was that even time could not help to eradicate her growing feelings which she felt towards the blue-haired Coordinator.

It had been ten years since her last encounter with the fellow Coordinator, and while the former had matured over the years. Meyrin could still easily recognized the former anywhere else - the only question was whether the former could still remember her ...

Careful not to attract any attention to herself, Meyrin tried to catch a glimpse of the blue-haired Coordinator standing next to the blonde princess of the ORB Kingdom. A distinctive clearing of throat next to her - indicated that her fellow co-worker had noticed her distraction and was warning her discreetly.

Sighing inwardly, Meyrin had no choice but to turn her attention back to the task on hand. Unknowingly, her little actions had not went un-noticed by the usually stoic and serious bodyguard of Cagalli Yula Attha.

---

A fidgeting move from the blonde in front of him caused Athrun Zala to sigh inwardly. It was obvious from Cagalli's movement that the former was getting irritated of the ongoing conversation between the blonde and the Chairman of the PLANTs. To be honest, Athrun - himself was getting rather irked by the Chairman's words as well. 

The Chairman had been droning on and on about his past war experiences and about Cagalli's actions taken during the previous war - that was starting to get on his nerves. Moreover, it would only add on to the tension which was present on the bridge of the Minerva - too. Athrun knew that the Captain of the Minerva was getting agitated - with both Cagalli and his presence. 

Yet, since the Chairman was the one whom invited them in - the Captain could only endure and tried blatantly to ignore their existence. However, that was getting kind of hard to achieve - especially now as the Chairman started to comment on their previous war experience. 

Furthermore, the Chairman was also urging them to contribute their opinions with regards to their current situation - and that only serves to add on to the uncomfortable tension that was constantly thickening on the bridge of the Minerva fleet.

However, the last straw was the Chairman's deliberate slip of tongue by addressing his given name - Athrun Zala, instead of the name 'Alex Dino' which he had claimed himself to be. Deciding to ignore the Chairman's use of his given name - Athrun's only reaction was the slight narrowing of his eyes, before directing his attention elsewhere. 

At the same point of time, his eyes landed upon of a fellow CIC officer of the Minerva bridge crew. A female CIC officer with red shoulder-length hair which had been tied up and separated into two ponytails, was constantly snucking glances at him whenever the former thought he was not paying any attention to his surroundings.

Under usual circumstances, Athrun Zala would not be bothered to pay any attention to the Minerva crew members - save the exception of the higher ranking officers. However, somehow he found himself having trouble ignoring the red-haired CIC officer whom was constantly peering at him from the corner of the eye. Moreover, the sight of the fellow CIC officer had struck a familiar chord in him - it seems as though that he had met the former before.

Another attack which landed on the side of the fleet caused him to reach out and stabled Cagalli's position - despite having the former seated firmly on a chair. Narrowing his eyes upon the sight that met his eyes - Athrun Zala knew he would have to say something if he really wanted everyone on board to survive the ongoing battle. 

Pushing aside of his nagging questions with regards to the CIC officer, Athrun started firing his questions towards the Minerva's Captain. Before he could make any suggestions that might help them out in their current location - he would need to know some basic information with regards to the fleet's weapons and the number of Mobile Suits available.

Initially, he had suggested for the Minerva to send out more Mobile Suits units - but that suggestion was rejected by the Captain with a mere statement that, they no longer had any available pilots with them. In the end, he ended up making a suggestion that no one ever in the ZAFT Forces had ever thought of doing. 

Actually, even he had doubts about what he was suggesting - but after spending the final battle of the previous war with Lacus Clyne and the Archangel crew; he now knew what it actually meant by 'Desperate times calls for Desperate Measures'. Thankfully, the Captain had finally accepted his suggestion after analysing the drastic situation that they were currently facing. 

Finally, the battle was brought to a close with the opposing forces sending out a signal to for their units to return. The Captain then ordered for the technicians to work fast - for they were expected to make whatever repairing work that the fleet required within limited time. The pilots were called back for a short period of rest, and several members came in to exchange shifts with some of the bridge crew members.

The Chairman proceeded to thank Athrun for his 'valuable' contribution, before hinting at them that they should headed back down for some rest. That, Athrun was thankful about - for he knew Cagalli was dying to get herself away from the bridge.

---

Meyrin Hawke heaved a sigh of relief when she was finally allowed to exit from the bridge. Hours of working without resting in between was tiring her out, so she was more than happy to vacant her position and allow Abby Windsor, a fellow colleague of hers' to take over her position. In the meantime, she would be heading back to her initial shared quarters with her elder sister for some quality rest.

Finally allowed to have time to herself, Meyrin was now able to let her mind wandered off - freely without supervision. Thousands of thoughts and questions were currently swimming in her mind, first of all - there was the strange disappearance of her elder sister - Lunamaria Hawke.

Before the Minerva had taken off in an attempt to pursuit the three stolen units by whomever the hijackers forces were - the Captain had asked for her to send out an emergency message calling all crew members to assemble. Yet, regardless of how many times she had tried to call out for her sister - there was no response from the former. 

After calling in Vino to check on the situation, since the former was the last person whom had been seen in the company of Lunamaria Hawke. The former only responded that Lunamaria was last seen heading towards the direction where the attack had started initially. Therefore, there was only two possible situations that might occured to Lunamaria Hawke. One - Lunamaria had witnessed the hijacking process and had seen the hijackers' appearance that resulted in her being murdered by them. Two - Lunamaria had somehow managed to get herself being held as a hostage by the hijackers.

Between the two possibilities, Meyrin genuinely hoped that it was the latter and not the former. A sigh died on her lips as she turned around the corner which would led her to her assigned living quarters. Lounging comfortably right opposite to the door which separated her room from the corridor was - her 'prince charming', Athrun Zala.

"Athrun-san ... " Meyrin whispered, still finding it hard to believe her sight. She dared not blink an eye - for she feared that once she did so, the sight of Athrun Zala would dispersed into nothing.

The blue-haired Coordinator said nothing to disrupt the silence between them, instead the former allowed himself to be stared at - by the younger redhead, in front of him. Slowly, he allowed a half-smile to tug at the corner of his lips as he made a move to speak.

"Well ... Aren't you going to invite me in? As amusing as your reaction to my being present in front of your room - I was hoping that we could talk ... instead of staring at one another, as if we were at the exhibition hall. " Athrun Zala mused aloud, startling the redhead off-guard.

"Oh ... right ... " Meyrin responded, as she hurried to unlock the door leading to her room with her password key. 

Meyrin waited for Athrun to enter the room, before she stepped in. Minutes passes by in silence as Meyrin found herself at a loss of words. Eventually, it was still Athrun Zala whom took the initiative to start a conversation between them.

---

Athrun Zala observed the redhead in silence for a few minutes, before speaking. "Am I such a terror? "

Apparently, his question was not something that the former had been expecting for the redhead had snapped her attention towards him with a strange look. "Of course not ... what makes you think so? "

Athrun shrugged, before commenting. "I don't know ... but its' hard for me not to think so - since you always seemed so uncomfortable when I'm around ... "

Meyrin spluttered un-intelligently, before flushing crimson. Taking a few deep breath to calm herself down, Meyrin then proceed to speak slowly but calmly.

"No ... you aren't a terror. " Silence, before Meyrin spoke up - again. "I'm not uncomfortable around you ... just shy ... "

Upon Meyrin's response, Athrun said nothing - keeping his expression blank from emotions. For a while, Athrun wondered if he should provide some sort of response - before deciding against it. 

/No point in doing something that might complicate things ... / Athrun thought to himself, before steering their conversation away - to a safer topic.

"So ... how are you? " Athrun asked, directing his question towards the silent redhead whom had taken a seat on the chair situated in front of the working desk.

"... Fine, I guess ... Let's see, after we headed back to the PLANTs ... Life goes on pretty much the same - aside from the news of your engagement with Ms. Lacus ... Nothing much was different ... That is ... until the 'Bloody Valentine' event took place ... " Meyrin responded, her voice soft - so soft that Athrun had to pay extra attention so that he would not missed a single word that was emerging from the redhead's lips.

"Oh ... was the 'Bloody Valentine' the reason why you join the Military? " Athrun questioned, a logical query since that was his initial reason for joining the Military - too.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the younger redhead shaking her head in response before speaking up.

"No ... If that's the case, I'll be your equal instead of your junior ... My sister and I only joined the Military after the end of the previous war - the same period of time when you quitted the Military ... " Meyrin responded, and upon catching the questioning look from the blue-haired Coordinator - she began to elaborate her tale.

"After the 'Bloody Valentine' event - my father fell sick, due to the depression of losing our mother. I believe you realize that both - your mother and mine, were good friends? " A pause in her speech, as if awaiting Athrun's reaction.

Thus, Athrun Zala nodded wordlessly. Satisfied with his response, Meyrin continued on with her tale. 

"Right, anyway - both my sister and I managed to finish up our Junior High education with our mother's inheritances from the insurance. No sooner after the war ended, our father passes on - peacefully.

After the funeral, we basically had to decide on our future paths. To be honest with you - living the life of a soldier was not what I had in mind for my future ... it was, due to my sister's insistence that I finally relented. That - was what happened that led me to this very moment of time. " Meyrin summed up the events which led up to her current role on board of the Minerva, with a rueful shake of her head.

Upon Meyrin's mention of Lunamaria, Athrun finally proceeded on to consult the younger redhead of the elder redhead's position.

At first, there was only silence - before Meyrin let out a sigh in response. Looking into the emerald green orbs of his, Athrun Zala was met up by the sight of fear and anxiety. Eventually, Meyrin informed him of the news that Lunamaria was currently being classified under the status of 'M-I-A'.

Without the need for him to start asking questions, Meyrin had voluntarily let him in on the recent happenings which led up to their current situation. Once done, the two of them fell into a state of awkward silence. By then, Meyrin was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. That was also when Athrun Zala came to a conclusion that Meyrin Hawke had indeed matured over the years. For, he was half-expecting the former to be crying hysterically - already.

Despite the gloomy situation that they were facing, Athrun found himself the urge to smile. Smiling ruefully, Athrun Zala headed towards the upset girl and pulled the former in for a hug.

"Go on ... Let your tears flow if you liked ... I know you're dying to do so, hence the reason for the hug. I'm lending you my shoulder for the day ... " Athrun whispered softly, the magic words that led to his favourite black jacket being stained by the salty taste of tears.

---

GMT 18 00 hours

Venue: Girty Lue

Lunamaria Hawke painfully tore her eyes away from the pale-haired boy sitting quietly opposite of her. They were still in the room where Lunamaria had been left to her own device over the past few hours, and Auel Neider had just filled her in on his background information. 

These information, including his being a fellow 'Extended' pilot - leading up to the memory modification that would take place, every once in a while. Furthermore, Auel had filled her in on what to expect during the training session of the 'Extended' pilots' - without giving too much information with relations to the EAF away. Yet, those information provided was sufficient enough for Lunamaria to reach to a conclusion that Auel, led a very unfortunate childhood.

Tears sprang to her eyes, as Lunamaria thought back on her shared past with the fellow 'Extended' pilot. Back then, she had paid no attention to all the bruises and scratches on Auel's elbows, hands, knees and leg. Whenever she attempted to question, the former would kept on insisting that those injuries were resulted from a fall. 

Lunamaria was jerked back to the reality as the familiar voice of her childhood friend spoke up. "I supposed this belongs to you? "

Lunamaria blinked, as an awfully familiar handkerchief was handed over to her - hesitantly. There was no need for her to take a closer look at the offered item, the initials being sewn on the lower-left corner of the handkerchief had said enough. Moreover, Lunamaria had been poked by the needles mercilessly when she attempted to stitch their initials onto the handkerchief - back then.

"You kept it ... despite not knowing its' meaning ... " Lunamaria said, not expecting any responses from the former. 

Auel nodded silently, before commenting softly in response. "For some reasons, even with my memory of its' origin wiped off ... I found myself having trouble discarding it ... so I chose to keep it with me ... "

Lunamaria felt her heart skipping a beat upon hearing the explanation given. /I guess ... I should be glad that he still treasured that handkerchief which I had given him ... / She thought.

to be continued

Date started: 04/02/08

Date completed: 05/02/08

Date edited: 05/02/08 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 5 - Conflicts (1)

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 4

GMT 10 00 hours

Venue: Girty Lue

Lunamaria Hawke flushed crimson as she wisely kept her temper in check, she was now able to move about the fleet - openly. As long as she was not been left alone to her own device. In fact, she was now tagging behind the three 'Extended' pilots - dutifully as they were currently on their way to the canteen for breakfast. Throughout the journey leading to the canteen, Sting Oakley was constantly shooting her death glares.

Auel, meanwhile, was constantly sneaking peeks of her from the corner of his eyes. Lunamaria had no idea what the former had in mind, if being discretful was the main reason behind his actions - then Lunamaria have to say that; Auel had failed horribly at the task of being discreet. 

Giggles and snickerings could be heard everywhere she went, whether was it because of her "special" status - or was it due to the circulating rumours of her relationship with Auel... That, she had no idea nor the desire to find things out. 

Apparently, Lunamaria had underestimated the power of the rumours. Barely twenty-four hours had passes by since the "introduction" of her being - a "spy" whom had just recently return from her long-term "spying activities" for the Alliance party, on the ZAFT Forces. That was, apparently the cover story provided by Neo Lorrnoke, the Captain of the '81 Independent Special Squad' - as an attempt to explain her sudden appearance in front of the Alliance party.

How did things ended up in this particular order? Lunamaria had no idea, in fact - even now as she thought back to the events that led down to this particular situation, the redhead still find things a little bizzare. 

The whole story actually started sometime late last night, when Lunamaria suddenly had the urge to visit the washroom. Since the room that she had been asked to stay in - does not comes equipped with an attached bathroom. 

Auel Neider, her 'kid-napper' cum caretaker had no choice but to escort her to the ladies' room. Initially, there was this unwritten agreement that the former not to leave the site until Lunamaria had re-emerged from the washroom - before Auel could head off elsewhere, by himself. 

Unfortunately, Neo Lorrnoke had came seeking out for the pale-haired 'Extended' while Lunamaria was busy in the washroom. To complicate things further, there was no possible way for Auel to refuse a meeting with his Captain. Therefore, Auel had no choice but to leave the area with his Captain while hoping that no one would discover Lunamaria, and started to blow things out of proportion. 

Yet, it seemed like Auel's silent prayers was not answered. For Lunamaria had practically no idea on how to make her way back to the room that she had been staying. In the end, she was caught by another higher-ranking EA officer, whom had been passing by the hall-way. When the said officer commented something about not having seen her around before - Lunamaria started to panick.

While panicking, Lunamaria had somehow uttered something about looking for Auel Neider. Upon her response, the fellow officer had eyed her critically with piercing eyes before making the decision to bring her over to the room which Neo Lorrnoke was staying on board.

Neo Lorrnoke had taken only one look at her, before turning to Auel Neider for an explanation. Although, Lunamaria had no idea what had been exchanged during the private conversation between Neo Lorrnoke, and Auel Neider. 

What she do know was that, after the conversation shared between them. The two of them then came up with the ridiculous tale of her being a spy previously being send over to the ZAFT Forces as an undercover, and had only just re-joined their alliance - following the end of the hijacking mission.

After which, Neo had told Auel to bring Lunamaria back to the room where Lunamaria had been held previously. Neo had also left behind specific instructions that Auel was to share his living quarters with her, so no one would find it strange for them to be sharing a living quarter. 

That was obviously the start of the rumour mill - concerning her relationship with the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot, Auel Neider. While the tale had efficiently stopped and prevented the other EA officers from looking into this particular matter - it had also affected the three 'Extended' pilots, in more ways than one.

For instance, the three of them would now have to share responsibility of the redhead's actions. They had to treat her as one of their own, and yet at the same time guarding against her. That was the exact reason why Sting was acting that hostile towards her, for the former had seen her as a burden. 

Sting Oakley, of course, had wasted no time in warning Lunamaria against the idea of creating trouble for them all. Since it was obvious from Sting's reaction that the former detested the idea of having Lunamaria around, Auel had taken up the great responsibility of being Lunamaria's guide.

Wherever Lunamaria went, Auel would be seen together with her. With the two of them constantly being seen around - together. It certainly did not take a minute for everyone on board the 'Girty Lue' to start spreading rumours about them - being together.

---

GMT 12 30 hours

Venue: Minerva's Lounge

Athrun Zala followed Cagalli in silence while he frowned over the information of the Junius 7 going off-course, heading towards the direction of the Earth. They had just been informed of the issue by the Chairman, personally. 

According to the Chairman, the reason behind the sudden change of the route taken by the debris of the Junius 7 was unknown and that, he would looked into the matter as accordingly. For now, the Joule team had been dispatched to the site and deal with the situation - by the Council. 

In order to set Cagalli's mind at ease, the Chairman had also issued the order for the Minerva to set off for the site - once the repairing work on the fleet was done. Until then, the Chairman had told them not to worry too much and instead, they should take the time for rest.

They had been passing by the lounge, when Cagalli had the misfortune to overhear one of the Minerva's technician comment on the whole Junius 7 episode. That comment, was meant to be a joke - but Cagalli was in too much of a distress to let things go without a fight. Henceforth, it further on escalates to yet another arguement between Cagalli and the red-eyed pilot of the 'Impulse'.

Shinn Asuka - a sixteen year old boy, whom had lost his family members during the ORB battle; two years ago. 

Although, Athrun thought that Shinn's remarks was a little too harsh upon Cagalli - but at the same time, he could actually understand the former's bitter feeling towards ORB and the country's ideals. On the other hand, Cagalli's brainless remarks was also another reason why the arguement had broken out - in the first place.

What could be the worst scenario that might occur, when you put two equally stubborn and headstrong people together in the same room? Especially, when the two people involved rather well-known for their short temper. 

Despite having spend only twenty-four hours with the younger pilot, Athrun Zala had knew enough about Shinn Asuka's tendency to speak his mind without giving any serious thought about how the others' might be feeling about the situation, at all. The same would have to go for Cagalli, whom would simply voice her thoughts aloud without considering the feelings of others'. 

Feeling the start of a headache, Athrun Zala felt his patience thinning. Throwing Cagalli a warning look as he snapped, aloud - Athrun finally managed to stop Cagalli in one of her mid-rant. Turning his attention to Shinn, Athrun Zala merely pointed out the fact that Shinn was not the only one whom had lose someone - during the last war. 

After which, he proceeded on to guide the agitated blonde back to their assigned room on board. Leaving behind a group of curious onlookers, and an equally agitated Shinn Asuka whom could very well be cursing him to hell and back.

---

Meyrin Hawke had been nursing a cup of hot tea in the lounge, when Athrun Zala stepped into the room. 

"How's the princess? " Meyrin asked, as Athrun joined her by the side with a cup of coffee in hand.

Athrun said nothing but sighed, as he took a few sips of the hot coffee - before responding to Meyrin's query.

"She's fine now ... still upset, but she'll survive ... " Athrun responded, his tone flat.

Meyrin looked at him silently for a moment, before commenting. "Sorry about Shinn's behavior ... but ... that's just the way he was ... "

Athrun shrugged, "Its' okay ... I understand. Besides, he was not the only one whom had lost someone during the last war. Even Cagalli had her own share of misery from the war ... Anyway, can we talk about something else? "

"Eh? " Meyrin blinked, surprised at how eager the blue-haired Coordinator was about the change of conversation topic. 

"So ... how's the repairing work coming along? " Athrun asked, before Meyrin had a chance to shoot any questions towards him.

"..." Meyrin stared at him for a moment, before giving up on the notion of figuring him out. "It's coming along, the engines were in the last stages of testing about now ... Once the damages were fully fixed, the Captain would send out an announcement and informed everyone about the situation. "

"I see ... " Athrun murmured, before making a move to leave the lounge - for a last minute check on Cagalli's condition. He had an idea in mind - but it would not do for Cagalli to know beforehand. 

Meyrin frowned, wondering what Athrun Zala was thinking about. Even after knowing him for so long, she still find it hard to figure him out. In fact, Meyrin highly doubted that anyone else could figured the former out. With the only exception of Kira Yamato, perhaps ... and maybe, Ms. Lacus - too.

Upon the thought of Lacus Clyne, Meyrin sighed - she had forgotten to congratualate Athrun on his engagement with the pink-haired songstress, again. /Well ... there's always the next time ... / Meyrin thought to herself, as she dropped the empty paper cup carelessly into the rubbish bin situated next to the vending machine.

---

GMT 15 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Athrun Zala sudden appearance on the bridge of the Minerva, volunteering himself for the operation of stopping the Junius 7 from hitting Earth - stunned many of the bridge crew members. Initially, the Captain was reluctant - however after the Chairman agreed to the request of Athrun Zala, no one else dared to raise another word of objection.

For Meyrin, while being surprised by the sudden request - kept her expression void of emotions. It was then agreed that Athrun Zala would be using the very same 'ZAKU WARRIOR' unit which he had initially brought on board the Minerva - during the Armoury One hijacking incident. 

Over at the hangar, many were surprised by Athrun's appearance. The only exception being Shiho Hahnenfuss, whom was kind of expecting the former to make such a decision. When the blue-haired Coordinator reaches the stationed unit of the 'ZAKU WARRIOR', Shiho whom was already half-way into the cockpit of her own unit of 'ZAKU WARRIOR' spoke up.

"I hope your skills had yet to deterioriate ... By the way, do brace yourself for the rants and curses coming from Commander Joule. " 

With that said, Shiho entered the cockpit of her unit and proceeded on to do some last minute checking on the system. Opening up a communication line with the bridge, Shiho asked for permission to return directly to the Volitiare - after the mission. Since, her presence on board of the Minerva was simply a coincidence due to her being stranded at Armoury One in prior.

The Chairman had, of course, agreed good-naturedly. Captain Gladys then proceed to send a notification message over to the Captain of the Volitaire - informing them of Shiho's decision to return to them, once the mission's over.

Athrun Zala, was busy double-checking on the mission plan when the visual image of Meyrin Hawke popped into sight. 

"Erm ... Just thought that I should let you know - there's sign of battle going on over at the site of the Junius 7. However, there would be no change in the mission plan as our main priority for this mission was simply to assist the Joule team in the preventation of the 'Junius 7 Tragedy'. " Meyrin told Athrun over the communication line, after double-confirming the information she had on hand.

Meanwhile, the Mobile Suits were released slowly into the space atmosphere. Athrun Zala, was the last to be launched out. Taking a deep breath to ready himself for the upcoming mission, Athrun Zala pulled down on the power lever - just as the 'ZAKU WARRIOR' was being launched out into the space.

Speeding towards the direction where the debris of Junius 7 was hovering, Athrun Zala ignored the incoming signal of the three stolen units from the Armoury One. Leaving them to the capable hands of the 'Impulse' and the 'Blaze ZAKU PHANTOM', his sole reason for being there was to stop the Junius 7 from crashing into the Earth atmosphere.

True to Shiho's warning words, the moment he had established a connection with the two units which belonged to his ex-team mates - Athrun found himself being on the suffering end of Yzak's relentless curses, swearing and rants. Dearka, meanwhile, only smirked at his appearance while telling him to get a move on - to assist them.

Shiho, in the meantime, was already busy helping out the others while Athrun was busy responding to the irated questioning coming from the silver-haired Commander.

---

GMT 18 30 hours

Venue: Girty Lue

Lunamaria stood silently by Auel's side, as they observed the sight of the debris falling into the Earth atmosphere. The larger portion of the Junius 7 debris was now floating towards the opposite direction of the Earth, but despite the salvation work being done by the ZAFT Forces - they were still unable to stop the debris of Junius 7 from hitting Earth totally.

Although, part of her was annoyed about the EAF interference with the salvation operation. Another part of her understood the reason behind the interference, for the video recording taken by the satellite situated near the previous location of the Junius 7 debris had shown them that the core reason behind the sudden change in route of the debris were due to human factor and not of natural clause. 

Ironically enough, the human factor involved had been part of the ZAFT Forces. Having taken only one look at the video, Lunamaria could easily deduced from the footages that the older customs of the 'Ginns' had been used. However, what she failed to understand was - the objective behind these actions taken by those older, and more experienced ZAFT members. 

Ignoring Sting's accusing words being directed towards her about her 'kind' of people, Lunamaria remained silent. Speaking up in defence for her own race was the last thing on her mind, right now - since she was having trouble coming to terms about the situation, herself. 

Aside from the confusion which topped her mind at this point of time, Lunamaria was trying her hardest to see if she could read behind the scenes and try to figure out everyone's motives - under the current situation. Unfortunately for her, not much progress had been made on this particular problem.

Lunamaria was so deep in thoughts that she failed to catch sight of a flying fist heading towards her, and if it was not for Auel's quick reflex at stopping Sting's fist in mid-range. Lunamaria could very well be spotting a black eye, right now.

Blinking twice, Lunamaria looked up to find her childhood friend shielding her from another punch. Instead of allowing Sting to punch her, Auel had intervened by placing himself in between Lunamaria and Sting Oakley. 

"Auel, stand back ... " Sting gritted out in frustration, still glaring at Lunamaria with so much ferocity that Lunamaria flinched uneasily.

"No ... Sting, while I understand your anger - I am not going to let you hurt her ... " Auel reasoned, his free hand reaching out to pull the daze-looking redhead behind him.

"Auel ... don't test my limit ... " Sting growled, still glaring at Lunamaria from the corner of his eyes.

Auel glared back just as hotly, but his voice was relatively calm when he spoke. "No! There's no way am I going to stand by and let you take your anger out on ... Luna ... I know you're upset - but that doesn't mean you could blame Luna for what had happened. Sure, I agree that the Coordinators were at fault - down here ...

But, you and I are both aware that what happened today was the result of only a minority of the Coordinators. Well, if you are still upset and need to vent your frustration on someone ... I'll be more than willing to take you on, as long as you leave /her/ alone! " 

Behind Auel, Lunamaria stifled a gasp upon Auel's statement. She had to admit she was indeed touched by Auel's actions, but that only added on to the guilty feeling that she was feeling. Although, what happened today was not her fault - but she could not help but felt guilty of the actions taken by her fellow race.

The tension thickened with each passing seconds, finally Sting broke the eye-contact with Auel and said. "Fine! I shall let her off the hook, this time around ... However, do bear it in mind that if these were to happen again ... I'll make sure that she will suffered on behalf of the actions taken by - her 'kind' of people. "

With that said, Sting shot another nasty look over at Lunamaria before stalking off in anger. Stellar, meanwhile, had went off in search for Neo - probably for another counselling session. 

"Come on, let's go ... " Auel muttered under his breath, as he reached out to pull the silent redhead with him towards the direction of their shared room.

For the first time around, Lunamaria allowed herself to be dragged around without putting up too much resistance.

to be continued

Date started: 05/02/08

Date completed: 05/02/08

Date edited: 06/02/08 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 6 - A short period of peace ...

---

GMT 06 00 hours

Cosmic Era 73, October 5

Venue: Minerva

Athrun Zala returned from his self-voluntary mission with a heavy heart. Based on the little piece of information he had accquired earlier on, during the mission from the opposing ZAFT Forces - it would appeared that the culprit behind the 'Junius 7' moving off course had been the work of his late father's supporters. 

/How ironic ... / Athrun thought, for it would appeared that despite his father being dead - the ideals of the former had lived on. With an inward sigh to himself, Athrun Zala made a move to remove himself from the cockpit of his 'borrowed' unit. 

Through the monitoring screen, he could easily locate the fidgeting blonde among the crowd of onlookers whom had gathered themselves around the hangar - since the 'Impulse' returned on board with his half-damaged unit in tow. No sooner had Athrun Zala landed his foot firmly on the solid ground of the Minerva's hangar, he found himself being tackled by the near-hysterical blonde.

Still feeling somewhat disoriented in his thoughts, Athrun Zala did not catch on to what the blonde had been droning on about for the most part. The only portion of the blonde's rant that he had managed to register in his mind - was the former's beration of him going about making decisions behind her back.

/Why am I not surprised that she would make such a big fuss over my actions? ... / Athrun thought, with a shake of his head. It was simply due to his understanding of the blonde's tendency to blow things out of proportion - that makes him so determined to keep his decision away from the blonde's knowledge.

"Well ... I apologized for not telling you in advance ... but honestly speaking, would you have let me go if I had informed you in prior? " Athrun asked, matter-of-factly.

The blonde stammered for a minute, not knowing how to respond before giving up on the idea of lecturing him - altogether.

Athrun Zala heaved a sigh of relief, when the blonde finally stop talking. /Aa ... finally, peace at last/ He thought. Although, he may have like the straight-forward way that the blonde had always went around carrying herself - that does not mean that he actually enjoy having the blonde hovering all over him. 

He might have accustomed himself to the bossy and loud attitude of the blonde, over the past two years which he had spend his time in the neutral country - the Kingdom of ORB. That does not means that he enjoyed being on the receiving end of the blonde's bossy behavior. If it was not because of his best friend - Kira Yamato, whom was the twin sibling of the blonde ... Athrun Zala would have taken to the idea of ignoring the blonde - altogether.

Just then, the announcement came on from the bridge - informing them to brace themselves for the nasty effects while the fleet attempted to penetrate through the barrier of the Earth atmosphere. 

During which period, Athrun Zala had already moved himself over to where the pilots' lounge was situated with the rest of the pilots' and crew members whom had been in the hangar - prior to his returning on board. Together with them, was the silent but brooding blonde princess of the Kingdom of ORB.

---

GMT 08 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Two hours later, Athrun Zala found himself lurking in the shadows of those excited crew members of the Minerva. Since most of the crew members were practically born and raised in space, not many of them had ever visited or witnessed the natural attractions of the Earth prior to this very moment of time. Therefore, the Captain had granted the crew - a chance and an opportunity to do some sight-seeing on the deck of the Minerva.

Merely two steps away from the deck of the Minerva, Cagalli - be it in an attempt to cheer Athrun up or that she was making an effort to loosen up the gloomy atmosphere surrounding the former elite pilot of ZAFT. Whichever her initial reason might be - her attempt was hardly successful. For Cagalli had tried comforting Athrun Zala - about him trying his best to prevent things from getting down to a point of no return.

Yet, Cagalli's comments had done nothing to soothe his heavy heart - instead, it had only added on to his misery. Like the blonde had kindly pointed out - it was due to his effort at trying to salvage the situation that only resulted in having a few casualties in each of the countries, and the disappearance of some islands and states that was being located on Earth. 

For - he had somehow managed to prevent the world from disappearing altogether, a constant reminder to him that the situation could be far worst than what was happening now to the many parts of the world. 

At the same time, Athrun could not helped but blamed himself - for it was his father's idealisms that resulted in today's tragedy. Every day over the past two years, Athrun never did stop blaming himself for his father's actions. Today, the world had once again reminded him of his father's sinful deeds.

Suddenly feeling the urge to get himself away from the blonde fast, Athrun excused himself from the blonde's side curtly. Ignoring Cagalli's calls of his name from behind, Athrun only looked back once - throwing the former a look that clearly indicated that he felt the need to be alone. 

With his back turned against the blonde, Athrun ignored the berating remarks coming from Shinn Asuka - directing towards Cagalli, this time around.

---

Athrun Zala had no idea just how long he had been brooding by himself - in the privacy of the empty lounge. It was not until he heard the sound of his cell-phone, did he finally allowed himself to come back to his senses. 

"Yes, Kira? " Athrun spoke into the receiver, without giving the Caller-ID a look - before answering the call.

"I take it that - the two of you were back on Earth, seeing as you did picked up the call ... " Kira responded, dryly upon the sound of Athrun's voice.

"...Well, yeah ... We had the /misfortune/ of getting caught in the chaos when the Armoury One was being hijacked ... Don't worry, Cagalli's fine ... We are both very much healthy and alive ... We should be arriving back in ORB - latest by tomorrow morning ... " Athrun responded, as he looked out from the lounge's window panes while trying to gauge just how far they were - from the Kingdom of ORB's territory.

"Alright - we'll talk tomorrow when we meet up ... By the way, just thought that I should let you know - Lacus and I were back at the mansion with the kids ... " 

"Fine, I got it ... By the way, do you still remember Meyrin Hawke? " Athrun asked, wondering just how Kira would react if he were to bring Meyrin along for the visit trip - tomorrow.

"..." At first, there was silence - a sign that indicated to Athrun that his best friend was trying to recall something. Finally, Kira's voice was heard through the line - again. "Oh ... you mean, the younger sister of the Hawke's siblings? The one whom always cry when being bullied by the school bully back in our elementary school days? "

Athrun was about to nod in response when he realized that Kira would had no idea of his actions, and thus said into the receiver. "Yes, apparently - she's now the CIC officer of the Minerva ... Would you perhaps, like to meet up with her? "

There was some sort of communication going on over at the other end of the line, before Kira cleared his throat and replied. "Erm ... Sure, if it's possible ... Lacus was very keen on meeting her ... "

Athrun smiled wryly, as he responded. "Alright, do inform Lacus - I'll try my best to let them meet up. However, do remind her that the final decision lies in the hands of the Minerva's Captain. " 

"Will do ... I guess, that's all for now ... One of the kids was getting real enthusiastic about visiting the beach ... " Kira said, before the line was cut off abruptly.

Athrun Zala stared at his cell-phone for a while, before shaking his head in response. Since, there was no sign of poor reception being reflected on his cell-phone; Athrun was more than willing to bet that the disconnection of the phone conversation was more than likely - the proud work of the kids over at Kira's place.

---

GMT 09 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Heading out of the lounge, Athrun Zala was rather surprised to find Meyrin Hawke in the 'training' room with a hand-gun held in hand. Apparently, Shinn Asuka was busy coaching Meyrin - the proper way to use and handle a gun. Judging from the current scenario, Athrun was able to tell that the session was anything but successful.

As though sensing his arrival, Meyrin turned around and shot him a pleading look. Allowing himself to be drag into the room, Athrun quirked an eyebrow up in question when the redhead thrust the gun into his grip.

"What? " Athrun commented, still staring at the gun held in his hands - blankly.

Meyrin pouted adorably, before throwing him her infamous 'puppy' eyes. Before, he was able to say anything in response - Shinn Asuka had interrupted with the suggestion of them having a competition.

Between Shinn's look of determination, and Meyrin's pleading look - Athrun Zala had no choice but to cave in to their requests. With a sigh, he moved towards the spot where Meyrin had been standing earlier on and started to load the gun with more bullets. 

On the silent count of three, he started to shoot. As expected, neither of his shots were off-target. In fact, all ten shots had hit the bull-eye position of the target - whereas Shinn managed to get 8/10 shots on the bull-eye of the target.

Placing the gun back down on the desk, Athrun turned his full attention back to the redhead behind him.

"Meyrin - would you like to meet up with Kira, if the Captain allow the crew members to take time off for sight-seeing purposes when we entered ORB? " Athrun asked, simply and directly.

"Eh? " Meyrin blinked, before nodding in response. "Sure, if the Captain was agreeable ... "

"Good, so long you are agreeable ... I could get Cagalli to have a talk with the Captain about it ... " Athrun responded, directing one of his usual charming smile towards the redhead.

With that said, Athrun politely excused himself from the duo and went in search for the blonde. For he knew, he needed to make 'peace' with the blonde before they arrived back in the Kingdom of ORB. Behind him, he could still felt the stares coming from the younger Hawke sister.

---

GMT 10 30 hours

Venue: Moon Surface, Daedalus Base

Lunamaria Hawke sighed as she settled herself into the empty seat next to Auel Neider, unwillingly. Since, they were among one of the last few passengers to get on board of the shuttle - most of the seats have already been filled up by the other EA members whom need to get down to Earth. 

The shuttle would be taking them down to the Victoria Military Space Port situated on Earth. Over there, they would be met up by Neo Lorrnoke - whom was already waiting for them down at the Military Base of the Victoria Island. The former had set off for Victoria Island, one day prior to straighten certain issues out with the team members whom had contacted the Headquarters about needing the assistance of the 'Extended' pilots.

"There's no need to fret, I'm certain that you would be able to get those items which you required so badly - once we reached the Victoria Base. If Neo's in a good mood, we may even get a chance to go into the town of the Victoria Island. " Auel commented, as he took in the grumpy expression on Lunamaria's features.

"..." Lunamaria said nothing, but looked straight ahead. At this point of time, the only way she could have prevented herself from being rude was to remain silent throughout. 

Although, Lunamaria was still uncertain - if the fellow 'Extended' pilot beside her had any idea of what the Earth Alliance Forces had done to her home country ... She had no desire to find out. Gathering from what she had been hearing from the casual talk between those higher ranking officers roaming about the Daedalus Base - Lunamaria had understood that the EAF had send out a platoon of Military Forces to attack the PLANTs. 

Despite knowing for a fact that the EAF was only doing so as a response to the information received about the ZAFT Forces playing both the roles of 'bully' and 'savior' - during the event of the 'Junius 7 Tragedy'. Yet, that still does not give the EAF members - the 'right' to send out nukes bombs while attacking the PLANTs. 

Thankfully, the PLANTs Defence Squad was able to stop the attack - before it managed to hit any of the colonies. Otherwise, Lunamaria highly doubted that she could spend all her time being around members of the EAF and still not lose her composure, in front of them. While she was not one whom would habour ill feelings towards Auel for something that the former had no say or control in, that still does not means she was not angry. 

Therefore, until it was absolutely essential for them to converse with one another. Lunamaria Hawke had absolutely every intention to ignore the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot, whom was not only her childhood friend but also probably - the only one person whom would care about her welfare among the Naturals.

However, her anger was not the only reason behind her determination to remain silent. Another reason would be the presence of officers whom enjoy gossips - therefore, Lunamaria was hardly going to take the risk of providing further information which would eventually be spun into yet another juicy piece of gossip for the alliance party to joke around after their meal-times.

Due to those rumours that was already circulating among the majority of the EAF members - Lunamaria could hardly get by without anyone teasing or harassing her, these days. Sometimes, she would even come across females whom would simply just shot her death glares - completed with the expression of pure jealousy. 

That took Lunamaria quite some time to get used to - for she was struck awe by the numbers of females supporters whom would give anything in exchange for just a minute of interaction with Auel Neider. Yet, Auel had always treated them as nothing - probably would have ignored their existence unless it was absolutely necessary to deal with them. So far, it would appeared that Lunamaria was the only female character whom Auel had actually tolerated - in history.

That was also the main reason why Lunamaria seemed to have gathered herself a large group of enemies among the female population within the Earth Alliance Forces, with the only exception of Stellar Loussier whom spend equally just as much time as Lunamaria in Auel's presence. It seems like Lunamaria had underestimated the charisma that surrounded the former's aura, in the past. 

Judging from the numbers of female supporters that often crowded around the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot when he came into sight, it was obvious that Auel's popularity within the EAF could easily be compared with Shinn Asuka. 

For the last time that Lunamaria had seen that much females being gathered at one place - was during the official graduation ceremony of the ZAFT Military Academy when Shinn Asuka was announced 'top' in all his physical and theory tests. The sheer thought of Shinn Asuka caused Lunamaria's mind to start taking a stroll down her memory lane.

/I wonder how everyone was faring now ... I wonder if anyone had noticed me missing ... Probably Meyrin does ... I wonder if she's crying over mine being missing now ... Shinn had better not bully her, or I'll make sure to bash him up if I ever had a chance to return to them ... / Lunamaria thought, sighing inwardly when she thought about her current situation. 

---

GMT 12 30 hours

Venue: Victoria Military Space Port

Auel Neider frowned as Lunamaria shot him yet another death glare from the corner of her eye. And if looks could kill, he would not be surprised to find himself being dead - a thousand times over by now.

To be perfectly honest with himself, up until this point of time - Auel still had no idea why the redhead was been so 'cold' towards him. Although, Lunamaria had not been too enthusiastic in her daily mannerisms towards him in prior - but the former had not been trying to 'kill' him with glares either. 

Usually, Lunamaria would acknowledge his presence with polite greetings whenever they were in one another's company. Yet, since the start of this morning - Lunamaria had not been paying him any attention at all. Even the usual morning words of greeting had been missing, and even when Auel's effort in attempting a polite conversation had been pointedly ignored by the former.

That, alone was not all - as if ignoring him was not enough. The said Coordinator had also started to throw him glares that threaten to 'kill' - the first time he had found himself on the receiving of one of those death glares of Lunamaria ... It nearly caused him to drop his jaw in shock, for the next thing he did was to conduct a quick memory search in his mind - trying to see if he had done anything that might caused the former to react in the way that she did.

Unfortunately, his mind drew a blank. Moreover, there had been no explanations nor reasonings provided by the culprit to help solve his dilemma. If anything else, the intensity of those glares had been brought up to a new level of height. 

Normally, one would have been un-nerved after being subjected to those glares without knowing what had happened in prior - that eventually resulted in the kind of treatment which they were currently receiving from the other party. 

Yet, Auel was anything but feeling un-nerved by Lunamaria's killing intent. If there was really a need for Auel to name his current feeling towards the whole situation, it would be nothing but sheer and pure annoyance. 

Yes, Auel Neider was feeling annoyed. The said 'Extended' pilot was being annoyed by a lot of things - one of which, being those death glares which were being directed towards him by the infuriated redhead standing beside him. 

His second source of annoyance, still related to those death glares - was that he had absolutely no idea about just what exactly was the reason behind Lunamaria's sudden desire to 'kill' him with her glares.

Last but not least, the curious glances being send his direction from his Captain - Neo Lorrnoke, questioning him silently about what he had done to irritate the red-haired Coordinator.

Feeling the last of his patience wearing out, Auel then decided to do something out of his characteristics. He knew he had to take some form of actions to find out just what exactly was the reason behind those glares. Whatever reasons that Lunamaria may possessed, Auel was not going to endure those hostility without understanding the whole clause. Even if Lunamaria refuses to tell, he would forced the former to reveal them.

For Auel knew if he were to let things continue on the way it had been, it would only be a matter of time before he found himself being driven crazy by the redhead's behavior. He had no idea why he was so concern about Lunamaria's behavior towards him - when the former was supposed to be a fellow hostage of his alliance party. 

Yet, by some unexplainable reason - Auel may be able to ignore how the others react around him; but he simply could not cast Lunamaria's reaction off that easily without knowing the clause of it. Why though? - that, he had no idea.

Although, Auel was still unsure about the reason - why he was so concern about the way Lunamaria Hawke was behaving around him? Or just what exactly does the former's existence meant to him - at this point of time ... He knew - for sure that Lunamaria had never been 'just another Coordinator' or 'merely a hostage' in his eyes. 

In fact, from the first time Auel had laid his eyes upon the red-haired Coordinator back in the warehouse of the Armoury One, he had felt something for the former. What exactly was that feeling though? He had no idea, the feeling was simply ... unexplainable. 

What he did know was that the feeling which he was feeling towards the former had prevented him from killing Lunamaria when he should. It was also due to that same feeling that he decided to take the risk and brought the redhead back with him, despite knowing that the others' would not react kindly to his taken actions.

Even while he knew of the risks that was involved, he still chose to go ahead and did it. When Lunamaria's presence on board of the 'Girty Lue' was discovered by the Vice-Captain of the fleet, and the matter was brought up to the attention of Neo Lorrnoke - the Captain, and his direct superior. It had taken up all of Auel's inner-strengths to remain calm and collected, while he tried to come up with a possible explanation for his Captain.

Thankfully, Neo had the insight to call him aside for a private conversation - instead of forcing him to explain his reasonings in public. He had then started to give the outline of what had happened back at the Armoury One, with ease as though he was reciting the scenario from a book. 

When being asked for the reason why he did not simply chose to kill the redhead when the former stumbled upon his actions - Auel merely responded that it seems as though Lunamaria had knew him, previously. He then added hastily, that what he had just told Neo was only a guess and a conjecture on his part. Lunamaria had yet to verify the information with him, but he could easily take a guess from the way - the former had paled significantly whenever he approached her on the subject.

That was a white lie. However, it was not as if Auel was going to reveal to Neo - everything about him. Moreover, at that point of time - the nagging feeling that was tugging at his heart kept on reminding him not to tell the truth. So, he lied.

Next, came the issue of the 'Junius 7' Tragedy - casting his own contradicting feelings towards the redhead aside. He had boldly stepped forth and shielded the former behind him, while he faced up to his fellow team-mate's anger - being directed towards the Coordinators in general.

While Auel could have simply stood aside and watch the confrontation took place before his eyes, between Lunamaria Hawke and Sting Oakley. He had opted to intervene, risking his own neck to save the red-haired Coordinator from the wrath and fury of his own team-mate. Ever since that point onwards, Auel had knew - he could never treat Lunamaria Hawke, the same way that he treated the others.

to be continued

Date started: 06/02/08

Date completed: 06/02/08

Date edited: 07/02/08 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 7 - Confrontations!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 5

GMT 13 00 hours

Venue: Victoria Island, EAF Military Base

"That's it! Lunamaria Hawke - you are coming with me! " 

The sudden sound of Auel's ordering tone of voice caused many to turn their attention upon the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot. 

Neo Lorrnoke's expression was one of interest with the skeptical arch of an eyebrow - as if trying to figure out what his fellow subodinate was trying to do. Sting's reaction was one of bewilderment, before it changes to his usual mask of indifference. Stellar, meanwhile, still appeared to be oblivious to the happenings taking place around her.

Lunamaria's reaction was one of irritation, especially so when the pale-haired 'Extended' had make a grab for her hand abruptly - and without warning in advance. The redhead tried to remove her hand from the former's, but could only grimaced when the former's grip on her wrist had tightened itself, instead of loosening.

Grumpily, Lunamaria allowed herself to be dragged off towards the direction of the Military Building where the hostel of the EAF members were situated. No one dared to utter anything, for a single glare from the fellow 'Extended' pilot was enough to send them scurrying off in fright.

Auel's grip on Lunamaria's wrist did not loosen until they were inside one of the empty room, with the door securely locked after their admittance into the room. Lunamaria held her sore wrist to herself, as soon as the former had let go of it. Somehow, she was not surprised to find her wrist turning blue-black after being handled by the said 'Extended' so roughly.

"Speak! " The flat tone of Auel's voice, hinted at Lunamaria of the fact that he was getting angry.

Having known the fellow 'Extended' pilot since she was only five, Lunamaria felt herself holding her breath in response to the former's anger. Throughout her years of having known the former, Auel had never spoken to her in such a manner - before. Today was the first time - she found herself on the receiving end of Auel's raw anger.

For a while, words failed her - but that was soon forgotten as Auel shot her a death glare that rivaled hers'. Feeling angry herself, Lunamaria snapped.

"What?! "

Auel glared, before gritting out in sheer frustration. "You jolly well know what I meant ... ! Two options - either you tell me willingly, or I could very well force the truth out from your lips using my own methods. Trust me, it would not be pretty if I were to force things out from you ... I'm giving you three seconds to consider the options available, before I do things my way! " 

Lunamaria huffed, as she shot the former a glare of her own. "You wanted to know the reason why I've been treating you the way I did - since morning?! Was that it?! "

Silence met her, there was no response coming from the pilot opposite of her - save for the glare that met her eyes when she looked up at the former. Lunamaria took the silence as the agreement to her statement, and proceeded on to start ranting about her unhappiness towards the actions taken by the EAF directing towards her home country - that she had the misfortune of overhearing earlier that morning.

Throughout the whole period of her whole ranting act, Auel had said nothing to interrupt her. Not even a word in defence of the EAF had been heard, it was just silence. The words died on Lunamaria's lips when she noticed the expression on Auel's features' - there was no unhappiness despite all the rude terms Lunamaria had taken to using while ranting. If anything else, the said 'Extended' seemed more amused than being annoyed.

In response to her sudden silence, Auel merely quirked an eyebrow at her and asked. "Are you quite done with your rant?! "

Since there was no response on Lunamaria's part, Auel began to speak. "Contrary to what you might be thinking about, my feelings towards the EAF was nothing sentimental. Therefore, regardless of how nasty your opinions towards the EAF were ... it meant nothing to me. To me, the EAF was merely the 'organization' that us - the 'Extended' were trained to serve under. " 

To say that Lunamaria was baffled, was merely an understatement. For even the ZAFT Forces did meant something to her, so she simply found the thought of Auel - not feeling anything towards the EAF, unbelievable. As if sensing her disbelief, the former began to speak - again.

"There's no need to be surprise ... because' its' the truth. The EAF expected nothing less from us, either ... After all, we were nothing but pawns to them. Pawns that would helped them in their battle and war - we were created solely for the sake of fighting. Memories and our past should meant nothing to us. Feelings were useless - as they called it. What we absolutely have a need to possess - was our abilities to fight. "

Towards the end of Auel's statement, the fellow 'Extended' was spotting on an expression of utter detest. Lunamaria's mouth opened and closed, but she found herself at a loss of speech. Silence was the only response Auel had received from the redhead, no longer was the redhead emitting anger. Instead, Lunamaria Hawke was now spotting on a look of absolute disbelief. 

Apparently, Auel was the first to regain his cool composure. Turning to the still stunned redhead, the pale-haired 'Extended' smirked at the former's reaction before adding as an afterthought that if Lunamaria ever felt the need to curse the actions of the EAF - she was more than welcome to do so. For listening to her rants would be a whole lot better than being subjected to her glares of hostility without knowing the clause of it. 

With that said, Auel left Lunamaria alone in the room while he headed out for some fresh air. Lunamaria was left staring blankly at the empty spot where Auel had been standing earlier on for a few moments, before collapsing down on the bed behind her in weariness.

---

GMT 14 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Meyrin Hawke was having her late lunch together with her three friends, Vino; Youlan and Shinn Asuka - when she noticed Athrun Zala coming in with the blonde princess in tow. Ignoring Shinn's words of protest, and the curious glances being directed her way by the other two technicians whom were present at her table - Meyrin beckoned for the two new-comers to join them.

"Are you sure ...that you want us over? " Athrun Zala queried, as he took in the grumpy expression on the red-eyed Coordinator's features. Moreover, he knew the former could never remain civil for more than five minutes with Cagalli around.

Meyrin shot Shinn a warning look, before looking back at Athrun Zala's skeptical reaction and said - firmly.

"Don't worry about Shinn ... I'll deal with him accordingly, if he crossed the 'line'. " With that said, Meyrin directed her warning words of caution towards all three members whom were present at her table.

"... Well, if you say so ... " Athrun finally gave up, and promptly settled himself into the empty seat opposite of the redhead. 

That left Cagalli with the only empty spot that was directly across of Shinn Asuka, as Athrun Zala was facing Meyrin Hawke. The last two seats that was facing each other had already been taken up by Vino and Youlan, respectively.

"..." Silence reigned, for no one dared to speak - fearing that it might resulted in yet another verbal fight between the blonde and the current ace pilot of the ZAFT Military.

Finally, it was Meyrin whom broke the dreadful silence by directing a question towards the blue-haired Coordinator, seated directly across her. "So ... I take it as the two of you was back to normal ... ? "

Meyrin tried to sound casual, while taking a small bite of the teriyaki-chicken of her lunch set. That caused Athrun Zala to share a look with Cagalli, before Athrun turned back to the redhead and nodded in response. 

The barely noticable nod from Athrun caused Meyrin to arch an eyebrow skeptically, before shaking her head in defeat. Obviously, Athrun had been the first to cave in ... it was obvious from the way those two were acting around one another. Giving up on the idea of attempting a verbal conversation, Meyrin opted for the alternative way of conversing.

Eyeing Athrun Zala plaintively, Meyrin shot a glance over to the silent blonde before quirking an eyebrow at the former - quizzically. 'What exactly was going on between the two of you?' Meyrin's eyes were asking.

Athrun Zala shrugged, indicating that he had no idea - himself. In response, Meyrin only rolled her eyes backwards before shaking her head at Athrun's reaction. 

"You know ... I've never did like your father ... " Meyrin's sudden words caused a series of chain reactions, for no one knew the reason behind Meyrin's sudden decision to speak up. Thus, Vino and Youlan merely stared at Meyrin - blankly before turning their attention towards the still silent and unmoving blue-haired Coordinator.

Cagalli's reaction was one of surprise and uneasiness, before snucking a look towards the stoic and silent figure - seated next to her. Meyrin smiled secretly to herself, for Cagalli's little actions had failed to escape from her sharp eyes. 

Seated beside Meyrin, Shinn's reactions was the most interesting to watch. Initially, there was bewilderment and confusion - as the former probably thought that Meyrin was talking to him. A few seconds later, the confusion cleared off to give way to realization and anxiety - probably catching on to the fact that Meyrin was actually talking to Athrun Zala, rather than him.

Surprisingly, Athrun's only reaction was a plain nod of acknowledgement. Upon sighting the various expressions of the onlookers, Athrun was not surprised to find himself being faced with four sets of disbelieving eyes. 

"I know ... this is not the first time that you are telling me - this! " Athrun Zala responded dryly, as he threw the fellow redhead a look of mock-annoyance.

Meyrin feigned surprised, before shaking her head earnestly and said. "No ... this is the first time I told you about the disliking feelings that I felt - towards your father. Last time, it was my sister whom kept on reminding you on how much we dislike your father ... "

"..." Athrun sighed, as he rolled his eyes heaven-wards at Meyrin's response. However, he nearly spat out his mouthful of water when he heard Meyrin's next statement.

"Athrun ... You have got to stop blaming yourself for your father's actions! I may have dislike your father - but I do like your mother ... Besides, you are not your father ... you are only the son of your father! However, please bear it in mind that you are also the son of your mother - Lenore Zala!" Meyrin said, firmly as she looked into the blue-haired Coordinator's eyes with intensity.

There was a period of silence, before Athrun broke away from the eye-contact and sighed aloud. "Alright - I got it! You can stop staring at me - already ... " 

"Good!" Meyrin muttered aloud, before turning her attention back to her lunch set. A quick scan of her lunch set notified her of the fact that one of her fried prawn was missing in action.

Glancing back up at the person seated opposite of her, she was just in time to witness the usually stoic Athrun Zala swallowing the last portion of her missing prawn. Glaring at the former heatedly, the fellow Coordinator only grinned triumphantly at his achievements for a second before replacing the grin with one of his usual business 'smile'.

Meyrin huffed in annoyance, before hurrying through the rest of the food items on her lunch set. After the earlier stunt being pulled by the usually serious Athrun Zala - Meyrin dared not risk the chance of having her food being stolen, again. Therefore, she made it a mental point to finish whatever food items that was on her lunch set swiftly before the 'food theif' had another opportunity to strike.

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 6

GMT 08 00 hours

Venue: The Kingdom of ORB

The Minerva had finally reached the Kingdom of ORB, promptly at the global time of 08 00 hours. Upon reaching the destination where the Minerva crew members could finally allowed some time to themselves, especially for the bridge crew members whom had been undergoing a lot of stress during the journey across the Alantic Ocean.

The news of the EAF nukes attack being directed towards their hometown - the PLANTs had reached them, a while ago. Apparently, most of the countries within the Alantic Federation had decided to ignore their attempt at saving the world from a certain destruction by minimizing the threat of having the 'Junius 7' crashing into the Earth. 

Instead, most of the Alliance members had decided to push the blame of the said event upon them - just because part of their own members within the Military had decided to follow through with the late Chairman's plan to wipe out the entire human race residing on Earth. So far, the Alantic Federation had already began their usual act of pressurizing the rest of the neutrality countries to join them in their alliance. 

Captain Gladys appeared to be relieved by the fact that the Minerva was now fully docked in the open port of the Kingdom of ORB. Athrun Zala observed silently as he watched his employer - Cagalli shaking the hand of the Captain, as a gesture of grateful-ness. In response, the Captain had responded to Cagalli's words of gratitude with equal respect. 

"Cagalli - its' time to go ... " Athrun broke in, reminding the blonde politely that they were already running late.

"Alright, let's go then ... " Cagalli nodded towards her bodyguard, Athrun Zala. Behind them, both the Captain and the Vice-Captain made a move to follow them towards the main gate. 

After all, it was basic courteousy to meet up with the fellow committee members of the host country to show their appreciation of being allowed to enter the said country. Especially, with the current world situation - protraying the PLANTs and the ZAFT Military in a negative light.

The group of four were nearing the main gate of the Minerva, when the blonde suddenly paused in her steps and turned towards the Captain of the fleet. That caught the Captain off-guard, as the former proceeded to consult the blonde politely if there was anything that the former was unhappy about.

Athrun said nothing but stood by as he observed the slight shake of Cagalli's head to indicate that nothing was wrong - before the blonde asked if the Captain could allowed the CIC officer by the name of Meyrin Hawke, to take some time off - that very afternoon.

That was indeed surprising, for the Vice-Captain of the Minerva was staring at Cagalli - strangely. The Captain, had remained rather composed but still - the look of surprise in the former's eyes was very much obvious to Athrun Zala. 

"May I inquire on the reason - why? " The Captain of the Minerva, finally asked.

In response to the former's inquiry, Cagalli merely shrugged and looked over to Athrun for an answer. Since, the request had been brought up by Athrun Zala initially - and that the Captain of the Minerva was still waiting for an answer to her query. 

Athrun had no other options available but to provide them with a logical response, and at the same time not giving away too much information. Especially, when he had a distinctive feeling that no one aside from those whom knew them personally should be told about Kira and Lacus whereabouts.

"Well, Meyrin and I were, in fact - old accquitances from school. I had the intention to invite her for lunch, this afternoon to do some catching up ... " Athrun finally responded, providing them with a reason that sounds somewhat logical and not too far away from the expected truth - either.

The only thing that he had wisely chose to leave out from his provided answer - was that the catching up session also included Kira Yamato and his ex-fiancee, Lacus Clyne.

---

Stepping out of the Minerva with Cagalli, walking ahead of him - and the two highest ranking officers of the Minerva behind him. Athrun Zala was hardly surprising to find nearly half of the Parliament members waiting around for Cagalli to emerge, and he nearly had to bite his own tongue to prevent a snort of laughter from escaping him.

Especially, when he witnessed the way Cagalli was being trapped by the Seirans' - with the father and son commenting about how much workload had been accumulated while the former was away from the country. Yet, Athrun Zala could not helped but frowned upon the actions taken by Yuuna Roma Seiran - aiming them towards him.

No sooner had Cagalli reached the former, the purple-haired representative had turned towards him with a half-mocking expression and thanked him for his efforts at taking care of the Head Representative. After which, the former had added that his duty was now fully accomplished and that - he was free to go off, if he desired to do so.

It would have been fine if that was all, but unfortunately not. Yuuna Roma Seiran had to look at him truimphantly, as the former placed a hand endearingly on the shoulder of Cagalli. Athrun Zala need not have to look twice to understand that it was a move to show off, to gloat - but what Athrun Zala do not understand was why did the former thought it necessary to show him those things which the former did.

What was more ridiculous was the way Cagalli had looked back at him, as if pleading for his understanding when the younger Seiran member led her away - heading towards the direction of the Parliament House. While Athrun Zala understood from the blonde's actions that the blonde felt nothing towards her supposed 'fiance' - Yuuna Roma Seiran, what Athrun absolutely do not understand was why, Cagalli had thought to seek help from him ...

After all, Athrun Zala was no one but a mere bodyguard of the former. Besides, with the straight-forward personality of Cagalli - the former could simply just inform that supposed 'fiance' of hers' to leave her alone, for she was not interested in Yuuna - at all. 

Shaking his head to stop himself from dwelling on the matter further, Athrun Zala decided to make a move for the hostel where he had been staying - during his stay in the Kingdom of ORB over the past two years. He turned towards the Captain of the Minerva, and informed the former that he would be back in an hour's time to collect Meyrin.

The Captain nodded at him to indicate that she would indeed helped to pass the message along, before heading back towards the bridge of the Minerva. It was agreed that the Minerva would be led to the Morgenroete where the technicians situated over at the factory would helped to provide re-supplies, and repairing services to the fleet.

to be continued

Date started: 07/02/08

Date completed: 08/02/08

Date edited: 08/02/08 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 8 - The Kingdom of ORB (1)

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 6

GMT 12 00 hours

Venue: Kingdom of ORB - Onogoro Island, Morgenroete

Meyrin Hawke stepped out from the Minerva, with a mischievious grin imprinted on her lovely features. Having being the only one whom had received the special priviledge to step off the fleet - for a visit into the flourishing town of their host country, the rest of the crew members had been directing her with looks of envy since morning.

Initially, she was equally baffled as to the reason why she was the only one whom was given the priviledge to roam about - free and easily. That was, until one of the female staff brought the issue up to the Captain's attention and started to protest about the unfair treatment towards the former.

In response, the Captain had only stared at them - and said simply that the reason why Meyrin was given the special permission was due to the fact that, it had been specially requested by the Head Representative of their host country. In short, the Captain had no chance of denying Meyrin's special priviledge as it was brought up by the blonde princess of the Kingdom of ORB. 

Under such circumstances, to deny the request of the ruling party of their host country would be considered rude beyond reasoning. Therefore, unless the host country had given them the permission to roam about freely - no one else, with the exception of Meyrin would be allowed off the fleet.

"May I know - just what exactly makes you this ... happy? " The sound of a masculine voice broke into Meyrin's train of thoughts.

Looking up at the owner of that masculine voice, Meyrin smiled in response while she greeted the owner - cheerfully. "Athrun-san! Have you been waiting for long? ... " 

The blue-haired Coordinator shakes his head in response, before repeating his earlier question to the redhead. Meyrin flushed crimson, at being teased by the former - before addressing the fellow Coordinator's doubt.

"Actually ... its' nothing ... Just that, I had managed to irritate Shinn by not revealing my plans for today. Well, actually - I did not tell him anything as I had no idea what exactly will we be doing - today ... " Meyrin shrugged out her answer, nonchalantly. 

"Aa..." Athrun Zala mused, before informing the fellow redhead of his plans for the day. "Well, I intended for us to visit Kira and join them for lunch ... The rest, we can decide later ... " 

"Oh ... " Meyrin mouthed, suddenly finding herself at a loss of speech. After a few minutes of silence between them, Athrun Zala decided to do them both a favour by suggesting for them to be on their way.

Thus, Meyrin was seen settling herself into the passenger seat of Athrun's black BMW sports car. Along the way, Athrun had made himself pretty useful by pointing out the different road names and streets to the silent redhead by his side whom was keeping an eye out on the surrounding scenery sights. 

Before long, Meyrin noticed that they were now distancing themselves further away from the town and the bustling city. Instead, the car was now traveling down a rather deserted route that was lined up with tropical trees on both sides of the route. 

"Where are we now? " Meyrin could not helped but asked, feeling genuinely surprised that such natural view could still be found in one of the most developed country on Earth. 

"Hm..mm? " Athrun shifted his glance towards the redhead, and said. "We are now entering the rural area of the Kingdom of ORB - one of the more conservative area in the country ... At the same time, we are now no longer within the area of the main Onogoro Island which was the Capital City for the Kingdom of ORB. 

Instead, we are now upon the land of the Akatsuki Island - which was approximately fifty-five miles away from the main Island if one were to travel here by foot. The two islands were now linked by a causeway bridge route of ninety kilometer (KM) - across the borders. About another ninety-three miles away from where we are situated now, would be the Marshall Island - another ecological attraction sites for the country. 

However, unlike the Akatsuki Island - one would have to travel over with the use of sea transportation. Anyway, the Akatsuki Island was well-known for its' beautiful sandy beach in the world. 

After all, the Kingdom of ORB was a country surrounded by water - therefore beaches were common in this country. But the beach of the Akatsuki Island would be considered the most beautiful among all the beaches in the Kingdom of ORB.

Anyway, while we are on the subject of beaches - did you see that mansion which was situated on top of that hill that reigned over the large area of sandy beach situated ahead of us? " Athrun Zala asked, glancing out for Meyrin's reaction through the rear-view screen of his car.

Upon Meyrin's nod of confirmation, Athrun simply smiled and responded. "That would be our final destination for this particular trip ... "

With that said, the blue-haired Coordinator proceeded to direct his moving car towards the route leading them to the pathway - slightly away from the beach. 

---

Kira Yamato turned his head towards the direction where he was certain that he had heard the sound of a car 'honking'. Looking up towards the stairway - that separated the pathway from the sandy beach, Kira Yamato was hardly surprised to find his best-friend standing by and was waiting for his acknowledgement.

Calling out for the pink-haired female companion of his, Kira said. "Lacus ... Athrun's here! " 

That caught the attention of the pink-haired Coordinator - Lacus Clyne, as the former looked up towards the direction where the blue-haired Coordinator was patiently waiting for their acknowledgement.

Turning back to Kira Yamato, Lacus offered to lead the children playing around them back towards the mansion - so that the former could head on to meet up with the blue-haired accquitance of theirs'. Kira nodded, before heading towards the direction where his childhood best-friend was waiting for him.

"Athrun ... " Kira greeted with a smile, as he reached the former. Athrun Zala proceeded to respond with a smile of his own, before sending a polite greeting back towards the brown-haired Coordinator.

Silence was maintained between the two friends, as they had both shifted their attention towards the sight of Lacus leading behind her - the group of children heading for the direction of the mansion, single-handedly. The sudden sound of something dropping, caused the two friends' attention to drop upon the redhead still seated in the front passenger seat of the car.

"Opps ... I apologized for the interruption caused ... but ... well ... " The redhead started to apologize, but ended up leaving the rest of her sentence unsaid. For she was suddenly hit by the fact that she had no way of explaining her previous actions, as the event earlier on was nothing but an accident.

"Erm ... You're ... ? " Kira started, trying to recall the name of the redhead - before giving up when his mind drew nothing but a blank as he tried to match the face with a name, which was present in his mind. 

As if sensing Kira's helpless behavior as a hint for Athrun to intervene, the blue-haired Coordinator had ended up stepping forth - with one of the most commonly used introduction speech.

Gesturing to the redhead, Athrun started and end his introduction speech - in a matter of seconds. 

"Kira, meet Meyrin Hawke - the person whom I had kindly reminded you about through our phone conversation in prior. Meyrin - meet Kira Yamato ... I supposed you still had a rough idea of whom he was, since he was also constantly with us back in our old school days ... "

Both Kira and the redhead's expression had been cleared off of doubts - once Athrun ended his so-called speech. Shifting their attention away from the blue-haired companion of theirs' and towards one another, both of them greeted one another politely with a nod of acknowledgement being directed at each other - this time around.

"Come on, let's go then ... We'll be continuing the rest of the conversation back at the house ... " Kira suggested, looking over to his silent friend for confirmation.

"Sure, why not?! " Athrun Zala shrugged effortlessly, before heading back towards the driver's seat of his car.

Through the view of the rear-view screen, Athrun could see that Kira Yamato had easily jumped into the back seat of the car without having the car door unlocked - effortlessly. Athrun waited patiently until he was certain that everyone had had their seat-belts fully buckled, before starting the engine and speeding towards the direction of the mansion looming ahead of them.

---

GMT 12 30 hours

Venue: Kingdom of ORB - Akatsuki Island, Yamatos' Residence

Arriving at the Yamatos' Residence, Meyrin found herself being struck-awe by the majestic size of the mansion. It looked just as large as one of those houses which belongs to the members of the PLANTs Supreme Council - and Meyrin had never thought that there would be a day whereby she could actually stepped foot into one of those houses. 

Apparently, her facial expression was rather amusing to the blue-haired Coordinator by her side. Since, the former had let out a chuckle upon the sight of her face before informing her that - the Yamatos' Residence was hardly worth her surprise. If Meyrin was already surprised and awed by the size of the Yamatos' Residence - she had yet to actually see the estates which belonged to the Parliament Members of the Kingdom of ORB.

After all, those estates - would really put the Yamatos' Residence to shame. Even Athrun Zala, himself - still had a chance of losing his way about those estates. Especially, the Attha's Residence - it was simply a Royal Palace under the disguise of a Mansion. 

"Alright, no point wasting our time here - feeling awe by the aura of the mansion. Let's get ourselves over to the family lounge ... there's someone whom was apparently dying to meet you ... " Athrun said, conveniently putting a stop to Meyrin's admiration of the Yamatos' Residence.

Snapping her attention away from the surrounding environment, Meyrin centered all her focus upon the silent male companion of hers' whom was currently leading her towards the family lounge of the Yamatos' Mansion.

Upon entering the family lounge, Meyrin was instantly met up by the sight of the well-known pop princess of PLANTs. Lacus Clyne - the daughter of Siegel Clyne, pop idol of the PLANTs and the fiancee of Athrun Zala, the man of her dreams. 

For a while, speech failed her - as the thought of meeting the pink-haired songstress had never crossed her mind in prior. Thankfully, the former was too caught up in the enthusiasm to finally meet her - and was crossing over to her rooted spot in no time. In a mere moment of minutes, Meyrin had came back to her senses - only to find herself being trapped in the hugging embrace of the pink-haired Coordinator.

"Ms. Lacus? ... " Meyrin started, once she had regained her ability to speak - despite her voice sounding faint with shock.

Feeling herself being released from the embrace, Meyrin looked up to find herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes that seemed to be emitting happiness. It seemed like Athrun Zala had been right in claiming that someone was dying to meet her - and apparently, that someone was the infamous Lacus Clyne.

"Meyrin Hawke - I presumed? " The un-mistakenable sound of the pop princess speaking, jolt the still surprised Meyrin Hawke into responding with a mere nod of the head. 

"Oh ... you had no idea of how happy I am - to finally have a chance at meeting you! Ever since I overheard the conversation between Athrun and Kira, back then - I've been dying to meet you ... " Apparently Lacus had sensed the fact that she was getting a little over-excited, and promptly took a minute to composure herself.

During which period, Meyrin had also taken the time to digest her surprise at all the recent happenings. Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala, had meantime, contended themselves with the task of standing aside and watched the scene enfolding in front of them with pure interests.

No sooner had Meyrin managed to calm herself down, she was being thrown off-guard by the next question coming from the pink-haired Coordinator - over the next minute of time. The former had cut directly to the point and simply asked her - if she was one of those females whom had their hearts captured by the infamous Athrun Zala.

Upon the question being asked, Meyrin would have fainted on the spot if she had not been sitting down - already.

"Excuse me?! " Meyrin uttered in shock, before she could stopped herself. Staring at the pink-haired songstress with open disbelief, Meyrin's whole mind had been filled up by questions in relations to the pink-haired Coordinator's personality. 

Was the former always this direct when speaking to others - in private? Just how exactly does Athrun Zala reacted to these kind of questions being asked by his supposed fiancee? Just what exactly was the relationship between Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala and Kira Yamato? - those were the exact thoughts circulating in Meyrin Hawke's mind, at this particular point of time.

The last question had came about - after witnessing the interaction between those three people whom was now directly opposite of her. Lacus Clyne was looking absolutely innocent - despite her earlier question. Kira Yamato was spotting on an expression of perplex and amusement, while Athrun Zala was caught between indignant and pure shock. 

Finally, after several minutes of dreadful silence - Athrun Zala turned towards Meyrin with an apologetic expression and said.

"I apologized for Lacus earlier behavior, apparently she had neglected the fact that this would be your first time experience at interacting with her ... Lacus, do try to be a little tactful when you converse with the others'. Especially, when the other party had no idea of how you behaved - outside from your public performance. " Athrun told the pink-haired Coordinator, neutrally.

"... " Getting gradually used to the developing situation, Meyrin decided to drop the guise of being polite and followed in the pink-haired songstress example by being dreadfully direct to the point - when asking questions.

"So ... what would be your relationship with Kira Yamato? " Meyrin asked, not bothering to hide her curiosity any longer than necessary. 

Upon Meyrin's question, Athrun froze in shock and instantly knew what would be the redhead's next question. Apparently, he was not the only one whom had caught on to the bait - for Lacus was starting to smile. Behind Lacus, Kira was starting to smile as well as shooting Athrun triumphant looks.

Amusement was dancing in Kira's eyes, when Lacus responded to Meyrin's question - honestly. "Meyrin - you are a smart girl ... therefore, I believed you already know the answer to that question which you'd just asked me ... " 

Meyrin's eyes flickered between Athrun's awkwardness and Lacus Clyne's smiling face, before landing upon Kira's twitching lips. "Oh ... " Meyrin made a knowing sound, before shifting her questioning eyes towards the frozen Athrun Zala for an answer to her other doubts.

Feeling embarrassed, Athrun decided to avoid Meyrin's questioning gaze by averting his eyes to the side. Trying to sound unfaze by the situation, Athrun Zala commented matter-of-factly.

"The engagement had been annulled by my father - after the Clyne family was declared traitors to the PLANTs ... Since the annuallment was unofficially declared - the public was not informed. "

Much to Athrun Zala's relief, the conversation was forcefully brought to an end with the arrival of Caridad Yamato's announcement of lunch being ready. Thus, the group of four proceeded over to the dining room in silence. 

---

The lunch for the day was nothing fanciful, in fact, it was the exact opposite. For they were all served the kids' favourite menu - Curry Rice. Caridad Yamato had apologized to Meyrin for the lack of proper menu - but Meyrin had waved the apology off easily.

"Don't worry - Mrs. Yamato. The curry rice's fine ... besides, it had been so long since I last had a chance to taste your cooking. I remembered the first time I ever did have a chance to taste your cooking skills - was during the birthday party of Kira, back in our elementary school days. " Meyrin hurried to re-assure the said female, before eyeing Athrun Zala whom was seated by her side for confirmation.

Realizing Meyrin's intention to re-assure the distressed Caridad Yamato, Athrun Zala was more than willing to oblige to Meyrin's silent plea for help. Eventually, the lunch was brought to an end when the pot of curry had been emptied out by their greatest efforts at assuring Caridad Yamato that they find the meal to their satisfaction.

After lunch, Lacus offered to keep Meyrin entertain by showing her around the estate. Kira, meanwhile, had proceeded back to the family lounge with Athrun Zala in tow - for the former had something of utmost importance to discuss with the latter. 

Lacus, knowing very well that the upcoming conversation would includes political topics had decided to take charge of entertaining Meyrin and thus allowing time for the males to discuss on the situation among themselves. She could, after all, find out what had been discussed between Athrun and Kira - by simply consulting the brown-haired Coordinator on the topic.

During which discussion session, Athrun Zala brought up several things which he had observed during his latest trip back to the PLANTs with Cagalli in tow. In addition, he had also filled Kira in on the 'hijacking' act that Cagalli and himself had witnessed over at the Armoury One. Finally, he ended his observation with the Junius 7 tragedy event that took place - merely a few days ago.

Slowly, the conversation progressed on to the current world happenings - and the decisions of other neutral-like countries. Finally, it went on to touch on the situation in the Kingdom of ORB, and Cagalli's possible actions. Eventually, Kira brought up the topic of the PLANTs' and the kind of decision which the Chairman of that country would be making. Lastly, Athrun brought up the idea of heading up to the PLANTs as an attempt to find out more about the situation - under the guise of a discussion for peace to be restored.

While Kira was reluctant to let Athrun go, he knew nothing could change the mindset of his friend. Especially, when the latter had already made the decision to follow through with the idea. 

Finally, Kira relented on the idea and the topic was brought to an end - on the condition that the terminal must be informed of Athrun's decision made and actions taken - at all times. With the action plan being decided, the two made a move to re-join the ladies out front at the front garden yard of the mansion.

On their way back towards the Morgenroete, Meyrin brought up the issue that many of the crew members were feeling unhappy about her - being the only one whom was allowed off the fleet. 

"And ... I supposed, you want me to help you out by bringing up the issue to Cagalli's attention? " Athrun asked, with his charming smile being directed to the redhead - whom flushed slightly under his unwavering gaze.

"Erm... well ... " Meyrin murmured to herself, averting her eyes to the side - trying to hide her flaming hot cheeks from the blue-haired Coordinator's sight.

Athrun shakes his head ruefully upon Meyrin's shy response, while he steered his car towards the carpark of the Morgenroete. "Don't worry ... I'll make sure to inform Cagalli of the situation. I'm sure, she would do something about it ... " Athrun finally responded, as he stopped his car directly in front of the Morgenroete's entrance.

Meyrin nodded in acknowledgement of Athrun's response, before directing a cheerful smile towards him - showing her appreciation towards the former's efforts at making her afternoon, both enjoyable and memorable.

After which, the redhead proceed to enter the Morgenroete - heading towards where the Minerva had been situated. Athrun Zala, meanwhile, waited until the redhead disappeared into the inside of the Morgenroete before turning his car towards the direction where the Attha's Residence was situated.

Since Athrun was unable to access the Parliament House, he could only head over to the Attha's Residence - and waited for the blonde's return with patience. He had two things on his mind that he wished to bring up to the blonde's attention. 

One - being the permission to allow the members on board of the Minerva to head into town for sight-seeing purposes. Two - to seek permission for a visit to the PLANTs, for the trip would required a shuttle to be prepared for his usage. Especially, at this tentative point of time whereby all the shuttles meant for public transportation had been closed off - until the differences between the Earth and the PLANTs had been resolved.

Moreover, his current identity was assuming the role of Cagalli's personal bodyguard. That would made the blonde his direct superior, thus it meant whatever actions he had decided to take would required the blonde's authorization and permission.

to be continued

Date started: 08/02/08

Date completed: 09/02/08

Date edited: 09/02/08 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 9 - Of Agitation and Confusions!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 7

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

"Can I come in? " The familiar sound of Shinn Asuka's voice came through the intercom speaker, situated next to the sliding door of Meyrin Hawke's room - on the Minerva.

Meyrin had been busying herself with the task of sorting through the belongings that was previously lying about the room, when she heard the voice of Shinn Asuka - seeking permission to enter. Still back facing the entrance of her room, Meyrin called out for the visitor's attention.

"Sure, do come in ... I'm decent ... " Meyrin added the last bit, fearing that Shinn might felt awkward about the idea of coming in - without making sure if Meyrin was fully-clothed. 

Putting aside the last few perfume bottles which belonged to her elder sister away into the un-used cabinet, Meyrin looked up just in time to hear the sound of the room's door sliding open to admit the entry of Shinn Asuka.

"Did I came over at a wrong time? " Shinn asked, eyeing the remaining few items that was currently being laid out on top of the un-occupied bed.

Following Shinn's inquiring gaze being directed towards the bed which used to be occupied by the elder Hawke sibling, Meyrin shook her head slowly and responded. 

"No ... don't worry. Those items ... they were pretty much emptied out by now ... I'm just leaving them out here - so that I can easily create a list of items to purchase from the supermart, at a later point of time. "

Upon Meyrin's response, Shinn nodded as he took a few minutes to scan the laid out items on the bed - attentively. In the meantime, Meyrin Hawke was finding this particular sight rather bewildered ... in a sense. 

/What is he trying to do? Certainly - Shinn was not here to 'borrow' any of those skin-care products that he had been constantly staring at, for the past minute ... right? Surely, that's kind of impossible even for Shinn ... or is it/ 

The sheer notion of Shinn Asuka using any of those skin-care products which belonged to the Hawke siblings was utterly disturbing. Meyrin nearly shuddered upon the image that entered her mind, once her thought was completed.

Feeling rather fed-up by the necessity to make wild guess about Shinn's sudden arrival at her room, Meyrin decided to start firing questions towards the 'uninvited' guest. Trying to sound casual, Meyrin asked cautiously. "So ... Is there a reason behind your visit - or Is there anything that you required from me? "

Silence, while Meyrin observed the hot-headed Coordinator, her age - from the corner of her eyes discreetly. Upon the sight of Shinn Asuka opening and closing his mouth in response to her earlier question, Meyrin decided to press on further.

"Better yet - Shinn ... Perhaps, you are here to ASK questions? " Meyrin Hawke said as her eyes narrowed slightly, at the black-haired Coordinator standing in front of her.

Shinn Asuka flinched, Meyrin instinctively held back a smirk. So, she was correct in her guessing - Shinn Asuka was indeed here to ask questions. With a shake of her head, Meyrin waited patiently as she counted five seconds in her mind, mentally. 

"Where were you - the whole of yesterday afternoon? " The question was out from Shinn's mouth, before the five seconds were up. 

Meyrin sighed and replied, "I thought I had already answered that question last evening - when I came back here? I was out with Athrun Zala for lunch ... " 

Shinn Asuka glared before gritting out in frustration, "What sort of lunch required one to be away for nearly six hours?! You went out at 12 noon, and came back here at 6 in the evening. What exactly have you been doing with ... him?! "

"... " Meyrin Hawke stared, disbelief written all over her face. A few minutes passes by in silence, before Meyrin decided on an expression of pure irritation. 

"Shinn Asuka - would you bloody well care to /mind your own business/?! What makes you think that you had a right to know about what I do or not do with Athrun Zala?! Whether the lunch session took merely an hour, six hours or even a whole day long - had nothing to do with you! I repeat, absolutely nothing! You are not my father, my mother - or even my sister! You had no right to decide what time I should go out, or come back! "

Meyrin Hawke responded hotly, her eyes emitting sparks of raw anger and irritation. If Shinn's question had been directed to her by her closest kin of relatives - Meyrin would not mind. However, the truth remained that the questions had originated from the black-haired Coordinator, himself. That - irritated the redhead to no end. 

After all, the black-haired Coordinator was no one but a fellow accquitance of hers'. Therefore, the former should had no authority over her actions taken - but no, the former simply had to 'poke' his nose into her business. Meyrin would have love to swear and curse aloud at the pilot of the 'Impulse'. In fact, that was her initial reaction towards the former. 

However, after thinking it through - Meyrin decided to discard that very idea, as it would be rather unlady-like of her to do so. After her angry outburst being directed towards Shinn Asuka, neither of them had spoken another words to one another. Instead, the room was engulfed in an awkward silence. 

Both of them were flushing crimson, Meyrin - from anger, and Shinn, probably a mixture of both anger and embarrassment. For this was probably the first time that Shinn Asuka had found himself on the losing end of a verbal arguement.

During which period, Meyrin Hawke decided to take some time and calmed herself down. At the same time, trying to sort through her mind for any indication which might hinted to her about Shinn's uncharacteristics actions. However, the effort was futile for it would always linked back to the name of Athrun Zala. 

It seems as though after her return from the "lunch trip" with Athrun Zala - the fellow black-haired Coordinator had made it a point to start 'poking' his nose into her business. And that was kind of odd, for throughout the time period of knowing Shinn Asuka - Meyrin had never ever seen the former showing this much concern towards another of their accquitances. Showing concern once in a while would be considered good, but too much of those concern could only resulted in sheer irritation and annoyance for the person being on the receiving end of those unwanted-concern. 

That brought Meyrin Hawke to another possible thought of reasoning - and if she were to start thinking along the lines of that particular possibility ... Meyrin could not helped but wonder if Shinn's actions had anything to do with the former's immense dislike for the Attha's heir. That feeling of dislike was then extended towards Athrun Zala, retrospectively - due to the fact that Athrun Zala was the bodyguard of Cagalli Yula Attha.

The sound of the sliding door to her room, opening and closing while she was in the middle of sorting through her thoughts - indicated to her of Shinn's departure from her room. Since the source of her irritation was no longer around, Meyrin decided to let things off for now - and returned back to her initial task at hand. Which was - to create a list of items to purchase, when she headed out for lunch with the technicians crew later.

---

GMT 10 00 hours

Venue: PLANTs - Aprilius City (Capital City)

Athrun Zala unbuckled the safety belt from himself, and grab his briefcase with him - as he floated towards the exit of the shuttle. After four hours of traveling, he had finally reached the home-country of the Coordinators - the PLANTs. His emotions running hay-wire as he now observed the familiar sight of the space port with people coming and going, all around him. 

Ever since his departure for the Kingdom of ORB, two years ago - following the end of the Military trial and his traitorious actions resolved. Athrun Zala had never thought that there would be a day whereby he would voluntarily return to his home-country, alone. 

The last time he was here - it was part of his responsibility as the bodyguard of Cagalli, the Head Representative of ORB. Today, his reason for being here was entirely personal - it had taken him an whole hour to persuade the blonde - before Cagalli had relented and granted him permission to leave for the PLANTs.

Stepping through the arrival hall, he was not surprised to find himself being met up by the two lower-ranking ZAFT officials whom he supposed was here to escort him to wherever the Chairman was awaiting his arrival. He was not surprised to find himself being ushered into the waiting room of the Supreme Council Building - for it was only expected that the Chairman would be busy with more pressing issues over at the Council.

From the corner of his eyes, he was not surprised to find one of the two ZAFT officials conversing on a communication device with the Chairman. Following which, the second officer approached him and informed him of the fact that the Chairman would have no time for him until after lunch hours. Athrun had nodded politely in response, and expressed his understanding towards the officers.

Eventually, Athrun Zala felt himself having the urge to visit the washroom and thus, expressed his wishes to do so. Needless to say, the two officers were being extremely accommodating to his request and had guided him towards the nearest washroom in sight. Thankfully, the two officers did not followed him into the inside of the gents' room which he was grateful about. For - relieving himself was not the sole purpose behind his visiting of the washroom, another reason would be his sense of duty to inform the terminal of his arrival safely to the PLANTs.

Stepping out from the washroom, Athrun Zala was about to rejoin his two 'care-takers' when he noticed the familiar figures of Tad Elthman, and Eriza Joule heading towards him. Though not unexpected, Athrun was still surprised to see the parents' of his ex-team mates' heading over to greet him.

The arrival of Tad Elthman and Eriza Joule had caused the two ZAFT officers whom were in charge of attending to Athrun Zala's needs - to straighten up, immediately and saluted their arrival with respect.

Both members of the Council said nothing but nodded towards the two lower-ranking officers standing dutifully behind Athrun Zala, instead - the two of them centered their attention upon the eighteen year old whom was greeting them, politely.

"Mr Elthman, Representative. Joule ... " Athrun greeted, with a ninety degrees bow. 

Eriza Joule smiled, while Tad Elthman nodded in response to Athrun Zala's formal greeting - before commenting in unison. "Always the polite gentleman ... Isn't he? "

Athrun flushed, a faint tinge of pink colouring his cheeks. That, however, was over in a second of time - for the two elders' request for him to join their for a late breakfast had caught him off-guard.

"Huh? " Athrun Zala blinked, surprised by the invitation. "No... of course not, I'll be more than willing to join the two of you for breakfast ... That is, if its' not too much of a hassle ... " 

"Nonsense ... you would never be a hassle for us, if only my son was this accommodating towards us - the elders ... " Tad Elthman hurried to respond, sighing aloud upon the mention of his son - Dearka Elthman.

That caused Athrun Zala to smirk inwardly to himself, for he knew - Dearka had always envisioned spending time with the elderly as a bore. Yzak, on the other hand, was more than willing to play the role of a filial son. However, the former was either too busy with work to find time for such activities or it was the other way around with Eriza Joule - being the one whom was busy.

Upon Athrun's willing response, the two officers made a move to step forth. However, before they could say anything in response. They found themselves by silence by a mere glare from Eriza Joule - a fellow committee member of the 'City National Defence Group' and, at the same time was the leading person in charge of the City of Martius for the PLANTs.

Beside Eriza Joule, Tad Elthman directed the two officers an understanding look and commented. 

"Fret not - we'll just be having our breakfast over at the cafeteria situated near the lift lobby of the Supreme Council Building. Feel free to hang around the area - as you deemed fit. Just prevented yourselves from venturing too near us, Eriza had a very nasty way of dealing with eavesdroppers ... " Tad Elthman said as he placed extra emphasis upon the last word of his statement.

The two officers hurried to nod in response of Tad Elthman's words, it was by now - a common fact among all ZAFT personnels that Eriza Joule does not react kindly to anyone whom ventured a little too close while she was conversing on a phone, or holding a discussion with fellow committee members of the council. Of course, there were exceptions as well - but those exceptions only pertained to the members of the Joule Squad. 

---

GMT 12 00 hours

Venue: PLANTs Supreme Council Building, Aprilius City

Athrun Zala stepped out from the cafeteria feeling slightly disoriented by the few information which he had just gotten his hands upon, through the brief conversation with Eriza Joule and Tad Elthman over breakfast earlier on. According to their words, it would appeared that there was a 'leak' somewhere within the Council or the ZAFT Military - for the manufacturing of the three stolen units were being kept confidential even within the ZAFT Forces.

Therefore, unless there was a 'leak' of information - the hijacking attempt would not be possible, at all. Furthermore, there was something that happened during the conversation earlier which Athrun found himself, having trouble understanding. For - Tad Elthman had inquired him on Lacus Clyne's latest happenings, and whether the former had any recent plans to come back to the PLANTs.

Though baffled by the query, Athrun had still responded that he had no knowledge of Lacus making any plans to come back. When he attempted to know the reason behind why the former was asking him such questions, the facial expressions of both Tad Elthman and Eriza Joule had been rather awkward. Eventually, they came up with the excuse that they had heard some rumours about Lacus Clyne returning to the media world. 

Still in deep thoughts, Athrun Zala was rudely jolt back to the reality upon the familiar robotic sound of 'Haro'. Eyes widening in response, Athrun Zala snapped his attention towards the direction where the sound of 'Haro' greeting had been heard - he found himself dropping his jaw in shock upon the familiar sight of a pink-haired female conversing with a fellow ZAFT officer, nearby.

However, as the former approached him - Athrun was able to see that the very female in front of him was not the same female whom he had known throughout his childhood life. 

For one, Lacus Clyne was not this hyped-up upon sighting him. Secondly, the former's enthusiasm while greeting people only applies to some, and not all of the accquitances of hers'. Thirdly, the sense of dress-style had been too 'open' and daring - the Lacus Clyne whom he had knew over the years, would never dared to wear such clothes in public. 

Last but not least, the colour of the 'Haro' which was always seen following behind the pink-haired songstress. The current 'Haro' bouncing around him was red in colour, whereas he was very certain that the 'Haro' which belongs to the pink-haired Coordinator had been a pink 'Haro'. After all, that particular 'Haro' had been a gift from him towards the former when their engagement was first announced. 

"Athrun! " The sudden sound of the pink-haired female's enthusiastic voice that greeted him, caused him to widen his eyes in surprise. 

Apparently, the impact of shock and surprise had yet to leave him then. If not, Athrun would have grimaced upon the loudness of the former's voice. Thankfully, the officer whom had been standing behind him had stepped forth and informed the Lacus look-alike in front of him that she still had some duties to fulfil for the day. For a while, the former had pouted unhappily before bading him a reluctant farewell and departed for her next destination.

No sooner had the pink-haired impersonator of Lacus Clyne departed from the site, the Chairman had arrived to a stop in front of Athrun Zala with a group of ZAFT personnels behind the former. Pushing away all the bizzare thoughts that clouded his mind, Athrun Zala directed his now unwavering attention towards the Chairman.

Towards the end of the discussion, the Chairman had brought him over to the factory and showed him the 'Savior' Gundam. The Chairman had put it across to him simply, that if he wishes for power - the 'Savior' could folly well be his to use. Although, the condition was for him to return to the Military. 

Athrun's only response was to consider things over, and before departing from the Chairman's office - Athrun had brought up the request to head off into town for some personal affairs. The Chairman had responded that he would made some arrangements for Athrun's request, and had informed Athrun Zala to stay put in his hotel room until the escorts arranged for the trip had arrived on the doorstep of Athrun Zala.

to be continued

Date started: 10/02/08

Date completed: 11/02/08

Date edited: 11/02/08 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 10 - Back to the PLANTs!

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 8

GMT: + 10 00 hours

Venue: PLANTs, Aprilius City - Hotel

"You idiot!" was the first thing that met Athrun Zala's keen sense of hearing, upon his opening the door which separated the hotel corridor from his given room. It was then followed by a rough yank of his shirt, while the owner of that voice started to rant and rave about him and his presence.

"I see that the two of you are very much in the pink of health ... " Athrun Zala greeted with much difficulty, seeing that a certain irated silver-haired Coordinator was still yanking at his shirt.

Dearka Elthman, the blond responded with a casual greeting of his own - before passing by Athrun and headed for the balcony, looking unaffected. All the while, ignoring the irated silver-haired companion of his whom was still ranting at Athrun Zala. Eventually, Athrun Zala felt himself being let go abruptly and quirked an inquiring eyebrow up at his silver-haired accquitance.

To which, the former merely huffed and glared at the blond for not helping him out earlier when he needed someone to back up his accusations. Dearka shrugged nonchalantly, irritating the silver-haired Coordinator further. Sensing the need to intervene before the possible start of a fist-fight taking place in his hotel room, Athrun Zala spoke up.

"So ... Yzak, what brought the two of you over this early? "

It was meant to be a harmless question, however, it had ended triggering the silver-haired Coordinator's next ranting episode. Throughout the whole period whereby the former was busy ranting, Athrun Zala had conveniently tuned out on most of the rants.

Among those words and sentences which the blue-haired Coordinator did make it a mental point to listen - was the fact that his ex-team mates were here to 'play' the role of his escorts for the day, under the specific command of the Chairman's order.

For a while, neither spoke while Athrun Zala was busy digesting the information being dropped upon him like a bombshell through his ex-team mate's ranting speech. The Chairman had send two of his ex-team mates' over to play 'escort' to him? What was the world coming to? Better yet, what exactly was the Chairman playing at?

It was by now, a common fact among everyone whom knew - his silver-haired mate was already a Commander within the ZAFT Military. And yet, the Chairman had send in a Commander-ranked officer from the Military to play 'escort' for him - a mere civilian, at this point of time!? Surely, there must be something in for the Chairman - how else would the former send in the leader, and the vice-leader of the Joule's Squad just for the sake of playing 'guide' or 'bodyguard' to a fellow civilian of another country?

His train of thoughts was then interrupted rudely by the irated silver-haired escort of his for the day. The former glared at him heatedly, before gritting out in sheer frustration. "You know - you had better prayed hard that you had a very good reason for going out, today! I had been forced to lay off the number of work piling up on my work desk just for the sake of escorting you - today ... So if you ever dared to inform me that your reason for the need to go out today, was to go shopping ... I would make sure to make your life a living hell! "

Upon his friend's statement, Athrun Zala allowed a wry grin to spread over his features as he responded, matter-of-factly. "Actually, shopping for flowers would be part of my reason for heading out. After all, I do intend to visit the graves of Miguel and Nicol - not to forget my parents'. I could hardly visited the graveyard, empty-handed ... Could I? "

Once his silver-haired friend heard his response, the former had allowed the irritation to fade into nothing.

--

GMT: + 12 30 hours

Venue: PLANTs, Aprilius City - Amalfi's Residence

Following the end of the trip to the graveyard, Athrun Zala had brought up the thought of venturing over to the Amalfi's Residence to pay Nicol's parents' a visit. Henceforth, Yzak took the liberty of informing the secretary of Juri Amalfi while Dearka gave the Amalfi's Residence a call - informing the bulter of their coming over.

The whole journey from the graveyard to the house took a total of fifteen minutes drive, and the journey was covered in silence. Yzak, with his concentration on the road ahead - Athrun Zala, with his mind full of thoughts. Dearka Elthman, in the meantime, indulged himself happily in the box of chocolate treats which he had somehow taken to order himself with the use of Athrun Zala's namesake from the hotel's candies store.

With a sigh inwardly, Athrun Zala started to observe his two friends from his current position - in silence. Earlier on, Yzak had brought up the issue of the ongoing situation out-front - and had inquired him on the position which the Kingdom of ORB was to decide upon taking. That caught him speechless, for he - too had no exact idea as to what the ORB government would decide as a whole.

Despite, knowing for a fact that Cagalli would abide to the rules and regulations being laid down by the previous government - he knew for a fact that within this new parliament members, not everyone had supported the previous leader's ideals of remaining open to the concept of Coordinators and kept their position as neutral regardless of the ever-changing world outside.

Upon his frank response of not knowing what the ORB government would be doing under this uneasy situation, his silver-haired friend had invited him to return. The former, had also assured him that if he had the desire to come back - anything else that might stand in his way of doing so, would be personally handled by the former. While feeling thankful for his friend's sincerity at inviting him back - Athrun Zala had provided the former with no affirmative response. Instead, he had only informed his two friends that he would consider things over.

Dearka, meanwhile, although did not really invited him back - pointedly had offered to exchange roles with him. That caused the silver-haired Coordinator to blatantly pointed out that Dearka was not really intent on the idea of switching roles and identity with Athrun Zala. In fact, Dearka was only saying such things because the former wanted to head over to the Kingdom of ORB to visit a certain someone whom the blond had been constantly yearning about, on a daily basis.

Now as he thought back on the scenario that took place previously at the graveyard, Athrun Zala could not help but allow a small smile to grace his lips.

"Athrun? " The soft inquiring voice of Mrs. Amalfi spoke up, drawing his senses back to the reality.

"Huh? " Athrun Zala blinked, directing his attention towards the soft-spoken and gentle lady whom was seated opposite of him, in response.

"Are you feeling alright? " The lady of the house asked, sounding very much concern of his well-being.

Athrun smiled in response, and replied respectfully. "I'm fine, don't worry yourself over it ... Mrs. Amalfi. I'm just thinking about something ... "

"I see ... in that case, do help yourselves to the fruits. " Mrs. Amalfi said, pushing the plate of freshly cut fruits over to Athrun Zala.

Athrun responded by taking a few bites of the nicely-cut apple slices, before passing the plate along to his two friends. They each took a few bites of the offered fruits, before standing and make a move for their next destination in mind.

Following their departure from the Amalfi's Residence, Athrun Zala decided that he had had enough of outdoor activities for the day. Thus, he suggested for his two friends' to escort him back to the hotel and that, after which - his two friends would be more than welcome to either leave or join him for a round of gaming over at the hotel's gaming room.

Yzak, being one whom would never gave up a chance at competing against the blue-haired Coordinator - took Athrun's suggestion and proceed to play against the former for a total of three rounds, before leaving the hotel for his unfinished work. Dearka, meanwhile - stayed on until early evening, before departing from the hotel.

During which period, had managed to coax Athrun Zala into giving him two boxes of camomile tea - which Athrun had brought all the way up to the PLANTs from the Kingdom of ORB for his own usage. Eventually, out of his private stash of tea collection that he had gotten his hands on prior to his coming to the PLANTs, was down to one pathetic box of camomile tea, and one box of black tea.

His only box of rose tea had been given to Yzak's mother - Eriza Joule as a gift of souvenior, and the other box of black tea was given to the Amalfi's when he went over for a visit, earlier on in time. To add on to his misery, Dearka had managed to 'persuade' him into giving out two boxes of the camomile tea which was initially meant for his own consumption - without mercy.

Thankfully, his silver-haired friend was not that keen on the idea of ransacking his briefcase for his tea collection. /Well ... Yzak had never been one whom was particular about drinking tea ... Then again, neither was Dearka ... / Athrun thought, either way - Dearka was just trying to annoy him by taking his belongings - without paying a single cent for them.

--

GMT: + 18 00 hours

Venue: PLANTs, Aprilius City - Hotel Lift Lobby

Athrun Zala found himself facing the impersonator of Lacus Clyne upon his return from the carpark of the hotel, he had just finished sending off his blond friend - Dearka Elthman and was looking forward to enjoy the rest of the evening in peace. However, that very notion of it had disappeared into nothing upon the sight of the pink-haired female rushing towards him - with barely concealed excitement radiating off her.

"... " Athrun stared at the approaching figure in silence, while his first intention was to yell for someone to save him from the 'poisonous claws' of that Lacus Clyne impersonator. He knew no one would have done anything, even if he were to plea for help. It was, after all, a common fact among all that Lacus Clyne was the fiancee of Athrun Zala.

What the public had not been notified about - was that the engagement had been annualled since the incident of the Clyne's family betrayal, two years ago. Moreover, neither Athrun Zala nor Lacus Clyne felt the need to announce the annuallment of their engagement to the public - since neither thought of the possibility of them coming back to the PLANTs.

Also, at that particular point of time - no one had ever pondered about the possibility of the Chairman getting someone to impersonate the well-known songstress, Lacus Clyne. During his meeting with the Chairman last afternoon, the former had not bothered to keep the information of getting someone to pose as Lacus Clyne.

In fact, the Chairman had openly informed him that - the power of Lacus Clyne was needed. Especially, at this point of time whereby the world and the PLANTs were in the most fragile condition. The Chairman had then told Athrun that despite the fact that the actions taken seemed to be a 'joke', it was the best that could be done with no one knowing the real Lacus Clyne's location for certain.

Although, Athrun Zala knew where Lacus Clyne was currently residing - he would never gave away the former's hiding location unless there was really a need for him to do so. At least, until he was absolutely certain that the person whom he had to inform about Lacus Clyne's hidden location - could be trusted.

Therefore, the only other person whom was not among the crew of the Eternal or the Archangel - yet, at the same time knew that Lacus Clyne was currently in the Kingdom of ORB was Meyrin Hawke.

However, that was only because Lacus had insisted upon meeting the younger girl whom she had heard about briefly - when Kira brought up the fact of the former being a fellow junior of theirs' back in the elementary school days. Moreover, Athrun had decided that the younger girl could be trusted - to keep that little piece of information, a secret from the others.

The sudden feeling of someone making a grab for his hand startled him badly, shifting his roaming attention back to the hyped-up female - he was hardly surprised to find the former hanging on to his arm tightly. The said female then leaned in closer to him, and whispered that she was actually Meer Campbell in disguise as Lacus Clyne.

/Well ... at least, I get something back in return for allowing her to clinge on to me so desperately ... / Athrun Zala thought, upon catching the name of the "Lacus Clyne" - in front of him. At the very least, he now knew how to address the former in private. For there was simply no way for him to refer to the former as Lacus Clyne, especially when he knew that the current "Lacus Clyne" in front of him, was merely an impersonator of his ex-fiancee.

After informing Athrun of her name, Meer hurried on to add as an afterthought that Athrun should probably called her "Lacus" while they were in public. It was, after all, her duty to play her role as the new "Lacus Clyne" whom had returned back to showbuzz. During the period whereby Athrun Zala was still busy digesting the information, Meer had started pulling him towards the restaurant of the hotel - insisting upon having dinner with the blue-haired Coordinator.

While in the private dining area of the hotel's restaurant, Athrun Zala contended himself with the task of staring out of the window - paying the impersonator of his ex-fiancee only half the attention, while the former rambled on and on about how she was "invited" by the Chairman to play the part of the well-known Lacus Clyne.

Keeping his facial expression empty while busy suppressing a shudder, when he heard Meer droning on and on about "getting along" with him - whom was rightfully Lacus Clyne's fiance but since she was now "Lacus". She, too had a right to assume the role of his fiancee as well - which caused Athrun Zala to shudder inwardly in response. For a while, Athrun Zala thought of making things clear between them - but discarded the idea upon through consideration.

After all, how was he to know if Meer was trust-worthy enough? Moreover, he could not blame Meer for not getting her facts right - it was after all, both Lacus and his fault for not declaring their engagement being annualled and void. Therefore, Athrun Zala forced himself to comply to the wishes of Meer Campbell - while reminding himself to keep away from the said female, unless the contact and interaction was absolutely required from him.

Upon Meer's question of his opinion about her performance as Lacus Clyne, Athrun Zala only responded with a half-hearted response. He had every intention to simply placate the former, and not encouraging the former - when he responded mildly with a 'Yes'. After which, his attention was shifted elsewhere while he turned his head towards the window panes, again.

to be continued

Date started: 11/02/08

Date completed: 12/02/08

Date edited: 12/02/08 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 11 - Doubt and Trust!

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 8

GMT: + 18 30 hours

Venue: Kingdom of ORB, Onogoro Island

Meyrin Hawke was among one of the last crew members to return on board, after the PLANTs announcement of their decision to wage war against the Alantic Federation, as a measure of responding in Self-Defence. Since the decision had been publicly announced, all members on board of the Minerva would not be allowed to come and go from the fleet that easily as before.

Meyrin ignored the many stares being directed her way, upon her return to the fleet - two hours after the announcement of the latest imposed rules on board of the Minerva. Moreover, she knew something which the crew members had no idea about. Earlier on in the day, the bridge had received an anonymous message coming from the ex-Desert Tiger of the ZAFT Forces. What the Captain and the others' had no idea about - was the fact that she had been right next to the 'Desert-Tiger' when the message had been send out.

Topping it off, it had been her whom had told the former of the exact channel to use - in order to contact the Minerva, and yet avoid being discovered of the exact location where the transmission was made. She had been visiting Lacus Clyne, again - when Kira relayed to them of the parliaments' decision to sign a treaty alliance with the Alantic Federation. It was then, that Meyrin found out about the princess of ORB was actually adopted and was in fact, the twin sister of Kira Yamato.

After which, Lacus and Kira had proceeded on to relate the tale behind Kira and Lady Cagalli's birth-right. The tale then went on to relay the events leading up to the separation of the twins', and how they had been adopted respectively by the Yamatos' and the Attha family. Throughout the whole narration of the story, Meyrin had wisely remained silent - and towards the end of the tale, she had promised them both to keep this particular conversation a secret, from the others.

Meyrin was then requested to stay for both lunch and an early dinner, not wanting to disappoint Caridad Yamato, whom had taken special effort at preparing her share of meal - Meyrin had obliged. After the meal, Kira had kindly arranged for the chauffeur of the Attha's to drive Meyrin back to the Onogoro Island - where Meyrin had been dropped off, a few streets away from the Morgenroete.

She then proceeded to make her way back to the Minerva on foot, as it simply would not do for her to be seen arriving back in the Attha's family car. Now, as she made her way towards the Captain's room to report about her arriving back - Meyrin had to come up with a possible excuse fast, before the Captain were to suspect anything. Eventually, she decided upon the lame excuse of being too engrossed in her shopping spee that caused her to forget the time that passes by - mercilessly.

Thankfully, the Captain did not pursue the matter further and simply took her offered excuse without raising any questions. Before dismissing her from the Captain's room, the Captain then told her to take ample rest for the Minerva would be departing for Carpentaria - tomorrow morning at 09 00 hours, exactly on the dot.

Meyrin nodded wordlessly, as she stepped out of the Captain's room - unfazed until she was certain that no one could have seen her. She then made a bee-line for her room, her steps fast and rapid but was careful to avoid making any sounds along the way. Once in the privacy of her room, Meyrin allowed herself to heave a sigh of relief before dropping herself wearily on her bed.

/That was close ... / Meyrin thought, thanking her lucky stars that the Captain had not see through her blatant lies.

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 9

GMT: + 20 00 hours

Venue: Victoria Island Military Base

Auel Neider entered the hostel room that he was to share with Lunamaria Hawke, a fellow ZAFT female elite whom he had abducted from the Armoury One incident - previously. The room was being engulfed in darkness - which was hardly surprising. Especially, with the latest information about the Alantic Federation receiving the news of the Minerva leaving the Kingdom of ORB, sometime late last night.

Early this morning, a total of six fleets fully equipped with the latest battling weapons had been send out to ambush the said ZAFT newly manufactured fleet upon its' departure from the ORB's territory. Ever since the redhead had caught wind of the situation, the former had taken to the task of isolating herself in their shared quarters to avoid hurting the first person whom passes her by - making a joke of the Minerva's situation.

Whether or not was him being concern of the redhead's welfare, or was it as an attempt to make peace with the former - such that he could enjoy life better. Auel found himself listening out for the outcome of the battle, hoping that it was nothing bad - so he could probably still lived on longer when he relayed the news of Minerva's condition to the redhead whom was still fuming silently in the confined area of their shared quarters. Thankfully, the news he had managed to catch wind of - was considered bad for the Alantic Federation, but was a positive outcome for the fuming redhead.

Flipping on the light switches of the room, Auel found himself being greeted by the angry glare of Lunamaria Hawke. Knowing that his mood would be utterly ruined if he allowed the former to speak before he does, Auel decided to take the initiative by making the first move - this time around. After all, he was not in the mood to let the redhead vent her frustrations upon him - today.

"Hold it! I'm not in a mood for a verbal arguement today! Before you decided to shout or yell at me - to get out of the room. Please listen to what I've to say next ... " Auel paused, and upon the sight of Lunamaria's attempting to speak up - he smirked and continued on with his statement. Efficiently cutting off the redhead's unspoken words, without a bat of his eyelids.

"Now before you attempt to interrupt me, what I've got to say next - concerns the Minerva, greatly! Yes, its' regarding the Minerva's situation ... and please hold your horses. Let me finish before you started cursing me into oblivion. Early this morning, our party send out a total of six fleets to ambush the Minerva ... "

Upon Auel's mention of the Minerva being caught in an ambush, Lunamaria was about to respond - only to find herself being interrupted by the 'Extended' pilot's words, again. That, irritate her to no end - but she wisely chose to remain silent. Praying mentally that the former had better not be bringing her bad news - else, she would not be responsible for her actions taken, later.

"Anyway, the outcome of the battle was ... somewhat intriguing ... I'll say, but it irritated the higher-ranking people up there to ... no end. At first, the Minerva and its' crew appeared to be losing. Then, by some miraculous power - that new proto-type ... the one with the ability to separate its' unit into three parts started to fight back.

Finally before we knew it - all the six fleets were being taken down. And, the Minerva managed to escape soon after. While they took some damage, but it should be hardly a problem for them. "

With that, Auel Neider ended his summary of the battle and the outcome - before dropping himself onto the chair behind him and stared silently at the redhead for some sort of response. Minutes tickled by in silence as the redhead opposite him, appeared to be digesting the news - before the former spoke up.

"Impulse ... the unit that was able to separate itself into three portions ... that's the Impulse ... " Lunamaria added, upon the baffled look on Auel's features.

In response, Auel merely shrugged. It was, after all, none of his business of what the opponents' unit had been called or even named. What matters most was that - the redhead was no longer glaring at him, which meant he was 'safe' for the time-being.

Knowing that the redhead would probably need some time to gather her wits together, Auel decided to head over to the canteen and get Lunamaria some sandwiches for dinner. Apparently, the former had not taken any meals since late last night - for the redhead was busy fuming over the Minerva's situation.

Now that the Minerva had safely escaped from harm, Auel was more than willing to bet that Lunamaria would be crying out for food - as soon as the anger subsided and the feeling of hunger took her over.

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 10

GMT: + 05 00 hours

Venue: Kingdom of ORB, Akatsuki Island - Yamato's Residence

The robotic sound of 'Haro' bouncing around disrupted the tranquil peace that reigned over the Yamato's Residence, awaking the eighteen year old Kira Yamato from his light-slumber. Two doors away from his room, the ex-desert tiger - Andrew Waltfield was up and about in a flash of light.

At the same time, the bedroom door of Murrae Ramius was opened up and the brown-haired lady emerged from within with a loaded hand-gun held in her hand. Five minutes later, Andrew Waltfield emerged from his own room mirroring the former's actions. Kira Yamato met up with the two seniors along the hallway - heading towards the direction of Lacus Clyne's bedroom.

Coming to a stop outside of the pink-haired Coordinator's room, they waited patiently for the owner of the bedroom to emerge while Murrae Ramius headed in to usher the kids whom was sharing the room with the songstress, out into the hallway. In less than five minutes time, Lacus Clyne had emerged from the room - looking very much awake and aware of the situation which they found themselves in.

By this time, snipers could be seen snooping around trying to catch them off-guard. Gunshots were being fired to and fro between both parties, it was apparent that they were under attack. That much, was obvious - what they had yet to understand from the current situation was why were they being targetted and whom was the one instigating the attack on them.

While they were ducking from those stray bullets that zoomed past them, every now and then - Murrae Ramius came to a conclusion that those snipers' movements were far too flexible to be a Natural. Hence, their attackers could only be Coordinators.

As the group gathered in front of the entrance to the bomb shelter area, Kira looked up just in time to witness a fellow sniper targeting the aim of the gun towards Lacus Clyne. Making full use of his Coordinator's reflex, Kira managed to bring Lacus aside to safety. It was apparent that the target for this particular attack had been Lacus Clyne, but its' motive remained unknown - for the time being.

Once the group entered the shelter area safely, Lacus had questioned both Andrew and Kira - if the target for this attack had been herself. And when neither of them responded to her query, she took their silence as agreement to her deductions.

Upon the sound of rapidly approaching Mobile Suit Units from the other side of the door, Andrew Waltfield started to curse aloud and led them through the continuous sheltered passage-way until they found themselves coming to a dead end.

Now they were standing in front of a giant door-way, that separated them from their only source of power and strength which they had on their hands. Behind that very door, was the only Underground Military Facility and Factory that remained standing in the Kingdom of ORB - for most of these facilities had been destroyed, two years ago.

The only reason why the Military Facility hidden behind this particular door had survived was simply because - the said facility was too well-hidden from view. In fact, neither would have thought to look for its' entrance under the deep sea water - nor would they thought to feel around the rocks for anything that might open up the passage-way for them to enter.

"Lacus - the key's with you, right? Hand it over, that's our only chance at surviving. Unless, you wanted us to all perished down here without a chance at fighting back at them... " Andrew Waltfield finally spoke up, breaking the silence that hung between them.

Lacus appeared to be hesitant, staring up at Kira with a mixture of concern and reluctance upon her face. Realizing that Lacus hesitancy had something to do with him, Kira turned his attention towards the solemn Andrew Waltfield - before shifting his glance towards the sealed passage-way looming ahead of him.

The light of recognition dawned upon him, as the idea of what was hidden behind that passage-way make itself known to his quick-witted mind. Turning towards the pink-haired Coordinator whom was still eyeing him with concern, Kira hurried to reassure the former.

"Don't worry about me, Lacus ... I'm okay. In fact, I'll be fine. Besides, I'll feel even worse if I had done nothing to protect you. I want to protect you, because I knew that protecting you right now - would be the right thing for me to do. "

Since Kira had put it across in such a manner, Lacus would had no other choices available - but to hand over the key that would opened up the door in front of them. On the count of three, the double-sided door slided open to reveal the sight of a magnificient looking Mobile Suit Unit, sparkling in all its' glory.

There it was - the unmistakenable blue and white unit, that remained undefeatable in the last war. Its' battle record was now considered legendary - though its' official record had been deleted and removed from all organizations' network and database, after the war. The tales and rumours about its' abilities, and its' power were still being circulated around - up until today.

'ZGMF-X10A Freedom' was the name given to this particular Mobile Suit Unit, it was also one of the three Mobile Suits Units being manufactured in the year Cosmic Era 71 - that came equipped with the N-Jammer Canceller. Among the three units manufactured and equipped with the N-Jammer Canceller function, two of them had been destroyed beyond salvation during the final battle of Yakin Due. The 'Freedom' was the only unit which had remained and survived the last war, but was badly damaged.

After recovering Kira Yamato and the unit, the Eternal crew had hurried to salvage the damaged Mobile Suit. Since, the situation remained unstable back then - it would be better if one of the Mobile Suit was functionable, as a measure of precaution. Later on, during the signing of the war-end peace treaty at the debris of Junius 7, it had been decided that the use of nuclear powered weapons would be considered as a voilation of the treaty.

Due to the treaty's condition stating the fact that the use of N-Jammer Canceller would be considered forbidden in future, the 'Freedom' was sealed up in the Underground Factory of the Military Facilities that remained unharmed and hidden within the Kingdom of ORB, upon the Archangel's return to the Earth.

As a precaution measure taken up further to hide the existence of the said underground facilities at the Akatsuki Island, Cagalli had then ordered for a mansion to be built above the facility ground - for disguising purposes.

From then onwards, anyone whom had the desires to head over to the said facility would have to either take the hidden alcove passage way that was disguised by the many trees that surrounded the sandy beach area - or they would have to pass through the underground passage ways.

Kira Yamato walked calmly towards the stationed unit with determined steps, he was heading out for battle - again. This time around, he was fighting to protect Lacus, and the many others' whom he cared earnestly about. Like the other time when he had descended from the skies of Alaska Joshua with the 'Freedom' - despite the situation being different now, his feelings and determination still remained the same as before.

Whether was it then, or now - it had been his own decision to fight the battles. Unlike the time whereby he was forced by the circumstances to pilot the 'Strike' in order to protect his friends and himself. Kira had piloted the 'Freedom' according to his desires - which was to make the world a better place for people to live in, and at the same time restoring peace to the current world.

With that resolution in mind, Kira Yamato approached the stationed unit of 'Freedom' with determination. As he settled himself into the cockpit of the said unit, Kira took a deep breath - preparing himself mentally, before starting up the system of the unit that he used to be so familiar with.

Meanwhile, Andrew Waltfield hurried to usher the rest of the group towards another passage-way located by the side of the now closed door-way. They managed to get away just as the Mobile Suit Squad blasted through the wall of the room - where they were still standing, a while ago.

to be continued

Date started: 12/02/08

Date completed: 12/02/08

Date edited: 13/02/08 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 12 - Freedom and Kira!

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 10

GMT: + 06 45 hours

Venue: Kingdom of ORB, Akatsuki Island - Coast Line

Lacus Clyne watched from her position on top of the hill ground, the sight of the magnificient unit soared above her. The shiny and newly polished blue wings of the 'Freedom' nearly blinded her sight, while the kids whom gathered about her were staring up at the soaring unit in awe.

This was not the first time for these kids to witness a Mobile Suit in action, neither was it their first time at witnessing a battle taking place - before their very eyes.

All of these kids had been ophans from the war over the past few years, some of them Coordinators' but most of them were Naturals. Some of them haboured the feeling of hatred towards the Earth Alliances Forces, while many of them directed those feelings towards the ZAFT Forces. However, that was all in the past - for the kids were now able to face both Naturals and Coordinators' alike, comfortably.

The kid whom used to kick and glare at Athrun Zala in the past, have grown to adore the former. Now that kid could always be seen tagging behind Athrun, pestering the former to play with him. Others' would crowd themselves around Kira or herself, whereby they would both take turns entertaining them with one of their stories. After two years of peace and quiet around them, they had really thought that they had succeeded in stopping the war from happening.

Yet, it would appeared that they were still not even close to their goal. After all, conflicts that existed among Naturals and Coordinators were still taking place. To add more misery to the situation, the actions of the terrorists provided the world with even more complications.

The sight of the five-year old girl squeezing her eyes shut upon the sight of the many explosions that was now taking place along the stretch of sandy beach areas, notified Lacus Clyne of the kids' uneasiness and fear. Now standing tall and proud among the debris of the original mansion, was the 'Freedom'.

"Kira ... " Lacus whispered, as she hugged her now immobile pink 'Haro' close to her heart.

Despite her own precarious situation, Lacus proceeded on to give each and every kids around her - a hug of comfort.

--

GMT: + 07 00 hours

Venue: Kingdom of ORB, Akatsuki Island

With the 'Freedom' still hovering up in the air, overlooking the now peaceful scenery - with the only exception of the mansion that was now in a state of ruin. All around him, smoke were still rising from the pile of ash - which had been units of Mobile Suits before they travelled down the path of self-destruction.

The soft chirp coming from his favourite electronic bird 'Torii' brought him peace and comfort, Kira allowed his eyes to scan the surrounding once more before directing the 'Freedom' back to where it had been stationed - orginally.

Thankfully, the Akatsuki Island where they had been staying was too far off from the Main Onogoro Island - where most of the people had chose to reside. Otherwise, they might find themselves having trouble explaining all the commotion that took place - slightly an hour before dawn.

Although, it was somewhat of a miracle that no one on duty over at the Military Headquarters had noticed the incoming Mobile Suits units on the radar system. Then again, Kira supposed he could not blame the Military officers on duty - either. For - the Akatsuki Island had always been self-reliance and never did they once, relied upon the country's Military Force for protection. Moreover, the Akatsuki Island was personally governed by the Attha's family and no one else.

That was the reason, why they never get to see any governing members around the Island - with the only exception of Cagalli dropping by, whenever possible. Occasionally, civilians whom was looking forward to having a brief period of peace and holiday would come here - but they were mostly absent for the most season of the year. Thus, explaining the lack of governing building on the Island.

Kira met up with the Lacus and the others' after he was done with the task of docking the 'Freedom'. He then joined the rest of the others' on a trip to scout the area, and see if there was anything which they could somehow salvage from the pile of debris and ruins. Since the mansion was now officially in ruin, they would now had to resort to live within the Underground Military Facility.

Deciding to leave the kids in the capable hands of his mother, and Reverend Malchio - Kira took it upon himself to gather the rest of the members around for a group discussion. Now that Lacus had been assaulted by Coordinators, it would not be wise for them to remain around the area anymore.

Even if the ORB government had not been alerted of the battle that took place along the coast-line previously, it does not means that they would be this lucky, the next time around. After all, who was to say that there would not be another attempt of assaulting Lacus being made and executed by whomever among the Coordinators that wishes the death of Lacus Clyne.

"So ... while we are on the subject, whom do you think was the one that instigated the assault? " Kira asked, his eyes landing upon the experience veteran among them - in terms of war and battles.

Andrew Waltfield eyed Kira for a moment, before shifting his glances towards the silent pink-haired Coordinator, standing by the side before responding.

"I can't say for sure ... but according to the information that I've just received from the Terminal - it would appeared that those units that were used in the previous attack were not part of the Regular Military Forces. Those units - the 'ASH', I believed that was the official name given to them.

Only those within the Official Military Squad could gain access to them - they were one of the newly produced Mobile Suits for the ZAFT Forces. Even, I had never actually seen them in action before ... only coming across the blue-prints for them, prior to their mass-production back then. "

Upon Andrew's response, Murrae Ramius felt a chill traveling down her spine - causing her to shiver despite the heat in the atmosphere. "You mean - those people were part of the official ZAFT Forces ... ?"

Andrew shakes his head in response, and said. "No idea - but most likely ... they were. After all, one would never come across such units - this easily. Most of the time, they were assigned or given one - prior to their mission. Anyway, with this latest development - I believed we could very well forgo the plan of moving up to the PLANTs. "

"True - but we could hardly remain here, either ... Especially, the alliance treaty was about to be sign in a few days' time. Even if Cagalli does not mind having us around, I can't say the same for the rest of the parliament members. No doubt, our awkward positions would ended up being a burden or we might very well be creating trouble for Cagalli. " Kira interjected, frowning.

"I guess, we ought to move - either way. The question would be - where should we move ourselves to? There was simply no countries on Earth - whom was still not affliated with the Alantic Federation or the PLANTs, at this particular point of time. " Murrae Ramius commented, sounding troubled.

Silence met her, as everyone appeared to be thinking hard. Eventually, Kira spoke up with a shrug. "Let's worry about that later ... we shall take one step at a time, and see what happened next. In the meantime, let's send out an emergency message to them all - seeking for them to gather around for a meeting, tomorrow morning. "

Murrae Ramius nodded in response, there was no need for Kira to spell things out aloud. Even if Kira did not bring up the suggestion, she was going to go ahead and inform her original crew members whom were now scattered all over the country - busy with their own duties and responsibilities.

--

Just then, they heard the sound of a car coming to a stop before the ruins of the mansion - followed by the gasp of shock from a lady. Heading out front, Kira found himself staring into the worrying face of Mana - Cagalli's nanny from young.

"Mana-san? " Kira spoke up, alerting the former of his presence.

"Aaa... Kira-sama! What happened down here? Why was the house in such a state? " Mana wailed, sounding faint.

Kira said nothing but grimaced in response, heading over to support the older lady - Kira proceeded to steer the conversation topic away from the ruined house. Instead, he asked for the reason behind the former's arrival.

Upon his query, the nanny started to weep - pitifully. She then handed a letter over to Kira, while ranting and raving about the unfairness of the situation which her mistress was now facing. The former told Kira that Cagalli was now trapped in the House of Seiran, under the excuse of busy preparing for the upcoming wedding ceremony - which will be taking place, tomorrow at noon.

Mana then proceeded on to inform Kira that Cagalli was not keen on the idea of getting married to Yuuna Roma Seiran, but the Seirans' simply would not take 'No' for an answer. Instead, they had resort to using underhands method by threatening Cagalli with the future fate of the country.

Kira's eyes scanned through the content of the letter rapidly, before sighing aloud. Cagalli apologized in the letter, for not being able to inform him of her impending nuptials herself, and thus had send Mana off with the letter.

The rest of the letter content was to inform him - that he had no need to be concern about her welfare. That, and the fact that she would be trying her best to forget about Athrun. Finally, the letter ended with her telling Kira not to worry - and that, she already knew that her feelings towards Athrun was one of those unrequited love. Therefore, after her marriage to Yuuna - she would try her best to forget and not to think about Athrun, anymore.

"..." Kira stared at the letter, speechlessly before handing the letter over to Lacus - allowing her to have a look.

In the meantime, Kira was having trouble coming to terms with his current feelings. Part of him was feeling angry at Cagalli for her brainless acts, and yet another part of him was feeling surprised. Apparently, Cagalli knew Athrun held no sense of romantic feelings towards her - instead had only treated her like a younger sister.

With a sigh inwardly, Kira shifted his attention back to the still weeping nanny and said. "Mana-san, don't worry. I'm sure Cagalli knew what she was doing, if it helped - I'll try to find some opportunity to have a talk with her. "

The nanny nodded, still sniffling before turning on her heels and headed back towards the car that was awaiting her to return. Obviously, the former had snuck out - and thus was required to be back at the House of Seiran before anyone else were to discover her being missing.

--

GMT: + 12 noon

Venue: Akatsuki Island, Underground Military Facility

Kira Yamato stared at his lunch set intently, not making a move to touch the food in front of him. Instead, he appeared to be in deep thoughts. That, was exactly how Lacus had found him - several minutes later.

"Kira? " A soft-spoken voice broke into his train of thoughts, drawing his attention back into reality.

Looking to his side, he was not surprised to find the pink-haired Coordinator eyeing him with concern. Directing a gentle smile towards the former, Kira responded frankly that he was too engrossed in his thoughts - thus had forgotten all about the lunch set in front of him.

Cocking her head slightly to the side, Lacus Clyne asked. "Care to spare me a penny of your thought? "

Kira smiled, before nodding in response. "Sure, why not?! Actually, its' nothing - I'm just thinking about Cagalli and the content of her letter. "

"I see ... so, I'm assuming that you're not happy about Cagalli's decision ... ?" Lacus questioned, keeping her eyes fully trained upon the brown-haired Coordinator - searching the former's expression for signs of any reactions.

Unfortunately, Kira had somehow managed to keep his facial expression empty and blank. Not even Lacus Clyne, whom had spend the past two years living in the Kingdom of ORB with the said Coordinator could figured the former out. Especially, when the said Coordinator was making it utterly impossible for her to catch the former's eyes'.

Therefore, unless Kira made an attempt to tell her what was on his mind - Lacus would have no idea what the fellow Coordinator was thinking about.

Minutes tickled by in silence, before the ultimate Coordinator finally decided to share his thoughts and ideas with the pink-haired songstress. "Lacus, tell me seriously - what do you think about Cagalli's decision. I want a honest answer out from you ... "

The pink-haired Coordinator eyed her boyfriend of two years intently, before sighing out a response.

"A honest answer, you say ... Well, if that's the case - I'll be frank with you. I don't really agree with what Cagalli had decided to do - under this particular situation. Although, I believe my reasonings would differ from yours' - still ... Anyway, I could understand why she thought there was a need for an alliance treaty to be sign ...

Considering her paranoia of going through war, and taking her past experiences into account - I could really relate to her reason for wanting to make peace with the Alantic Federation. Therefore, I'll not comment anything upon her decision to join alliance with the Alantic Federation. Instead, I shall express my disagreement upon her decision to get married.

First of all, the whole union would be pointless - with the only beneficial party being the Seirans'. Reason being - there was no exact ruling that says females can't be successful in political fields. After all, I believed there's quite a number of females politicians striving out there in the world and are in fact, doing quite well.

In addition, I simply find that - the Seirans' arguement of the wedding union being benificial to the country's future fate ... disbelieving. Again, I must emphasis there was nothing stated in the condition of the alliance treaty that required an union of marriage to be accomplished before the treaty could be signed.

Last but not least, if I were to look at the current situation from my personal point of view - I had to disagree again, with Cagalli's decision to get married. The reason, again was simple enough - there was no need to marry someone whom she 'dislike'. "

Kira Yamato stared, surprised by the length of the pink-haired Coordinator's response. Though, all the reasonings provided sounded logical enough - and Kira, had to agree was similar to his own thoughts as well. What had taken him by surprise was the length of Lacus Clyne's answer.

This was, after all - the first time that the former had contributed such a long answer in relations to situation dealing with his twin sister, Cagalli. Shaking himself out from the stupor mode, a sudden urge to annoy the pink-haired songstress crossed his mind. Trying desperately to keep himself from smirking, Kira asked.

"It's kind of ironic to hear the last part of the reasoning coming from you - haven't you, at one point decided to follow through with your parents' order and marry Athrun, too? "

Silence, followed soon by the sight of the pink-haired Coordinator's face reddening. Finally, Lacus protested - mildly. "That's different! Unlike your twin sister, while I held no romantic feelings towards Athrun Zala ... I do not dislike Athrun, either. In fact, I like Athrun as a brother of mine ... and the feeling's mutual - I believed.

Besides, even if we did get married back then - the marriage would be considered bearable, at the very least. Since, we would be able to base the relationship and union solely on the level of mutual understanding and the friendship kind of love that had always been shared between us. "

Towards the end of Lacus explanations, the pink-haired songstress was shooting him looks of annoyance. Apparently, the former had caught on to his thoughts and had realized the fact that he was simply asking her such a question to annoy her. Yet, there was no way she could have stopped in the middle of her explanation - for it was not in her character to do so. Therefore, there was only one way which she could go - and that was to finish up with her explanation.

"You did that on purpose ... " Lacus said, and Kira shrugged but wisely chose not to comment.

Instead, Kira Yamato decided to change the subject back to his original topic of conversation. Thankfully, Lacus had graciously allowed him to change the subject - else, Kira might find himself fearing for what the pink-haired Coordinator was capable of achieving when provoked.

to be continued

Date started: 13/02/08

Date completed: 13/02/08

Date completed: 14/02/08 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 13 - The abduction of Cagalli and the Savior!

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 11

GMT: + 11 00 hours

Venue: Akatsuki Island, Underground Military Base

"Are you sure that we are doing the right thing? " Murrae Ramius asked Kira Yamato, as they took the elevator down to the location where the Archangel had been stored and hidden away - following the end of the last war.

"I don't know, but this is obviously the only solution for us ... Neither of us wishes to do something such reckless given the option, but unfortunately - the current situation had left us with no other options. " Kira Yamato responded, frowning.

The original crew members of the Archangel, both the technicians and bridge crew had reported back for duty - a while ago. Early that morning, Kira had briefed everyone whom was present about their upcoming mission and had informed them of the risk involved, if they were to fail in the said mission. There was a possibility of them failing the mission - as they were attempting to abduct the leader of the country, Cagalli Yula Attha, away from the wedding altar.

Earlier on, when the mission plan was first revealed - many had gaped in shock before nodding in silent agreement. The wedding ceremony would be taking place over at the open atrium situated in the heart of the Onogoro Island, at noon. There would be cohorts of Military Squad assigned - for security purposes, and they would be spread out at each and every corner around the open atrium.

It was now exactly one hour before the official start of the wedding ceremony, and thus - the crew members of the Archangel were now running a final check on the fleet's system. At the same time, Lacus Clyne whom was taking up the role of the CIC officer temporary - was now bading her farewells to the kids.

At the same time, Kira had taken the liberty to have the 'Strike Rouge' shipped on board to the Archangel - together with his 'Freedom'. Andrew Waltfield, meanwhile, would be using one of the newly manufactured Mobile Suits of ORB - the 'Murasame'.

Like the M1-Astrays, the 'Murasames' were also manufactured and inputted with the same OS coding meant for Naturals' usage. However, being a Coordinator - Andrew Waltfield was able to customize the unit to suit his abilities by simply adjusting the OS coding on the system. Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne entered the bridge upon the end of the farewell session, just as the bridge crew members were done in their last system check on the Archangel's engines. With a nod towards Murrae Ramius, the former took a moment to ask if Andrew Waltfield would like to be the Captain for the Archangel - this time around.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. Depending on the future situation, there might be times whereby I would need to launch out for battles. Therefore, I believed - it would be better if you are the one whom took up the role of the Captain. " Andrew Waltfield responded, respectfully.

"Well ... if that's the case, very well ... " Murrae Ramius changed her tone of voice into one of authority, as she settled herself on the Captain's seat.

Sharing a nod with Lacus Clyne, Kira stepped out and away from the bridge - heading for the changing room.

The pink-haired songstress, meanwhile, took up the role of the CIC officer with ease. Having spend most of her time conversing with Miriallia Haw, whom was the previous CIC officer of the Archangel during the last war - Lacus, had figured out most of the functions on the CIC control panels by now.

Since the venue for the wedding was no where near the coast-line, it would be left entirely up to Kira's skillful piloting ability and his self-judgement of the situation. The Archangel, meanwhile, would be awaiting the 'Freedom' return - just outside the water territory of ORB. That was to prevent themselves from being caught up by the ORB's Military Defence Forces, and also allowed them to have an easier time escaping from the country's territory.

--

GMT: + 13 00 hours

Venue: Carpentaria Military Base - ZAFT

Meyrin Hawke stared at the television screen in disbelief, she was currently in the cafeteria of the Military Base - waiting for her friend, Vino. The former had volunteered to order Meyrin, her lunch - and now the redhead was patiently awaiting the ginger-haired Coordinator to return with her food.

Since the seats that they were occupying were directly in front of the television set which was fixed to the wall, Meyrin had an easier time watching out for the flashing news headline than normal. Yet, upon the news flash of the 'Prime Minister' of ORB being abducted from the wedding altar - Meyrin found herself staring intently at the television screen ahead of her, in shock.

Minutes passes by in a flash of light, Meyrin was still eyeing the television screen in disbelief - despite, the news report on the wedding had been long over by then. That, was just exactly how Vino had located her, later in time. Soon, Shinn Asuka decided to join them for lunch, with Youlan in tow. The dark-skinned Coordinator, feeling curious about Meyrin's strange behavior decided to speak up and voiced his question aloud.

Still disoriented by the news flash, Meyrin responded bluntly that she was thinking about the news of Cagalli Yula Attha being abducted from the wedding altar by a Mobile Suit. If Vino had not been baffled earlier on, he certainly was baffled now. After all, what was the point for Meyrin to frown over the situation? Moreover, whether the ORB Princess decided to marry or not - had nothing to do with them, right?

Therefore, the ginger-haired Coordinator decided to bring up his opinion on the issue. While Meyrin had no problem understanding what her friend's statement meant, logically - the redhead could not helped but still frowned over the situation. Unlike the others', she was not frowning over the information of Cagalli Yula Attha being abducted - for that was not her main concern.

Besides, Meyrin had a feeling that she might knew whom was behind the abduction act. Although, the news flash only captured a brief image of the Mobile Suit Unit in question - it was sufficient enough for Meyrin to make a wild guess on the identity of the pilot sitting behind the cockpit of that particular unit.

Moreover, the punishments that one would be subjected upon the kidnapping of a country's leader - was considered a sin that could resulted in the punishment of death. Nobody would be that stupid to go ahead and court trouble for themselves, therefore Meyrin could easily ruled out the possibility of the terrorists being behind the abduction.

Henceforth, the culprit behind the act could only be someone whom identity despite being exposed - would not be put behind bars, or punished by 'death'. It then narrowed down to one particular candidate, Kira Yamato - whom was the twin brother of the ORB Princess. No, that was not the reason behind Meyrin's frown. The abduction aside, Meyrin was more concern about the blonde's sudden decision to get married to someone - whose name was not Athrun Zala.

Although, Meyrin had not known the Princess of ORB for long - she had enough understanding of the former's behavior to know that the Princess adores Athrun Zala. Seeing that she, herself had been one whom fell victim to the charm of Athrun Zala - Meyrin could easily tell from the actions of Cagalli Yula Attha; that the former was not immune to the charms of Athrun Zala, either.

Seeing that her opinion was not one which was suitable for conversations among her friends and accquitances, Meyrin directed them all a half-hearted smile before digging into her lunch set. Unless she wanted to die from embarrassment, otherwise - there would be no absolute way for her to bring up the subject, again. This was something which she would be thinking about in private, and never discussed again - in public.

--

GMT: + 14 00 hours

Venue: Underwater, Archangel Bridge

Following the end of the abduction mission, Cagalli had now changed out from her bridal gown and was currently dressed up in her full Military attire. The group were now gathered on the bridge of the Archangel for a discussion of what had transpired earlier on, and their next possible move to be made.

Kira Yamato remained unfazed, despite being subjected to his twin sister's glare of frustration. Knowing the blonde's temper, it would be a miracle for the former not to create a fuss over his previously taken actions. Minutes had passes by with the blonde ranting non-stop, while he merely listening to the rants - quietly and solemnly. Finally, he heard the que for him to respond for the blonde was now pressing him for a reason behind his actions to practically 'kidnap' her from the wedding altar.

"I'm just doing what I believed would stop you from making yet another drastic mistake ... that you might find yourself unable to salvage by the time - you realized the error you had made, now. " Kira Yamato responded, matter-of-factly.

Cagalli stared at Kira in confusion, despite being confused by Kira's words - the blonde still did not made it a point to stop herself from blunting out. "Error? What do you mean by saying that?! I can very well assured you that I've only agreed to this arrangement - because I believed that the union would help my country ... In fact, I had been troubled for quite some time - myself, before I finally made up my mind about going through with this union. "

By now, the blonde was not only agitated but also getting slightly hysterical. To say that she was on the verge of suffering from a nervous breakdown was an understatement, and it certainly was not help with her twin brother, staring at her with intensity.

"Are you sure about this? Are you absolutely certain that you had made the correct decision? Have you forgotten what your father had said, before? Are you certain that what you had decided for the country was what your father would have done, if he was to be placed in your position?

Politics aside, would your father agreed to you - getting married not for love, but for the sake of the country? " Kira pressed on, not relenting.

"I... I ... I don't know ... " The blonde responded, finally before breaking down into tears.

Upon the sight of Cagalli being in tears, Kira somehow had forced himself to swallow the rest of his reproachful words. Initially, he was about to berate Cagalli for sending him that letter that kept on assuring him not to worry about her, and kept droning on and on about forgetting his best friend, after her marriage union.

As if that would be possible, since the letter appeared to be written for the sake of self-comfort and self-assurance than to assure Kira. His last statement had been the 'killing' move, now he was more than certain that Cagalli would not be able to forget Athrun - despite what the former may have said beforehand. The moment, he brought up the point of Cagalli not getting married for love, but for a sense of duty and responsibility - the blonde had started to break down.

Sighing inwardly, Kira decided to leave his distaughted sister into the capable hands of his fiancee, Lacus Clyne. The former was way better than him, when it came down to the issue of comforting someone whom was both distaughted and confused. He, himself had benefited quite a number of times - back during the period of the last war. In the meantime, he was going to head back to his room on board of the ship and tried to sort out his thoughts.

The Archangel was currently lurking under the water near the Marshall Island, they had yet to decide on their next destination - for that would required the blonde to be logical and calm, not distaughted and hysterical. Therefore, for now - they would waited patiently until the blonde had regained her composure before carrying on with the discussion topic.

--

GMT: + 16 00 hours

Venue: Border Territory of Kingdom of ORB

Athrun Zala was rather surprised to find himself being denied entry into the country's territory as he neared the borders of the Kingdom of ORB. Half dodging from the attack coming from the ORB's 'Murasames' - Athrun Zala voiced his identity aloud and seeking permission to enter the country, for the sake of meeting up with the Minerva.

He was surprised by the ORB's 'Murasame' pilots' response of the Minerva - being absent from the country's territory. Deciding to change tactics, he brought up the request to meet up with Cagalli - using his alternate identity in ORB. However, that request of his - was denied, by the Adminstrative members of the government as well.

Still feeling disoriented, Athrun Zala felt himself being entrapped by the 'Murasames' attack. Having no other options available on hand, Athrun had no choice but to attack in self-defence. Carefully, he avoided attacking the cockpit directly - but following his best friend's example by settling for damaging the engines of the units sending them off-balance.

Seizing the opportunity, Athrun turned his Mobile Suit Unit around and fled. Deciding not to linger on further, in case - there might be pursuits from the Kingdom of ORB. Still frowning over the situation, Athrun could not helped but wonder about Cagalli's whereabouts - the response from the Adminstrative Building had informed him that their Prime Minister was currently away from the country.

Since the Minerva was no longer in ORB, Athrun Zala decided to try his luck by sending out a transmission to both Carpentaria and Gibraltar - checking to see if the Minerva were in any of the two headquarters base for the ZAFT Forces, on Earth. Responses from the two bases were quick, therefore Athrun set off for the Carpentaria Base - where the response from the said base had been positive.

/I wonder if they knew anything about what was going on in ORB ... / Athrun thought, as he increases the speed of his unit - speeding towards the direction of the Carpentaria Military Base.

His newly accquired unit, the 'ZGMF-X23S Savior' was bestowed upon him by the Chairman of PLANTs - upon his agreement to return to the ZAFT Forces, and was then placed under the 'FAITH' squad. Initially, he had been reluctant but upon hearing the Chairman's promise that he would only be required to fight according to his wishes and desires - did he finally relented on the idea, and accepted the 'FAITH' pin-badge.

After which, he was asked to carry with him a mission plan for the Minerva and a letter of notification meant for Talia Gladys, the Captain of the Minerva fleet. Since he was rather disoriented by the news of Cagalli being away from the Kingdom of ORB, and that the Minerva was no longer in that country's territory.

Athrun Zala had failed to realize that the Chairman would had no reasons to not inform him of the fact that the Minerva was no longer in ORB, the very notion of the Chairman being unaware of Minerva's departure from ORB was simply impossible. Therefore, the only explanation would be that the Chairman was deliberately hiding the little piece of information away from Athrun Zala's knowledge.

to be continued

Date started: 14/02/08

Date completed: 15/02/08

Date edited: 15/02/08 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 14 - Athrun Zala and his return to the ZAFT ...

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 11

GMT: + 17 30 hours

Venue: Carpentaria Military Base, Minerva's Hangar

Athrun Zala stepped down from the Savior in his full piloting gear, to find himself being surrounded by a group of onlookers. With the exception of the Captain, and Vice-Captain - nearly every members on board of the said fleet was present. Placing his briefcase by the side, Athrun made a move to remove the helmet from his head - revealing his identity to each and everyone whom had gathered around him.

Handing his helmet over to one of the fellow technician on board whom was standing by his side, Athrun Zala took a moment to assess the crowd in front of him. Before he was able to say anything, the voice of Shinn Asuka was heard from behind the crowd.

"It's you - why are you here?! " There was a pause, as Shinn appeared to be noting his piloting gear before speaking up, again. "Why are you back with the ZAFT - again? "

"... " Athrun Zala was at a loss of speech, apparently - while the rest of the crew members had noticed his 'FAITH' badge and was currently saluting him, with respect. Shinn Asuka, alone was pointing fingers at him and questioning him for the reasons behind his re-enlisting with the ZAFT Forces.

That was not all, judging from the former's slack appearance - it would appeared that Shinn Asuka had yet to notice his being a fellow member of the 'FAITH' squad. From the corner of his eyes, he could not help but smile in response - upon the sight of Meyrin nudging the still oblivious Shinn and quietly whispered to the former of his current position being the highest among them all.

Although, Athrun was very much aware of the sharp glance being directed towards him by the younger redhead. He knew there would be a questioning session of sort, coming up as soon as the official introduction of his joining the Minerva crew was being announced by the Captain. However, that would come later - for he had every intention to locate the Captain and handed over the mission for the Minerva to the former, fast.

A laughter nearly threaten to spill forth, when his eyes caught the pouting look on Meyrin's expression upon Shinn handing over all the purchased items to the younger redhead for safe-keep while the former saluted him, with respect. Hurriedly, he directed a nod of acknowledgement towards the now respectful Shinn Asuka and brought up his request - to speak to the Captain of the fleet.

For a while, Shinn appeared as if he wanted to volunteer himself for the task but, before Shinn could do so - someone had already beaten him to the task.

"In that case, I'll lead you over to the Captain's room ... " The melodious voice of Meyrin Hawke sounded out, causing each and every head to shift towards the usually shy, and timid redhead - still holding on to Shinn's purchased items.

Athrun Zala nodded politely, while sighing inwardly - he knew there was no point in trying to escape from the questioning session. After all, questions were bounded to be directed towards him - regardless of whom was the one playing guide for him. Between Shinn and Meyrin, Athrun Zala would opted for the latter - because he knew that the redhead's questions would be easier for him to answer.

--

GMT: + 17 45 hours

Venue: Minerva

Fifteen minutes later, Meyrin Hawke was seen leaning casually against the wall of the corridor awaiting for Athrun Zala's arrival. The former had went off to the changing room, to change out from the stiff piloting suit of the 'FAITH' Squad. The sound of the automatic door sliding open beside her, caused the sixteen year old redhead to look up in response.

As expected, the blue-haired Coordinator being known by the name of Athrun Zala was now standing in front of her - still carrying that briefcase of his. Meyrin glanced at the briefcase for a moment, before beckoning for the solemn male figure to follow her lead to the Captain's private room.

Since Meyrin was still busy considering about the questions to ask Athrun Zala in private, the sudden sound of the said male's voice nearly caused her to yelp aloud in surprise. Turning towards the culprit behind her sudden loss of composure, whom was now eyeing her with amusement. Meyrin threw the former a look of annoyance, before gritting out.

"You find this amusing, don't you?! "

Athrun Zala appeared to be considering her words, before plastering on a look of stern expression. Despite his utmost effort at hiding his amusement from being seen, Meyrin still managed to catch sight of the hints of laughter sparkling in the depths of his emerald eyes.

"Hmph! " Meyrin responded, sounding irritated before throwing her nose up in the air - pretending not to see the blue-haired Coordinator's expression.

"Alright, enough of the teasing ... let's get down to business ... " Athrun's sudden change in speaking tones, caught the attention of the annoyed redhead as the former promptly shifted her eyes back towards the solemn 'FAITH' member.

"What do you mean by getting down to business? " Meyrin asked, frowning in puzzlement.

Athrun pressed the button for the elevator as he responded, "Nothing really - just wondering when did you guys departed from the Kingdom of ORB ... "

"... " There was a moment of silence, as Meyrin contemplated on a suitable response to the question that the former had just inquired her about. Finally, she decided on relating a half-truth, leaving out the part of them being ambushed by the Alliance Forces as soon as they ventured out from the Kingdom of ORB's territory.

"Erm ... a day or so, after your departure for PLANTs. Since the repairing work had been completed, and there really was no point for us to linger around ... We decided to leave, soon after ... However, we did remember to inform the Headquarters over at the PLANTs about our early departure from the country ... " Meyrin said, choosing her words carefully as she did so.

Upon her response, Athrun Zala had turned to look at her - strangely. Feeling self-conscious, Meyrin frowned and asked. "What are you thinking about, and why are you staring at me - like that? "

"... Nothing, its' just ... the Chairman told me to head down to ORB and meet up with you guys. So I'm a little confused about what you had just informed me earlier on ... " Athrun Zala responded, with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Now, it was Meyrin's turn to get confused. She did recalled sending off an official report to the ZAFT Headquarters over at the PLANTs about the Minerva's departure from ORB, heading for Carpentaria - prior to their departure from the country, itself. Therefore, it make no sense for Athrun Zala to have not caught wind of the news before his departing for Earth.  
Moreover, their Vice-Captain had also raised the request form for a 'Nebula' badge for Shinn's achievements' during the battle outside of the ORB's territory when they were ambushed by the Alliance Forces. That particular request had been raised and brought up to the Council's attention, as soon as they arrived at the Carpentaria Military Base - safely, yesterday morning.

Considering the fact that Athrun Zala had only departed from the PLANTs earlier on in the day, there should be no reason why he was not told of the Minerva's absence from the Kingdom of ORB. However, before Meyrin could voiced her doubts - Athrun Zala had stunned her with yet another query of his.

"Huh? Sorry, I beg your pardon ... I wasn't listening before ... " Meyrin told Athrun Zala, despite knowing full well that she had heard each and every word coming from the former's lips.

"Its' okay, I was asking to see if you had any idea about what was going on in ORB ... " Athrun Zala repeated, sounding troubled.

"No ... not exactly, other than the fact that the country is now part of the Alliance party ... and that Princess of yours had been literally kidnapped from her wedding altar ... " Meyrin responded, casually but keeping her eyes on her friend's facial expression while dropping the bombshell information on him.

First, there was the eyes widening in shock and surprise - then followed by an expression of absolute disbelief, before Athrun landed his serious eyes upon Meyrin for an explanation of sort.

Meyrin sighed and said, "It's true, I'm not trying to bluff you ... This came out in the news headline - you can go check the web broadcast if you like ... Anyway, although its' not confirmed - but there's a rumour out there that claimed 'Freedom' to be the one whom kidnapped the Princess of ORB. "

The rest of the journey to the Captain's room were continued in silence, Meyrin was allowing the blue-haired Coordinator sufficient time to digest the information which she had just relayed on to the former. For now, her task was accomplished and she had already fixed an appointment with Abby, another fellow CIC officer from the Minerva to head out shopping for daily necessities.

"Here, this is where I'll leave you ... I had something else planned - right now. However, I'll be free later, around eight or so ... If you want to continue the conversation with me, you know where to find me, naturally ... " Meyrin told the silent blue-haired pilot standing next to her, before turning on her heels and disappeared down the hall-way.

--

GMT: + 20 00 hours

Venue: Archangel Bridge, Underwater

The Archangel crew, together with Cagalli were now discussing their next possible action to be taken. Following their quick escape from the Kingdom of ORB's territory, after the abduction of the blonde - they had lied low for quite some time before approaching the neighbouring country for their assistance to help hide the Archangel for some time.

Since, the said country used to receive financial assistance from the Kingdom of ORB - they had obliged easily, but had told the Archangel crew to keep a low profile while they were hiding in their country.

Now with the help of the floating satellite which they had came prepared beforehand, they were able to keep an eye out on the news going on, outside in the world. Due to the current world situation, the crew members were finding themselves having trouble with deciding their next possible actions. Anyone with eyes would be able to tell that this time, the war had been instigated by the Earth Alliance Forces - but with the incident of Lacus nearly being assassinated, the images of the war seemed to be blurred out again.

"Damn, why is it that the news were always going on and on about the situation over at the Eurasia areas? What about the PLANTs? Why aren't there any information coming in from the PLANTs? " Cagalli frowned, glancing at the screen that reflected the news broadcast from all over the world.

There was initially a moment of silence, before Lacus Clyne enlarged the screen playing on her CIC control panel - putting it up on the main screen for all to see. On screen, it showed her mirror-image and a newly packaged "Lacus Clyne" having a concert for all to see.

"What on earth is this?! " Cagalli voiced aloud, glancing over to the pink-haired Coordinator for an explanation or sorts.

Lacus said nothing but shrugged, before commenting. "Well, this is the only thing that came from the PLANTs. Therefore, I believed - life still proceeds on as per normal, I presumed. "

Cagalli's mouth open and closed, but there was nothing she could have said in response to Lacus statement. In the end, she settled for a growl of agitation and commented. "If only Athrun's around ... that guy, claiming to head over to the PLANTs for a negotiation with the Chairman ... but until now, he's still not back ... Just what exactly was going on up there at the PLANTs ... "

Beside the blonde, Kira Yamato was frowning up at the screen showing the image of Lacus impersonator and mulling over the current situation. He did not bothered with a response to the frustrated blonde, in fact, he had no intention of saying anything to his twin sister until information of absolute certainity had been received from the Terminal or the Eternal crew about Athrun's decision. So far, the terminal had contacted him with the information that Athrun Zala had somehow, being asked to return to the ZAFT Forces.

However, after their escape from the Kingdom of ORB - they had yet to receive any other information from the Terminal crew. Maybe it was inconvenient for the Terminal crew to contact them while their location remained unknown and hidden, or it was simply due to the current situation out front that the Terminal decided to wait until the situation was stabled before making an attempt to contact them - or it was to simply lie low so that no one up in the PLANTs could get a hold on Lacus whereabouts.

Kira had no idea, therefore until there's further information received from the Terminal - Kira Yamato would keep whatever he was thinking about, solely to himself. At most, he would only revealed them to Lacus if the former did asked him for his opinions and thoughts.

--

GMT: + 20 30 hours

Venue: Minerva's Cafeteria

Meyrin Hawke was having dinner with Abby Windsor, when the fellow blonde CIC officer suddenly eyed her with amusement and interests. Quirking an eyebrow towards the former, Meyrin was about to question Abby for the strange behavior when the sound of a male voice, was heard.

/Oh I see ... so that's why Abby was shooting me weird looks ... / Meyrin thought inwardly to herself, as she turned around to face her childhood friend cum crush.

"Yes, is there anything I could perhaps help you with ... Athrun-san? " Meyrin asked, her voice sounding flat.

Athrun appeared stunned for a moment by her tone of voice, before the stunning expression gave way to awkwardness.

"... " Meyrin sighed, as she could not helped but wonder - what exactly was wrong with the usual Athrun Zala whom never seemed to waver in his thoughts. Turning to Abby Windsor, Meyrin politely excused herself from the former's company and shifted her attention to the awkward male standing behind her.

"Come along then, since your expression reflected awkwardness - I could only assumed that whatever you had wanted to discuss or talk with me was something, more personal? " Meyrin asked, as she made a move to leave the cafeteria for somewhere else where it would be more suitable for a private conversation.

"Erm... Well ... " Athrun murmured, under his breath as he made a move to follow the younger redhead towards the former's living quarters.

Once the two of them were inside the assigned room of Meyrin Hawke, the owner of the room decided to break the awkward silence which hung between them, by taking the initiative to speak up.

"So, what's on your mind? " Meyrin asked, dropping herself casually onto her bed and stared up at the stoic Coordinator for a response.

Athrun Zala hesitated for a second, before responding. "Actually, its' nothing ... I've checked with the Captain. The former was telling me the same thing, as you did before. I was actually wondering if you had any ideas about why things had ended up in this manner ... "

Meyrin Hawke stared, finding it hard to believe what she had just heard coming from the usually confident Coordinator standing opposite her. "Excuse me, did I hear you correctly? You are asking me if I had any idea of why things ended up in this manner? Shouldn't I be the one whom should be asking you such things? After all, you knew them better than I do - isn't that so? "

"Yeah well, now that you've mentioned it ... nevermind, forget what I've said earlier. Its' just, I guess - I'm confused ... " Athrun finally responded, feeling the sudden urge to pull at his hair in frustration.

Silence, before Meyrin spoke up - again.

"Don't think too much, just take one step at a time and we'll see how things developed from there ... Anyway, what else did you talk about with the Captain? I've heard rumours about the Vice-Captain being rather unhappy, since your conversation with the Captain ... What exactly happened after I left you to your own devices? " Meyrin said, changing the subject.

Glad to have a change in conversation topic, Athrun was more than willing to go along with the flow and filled the curious redhead in on his conversation with the Captain. There was no point in keeping the mission details a secret, since the Captain would be announcing them to the crew in time. By the end of the summary about the events that transpired in the Captain's room that resulted in the Vice-Captain's unhappiness, Meyrin was having trouble controlling her laughter from erupting.

It turns out, the Vice-Captain was unhappy about Athrun Zala being the same rank as their Captain since they had been both listed under the 'FAITH' Squad. That also indicated that Athrun Zala was at least a rank above of the Vice-Captain of the fleet, henceforth - the reason behind the unhappiness of the Vice-Captain was jealousy.

Meyrin and Athrun shared a look among themselves, before Meyrin erupted into laughter and Athrun chuckling despite his gloomy mood.

to be continued

Date started: 16/02/08

Date completed: 18/02/08

Date edited: 18/02/08 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 15 - The Battle at Suez!

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 12

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: ZAFT Military Base, Suez

The following morning, the Minerva arrived at its' first destination - the temporary ZAFT Military Base situated over at Suez. In order to reach the Gibraltar Headquarter Base, they would first be required to get across the Suez canal. However, that would be kind of impossible at this point of time - for the Suez Canal had been occupied by the Earth Alliance Forces. Not only that, the Alliance Party had been building and stationing Lohengrin Canon at each and every possible entry way to block anyone from passing through.

Recently, the situation was worsen further to the extent whereby the locals had been forced to work for the Alliance Party. The Minerva was going to be joining forces with the troops of ZAFT that were currently stationed over at Suez, and together with the help from the local Resistence group - they will try to breakthrough the Lohengrin Stations over at the opening leading towards the Suez Canal.

Therefore upon the Minerva's arrival over at the temporary ZAFT Military Base situated at Suez, Athrun Zala had went along with the Captain and Vice-Captain of the fleet, for the meeting.

During the period of time that he was tagging behind the two Captain-ranked officer of the Minerva as they made their way over to where the leader of the stationed troops was situated - Athrun Zala had somehow ended up as the main attraction sight for the day. The reason was actually pretty much understandable, after all, he was pretty much famous among the Military.

Having been one of the top elite pilot whom graduated with top scores from the ZAFT Military Training Academy, and part of the infamous Cruez' Team back in the last war - and later on defected to the Clyne Faction, during the final battle. Athrun Zala was well-known among his team-mates, allies and foes of his skillful piloting ability, accurate shooting skills, and not to forget his glorious achievements and awards received from both the training and serving days in the ZAFT Forces.

Adding on to all his glory achievements, he was also once engaged to the PLANTs pop idol Princess - Lacus Clyne. Topping it off, he was also the son of the ex-Chairman - Patrick Zala. All of these facts had contributed to his reputation, and with his latest re-enlistment back into the ZAFT Forces as part of the 'FAITH' Squad - it was no wonder that everyone had their eyes upon him as he passes them by.

Sighing inwardly, Athrun remained solemn and serious while he saluted respectfully at each and everyone whom passes him by - trying his hardest to ignore those inquiring stares that were being directed towards him with intensity, enough to make him squirm uncomfortably.

/I wonder when they will be able to see me as who I really am, instead of the Athrun Zala - a skillful pilot and warrior from the last war ... or better yet, seeing me as the son of my father .../ Athrun Zala thought silently, to himself as he followed the two Captain-ranked officer into the meeting room where the discussion of the upcoming battle tactics would be held.

--

GMT: 10 30 hours

Venue: Minerva's Lounge

Arriving back at the lounge of the Minerva, Athrun Zala dropped himself wearily onto the couch. He may appeared to be unfaze by all the attention he had been receiving since his returning to the ZAFT Forces, but deep inside - the said Coordinator was grimacing each time someone directed a look of admiration towards his area.

/Never knew a meeting with the Captain-ranked officers can be this tiring .../ Athrun Zala thought to himself, as he stared up at the ceiling - blankly.

Deciding that he would require some caffeine in his system if he was going to get through the rest of the day, safely. Athrun Zala make a move towards the vending machine stationed by the side of the lounge, and bought himself a can of instant coffee with the use of his only remaining dollar coin.

Draining away the last few gulps of the coffee in a rush, Athrun Zala managed to get the caffeine that he needed so much into his body system - just as the announcement came on for them to ready themselves in the pilots' lounge. Realizing that they must be nearing their destination now that the announcement had came on, Athrun Zala wasted no time in heading over to the changing room to get changed.

On his way over to the pilots' lounge fully dressed up in his purple 'FAITH' piloting suit, Athrun Zala was met up by the Vice-Captain of the Minerva, Arthur. The former was leading a young girl dressed up in the sense of a guerrilla fighter, whom looked not much older than ten years old towards the direction of the pilots' lounge where he was heading over to join the rest of the pilots from the fleet.

Realizing that the young girl's identity could only be the volunteer from the local resistance group whom had came over to provide them with the information that they very much needed for the upcoming mission, Athrun Zala approached the Vice-Captain and asked.

"Sir, is she the representative from the local resistance group? "

Arthur Trine looked over to the approaching Athrun Zala, upon the sound of the former's voice. Standing next to the Vice-Captain of the Minerva, the young girl of ten looked up at the blue-haired Coordinator in question.

"Yes, Athrun ... she's the volunteer from the resistance group. " Arthur told Athrun Zala, before turning towards the young girl and said. "He's Athrun Zala - the leader for the upcoming operation plan. Go ahead, and hand your disk of information over to him. "

The girl looked up at Athrun, observing him with a calculating look before averting her eyes to the ground and murmured softly, but audibly. Although, the girl was speaking very softly - Athrun had still managed to catch wind of them with his keen sense of hearing.

The girl was informing them of all the unfair treatment that the locals had been subjected to - by the Alliance Forces. She was also telling them of the type of punishment that would be awaiting them if the upcoming operation were to fail.

It was not until Athrun Zala had assured the young girl that their operation plan would be successful - did the girl finally made up her mind to hand over the disk of information to him.

"Come on in, I think you would be able to help me out in the mission briefing session. There might be certain areas where I'll need you to confirm and see if my understanding had no faults in them. " Athrun suggested to the depressed girl, with an encouraging smile.

The girl had initially looked up at him in surprise, before beaming and nodding in agreement. Athrun Zala nodded back in acknowledgement, while Arthur wisely remain silent as the trio stepped into the room as the door to the pilots' lounge slided open.

--

GMT: 15 00 hours

Venue: Minerva's Hangar

The battle had ended about an hour ago, but both the Savior and the Impulse had only just returned on board to the Minerva. Reason being, Shinn Asuka had deliberately ignored Athrun's specific orders to fall back and instead had rushes head on into the Military Base of the Alliance Forces that was still under construction.

Despite the fact that the Alliance Forces had no longer any intention for prolonging battle and was lacking in their battling ability - Shinn had went on to destroy the Military Base utterly, and in the process freeing all those trapped civilians.

Although, Athrun Zala agreed inwardly that setting those civilians free was a good deed done, but that still does not means that he was happy about Shinn's deliberation at ignoring his orders that was issued out there on the battlefield. He had thought Shinn's behavior as ignorant and naive, after all - whom was to know what could have been happening out front. By rushing head on into something, Shinn had failed to take their surrounding into consideration.

Furthermore, the 16 year old pilot had simply charged into the territory of their enemies - alone, and single-handedly.

If the Alliance Forces had held back their majority of the Military Forces back during the battle, Shinn could very well perished right there and then or fell under the trap of the enemy, thus ending up being held hostage.

Stepping down from the cockpit of the Savior, Athrun Zala headed for the direction where Shinn was currently standing alone. The group of technicians whom were approaching the younger pilot stood still, when they noticed the strain in the atmosphere as the blue-haired pilot approached Shinn.

'Clap!' The sound of distinctive slapping was heard once, then twice. Everyone surrounding them were looking at them both with disbelief and shock reflecting on their features. Athrun Zala, himself was shock by his own actions but there was no way for him to show his own surprise to the others. Therefore, he masked his actual feelings behind a cool mask of indifference.

Shinn Asuka, on the other hand, was not that calm after being subjected to the slaps of Athrun Zala. The hot-headed 16 year old pilot had glared heatedly at the elder pilot, and gritted out in sheer anger.

"You know - if you are unhappy about my actions taken, just say so! Do not attempt to pull rank after me, this time around - I'll overlook the fact that you had slapped me twice on my cheeks. However, if this were to happen again - I'll be sure to retaliate! " Shinn Asuka snarled out, his eyes reflecting unhidden fire and anger as he glared at the stoic member of the 'FAITH' Squad, openly.

Forcing down the sharp words threatening to spill forth, Athrun Zala forced himself to remain calm and cool-headed. Using his business tone of voice, that was usually directed at Dearka and Yzak when they tried to piss him off back in the past Military days. Athrun Zala said.

"I am aware of your good intention behind your actions. However, I must reminded you again that I was the one whom was given the command - out there. By ignoring my orders, you had went against rule no. 7 in the Military Handbook. I could submit a full-written report to the Superiors about your faults if I wanted to, but I would not do it - this time around. I'm giving you another chance, but if I see you rushing headfront into the territory of the enemies alone, again. I'll be sure to report to the Supreme Council of your ignorant acts! "

Shinn huffed in response, glaring at Athrun Zala - defiantly. Athrun Zala, meanwhile, ignored all the curious eyes being directed towards him and left for the changing room in stride. Leaving behind the angered Shinn Asuka alone, to deal with the curious onlookers' queries and stares.

--

GMT: 19 00 hours

Venue: Outskirts of Diocula Town (ZAFT-Controlled Territory)

"We'll be back in one week's time to collect you guys, until then - try to relax yourselves but do refrain from causing too much troubles ... This is, after all, the territory of the ZAFT Forces. " Neo Lorrnoke reminded the 'Extended' trio, before turning his eyes upon the silent redhead standing by the side of Auel Neider and said.

"As for you - young lady. Remember your position on the team! Don't you dare to try anything funny - regardless of what your actual relationship with Auel might be, I'd left behind specific instructions to Sting that if you did anything funny during this period of time - You shall be put to death, without mercy. "

With that said, Neo Lorrnoke turned his attention back to the blonde 'Extended' Stellar and reassured the former that he would indeed be back for them, in a week's time. Until then, they are free to enjoy the rare freedom given and take the chance and opportunity to roam about the town of Diocula, while he headed over to where he was supposed to be discussing their next tactics with his own superior.

Following Neo's departure, the 'Extended' trio began to hike their way up to the house that had been prepared for their period of stay. The house was actually a holiday resort of one of the higher-ranking officer, whom had been persuaded by their Captain - Neo Lorrnoke, into leasing it out for the three 'Extended' pilots to stay while they were in town.

Lunamaria Hawke, was of course, tagging along as an omake - seeing that there was no way Neo could have left her alone to her own devices while the three 'Extended' pilots were away. However, seeing that the town of Diocula just happened to be a ZAFT-controlled territory, Neo had taken specific precautions to prevent Lunamaria from attempting anything suspicious - such as attempting to contact the ZAFT Military Base for help.

Not trusting Auel enough for the task of executing his order if Lunamaria was to indeed try something that she should not be doing, Neo had ordered Sting to be the one disposing of Lunamaria's existence when the time calls for it.

Upon entering the house, the first thing to sort out would be the living arrangements. As Lunamaria was not allowed to be left alone to her own device, she was to share quarters with one of the 'Extended' pilots - again.

Knowing that sharing a room with Stellar would make her feel uncomfortable, and she would rather die than to share her sleeping quarters with Sting Oakley. Lunamaria volunteered to share Auel's room, so that the three 'Extended' pilots would not have to fight over the issue of who was to share their private space with her.

Entering the room that Auel had picked out for their living, Lunamaria merely shrugged nonchalantly when the pale-haired 'Extended' mused over her rare willingness to share a room with him. The redhead, was after all, well-known for arguing with him over his insistence for her to be sleeping in the same room as he does.

"So, why the sudden change in attitude? " Auel asked, as he stepped into the room - failing to notice the sudden stiffness in Lunamaria's posture.

"... " Lunamaria said nothing, for she was too stunned to say anything in response. In fact, her eyes were solely fixed upon the object in the middle of the room.

"Hey! What are you doing - stopping so suddenly ... " Words died on Auel's speech as he, too - finally noticed the bed that was being placed in the middle of the room.

"Oh lord ... " The pale-haired 'Extended' pilot whispered, the bed was apparently the only bed that was being situated in the room. Though, the bed was big enough for two persons to share - since it was a double bed. A Queen-size bed, to be exact.

"... " Lunamaria flushed, her face turning red at amazing speed. Knowing that there was no way for her to back out from her words now that she was the one whom volunteered to share a room with Auel, there was absolutely no possible way that Sting would allow her to change her mind, at the very last minute. She had made her own bed, and now she would just have to simply lie in it.

/Oh my gosh ... A Queen-size bed ... There's only one bed here ... I'm gonna have to share it with Auel ... Oh my god, what should I do ... ? / Lunamaria asked herself, forcing down her panicky response and instead regarded Auel, somewhat hopefully.

"Is there a probable chance for you to be taking the couch for the week?!" Lunamaria asked, her tone suggestively.

Auel Neider smirked, as he observed the redhead coolly and said. "What do you think? "

"I knew it ... I should have known the answer would be negative ... so why do I even bother to ask ...?! " Lunamaria muttered silently to herself, as she eyed the Queen-size bed with blue bedsheets dejectedly.

Finally, Lunamaria gave up on the notion of persuading the fellow 'Extended' pilot to sleep on the couch. Instead, she turned towards the former with wary eyes and commented. "You won't do anything funny at night, would you? "

Auel Neider stared, incredulously at the redhead eyeing him with a guarded expression on her features - and smirked. Feeling the sudden urge to tease the redhead, Auel responded in a suggestive manner. "What do you think I would do then? "

"... " Lunamaria was speechless, but her face redden further - rendering her into a fully-ripe tomato.

A peal of chuckle threaten to spill forth from the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot's lips, as he thought Lunamaria was cute and fun to tease. /Wait a minute, cute?! I must be getting insane ... but she does look cute ... / Shaking his head to rid himself of such weird thoughts, Auel Neider finally schooled his features into a cold mask and commented.

"Don't you worry about it - I certainly, would not be doing anything to you! Therefore, rest assured ... Besides, I wouldn't do anything you don't want me to do ... " With that said, Auel departed from the room - leaving behind a shell-shock Lunamaria Hawke to digest his words.

/Damn ... Why did I say that?! / Auel thought silently to himself, as he left the room in search for something else to occupy his time around the house. Until it was absolutely necessary, he had no intention of thinking about the issue of sharing a bed with that redheaded hostage of his.

to be continued

Date started: 19/02/08

Date completed: 21/02/08

Date edited: 19/08/08 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 16 - The Town of Diocula ...

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 13

GMT: 07 30 hours

Venue: Resort House at Outskirts of Diocula

Lunamaria woke from her heavy slumber only to find herself staring at the peacefully sleeping features of Auel Neider, looming very closely to her. In fact, they were sleeping awfully close together that one of Auel's arm was wrapped against her waist and the other free hand supporting her head.

Mentally counting to three, while taking deep breath to calm herself down. Lunamaria's mind work quickly trying to understand the reason what had resulted in their intimate sleeping posture, last night. She distinctively remembered sleeping late, for she had waited until the pale-haired 'Extended' was asleep before climbing into bed - just so that the pilot of the Abyss would not try anything funny to her, while she was asleep. Yet, she had woken up moments ago to find herself in the so-called embrace of the said 'Extended' pilot.

However, despite her trying to recall the events that led her down to this particular scenario playing out in front of her eyes - nothing came into her mind. With a sigh inwardly, Lunamaria Hawke had no choice but to arrive at the conclusion that she must have either cuddled up to the 'Extended' sometime during the middle of the night or the former must have pulled her into his embrace while seeking warmth and comfort.

A sudden tightening of her waist by Auel's hand caused Lunamaria to jump slightly at the touch. Despite the fact that she was not wearing either of the thin-like and skimpy night-wear, but was spotting on her ZAFT blue and white tee-shirt and shorts to bed. Lunamaria still could not help but felt goosebumps forming all over her body upon the slight tightening of a guy's hand on her waist.

/Damn ... I should probably stopped being so paranoid ... That guy's asleep and had no idea what his actions taken would be causing her a problem ... / Lunamaria thought to herself. Moreover, her top priority now was - how on earth was she going to remove herself from the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot's embrace without waking the former up from his slumber.

Carefully and cautiously, she tried to pry the hand of Auel off her waist but her efforts at escaping from the former's embrace was futile - for the grip had only tighten more about her body instead of loosening. As Lunamaria attempted to struggle more, the sleeping 'Extended' decided to terminate her room for movements and thus pulling her further into his embrace. Thus, resulting in the situation that Lunamaria was now totally trapped in his tight embrace and their distances were now so close that they could hear every breath and every beat of their hearts if silence were to continue hanging between them.

/Damn ... I guess, there's no way of leaving the bed unless he was awake ... / Lunamaria sighed inwardly as she thought, and decided to make herself "comfortable" if she was going to be in this awkward position for the next few minutes, or hours - depending just how long the fellow 'Extended' had wanted to stay asleep.

Since she was going to be in this particular position for some time, and there was no way for her to move around freely. Lunamaria settled herself with the task of observing the sleeping features of the pale-haired 'Extended' at close proximate distance.

/Come to think of it, he's always cute while sleeping .../ Lunamaria thought, as she thought back to the times of her childhood when the fellow 'Extended' would simply rest his head on her lap and fell asleep while they were sitting underneath one of those shady trees, as Lunamaria proceeded to relate to him of her favourite stories from the fairy-tale book.

Speaking of which, his favourite fairy tale back then had been 'Beauty and the Beast'. Lunamaria thought with a smile, as the fond memories from the past came spiraling back to her in a moment of seconds. Without warning, Lunamaria let out a peal of giggles and the sounds of giggles had apparently awoken the sleeping 'Extended' from his deep slumber.

--

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: Resort House at Outskirt of Diocula Town

Auel Neider heard giggling, the sound of a female giggling. At first, he thought it was from his dream scene but decided that the sound was getting too annoying for him, and so he tried to get himself away from that vague dream scene by waking up. Yet, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of him holding a giggling redhead in his arms. Apparently, noticing his sudden alertness - the redhead fell silent, almost immediately.

For a moment, neither make a move to say anything or do anything. The two of them merely stared at one another in silence, Auel was busy wondering about the exact reason why he was holding the redhead in his arms while sleeping. Lunamaria, on the other hand, was wondering if Auel was still disoriented from his sleep or had yet to even notice the intimate postions that they were currently in.

After several minutes of remaining immobile, Auel finally felt the redhead squirming uncomfortably in his arms. Auel smirked inwardly to himself, mentally counting to five before letting go of the former. Lunamaria blinked once, then twice - before recalling the fact that she was now free to move. Instead, she simply laid there and stare at the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot in surprise.

Feeling the sudden urge to tease the redhead, Auel smirked and commented cheekily. "Why? Can't bear to leave the comfort of my arms? "

Lunamaria flushed crimson almost immediately, whether was it from embarrassment or anger. Auel had no idea, but he guessed - there was a little of both aspects under the current situation.

"You!? " Lunamaria spluttered unintelligently, as she pointed a finger towards him. The redhead's mouth open and close, but no words emerged. Finally, the Coordinator gave up on the idea of lecturing him and instead glared and huffed at him, indignantly.

Observing Lunamaria's reaction, Auel found himself relaxed enough to let out a peal of laughter in response. "Just like old times ... " The pale-haired 'Extended' commented at a slip of tongue.

Upon hearing his own statement, Auel wanted very much to bite his tongue in regret. In the meantime, the fiery redhead hostage of his was eyeing him strangely - before the bewilderment gave way to enlightenment, and finally ended up with irritation.

/Shit! Me and my big mouth ... / Auel thought, as the redhead started advancing towards him, dangerously and determinedly.

"So you knew ... " Lunamaria commented, her tone flat as she approached the now backing away 'Extended' kidnapper of hers.

Auel's mind raced as he tried to come up with some excuses, that might help him to placate the now beyond irritation redhead. Backing away slowly - taking one step at a time, Auel hurried to answer. "Well, I've only just remembered - recently ... "

Lunamaria continued to advance towards him, responding while she did so. "And just how recent - do you mean by recently? "

"... Well ... erm, one week perhaps? " Auel replied, briefly contemplating on the chances of Lunamaria dropping the subject of pressing him for an answer. However, upon the slight narrowing of the former's eyes - Auel knew there was no possible ways of escaping for him. He was stuck, or rather doomed to face the wrath of his childhood friend.

"So, you remembered - was it every little details of our shared past, or just some of the bits and pieces from our common childhood days? " Lunamaria asked, her eyes narrowing at the pale-haired 'Extended' whom was debating to hide from her piercing gaze.

"Oh shoot! I'm so messed up! " Auel mumbled softly, but still was loud enough for the redhead to hear him. Lunamaria then narrowed her eyes into slits, and commented. "Don't even think about leaving this room - before you /explained/ things to me! "

"..." Auel cursed inwardly, he had forgotten about the redhead's keen sense of hearing. The former had a knack of hearing things that he often mumbled to himself, back in the past - too. How could he have forgotten that?! Moreover, from the bits and pieces of information he had gathered from his limited amount of childhood memories - it seemed like the redhead can be very persistent; when necessary.

"Auel - I'll be kind enough to inform you, I'm still waiting for your /explanation/! " Lunamaria's voice was heard penetrating through the pale-haired 'Extended' inner thoughts.

/Well ... here goes nothing .../ Auel thought to himself, as he opened up his mouth to respond. "Nothing in details ... just bits and pieces, of you getting irritated by my actions or words ... I guess ... "

"Then I supposed, you should know what I'm capable of doing when I'm mad - don't you?! " Lunamaria pressed on, sounding threatening now that she had gained the upper hand in this particular confrontation with her kidnapper.

"Well, I guess ... but shall I remind you again of your current position? " Auel Neider interrupted, smugly.

"... " Lunamaria fell silent and glared, looks like her plan had failed - yet again. Seems like, Auel was no longer that easy to trick as compared to the time when they were young.

Auel heaved a sigh of relief inwardly, that he had managed to realize the hidden motive of the redhead before dropping into the trap that had been laid down for him. "Right, shall we proceed on for breakfast now?! Or - would you like to starve yourself? "

Wanting to change the subject of conversational topic eagerly, Auel did not bother to wait for Lunamaria's response before striding out of the room's door - heading for the dining room. Claiming to be starving was just an excuse to get himself away from the persistent redhead whom would no doubt, be pressing him for answers once the former had gotten over the shock of him talking back to her.

--

GMT: 10 00 hours

Venue: Minerva - on the route leading to Diocula

Ever since the slapping incident that took place at the hangar after the end of the Suez battle, Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka had settled themselves into a pattern of ignoring one another, unless interaction between the two of them was absolutely necessary.

Since Athrun Zala was not exactly close in terms of relationship with the majority of the crew's members, he either spend the majority of his time by cooping himself up in his assigned room or he would spend the time hanging around the Minerva's deck. Occasionally, when he knew the younger redhead had the day off or had time off-duty from the bridge - he would approached the former for a session of casual chat.

Shinn Asuka, on the other hand, kept himself occupied with the usual mingling interaction with his best friend - Youlan, and recently had grown closer with his room-mate, Rey Za Burrel. Today, the 16 years old pilot had been on a scouting task for the younger Hawke sibling for he suddenly had the urge to converse with the fellow CIC officer.

Knowing that the redhead had the day off duty from the bridge, Shinn Asuka was heading for the 16 year old redhead's room to invite the former for a session of tea-break in the cafeteria when he caught sight of a familiar blue-haired pilot heading towards his intended destination.

Pausing almost immediately in his steps, Shinn Asuka frowned momentarily before deciding to turn on his heels and exited from the hall-way. While he felt the urge to talk to the fellow CIC officer, he had no intention to do it - in front of the almightly Athrun Zala. It seems like ever since the former ace pilot of ZAFT had returned and joined them as part of the Minerva's crew, the younger redhead's attention was no longer on anything else except for the blue-haired pilot.

Athrun Zala was approaching the front of Meyrin Hawke's room when he thought he heard the sound of footsteps traveling down the hall-way, heading for the same direction. However, the footsteps halted for a moment before turning back towards the direction where they originated from.

For a while, Athrun Zala wondered if the footsteps belonged to the 16 year old pilot of the 'Impulse'. However, he had no time to dwell on this issue further - for the door looming ahead of him had slided open, almost immediately to admit his entrance.

"Aa... Athrun-san! I was just wondering if you were coming ... since you seemed to be a little late today ... " Meyrin voiced aloud, pulling Athrun out from his thoughts.

Looking over at the younger redhead, Athrun Zala smiled assuringly and said. "Oh no, of course I'm coming. I did promised you, didn't I? I was merely side-tracked earlier on, when I passes by the elevator leading towards the bridge. "

Meyrin blinked, cocking her head slightly as she regarded the stoic pilot in question. "Did the Captain ask for you? "

Shaking his head in response, Athrun Zala replied simply. "No, it was just the Vice-Captain - asking me if I had had a chance to speak with Shinn, yet ... "

"Aa... " Meyrin made a knowing sound upon the response from the blue-haired pilot, and commented.

"Hm..m... Shinn can be too stubborn for his own good at times, I bet you would have to take the initiative - this time around. After all, news had it that the Chairman would be reaching the town of Diocula - the same day, that we are going to enter its' port. No doubt, the pilots and the Captain would be summoned for a meeting. It certainly would not do good for anyone of us, if Shinn and you still weren't talking - when the time comes for the meeting ... "

"I know ... I intend to speak to him, latest by tonight. After all, we are approaching the borders of Diocula - already ... " Athrun Zala responded, with a sigh.

Meyrin shot him a sympathetic look, before diverting the topic of the conversation elsewhere. "Right, let's not talk about such gloomy topics anymore. Let's talk about something else - instead. "

Athrun Zala cocked an eyebrow up at the redhead seated opposite of him, and asked dryly. "So what do you intend for us to talk about - then? Judging from your reaction, you already seemed to have something planned in mind for our chit-chatting session today ... "

Meyrin smirked, and stated matter-of-factly. "Well, you are right! I want you to tell me all about what happened between you, Ms. Lacus, Kira and Cagalli-sama! By the way, please spare me the common response of 'its' nothing worth talking about' to me ...

I'm not that easy to satisfy or to placate. You have been avoiding that particular question for weeks now, and since the battle mode had been retracted ... There's no excuses for you to use, this time around! Besides, considering the situation - I have been rather patient with you already. I bet, if my elder sister is around right now - She would have forced an answer out from you, already! "

"..." Athrun Zala stared, before sighing aloud in response. Looks like, there was no possible way for him to escape the interrogation session - after all. Regardless of the methods being used, Meyrin Hawke was determined to get an answer out from him - by the end of today.

Shaking his head ruefully, Athrun Zala started to tell the tale of how his father had first make an arrangement with the late Siegel Clyne to engage him with the PLANTs pop idol princess, Lacus Clyne. He then went on to fill Meyrin in on the infiltration mission of the Heliopolis, and how he had met up with Kira back then. The tale eventually went on to how Kira and Lacus had first met, and fell for one another at first sight.

It then went on to cover details between his so-called non-existing relationship with the blonde Princess of ORB. Followed by his 'show-down fight' with Kira, and how he was retrieved and re-covered by the ORB's Princess. At the same time, he also filled Meyrin in on the fact that Reverend Malchio whom had chanced upon the injured Kira - decided to take Kira back up to the PLANTs and placed the former under the care of Siegel Clyne.

From then on, Athrun went on to reveal the exact reason behind the Clyne's family betrayal - when in actual fact, all Lacus ever did was to hand over the 'Freedom' to Kira - whom needed the power, back then to fight his own battles. Towards the end of his summarized story, the younger redhead was practically gaping at Athrun Zala with disbelief, surprise and the utmost respect as well as admiration.

A quick glance towards the clock sitting on Meyrin's working desk, Athrun Zala knew he had not much time to waste on hand. He did, after all, had to locate a certain rebellious Shinn Asuka and settled whatever problems they had between one another - within the next two hours, and before the Minerva entered the port of Diocula.

"Right, thanks for the coffee provided. I would have love to stay and lingered on for a while, but unfortunately ... I had a tight schedule to keep. I'll talk to you, another time? Tomorrow - perhaps? " Athrun Zala spoke up, downing the last of his coffee in one big gulp.

Still disoriented, while trying to digest the actual tale of the last war and compared it with the glorified version of the war events documented away in the official data system of the ZAFT Military, that she had grew so accustomed towards - Meyrin could say nothing but nod in response.

Bading the shell-shocked Meyrin a good night, and temporary farewell until tomorrow - Athrun Zala set off for his task of locating the hot-headed pilot of the 'Impulse'. He had had every intention to sort things out by tonight, and not let it dragged over to the next morning.

For the Captain had warned, if the problems between Shinn and himself were still unresolved by the time she sees him - tomorrow morning. The two of them would have to partner up for shifts duty while on board the fleet, in future. That was something, Athrun Zala had wanted to avoid at all costs.

After all, if Athrun Zala could handle a difficult Yzak Joule at the former's worst behavior - there was no reason for him to be unable to handle an equally Shinn Asuka whom was nothing but a porcupine when that silver-haired accquitance of his, resembled an active volcano in action.

to be continued!

Date started: 23/02/08

Date completed: 24/02/08

Date edited: 25/02/08 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 17 - The town of Diocula (2) ...

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 14

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: Town of Diocula, ZAFT Military Port

The Minerva entered the port of Diocula Military Base, exactly at 08 00 hours on the dot. Approximately, ten minutes prior to their official entrance - the news of the Chairman arriving in town had reached the fellow CIC officers working on board of the Minerva's bridge.

Upon the Captain's agreement to let the majority of the bridge crew members off-duty while they entered port, Meyrin Hawke was more than willing to let someone else filled in for her position while she headed off for some exploring in town. On her way to the cafeteria, she was met up and joined by the companionship of her only childhood friend on board - Athrun Zala.

They had only just set foot within the cafeteria entrance, when she noticed the sudden staggering of the fellow blue-haired Coordinator upon the sight of something that was being shown on the big screen of the Minerva's Cafeteria. Following the shocking gaze of her friend, Meyrin frowned upon the sight of a red 'Haro' bouncing about on screen before it switches to an image of Lacus Clyne having a concert - outside.

/Funny ... I don't recall anything about Ms. Lacus returning to the media world - let alone, holding a concert for the ZAFT members on Earth. Moreover ... there's something strange about this particular sight ... What exactly was it, though? / Meyrin frowned, as her eyes flickered between the shocked Athrun Zala and the screen of Lacus Clyne dancing and singing - using the palm of a ridiculous, Pink ZAKU as a stage.

Since Meyrin was not standing particularly close to the blue-haired pilot, thus she had failed to catch the sudden slip of the name 'Meer' from the former's lips. However, gathering from the former's expression of absolute shock and disbelief and probably there was a hint of terror lying underneath those emerald orbs of the usually stoic pilot - Meyrin knew there must be something strange going on behind the scenes that she, and probably the rest of the ZAFT Military had no idea about.

Nonetheless, she would not pressed the former into telling her the details now. For she knew, if the former had the intention of telling her - it would be only a matter of time before the stoic Athrun Zala approached her for a private discussion or conversation of sort. Until then, Meyrin would wait.

--

GMT: 08 30 hours

Venue: Outskirts of Diocula Town

Lunamaria Hawke had been in the process of making breakfast for the three 'Extended' pilots and herself, when the green-haired 'Extended' pilot strolled into the kitchen with his precious laptop in hand.

"That guy never leave his laptop for a minute, does he? " Lunamaria could not help but comment as Sting Oakley kept his eyes on the laptop screen, while biting into a slice of french toast for his breakfast.

Stellar Loussier glances up upon the mention of Sting's name, but once realized that the question was directed towards Auel Neider, instead of her - went back to her usual task of day-dreaming. Although, it had been approximately two weeks since Lunamaria had been hanging around with them - Stellar had never paid the fellow red-haired Coordinator any attention, other than the necessary.

Lunamaria was more than grateful to have the rest of the 'Extended' pilots leaving her alone, with the only exception being Auel Neider. However, seeing as Auel Neider had been one of her past accquitance - despite the fact that they were now supposed 'enemies', Lunamaria had to agree that spending time with the fellow 'Extended' was more comfortable than spending her free time with Sting Oakley or even Stellar Loussier.

Especially, when the former had said nothing but threatening words to her since their first meeting with one another. The latter, on the other hand, aside from asking her random questions from time to time had ignored her existence, completely. At least, with Auel - Lunamaria could still behave like 'herself' and converse like a normal human being.

"Sting, is there anything new?! " Auel Neider asked, knowing full well that the fellow green-haired 'Extended' must have been looking out for information on the internet using the laptop that Neo, their Captain had provided it for them to pass their time prior to the former's departure.

Sting Oakley looked up to his fellow team-mate, before slanting his gaze over to the silent redhead with her back-facing him. The former was trying to gauge if he wanted the fellow Coordinator to be around when he revealed his latest discovery, but after a while - he shrugged and told his fellow team-mates, uncaringly.

"Words has it that the Minerva had just entered port, a while ago. Also, there's a rumour of the Chairman had arrived earlier on with escorts to conduct a well-wishing visiting trip to his fellow loyal members of the ZAFT Forces. Along with him, the Chairman seemed to have brought along the most famous pop-idol from the PLANTs - wanting to entertain his soldiers with a local concert ... or something of that sort ... That was all that I had managed to find out, using the net. "

Sting Oakley summarized, keeping his eyes upon the still silent redhead whom had paused in her movements for a while, before continuing with the task of cleaning up the dishes.

Upon his fellow team-mate's words, Auel Neider snuck a glance towards the redhead washing the dishes by his side and noticed the frown upon the former's face. However, nothing else as hinting enough to reveal what the fellow Coordinator was feeling exactly, at the point of time.

Lunamaria, meanwhile, was busy digesting the piece of information being relayed by Sting Oakley - the fellow 'Extended' pilot whom detested her sheer existence with a raw passion of dislike. Thus, she knew that the former was actually testing out for her reaction - henceforth, she could not afford to react carelessly. Otherwise, Lunamaria had no doubt that she would be on her one-way ticket trip to hell - immediately, after wards.

/So ... the Minerva's here, eh ... I wonder how Meyrin's doing ... / Lunamaria could not help but thought about her shy, and timid little sister whom was trying to cope with the stress of her, not being around on the Minerva.

/Let's hope that she was not being hit on by Shinn - if I ever found out that Shinn had any intentions upon my little sister, I'll personally kill him and feed him to the sharks outside! / Lunamaria Hawke thought, her frown deepening in reaction to her latest thought that entered her mind.

The rest of the breakfast time had passes by uneventfully, and that - caused Auel Neider to heave a sigh of relief towards the end of the breakfast session. Ever since his decision to abduct Lunamaria back with him from the Armoury One, meal-times had always been covered with tension. It was no doubt a common fact among all that Lunamaria was a Coordinator, and a fellow member of the ZAFT elite pilots squad. Therefore, neither of his team-mates' had bothered to hide their displeasure of being asked to keep an eye on Lunamaria's actions.

Thankfully, Lunamaria had yet to engage herself in any of the verbal arguement with his fellow team-mates' - regardless of what they had said in order to bait her into fighting them. After all, gathering from what he had recalled of his shared past with Lunamaria recently - the former was never one to not retaliate when insulted. That was the initial reason behind how they had first met up with one another, when they were still young.

Without knowing, his eyes had slanted towards the redhead unintentionally. However, that little action of his had not escaped from the fellow Coordinator's keen sense of observance and thus, he found himself being forced to provide the former with an excuse for his unintentional actions.

"Well ... I was wondering why you had yet to bash Sting up - yet. Gathering from what I had known about you from my memory of the limited past with you ... I distinctively remembered that our very initial meeting was an indirect result of what happened, after you bash a fellow Natural boy up after he make fun of your kind ... " Auel Neider commented, eyeing out for the redhead's reaction intently.

To his utmost surprise, Lunamaria had not reacted that agitatedly that he had initially predicted. Instead, all the redhead ever did was to shrug nonchalantly and responded simply that she was no longer five years old. Moreover, they were all young adults now, and should learnt to solve things without violence. In addition, she was not that dumb to try bashing up one of her kid-napper for such an idiotic reason.

"Excuse me? But did you just claimed - insulting your kind as an idiotic reason?! " Auel Neider, asked in disbelief.

Lunamaria looked at him strangely, before answering. "Well ... that's true, isn't it? Anybody with half the mind would know by now that the Coordinators' and the Naturals' are at war - aren't they? Therefore, insults being directed to one another in general were pretty much normal - isn't that the case? So, wasn't it kind of stupid and ridiculous to simply get into a verbal arguement or worst still, a fist fight when someone or somebody attempted to insult one of your kind? "

"... " Auel Neider stared speechlessly at the calm and logic redhead standing opposite of him, "Since when did you get so matured? " He blurted out, without thinking.

"Oops! I didn't mean to ... I swear! " Auel hurried to clap his hand over his mouth, upon the sharp gaze being directed towards him by the redhead.

The staring contest lasted for another minute, before Lunamaria sighed and looked away from him.

"Auel ... people grew up, sooner or later ... You grew up too, as compared to the time when I had first knew you. That time, you were crying because you were being bullied. Now though, it was entirely another case. You are no longer crying over something that silly, aren't you?! So why bother to know the reason behind our changes - if it was one for the better in terms of ... I don't know, for one-self? "

"Oh ... " An awkward silence hung between them, before Auel muttered an apology in an oddly toned of voice. Lunamaria smiled half-heartedly, before nodding her acceptance of the apology - for she knew, Auel had never apologized to anyone aside from herself.

"It's alright, I guess ... by the way, do you think we can head out into town - later on? " Lunamaria suddenly brought up the subject of venturing into town, and that caused the silent Auel Neider to snap his eyes up at her, in alertness and suspicion.

Refraining the urge to roll her eyes simply at the fellow 'Extended' pilot's reaction, Lunamaria commented.

"I didn't say I'm heading out alone, did I? I said - 'We', specifically hinting that /You and I, both head out - together! Do you have a problem with that?! Besides, its' not like I wanted to contact my allies or whatsoever, I needed supplies for myself! I doubt, you had any of those feminine items lying around?!

Wait, don't tell me to borrow those from Stellar's wardrobe! You and I both realized it by now, that Stellar and me, had different sizes! Besides, unlike Stellar - there is no absolute way for me to get your Captain to buy those things for me! " Lunamaria finished in a huff, her face red from embarrassment and irritation.

Auel Neider appeared stunned for a moment, before smirking and commented cheekily. "Oh, so I know about the difference in sizes between Stellar and you? "

Upon noticing the playful quirk of an eyebrow on Auel's features, Lunamaria glared hotly and retorted. "Well, you did know - didn't you?! After all, you did walked in on me ... while I'm changing, did you not?! Don't try to fool me, I've seen it! I just choose to maintain my silence about that particular incident, as for Stellar ... Don't tell me, you had never seen hers' before! "

"... Alright, alright ... I give up! Although, I'll have to consult Sting's opinion though. Go on, wait for me in the room - I'll go and seek permission now ... " Auel finally surrendered himself, when he find himself losing the staring contest between Lunamaria and himself.

--

GMT: 10 00 hours

Venue: Military Port of Diocula

"Athrun? Athrun Zala! Are you alright? " The concern voice of Meyrin Hawke broke into Athrun's train of thoughts, bringing the said Coordinator back to reality.

"Erm ... Yeah? " Athrun responded, sounding utterly lame as he had failed to catch on to whatever the redhead had been trying to tell him - previously.

"... Athrun, do me a favour. Stop zoning out on me, will you?! This is going to be the last time that I am repeating my words. " Meyrin Hawke commented, sounding rather weary of Athrun's distracted behavior for today.

"I apologized. " Athrun Zala responded, while Meyrin merely sighed in response. Whatever was bothering the fellow pilot, the former was not going to reveal to her - unless there was absolutely a need to do so.

"Athrun, we need to get off-board. The Chairman is here, and he's asking to meet up with the Captain and the Minerva's pilots - but Shinn had went off earlier with Vino and Youlan. With the concert going on going, calling them on their mobile phone was not exactly an option available too.

For, they would have missed the sounds of the phone ringing - therefore, the best way was to head out and locate them, individually. Are you alright with that? " Meyrin asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the stoic pilot.

Athrun Zala nodded, still appearing to be distracted - but at least, he was listening to her words now. Meyrin nodded in response and began leading the way towards the outside of the fleet.

The sight that met her very eyes upon stepping off the fleet nearly caused her to faint in shock, they were practically surrounded by mountains of people crowding about the stage, or rather that ridiculous Pink ZAKU.

"... Was there really a need to be this exaggerated? " The words were out of Meyrin's mouth before she knew it. "Oh my gosh ... its' so stuffy here, I need some fresh air ... " Meyrin proclaimed as she promptly pretended to lose her balance and leaned towards the silent blue-haired Coordinator by her side.

Once she was certain that Athrun's hand had reached out to stable her from falling, and that the two of them were close enough for a private conversation - still feigning faint, she murmured. "That Lacus Clyne's a fake - right? "

Athrun Zala appeared stunned for a second, but soon nodded in silent agreement to Meyrin's statement. Certainly, Meyrin would be able to notice the difference having just met the real Lacus Clyne back in ORB - barely two weeks ago.

Realizing that Meyrin would probably want an explanation out from him - concerning the impersonator of Lacus Clyne, he slowly removed themselves from the crowd and towards an isolated area - without that much people crowding around.

After checking the environment to see that there were no signs of eavesdroppers, Athrun spoke in a hurry. "Yes, you are right - that Lacus was an impersonator. Don't ask me why, that I'll relay to you - another time. "

Sensing the arrival of someone else, Athrun Zala hurry to cover up his last statement by speaking aloud. "So where do you think Shinn and the others were loitering around? "

"Hey! We aren't loitering around, as you put it ... We were just crowding about the stage watching Lacus Clyne in action! " Youlan interrupted, as the trio reaches both Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke whom seemed rather relieved by the fact that neither of the newly arrived trio had caught on to their last conversation.

"Oh really? " Meyrin eyed Vino with an evil smile, and that caused the un-nerved Vino to blurt out in fright.

"Yeah, that's all we were doing! Besides' she's so hot and lively, which guys have no fantasies about being her boyfriend?! It would be good to have a girlfriend like her ... its' just too bad that she's already engaged to ... " Vino fell silent upon the sight of the blue-haired Coordinator standing next to Meyrin Hawke, aloof and stoic.

Clapping a hand immediately over his mouth, the flaming hair technician hurried to placate Athrun by apologizing. "Sorry, I didn't mean it ... it just slips ... I guess ... "

Meyrin Hawke, whom knew by now that the engagement between Athrun Zala and Lacus Clyne had long been annualled and that the real Lacus Clyne was now engaged to the best friend of Athrun Zala, smirked inwardly as she kept her eyes upon the stoic pilot for the former's reaction to Vino's apology.

Much to the surprise of the technicians duo and Shinn Asuka, Athrun Zala merely smiled in response and said unfazingly. "Its' alright, no offences taken. "

That caused the technicians duo to drop their jaws in shock and surprise, while Meyrin hurried to hide her smile behind a fake cough before turning to Shinn Asuka and informed the former that the Captain and the Vice-Captain had send them both out - in search of him. Just then, the Vice-Captain of the Minerva had reaches them and informed them that the Chairman had send someone to retrieve them and the Captain for a luncheon gathering at the hotel prepared specially for the Chairman's arrival and usage.

"Well, off you go ... I'll be seeing you guys again - later! " Meyrin said, as she attempted to usher the group off to the venue where the Captain was patiently awaiting their arrival.

However, before she could turn back and head towards the Minerva - the Vice-Captain stopped her by commenting that she, too had been summoned by the Chairman. It was probably a meeting session to discuss the fate of her elder sister - Lunamaria Hawke's current missing status.

"Oh... I see ... " Meyrin responded weakly, before turning back to Athrun and Shinn and said. "I guess, I'll be joining you guys for the trip - too ... "

to be continued

Date started: 25/02/08

Date completed: 27/02/08

Date edited: 27/02/08 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 18 - The first sign of Jealousy at work ...

--

Cosmic Era 73, October 14

GMT: 12 Noon

Venue: Town of Diocula, Duncan Hotel

Upon arriving in front of the hotel where the Chairman had been assigned to stay during the former's period of visiting, the group of five were immediately ushered towards one of the most posh and luxuarious restaurant situated within the hotel - itself.

Once they stepped into the restaurant - they found themselves being led towards the balcony seatings that was isolated from the rest of the dining area. Over there, they were met up by the sight of the Chairman whom was eyeing out at the scenery in deep thoughts.

"Chairman! " The sound of greeting coming from the newly arrived group brought the former's attention back to reality, as he turned to greet his fellow young soldiers with a gentle smile of his own.

"Aa... Gladys Captain, its' been quite some time since we last met ... " The Chairman said, directing his words towards the female Captain of the Minerva before turning to observe the rest of the gathered members.

Sharing a nod with his most trusted subodinate, Rey Za Burrel - the Chairman shifted his glances towards the newly re-enlisted 'FAITH' member, Athrun Zala.

"Aa... Athrun Zala, its' nice to meet you again. So how has life been treating you, so far? Lacus, too was actually dying to meet you - she had been expressing her displeasure at me for sending you off to Earth, instead of staying where she was ... " The Chairman greeted, with a warm smile but it only caused the usually stoic blue-haired Coordinator to shift uneasily from time to time.

Not knowing how to respond, Athrun Zala plastered on his typical business look and saluted the Chairman with respect as he spoke. "Thanks for the concern, Chairman. I've been fine ... "

The Chairman stared at him for a moment, considering his vague response for a while - before moving on towards the redhead standing behind Athrun Zala, quietly and awaiting for some signs of acknowledgement from the others.

"Oh, so you must be the younger Hawke sibling that was assigned to the Minerva? " The Chairman asked, eyeing Meyrin Hawke briefly before shifting his glance away and look back at Talia Gladys, again.

"Yes, Sir! I'm Meyrin Hawke, the younger sister of Lunamaria Hawke and the CIC officer for the Minerva - Sir! " Meyrin responded, formally with a respectful salute towards the wiser man of them all.

The Chairman nodded in response to Meyrin's answer, and turned towards her with a stern and serious expression. "I assume you know the reason behind why you had been ask to join me and the rest for this meeting? "

Without hesitation, Meyrin had nodded in response. "I believed it has something to do with my elder sister's situation - am I right to assume that, Chairman?"

The Chairman nodded solemnly, and decided to cut chase and went direct to his point of conversation. "According to our latest investigation, and a full-scale analysis of the incident over at the Armoury One - We have every reason to believe that your sister was no longer with us ... "

The Chairman paused for a moment, to observe the reaction of Meyrin Hawke. Somehow, aside from the slightly watery eyes of the former - the fellow green-uniformed CIC officer had shown no other reactions to his statement.

"Anyway, initially we had tried to understand the situation better using the visual camera images situated in the warehouse 6. Unfortunately, the visual image was beyond salvation for the attackers had damaged it - prior to their taking actions. Therefore, the only sound we could have distinguished was through the recording device implanted within the survillence camera.

Although, we didn't exactly see your elder sister being shot - but most of the staff situated about that area had failed to survive. Let alone your elder sister, whom had the misfortune enough to stumble upon the hijacking act by chance. "

The Chairman seemed to be debating if he should continue to speak, when the fellow younger Hawke sibling broke in - respectfully.

"Sir, its' alright. I believed in your judgement, would it be alright with you - if I decided to keep my elder sister's possessions on board with me? After all, we no longer had any living kin up on the PLANTs. Besides, I'm prepared for the worst when my sister's status had been classified as 'M-I-A'. "

Appeared to be satisfied with Meyrin's response, the Chairman moved on to address the remaining pilot that had yet to be acknowledge. After Shinn, too had been greeted - the group of five had been assigned with seats along the rectangular dining table situated in the middle of the balcony.

--

Meyrin Hawke ended up seating herself in between Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka, whether was it done on deliberation or by chance - she had no idea. Somehow, she always seemed to be the one caught in the middle between those two.

With a sigh inwardly, she tried her best to concentrate on the luxuary dishes sitting in front of her instead of paying those two any attention. Ever since the Chairman had informed her of her elder sister's misfortune, both Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka had been shooting her looks of concern as if fearing that she might collapse any minute.

Thankfully, the Chairman had decided to shift the conversational topic away from the usual greeting session and moved on to the more complicating matters - such as the war, and the reason behind the war happening.

Meyrin was very much relief to be left out from the conversation, despite being a soldier she was never one whom enjoy dwelling on the political reasons behind the war. Therefore, she was more than happy to be dining in peace while the Chairman engaged the rest of the members present in that particular discussion of war politics.

Due to all the discussion that had been going on during the luncheon period, it took the whole group two hours to get through a meal. Nonethless, neither dared to complain - for it was the Chairman whom was dining with them. Even as the group departed from the restaurant, the Chairman was still busy making conversation with the group - leaving Meyrin Hawke alone to her thoughts.

Henceforth, she was among one of the first to notice the pink-haired figure skipping down the pathway looking absolutely happy - heading for the unsuspecting figure of Athrun Zala. "Oh my ... " Meyrin whispered, as she tugged discreetly at the sleeves of Athrun Zala's elite uniform.

Athrun Zala looked up just in time to find himself being tackled by the over-enthusiastic Meer Campbell, the impersonator of Lacus Clyne. Meanwhile, Shinn Asuka and the rest of the gathered group members merely looked on in shock as the infamous Athrun Zala was being tackled by his supposed fiancee, in public.

Meyrin Hawke was probably the only one whom knew anything about the Lacus Clyne before their very eyes, being a fake. She was also, the only one whom noticed Athrun Zala's discomfort of being tackled down by a Lacus Clyne look-alike. Still, she could do nothing but look on in silence.

Hurrying to remove the hyperactive Meer Campbell off his body, Athrun Zala send a look of pleading towards the amused Chairman. Since Athrun Zala had pleaded with the former, it would be kind of ridiculous to pretend oblivious to the scene - therefore, the Chairman had intervened, politely. That causes Athrun Zala to heave a sigh of relief, while the Lacus Clyne look-alike pouted in unhappiness.

However, that soon was left forgotten as the Chairman began to inquire the pink-haired Coordinator on her performance for the day.

In the meantime, Meyrin was caught between amusement and irritation. Part of her had wanted to laugh aloud upon the sight of the utter torturing expression on the blue-haired pilot, when the fake Lacus was hanging all over him. Yet, another part of her was kind of irritated by the lack of actions taken by the blue-haired pilot.

Logically, Meyrin understood that Athrun was probably allowing the impersonator of Lacus Clyne to do as the former desires - due to the Chairman and the others' being present. However, that still does not means Meyrin had to see it - too. Although, Meyrin knew whatever Meer does to Athrun and how Athrun Zala had reacted was none of her business - the fact that she had to witness that still irked her to no end.

The question now was - why was she so irritated by Athrun Zala's lack of actions when the impersonator of Lacus Clyne was practically sexually harrassing him in public.

That was perhaps, the reason why when the Chairman had informed them to stay over-night at the hotel and that they would had their days off respectively for the next few days that follows. Meyrin had stalked off immediately for the information counter to collect her room keys' not wanting to linger on, any longer than necessary.

Rey, meanwhile, had volunteered to head back to the fleet for duty - leaving Athrun Zala with no choice but to go along with the Chairman's arrangement.

For a while, Athrun Zala debated if he should went after Meyrin - somehow, he was a little concern about the younger redhead whom seemed to be disturbed by something. Yet, he had to discard that notion of his when the Chairman had specifically told him to stay behind for a private discussion.

With a sigh inwardly, Athrun Zala had no choice but to oblige to the Chairman's request - while trying his very best to maintain his best temper despite Meer trying to stick herself on him, until the Chairman ordered for Meer to stay away for a little while.

--

GMT: 16 00 hours

Venue: Town of Diocula

The 'Extended' trio with the addition of Lunamaria Hawke was taking a tour about in town, when Sting Oakley claimed the need to be off somewhere, leaving Auel behind to keep an eye on both Stellar and Lunamaria Hawke. When in reality, Auel Neider was more than aware of Sting Oakley's reason being nothing more than an excuse to escape from the fate of venturing into the female lingerine store.

During which period whereby Lunamaria and Stellar were busy picking out their ideal lingerine attires, Auel tried desperately to avoid scanning about the store with his keen sense of sight. Instead, he opted to stare up at the ceiling - trying to appeared unfaze by the number of weird glances being directed his way from the various female customers in the store.

However, that too was not working very well - for every few minutes that passes by, Stellar would come to him with a few selected lingerine garments and started asking for his opinions. Good gracious, how he wished he could have just told Stellar to stop asking him for opinions when it come down to selecting undergarments for herself.

Yet, that would meant he had to explain to Stellar all over again, about why she should choose these things for her own sake instead of basing her selection on others' opinions. That would be a chore for him, thus - he choose to maintain his silence and placate the blonde with a half-hearted response each time around he was asked to input his opinions.

While standing by the side of the store entrance-way, as he waited patiently for the two female companions of his to complete their shopping - his eyes eventually landed themselves upon the figure in black. His lips quirked up into a wry grin upon the sight of the said female's attire, the former was dressed up like a typical doll from the western countries.

The black knee-length, one-piece dress endowned with layers of laces and ribbons was indeed doing a very good job at disguising Lunamaria Hawke. The said Coordinator had initially being rather against the idea of dressing up in this manner - but after much coaxing and threatening, the former had obliged with reluctance.

Sting even went to the extent to get a bottle of coloured hair spray that will temporary changes one's hair colour, for the sake of disguising Lunamaria Hawke. For, they feared that if they were to simply allow Lunamaria to venture out without any forms of disguising - the said Coordinator might be recognized by the fellow ZAFT soldiers that were hanging about the town. They were, currently, roaming about in the territory of the ZAFT Forces.

Since Lunamaria had no civilians' clothings available for her usage, she was usually borrowing clothes from Auel's wardrobe. However, seeing that Auel's attire was hardly deemed suitable for a trip into town - Auel had taken the extra mile to "borrow" a set of clothings from one of the owner's walk-in wardrobe.

Now, Lunamaria Hawke was spotting on black-hair rather than her usual striking red hair. To enhance with the disguise, a black and white headband was decorating her hair as well - making her seemed younger than her usual age. As if sensing someone gazing at her, Lunamaria looked across the room and found Auel's eyes within seconds.

Auel flinched inwardly upon the sudden narrowing of Lunamaria's eyes, but forced himself to remain unfaze by the former's gaze. Instead, he opted to smirk openly at the infuriated female Coordinator before diverting his gaze upon Stellar Loussier, the blonde whom was now having trouble deciding between a white and a pink lingerine material.

"Stellar ... I think you should go for the white one ... " Auel could not help but comment, before turning back to the still glaring Lunamaria Hawke and added. "You - on the other hand, the black one would be a better choice over that red one which you had been eyeing for quite some time. "

--

Lunamaria Hawke flushed crimson and threw Auel Neider an annoying glare, before snatching that black lingerine material off the rack and headed for the cashier counter. On her way over to the cashier counter, she took Stellar with her together with the small basket of selection made by the blonde and herself.

Informing the blonde to wait for her outside of the store with the fellow pale-haired 'Extended' while she would paid for the expenses - the "former" redhead tried to calm herself down by counting seconds.

By the time she re-emerged from the store entrance-way heading for the awaiting duo with the bag of purchases, Lunamaria Hawke was no longer blushing crimson and was looking her usual aloof self, again.

The group of three were passing by one of the more isolated alleyway when a group of lower-ranking ZAFT officers attempted to 'hit' on Stellar. Since the blonde was currently kind of pre-occupied with the various stalls selling interesting artifacts, Auel decided to intervent "kindly" by "rescuing" those ZAFT officers from a fate worst than death - that is, if Stellar decided to snap, right there and then.

Apparently, those officers were rather unhappy about Auel stepping in and thus a commotion broke out - attracting the many others' attention. Among them, was Vino, Youlan with a group of Minerva's technicians crew.

However, at that point of time Lunamaria was not paying the surrounding enough attention - all she wanted to do was to get Stellar, Auel and herself away fast before the other ZAFT officers arrived at the site in full Military force.

Yet, somewhere along the point of time - someone from the gathered crowd must have dropped a sack of potatoes on the ground. Thus, that resulted in Vino - whom was busy trying to see what was happening and failed to take note of the surrounding to slip and fell atop of Lunamaria Hawke.

The two then landed in an awkward position, with Vino's hand being placed directly on top of Lunamaria's chest. First, there was the recognition and the shock - before the shock gave way to anger and embarrassment.

Without warning, Vino was roughly kicked off from her body by Lunamaria, herself - whom then hurried to pull herself together and re-adjusting her attire. Her face was still flaming red when she recalled the earlier awkward position, and thus she ended up glaring death glares at Vino.

Inwardly, Lunamaria was thinking up various ways to slaughter Vino about taking advantages of her - when she realized that the other party had failed to recognize her due to her disguise. Just as she was about to regain her cool composure, she noticed a blur passing her by and before she knew it - she was staring at the sight of Auel bashing up the poor, innocent and utterly bewildered Vino.

Thankfully, Auel had enough sense to only punch Vino twice before heading back towards Lunamaria and Stellar - leading them away from the gathered crowd.

"..." Throughout the journey back to the resort house, Lunamaria was staring at Auel with a peculiar expression on her face.

Stellar, on the other hand, had clearly dismissed the previous incident without giving them much thought. Instead, the former opted to spend the traveling time back to the resort house in silence and uses them to observe the beautiful scenery that passes them by while they were on their way back.

Sting Oakley, whom had re-joined them soon after the incident of Vino being bashed up by Auel - had obviously heard about the commotion but had miraculously enough kept his comments to himself. Although, the former had been shooting Auel and Lunamaria strange and weird looks through the rear-view window, all the while until the car was steered into the driveway of the resort house that the group were staying for their period of time spend in Diocula.

to be continued

Date started: 28/02/08

Date completed: 28/02/08

Date edited: 29/02/08 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 19 - Feelings ...

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 14

GMT: 22 00 hours

Venue: Outskirt of Diocula, Resort House

Dinner for the day had been chinese take-out that Sting had somehow gotten his hands on during their trip into town. Otherwise, they would simply have to make do with whatever available food items that was already in the fridge.

During which process, neither Auel nor Lunamaria make an attempt to speak to one another. Instead, they settled for their usual pattern of trying to ignore one another blatantly. That, however, was kind of impossible for Auel to achieve as he could felt the piercing gaze of Lunamaria Hawke on him, throughout the dinner when he was not looking back at the fellow Coordinator.

It had been four hours since their arrival back to the resort house where they were staying for the time-being, and two hours had passes by since dinner. Yet, Lunamaria Hawke still show no signs of dropping her gaze on him. If anything, the intensity of the gaze had been increased.

To be honest, those piercing sharp gaze was making the usually playful but easy-going 'Extended' pilot, uncomfortable.

Giving up on the notion of watching the news in peace, Auel made a move towards his room - only to realize that he had himself trapped. The sheer fact about him sharing his room with Lunamaria Hawke had slipped his mind, entirely.

It was not until he caught sight of the hangar that held the lolita-style black dress which Lunamaria Hawke had been wearing, several hours before being hung up by the front of the wardrobe - did he finally recalled the fact that the very person that was currently torturing him with those sharp piercing gaze was currently sharing a room with him.

His instant reaction was to slap his own forehead in annoyance, how could he have forgotten about that?! True to his gut feeling, no sooner had he entered the room - he heard rapid footsteps from behind him. Before he knew it, the door leading to the room had been closed off and Lunamaria Hawke was standing in front of the closed door-way blocking him from making an escape.

With a sigh, he dropped himself upon the foot of the bed and stared up at his supposed hostage with a look of weariness reflected on his features. "Alright, I had had enough of you playing 'stalker' - just fire your questions away. I'll try to answer if possible, but no guarantee about that ... "

Auel commented, eyeing Lunamaria Hawke warily. Lunamaria Hawke said nothing for a while, only continue to eye him as if trying to see if she could read through him like an open book. Finally, his silent observer shook her head slightly to rid off whatever random thoughts that had been floating about in her mind - as the former finally opened up her mouth and asked.

"Why?!"

The query was so simple, and its' meaning was clear. It was apparent that Lunamaria was referring to the incident of him bashing someone up, but still - Auel thought he might have done something else that annoyed the former, and hence decided to feign innocence by acting to be puzzled by Lunamaria's question.

"Huh? What do you mean by - 'Why?' Care to elaborate? " Auel responded, staring up at Lunamaria with innocent eyes.

He watched as Lunamaria counted to five under her breath, before regarding him - again. This time around, the former decided to simply spelt things out for him - just to prevent him from acting blur, again.

"Why did you bash him up?! That was an incident, and I'm sure Vino did not do it on purpose. Its' good enough that I had reacted and kick him off ... so why did you went up to him and punches him? He looked utterly bewildered - you know? Oh ... and what did you tell him towards the end? Why was he blushing so red that one could mistake him as a fully ripe tomato? " Lunamaria Hawke added the last bit, when she recalled Vino's sudden change of expression from absolute bewilderment to absolute embarrassment.

At first, Auel was irritated by Lunamaria's relentless questioning. The former had wanted an answer from him, and would have resorted to any kind of methods available just to get an answer out from him. Under usual circumstances, he would have simply informed the former of his reasonings but - unfortunately, this particular event which led up to his actions taken had no supporting statements available.

When the sight of someone laying atop of Lunamaria in an intimate and awkward position landed into his sighting range, his blood had began to boil for an unknown reason. Without giving the matter another thought, his body had simply reacted by marching up front - with all intention to give the former 'hell' for taking advantage of Luna.

Once he had realized what he had done, he had let go of the poor victim of his anger abruptly. However, the sheer memory of what had transpired before causes his blood to boil up, again. In the end, he settled for whispering a quick warning to the victim of his unknown source of anger - before departing from the site, tugging both Stellar and Lunamaria Hawke with him.

Upon the last question that ended Lunamaria's string of queries, Auel smirked and responded simply.

"I was only warning him about the dangers involved when one tried to take advantage of someone else's fiancee ... in public ... "

With that said, Auel continue to keep an eye out on his hostage facial expression - while scanning his eyes around the surrounding to see if there was anywhere else he could run and hide while the former's anger took over the moment of shock. Unfortunately, he was stuck - there was nowhere else he could hide from the former's wrath, if Lunamaria was to lose her temper on him.

Thankfully, the former was more stunned than angered when the full realization of what Auel had informed her in prior, seeped and registered itself into her mind.

Finally, the ashen white features gave way to beet red as Lunamaria turned towards Auel Neider with incredulous eyes and asked sharply. "Why?! Why did you tell Vino - that?! Since when did I became your fiancee!?! "

"... " Auel remain silent, in fact, he was baffled by his own statement in prior.

Now that he came to think of it, he could just have gotten away easily if he claimed Lunamaria to be his younger sister as a cover story for his beating the crap out of that guy. However, he had claimed Lunamaria to be his fiancee - instead. Why though? That - he had no idea of, all he knew was that he sees red when that guy had touches Lunamaria in places that he had no inclination to let the others' touch, aside from himself.

Was that possessiveness that he was feeling?! Was that why he felt irritation and anger when someone, other than himself was attempting to be friendly with Lunamaria? Was it possible that he was attracted to the said Coordinator, without he, himself realizing it? Now as he considered over the situation carefully, there might very well be a chance that he was indeed attracted to that fiery hostage of his.

As soon as realization sets in, he could felt dread gripping his stomach - inwardly. He was an 'Extended', he was not supposed to be involved in any relationships - at all. 'Extended' were not supposed to have dreams, or a future - they existed simply for the sake of the war, and the battles. Memories, dreams and feelings would be a burden for them, tying them down - and that was something the superiority would not allowed.

Therefore, as soon as he realized his feelings for Lunamaria Hawke ran deeper than he had initially thought it to be - he could felt the feeling of fear gripping his heart.

/Shit ... Shit! This cannot be happening ... No, it cannot happened! / The sudden thought of Sting Oakley caused him to break out into cold sweat, judging from the way Sting had been eyeing both Lunamaria and him on their journey back from the town - he had every reason to suspect that Sting had already knew about his hidden feelings towards their supposed hostage.

For a while, he contemplated on allowing Lunamaria to leave - but he changes his mind at the very last minute. By letting Lunamaria go, not only would the former be suspicious of his motives, even Sting might be forced to carry out the secret mission that Neo had entrusted the former with.

Now he knew why, Neo was always looking at him strangely whenever they touches on the subject of Lunamaria Hawke. Neo had knew, probably knew it - the moment when the former discovered that he had failed to kill Lunamaria back at the Armoury One incident.

The more Auel thought about what might occured in the future, the more uneasy he felt - somehow, his expression must have gave away his current anxiety and uneasiness. For the next moment, he found himself in the warm embrace of Lunamaria Hawke.

---

Lunamaria Hawke had no idea why she went forward to capture the pale-haired 'Extended' into a hug, perhaps - the uneasiness and anxiety reflected on the former's features reminded her, not of her kidnapper but of her childhood friend, Auel Neider - instead. All she wanted very much to do at the point of time, was to provide the uneasy 'Extended' pilot with the comfort that the former was seeking.

Soon, she felt the breathing of Auel Neider even out - followed by the sound of the former's voice. "I don't know ... "

"Huh?" Lunamaria was puzzled, looking down at the pilot whom was now in her embrace - not looking at her, while speaking.

"The answer that you are seeking for - about why I told that guy that you're my fiancee ... I wasn't lying ... I really had no idea why I said that ... it just came out from my mouth before I knew it. "

"Aa... " Lunamaria mused, but other than musing - she had no idea how she should respond to Auel's answer.

For a while, she contemplated on the possibility of it being a teasing remark but shook it off - when she spotted the honesty within the pale blue eyes of the pilot.

"Alright, I know ... I know ... I'm not going to blame you - since they had no idea of my identity, I'll let you off the hook - this time around. " Lunamaria hurried to assure the uneasy pilot, whom seemed to be holding on to her for moral support.

They continued on in that position for quite some time, unless Auel pulled away from her embrace - and looked at her with a solemn expression.

"Do you hate me? "

The question had been random and came out from nowhere, that caused Lunamaria to stare blankly at her supposed kid-napper for a while before retorting. "Now, where did that came from?! Since when did you decided to give a damn about how I felt about you? "

"... " Auel was silent, although he had tried to keep his face blank of emotions. Lunamaria could still easily see the silent plea hiding behind his pale azure orbs, yearning for an answer to his question.

With a sigh, Lunamaria contemplated on the situation for a while - before responding, carefully.

"I admit - I don't like what you did, but I certainly do not hate you ... What's there for me to hate? Your actions taken?! I guess, I should be grateful enough that you did not simply choose to kill me, on the spot! Besides, you certainly did not choose to be an enemy of mine ... It just happened. "

Auel continue staring at Lunamaria for a while, before turning his eyes away from her and focus his attention afar. Finally, after several minutes of staring at Auel strangely - the former shifted his attention back to her and said.

"Promise me something, Luna ... If there was ever a day whereby I gave you an opportunity to leave, just go and never look back! However, please do not head back to the ZAFT Forces - I repeat.

Under no conditions were you to head back to the ZAFT Forces, I don't know what exactly - but there's something fishy going on with the ZAFT Forces. I'm not going to say anything about my alliance party, they are just as guilty as charged. I'm not exactly sure whom was involved - but I'm certain there were spies from both sides, in both Military. Otherwise, we would not have been able to sneak into Armoury One that easily. "

Lunamaria continue to stare at Auel strangely, before making an attempt to ask question. However, Auel cut in simply and told her not to ask anything. All she needed to do was to promise him that she would leave when the opportunity arises. Wherever she go would be entirely her choice, but she was not to return to the ZAFT Forces - under all circumstances.

Finally, Lunamaria nodded her silent agreement to Auel's terms and conditions. The former directed her with his rarely seen smile of sincerity, before embracing her tightly and bading her good-night for the day. They both rarely slept a wink that night, each engrossed in their own thoughts.

Yet, neither made an attempt at a conversation. Auel was busy trying to come up with something that would let Lunamaria escaped and yet, not risking anyone's suspicion that she was being let off the hook on deliberation.

Lunamaria, though was busy contemplating on the reason why Auel was telling her those things that the former had never attempted to inform her about - whenever she asked, willingly.

However, Lunamaria agreed inwardly with Auel's conditions. Therefore - until she was absolute certain of what exactly was going on behind the scenes, she would never return to the ZAFT Forces if she was ever to escape from the alliance party.

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 15

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: Town of Diocula, Duncan Hotel - Athrun Zala's Hotel Room

The first sight that greeted Athrun Zala in the morning startled him so much that he fell off his bed in shock. Sleeping comfortably under his warm blanket was the un-mistakenable figure of Meer Campbell, the Lacus Clyne look-alike.

/What the hell is she doing here - sleeping on my bed?! / Athrun's first thought was - as he stared at the peacefully sleeping figure in shock and disbelief.

Distinctively, he recalled getting to bed sometime during the middle of the night - but he was very much certain that during that period of time, he was still alone. So how on earth did Meer Campbell ended up here, while he was already asleep. He did locked the door to his room, right?!

Somehow, the sound of him falling off the bed must have woke the sleeping figure up from the sleep. For, the next sight that greeted him was Meer campbell stretching in that skimpy and sexy pink night-gown of hers' that exposed most of the surface area of her breasts for all to see.

Any healthy male whom had witnessed that sight would have shown some sort of reaction or at least, flushed crimson in response. However, that was neither the case for the stoic and aloof Athrun Zala.

The reason was simple, firstly - his mind was still clouded with questions that concerns just how did the said female ended up in his room, sleeping on the same bed as he was. Secondly, despite Meer's fully developed body condition - Athrun Zala felt no sense of attraction towards her.

In fact, now that he came to think of it - even the real Lacus Clyne failed to make him react in a typical male behavior.

Until now, Athrun could still remembered the first time he blushes in front of the pink-haired songstress. That was during their first meeting and when he had given the pink 'Haro' over to the said Coordinator, the reason behind his blushing was due to Lacus Clyne praising him for his efforts at making the 'Haro' and that she loved the gift - a lot.

"Athrun? " The sleepy sound of Meer Campbell voice greeted him, drawing him back into reality.

Almost immediately, he glared at the former accusingly and gritted out. "How did you end up in here?! Answer now! "

"Eh?! " Meer Campbell blinked once, then twice - but Athrun's accusing and sharp glare caused her to swallow and answered, immediately.

"The Chairman told me you were back in the room when I went over to the meeting place in search of you, and he told me I could probably visited you ... so I went to the information counter, and when they informed me that you were probably asleep. I requested to join you, as I am your fiancee ... so they opened up the door for me and let me in ... "

Upon Meer Campbell's response, Athrun Zala felt the urge to knock himself out cold so he would not have to think about such matters, any longer than necessary. Just when Athrun Zala thought, the timing could not be worst - the sound of knocking on his room's door was heard.

/Damn! / Athrun Zala hurried to pull up his pants, trying to get his attire straighten out in the shortest time ever. For the first time in his life, he found himself detesting the design of the ZAFT Uniform - for he suddenly found the design of the EAF Uniform and the ORB Military Uniform easier to button up.

The sound of his door being opened up, caused Athrun Zala to turn towards the door still adjusting his pants in shock. However, nothing could have prepared him mentally for what he had felt when his eyes landed upon the figure standing on the opposite side of the door - eyeing him with both disbelief and hurt.

"Yes? How can we help you?! " Athrun Zala heard Meer Campbell asked, but his sole concentration was on the redhead whom was still eyeing him in disbelief.

"I ... " Meyrin took a deep breath to calm herself down, willing her voice to remain steady as she responded to the pink-haired Coordinator's question. "I ... I was asked to ... invite ... invite the Commander for breakfast ... "

Athrun had somehow managed to pull up his pants during which period of conversation between Meyrin and Meer Campbell. Yet, before he could respond to Meyrin's invitation for breakfast - Meer had responded on his behalf, claiming that he would be joining the breakfast session at a later point of time, together with her.

With that said, Meer promptly shut the door in Meyrin's face and turning back to face him, triumphantly.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 29/02/08

Date completed: 01/03/08

Date edited: 01/03/08 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 20 - Understanding and Trust!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 15

GMT: 08 45 hours

Venue: Town of Diocula, Duncan Hotel - Athrun Zala's Room

Tension stung the air as Athrun Zala continue glaring daggers at Meer Campbell, he was irritated. Irritated to the point of madness, so much so that he had to dig his fingernails into the palms of his hand to remind and prevent himself from hitting a female. Being raised a gentleman, he was always taught to be tolerant towards the opposite gender and not to resort to violence when being faced with a problem.

Those had been his mother's teaching, and he had indeed kept them in mind and practiced them up till today. However, now he felt his self-restrain slipping from his control - Meer Campbell was the first female that ever tested his patience. Not even Cagalli, whom irritated him from time to time - could get him this mad, but Meer was pushing at his limits.

Though, he had never made an attempt at correcting Meer Campbell's assumption of him still being engaged with Lacus Clyne. That still does not meant - he enjoyed having a Lacus Clyne look-alike hanging on him, all the while. However, he could have brushes those actions aside as Meer trying to play the part and the role of being his fiancee - but climbling into his bed in the middle of the night, and not informing him in prior.

Answering the door of his room without his permission, and in addition responding on his behalf without seeking his opinions on the matter. Deciding things on her own without consulting him in advance, was pushing it.

Topping it off altogether, it was not just anybody on the other side of the door - it was Meyrin, Meyrin Hawke.

The younger sister of Lunamaria Hawke, the crybaby next to Kira Yamato - his best friend in their elementary school days. His only source of comfort and solace aboard of the Minerva fleet, his only trusted confidant within the ZAFT Military whom was currently situated on Earth with him, and placed on the same fleet as a fellow team members. The only person whom he could converse with - without the need to hide himself behind a mask of aloofness.

Last but not least, Meyrin was also the first and the last person that he had informed about the annulment of his engagement with Lacus Clyne. Moreover, Meyrin Hawke was also the only person whom knew about Meer Campbell being an impersonator of Lacus Clyne and about his lack of feelings towards the said imposter.

Yet, now - the former had caught him in the act of pulling up his pants with Meer Campbell in the very same room as he was. In addition, Meer's attire was anything but decent-looking. It would only be a miracle if Meyrin did not misunderstood the whole situation, earlier on. If the disbelief and hurt reflected in those blue-grey eyes of Meyrin Hawke's was any indication to the former's current feelings, Athrun Zala would find himself in deep trouble.

Athrun Zala had no idea what kind of relationship was between Meyrin Hawke and himself, but he knew it was a relationship that based on trust and understanding. Having just being reunited after ten years of separation from one another, one cannot simply re-newed the friendship between themselves that easily. However, they had managed to achieve that with the trust and understanding that was bonded through their many private conversations.

Yet, the bond was still rather fragile and could break any second. Thus, Athrun Zala had been rather cautious and careful when it came down to dealing with the younger redhead. Athrun Zala was not known to be well-verse in the fields of socializing, and neither was Meyrin. However, with the help of their common topics between themselves - they were able to start a conversation easily.

In the case of Athrun Zala, he had shared details of what had transpired between the ten years of separation to Meyrin - in an order, to gain the former's trust in him and his doings. Informing Meyrin of the annulment between his and Lacus Clyne's engagement was another step to ensure that level of trust and understanding between them.

Allowing Meyrin to visit Kira and Lacus back in the Kingdom of ORB, and letting the former in on the fact that Meer Campbell was playing the role of Lacus Clyne for the Chairman and the PLANTs were part of them as well. At the same time, he was careful to maintain his distance with Meyrin Hawke - too.

While he allowed the former to have access to many of these information, he was also careful to hide his inner feelings and thoughts from the former. Never allowing Meyrin to get too close to him, for comfort. To a certain extent, Meyrin had knew more of him than what he had allowed Cagalli to have access with. Yet, neither had really "walked" into his heart - and gained the authority to sharing his more private moments with him.

So far, the only female character whom had been successful in the attempt of 'walking' into his heart has been his mother. No one else had done that, since the death of his mother - Lenora Zala. Not even his ex-fiancee, Lacus Clyne had been successful in that area - though, Lacus was considered one of the few people whom understood his feelings enough to gauge his reactions.

However, the reason why Lacus had been able to understand him better than anyone else with the exception of his best friend, Kira Yamato was because he had allowed her to do so. For a period of time, Lacus and him were indeed engaged to be married in the future - therefore, he had make the exception to allow Lacus more rooms for exploration to his personality and characteristics. It was to allow the former to understand him better so that it would help her in the future, if they were to really get married.

Knowing that both Cagalli and Meyrin were attracted to him and were both interested in having a relationship with him in a romantical sense - Athrun Zala was very careful around them. He was scared, very scared about commitment. Ever since his mother's death, and his father's betrayal of his trust - Athrun Zala had been reserved and cautious about letting someone into his heart.

With Cagalli, he had tried to be tolerant and forgiving about the former's actions. However, he never allowed the former to see him weak and helpless - he never allowed a chance for the former to figure out his thought patterns, or what he was attempting to do unless it was really necessary. That was his way of self-defense, never keep them away and at the same time, not allowing them to get too close for comfort.

Meyrin though, was prone to hurt and sensitivity but at the same time, was less persistent and determined as compared to Cagalli. Therefore, he could afford to let his guards down a little, just in case his behavior would hurt the former, unintentionally.

With Meyrin, Athrun was more willing to engage in private conversation that were on a more personal scale - however, he kept those real private feelings and thoughts away from the former's knowledge. Yet, at the same time, reveal more than what he would usually share with Cagalli and the others' to the redhead. While he could afford to be direct when being faced with the blonde, he would need to be more tactful around the redhead - for those two were entirely different in characteristics and personality.

A sigh left his lips before he could stop it, the sudden realization of Meer Campbell was still in the room causes him to glare at the former - again, with hidden venom. Due to the former's brainless acts, he would now have to try and convinced the redhead that nothing had happened the night before - despite Meer staying over-night in his room.

Feeling the anger leaving him like a deflated balloon, Athrun Zala finally gathered himself together and asked for the reason behind Meer Campbell's actions.

"Why did you do that for?! "

He watched as Meer blinked up at him innocently before responding, "Eh?! I thought ... this would be what engaged couples usually does ... "

"... " Athrun Zala stared at the female in front of him with disbelief, and started to curse inwardly.

/Just because of that silly reason?! Damn ... if Meyrin were to ignore him and stop talking to him, altogether because of that silly reason - he would no doubt feed Meer to the sharks ... / Athrun Zala thought to himself, in a promising manner.

Gritting out in frustration, and trying hard not to let himself sound strangled. Athrun said, "Lacus won't do that ... In fact, she would never do that! Get this clear! If ... if this was to happen, again ... Do not be surprise if I snapped your head off you! " Athrun Zala warned, before turning away from the former to get himself dressed.

Not wanting to stay in the room that makes him feel suffocated for another minute, Athrun Zala took the outer coat of the elite uniform and stalked out of the room - shutting the door behind him elegantly as he did so. He needed some time to himself, to sort out his thoughts and probably to come up with a contingency plan on how to gain the trust of Meyrin Hawke back, without sounding desperate.

---

GMT: 10 00 hours

Venue: Duncan Hotel's Cafeteria

Meyrin Hawke was nowhere in sight when Athrun Zala arrived at the cafeteria of the hotel, with the annoying Meer Campbell hanging onto his elbow - tightly. Despite his harsh words of warning towards the former in his room earlier, the impersonator of Lacus Clyne seemed unwavering in her determination to continue her role as the fiancee of Athrun Zala. Thus, resulting in this particular "cozy" sight to the others' but merely a nuisance to Athrun Zala, himself.

Thankfully, he was "rescued" by the addressing of Heine Westernfluss - another fellow member on the 'FAITH' Squad. Due to the necessary procedure of saluting to Heine, Athrun was able to remove his elbow from Meer's death grip.

About the same point of time, the bodyguards of Meer Campbell had arrived informing her that she had another scheduled performance on - in about forty five minutes time, and she should probably get on her way before it was too late for her to get herself readied for the performance.

Meer had pouted in response to her bodyguards' words, but since it was part of her duty - she had no choice but to go along with the planned schedule. Turning back to Athrun, Meer had bade her farewell reluctantly before following the lead of her fellow bodyguards - all the while wailing and complaining about ruining her private moments with Athrun Zala.

Athrun Zala, on the other hand, shuddered at the departing figure's words. For some reason, those whiny complaints caused him to feel goosebumps all over his body. The sounds of chuckle from the front, caused the blue-haired pilot to shift his attention back to the orange-haired Coordinator - whom in turn, commented about the cozy atmosphere between Meer Campbell and himself.

"... Can't you just drop it - already?! " Athrun Zala said, eyeing the orange-haired Coordinator - with annoyance.

"Oops ... touchy, I see ... " Heine Westernfluss chuckled before turning solemn, and said. "Anyway, can I just check with you ... You are piloting the Savior - right? How many pilots aside from yourself were currently on board of the Minerva? "

Athrun Zala nodded, and replied matter-of-factly. "Yes, I'm the pilot for the Savior. Aside from myself, there should initially be three other pilots on board. However, due to some reasons - there's only two of them aboard, instead of the initial three. One of them would be Shinn Asuka, the black-haired pilot whom you had seen - yesterday afternoon. "

"Hm..m..." Heine Westernfluss make a knowing sound, before double-confirming the pilots for each unit which was currently stationed on board of the Minerva. "So, Shinn Asuka's the pilot for the 'Impulse' and the blonde guy was the pilot for the 'Blaze ZAKU Phantom'? Therefore, right now - nobody was using the stationed red 'ZAKU Warrior' unit? "

Athrun Zala nodded, again to Heine's statement. To which, Heine merely frowned and commented. "Now I could certainly see why the Chairman had wanted to put someone else on board of the Minerva, however - what I still cannot fathom was the reason why it had to be me?! I mean, normally - one would not placed three fellow members from the 'FAITH' Squad together, right?! "

"Eh?! You are joining the Minerva as a fellow crew member?! " Athrun Zala could not help but gaped, he - too had thought it strange to have that many members of the 'FAITH' Squad being concentrated at one place. Yet, since it had been a decision made by the Chairman - they could do nothing but to obey without questions asked.

Deciding to change the subject, Athrun Zala asked if the former had been to visit the Captain and informed the former of the Chairman's latest decision - yet.

"Oh... I have the intention to do that, soon. However, I had no idea where was the exact docking point for the Minerva ... so I had yet to visit the Captain ... " Heine responded, easily.

"I see ... Why don't I lead you over - instead? " Athrun suggested, as the sudden thought of Meyrin heading back to the Minerva to hide from him as a possibility - struck him.

"Well ... if you are certain ... " Heine shrugged, agreeing to Athrun's suggestion - with ease.

Athrun Zala merely nodded in response, not wanting to make it seemed as though he was very keen on playing guide to the newcomer. When in actual fact, it was merely a suggestion that he had brought up - out of goodwill. In addition, it would provide him with a valid reason to be back on board of the Minerva so soon - despite the fact that he still had the day off from his duty.

---

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: Minerva's Living Quarters, Meyrin Hawke's Room

Following the end of his duty as a 'tour-guide' to Heine Westernfluss, their newest co-pilot for the Minerva fleet. Athrun Zala finally had the time fully to himself, thus - he was now on his way towards the younger redhead's assigned room. There was nothing much that he could do, except to hope for the former's willingness to listen to his explanation.

Taking a deep breath, Athrun Zala counted mentally to five before reaching for the communication device situated right beside the automatic sliding door - that separated the redhead's room and the corridor hall-way.

"Meyrin? Are you in there? It's me - Athrun ... " The blue-haired pilot said into the communication device, as he pressed on the green button and waited patiently for some sort of response coming from the inside of the room.

"..." At first there was silence, and just when Athrun Zala was about to turn on his heels and leave the area - the door slided open to admit his entry.

"Come on in - then ... " Meyrin's soft voice was heard, it was so soft that Athrun Zala nearly missed it - altogether.

Upon entering the redhead's room, Athrun Zala focus his sole attention upon the silent redhead standing by the side - trying to make herself invisible under his piercing stare. It was not until Meyrin squirmed uncomfortably - did Athrun Zala finally realized the effect of his unwavering stare upon the redhead.

"Aa... I apologized, I didn't mean to stare ... its' just ... well ... " Athrun Zala paused for a moment, stopping to organize his thoughts into an orderly manner - such that it would helped him in the upcoming task of explanation.

"Ano ... Meyrin, there's no eloquent way to go about this ... but still, I felt the need to apologize about what you had witnessed this morning ... Honestly, there's nothing going on between Meer and myself! You have to believe me for this - I had no idea why she was there in my room, sleeping in my bed - at all! Therefore, please take my words for it - will you? "

"... " Meyrin said nothing, and she was looking down on the ground - instead of gazing at Athrun Zala, like she usually does when the former speak.

Somehow, the lack of Meyrin's expecting glance on him when he spoke - caused Athrun Zala's mood to dampen further. In fact, it was causing the usually stoic blue-haired Coordinator to start feeling uneasy and anxious about the situation at hand.

"Meyrin, you really have to believe me ... What you witnessed this morning, was not my intention. In fact, having Meer in my room and sleeping on my bed was not my intention - either. To me, she's a nuisance that I can't wait to rid myself off ... You know that, don't you?! " Athrun Zala continued pleading his case, though he still sounded rather calm - inwardly, he was getting desperate.

The statement of wanting to trade Meer for Meyrin was nearly off his tongue, when Meyrin's voice was heard cutting into his attempt at explaining matters.

"Enough ... that's enough ... I ..." Meyrin took a deep breath, and started speaking up louder - trying to sound convincing for them, both. "I had heard enough of your explanation ... "

Looking up into those emerald orbs of Athrun Zala for a moment, before looking away almost immediately. Meyrin continued her statement, trying to keep herself from shaking uncontrollably.

Finally, after a few dreadful minutes of silence. Meyrin's voice started up, again. "I ... I believe you ... It's my fault, anyway. I over-reacted ... After all, you did told me that Ms. Meer seemed to have it in mind that Ms. Lacus and yourself are still engaged, and thus wanted to play the role of a dutiful fiancee - well ...

Yet, I over-reacted upon witnessing that sight - this morning ... I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for over-reacting. I should have more faith in your actions, instead of jumping to conclusions upon witnessing the sight in your room - this morning. "

Meyrin finally concluded her speech, but she was openly crying by the end of her statement. Upon sighting her in this condition, Athrun Zala ignored the warning voice in his mind and stepped forth to pull the weeping female in for an embrace.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. Its' my fault, I didn't clear things up with Meer ... I didn't correct her wrong impression of how Lacus would have behaved if placed under the same situation as she has been. Its' all my fault ... I broke the trust that you had in me ... " Athrun re-assured, as his embrace of comfort about the weeping redhead in his arms - tighten.

Athrun Zala had no idea how long they had been remaining in that position, with him hugging Meyrin close to his chest while the former cried in his arms. By the time the sniffling, hiccupping, and the shaking had stopped - half the front of Athrun's uniform had been dampen by the redhead's tears.

"Once a crybaby, always a crybaby ... " Athrun could not help but commented, upon the sight of those red bunny eyes of Meyrin Hawke.

The sixteen years old CIC officer of the Minerva fleet, glared at him with accusing eyes - before pouting unhappily and said. "Now - who's the one that 'bullied' me, this time around?! "

Athrun smiled down at the pouting redhead, it was one of his rarely displayed smile - reserved for those whom he really cared about. He had no idea what possessed him to bring up the subject of going on a 'date' with the redhead, perhaps - at that very moment of time, he was merely trying to cheer the former up with the suggestion of going on a 'date' with the redhead.

However, what Athrun Zala had failed to realize was with that innocent suggestion of going on a 'date' with Meyrin Hawke as an attempt to cheer the former up, and to make up for his breaking of her trust in him. The blue-haired Coordinator had unintentionally allowed the redhead to take another step forward, and the former was now moving slowly but getting closer to the inside of his heart - ever than before.

~to be continued~

Date started: 01/03/08

Date completed: 02/03/08

Date edited: 02/03/08 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 21 - Love; Lost; Fear & Hope!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 16

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: Cafeteria of Minerva

"I don't like it! "

Athrun Zala looked up from his hot simmering cup of coffee, seated directly opposite of him in the cafeteria of the Minerva was none other than the 16 years old CIC officer of the said fleet, Meyrin Hawke.

Athrun sighed, as he replaced the cup of coffee back down on the table - and said. "You don't have to like it - you only had to tolerate her actions. Besides, she'll be leaving soon ... Can't you just play along? I'll make it to you - somehow ... "

"Just how do you intend to make it up to me - later on in time? If I cooperate with you ... that is ... " Meyrin Hawke questioned, pouting up at the blue-haired Coordinator whom had been trying his best to persuade her into acting dumb and oblivious in front of the fake Lacus Clyne.

The blue-haired pilot pretended to be giving the question some thought, before looking back up at the pouting redhead and suggested.

"Hm ...m... I don't know, since I seldom go on 'dates' with females ... How about a luxuarious dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town? Of course, the dinner would be host in a private VIP room - completed with the good wines, and champagne. Hm..m.. so how does that sound? Or would you perhaps, like to have the whole package for a 'date'? "

The sudden sound of fork and knife dropping caused the blue-haired Coordinator to look over at his breakfast companion, the redhead was now shaking terribly from laughter. Athrun Zala watched as Meyrin took several deep breath to calm herself down, before addressing him.

"Good gracious, where the hell did those ideas of yours came from?! Have you been watching any soap operas - lately? Why does those suggestions of yours sounded so cheesy - then? " Meyrin Hawke could not help but asked, as she tried blatantly to withhold her laughter that was threatening to spill forth, back.

Feeling utterly satisfied about bringing a smile back on Meyrin's features, Athrun felt his mood lightening up - too. Smoothing his features back into one of solemnity, Athrun Zala re-adjusted his speaking tones - moulding them into his official business tone of voice.

"So, will you be cooperative with me on this particular issue? " Athrun Zala asked, sipping away at his coffee - slowly.

Silence as Meyrin Hawke attempted to stare Athrun Zala down, but once the redhead realized that Athrun Zala's mind had been made up and nothing could be done to change the former's mindset. The fellow CIC officer had no choice but to cave, the 16 years old Meyrin Hawke sighed aloud and said.

"Fine, I'll cooperate with you - to play the role of a dumb and oblivious onlooker when you send off Ms. Meer Campbell, later on! " Meyrin Hawke paused for a moment, then looked up at the blue-haired Coordinator with her most innocent expression.

"In exchange, I want that expensive dinner that you brought up earlier on; as a compromising measure to ensure my cooperation - to mark the end of our 'date'. " The redhead finished, with a smirk of triumphant.

Feeling as though he had struck a deal with a devil with the smile of an angel, Athrun Zala sighed as he asked. "Alright then, when would you want that 'date' of ours to be scheduled? "

Again, Athrun Zala was met up by the innocent smiling face of Meyrin Hawke as the former responded, sweetly. "As soon as Ms. Campbell left ... "

"... I knew it ... " Athrun Zala whispered to himself, as he sighed inwardly in response. /Maa ... I guess, it's fine ... As long as Meyrin enjoyed herself - during the date ... After all, I did promised to bring her on a date - for the sake of cheering her up. / Athrun Zala thought to himself, while gulping down the rest of his coffee - before placing the empty cup back down on the table.

A quick glance to the digital clock situated on the kitchen counter of the cafeteria, Athrun smiled at the redhead opposite of him and commented.

"Now that we had reached to a compromise, and its' almost time for Meer's departure ... Perhaps, we should start getting a move on. Shall we? " Athrun made a move to stand, while looking over to the silent redhead for a response.

"... " Meyrin stood wordlessly, forcing down her unwillingness to go along with the plan of playing dumb and oblivious - the redhead decided to focus her attention straight-ahead; and tried to think about the upcoming 'date' between Athrun Zala and herself, instead.

---

GMT: 09 00 hours

Venue: Helicopter Port of Diocula's Military Base

The whiny tone of voice that Meer Campbell used while talking to Athrun Zala, caused the usually stoic Coordinator to shudder inwardly. Somehow, he was starting to regret his earlier decision to make Meyrin Hawke play dumb and oblivious to Meer Campbell's actions. Yet, what he did earlier on - was a step of prevention against a cat-fight from taking place.

After all, facing the wrath of a jealous female was something he wanted to avoid desperately - especially, when he knew about Meyrin's obvious attraction towards him. That, and the fact that Meer Campbell was not hiding her own desires at wanting him - even an idiot would have an idea about what the former had in mind to do, upon finding her snucking into one's bed in the middle of the night.

The only downside to Meer Campbell's idea was that - she had neglected the fact that Athrun Zala was not one to be wavered through the act of seduction. Much less, using the face of the infamous Lacus Clyne whom was anything but possessive. Moreover, Athrun Zala was one whom valued kinship and friendship over the typical boy-girl relationship. After all, Athrun Zala had yet to get himself caught up in that spider web of love.

Rather, how was he to fall in love with someone when he had walls of barrier separating his heart from the emotional aspects of a relationship with the opposite gender? How many females had fallen prey to his charisma and ended up being hurt unintentionally by his aloof attitude? No one had been fortunate enough to escape that very fate, upon the very minute that they landed their eyes upon him. So far, the only exception had been Lacus Clyne, Cagalli and lastly - the Hawke siblings.

However, it was different with Lacus - since the former had been his ex-fiancee. How could he blow hot and cold towards the former? Especially, when he considered about the possibility of them eventually being united as a family. Although, the engagement was now anulled and that Lacus was now involved with his best friend - Athrun still valued the pink-haired Coordinator as one of his closest pal. Therefore, he could never do anything that might hurt the said Coordinator.

As for Cagalli, the blonde Princess of ORB had been the twin sister of his best friend - Kira Yamato. Being one whom valued friendship alot, Athrun Zala would treat Cagalli as his own sister, most of the time.

Despite knowing Cagalli's obvious feelings towards him - he had remained and maintain his kind attitude towards the blonde, not avoiding the former at all. However, at the same time - he was careful enough to not display or does anything beyond his role as a bodyguard to the said Princess.

The Hawke siblings, on the other hand, was one of his first group of friends made. Therefore, like Kira matters to him - the Hawke siblings, matters to him, too. Moreover, with the addition of his late mother being a good friend to the Hawke siblings' mother - his relationship with the two Hawke sisters were closer than the other female accquitances of his, back in his childhood years.

He had no trouble dealing with them, with Lunamaria - he was at ease. After all, Lunamaria had told him many times in his face that even if the world were to end tomorrow - there will be no chance of her, falling for him. Henceforth, Athrun Zala treated the elder redhead just like how he would treat his siblings, if he had any - that is.

Meyrin Hawke, was another matter - entirely. Unlike the elder sister, the younger sister had fallen prey to his charisma easily. However, due to their mothers' being good friends - there was no chances of Athrun to avoid seeing the Hawke siblings. Therefore, as time passes by - Athrun Zala eventually learnt to treat Meyrin with the same kind of mannerisms as how he had treated Lacus Clyne, afterwards.

With Meyrin, Athrun was more patient as compared to the other females whom secretly crushes upon him. Usually, he ignored those girls - but Meyrin, he could never really ignore. Instead, most of the time, he would find himself caring for the younger redhead - even. Though, he would always draw a line in between that prevented himself from getting even closer to the said Coordinator - but he knew, that would not be possible if they were not separated for a period of ten years.

The sudden feeling of someone holding on to him and inching closer to his face, drew him back into reality. Glancing downwards, he was faced with the impersonator of Lacus Clyne trying to pull him into a kiss. Almost instantly, he felt a shiver travelling down his spine - especially, when he felt the intensity of a killer's glare being directed at his back.

Reacting swiftly, Athrun Zala removed himself from the pink-haired Meer Campbell's grasp and turned the former around. Pushing the said imposter of Lacus Clyne forward and towards the awaiting helicopter - Athrun Zala said, hurriedly.

"Come on, you're getting late. You wouldn't want to keep your fans waiting - would you?! Besides, I have prior engagements to fulfil ... " Athrun Zala cut in, when he realized the former was about to protest.

With a look of utter desperation, Meer Campbell tried to manipulate him into giving her a good-bye kiss. However, that too had failed when Athrun Zala show no reactions upon the sight of her puppy eyes effect. With that, Meer Campbell pouted unhappily and board the helicopter heading for the next destination of her concert performance.

"Finally ...! " Athrun Zala murmured, if Meer Campbell had lingered on for another minute - he would have no responsibility of his own actions.

Turning back to face the rest of the onlookers, Athrun Zala avoided Shinn Asuka's curious gaze - instead, he turned towards the redhead.

"Alright, let's go ... I presume, you would want to have a quick change of clothes? " Athrun Zala asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the younger redhead.

"..." Meyrin threw him a look of annoyance, before heading back towards the Minerva's direction. Inwardly, she was thinking up various ways to annoy the blue-haired pilot during their 'date'.

Somehow, Meyrin's thoughts failed to escape the keen observation of Athrun Zala. However, Athrun made no move to point out that little detail to Meyrin Hawke - instead, he merely allowed the younger redhead to do as she pleased. In the meantime, since Athrun Zala already knew what the former had in mind to do - wisely uses the time to come up with several counter measures.

---

GMT: 23 45 hours

Venue: Outskirt of Diocula Town, Resort House

Lunamaria Hawke was sitting quietly on the bed facing the window, when the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot entered the room - heading towards her with quick pace.

"Auel? What are you ... " Words died on her lips, when she witnessed his serious expression and the bag of clothings held in the his hands.

Auel knew, he had to speak fast and act fast. Regardless of how reluctant he was about the idea of letting Lunamaria leave, he had to do it. That was why he had acted upon the first opportunity that arises. He knew, if Lunamaria was to indeed escape - there will be no other chances, and opportunity after tonight.

For he knew, once they were back with Neo - there will be no way of escape for Lunamaria and himself. Especially, if those superiors of his were to realize his feelings for the redhead were not as simple as they had first thought it to be.

Love - a feeling that sounded so foreign and strange to him before - was exactly the reason behind his every fear now. The reason was simple - because he, too had fallen. Fallen for the very same person whom was supposed to be his enemy, the very same person whom should have meant nothing else to him - with the sheer exception of being a hostage to his alliance party.

However, that had changed. Everything that he had initially been feeling towards Lunamaria Hawke had changes - that night, when the memories of his childhood came rushing back to him in a flood of emotions. Gone was the feeling of hesitancy; distrust and confusion - in its' place, was the totally new and foreign concepts of love, trust and understanding.

Taking a deep breath as Auel braced himself mentally for his upcoming speech, the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot counted mentally to three before opening his mouth and said.

"Leave! Tonight's the chance, Stellar's not back yet - and Sting and I would be heading out in search for her. I'll leave the door unlocked, seize the chance to escape. Your ZAFT uniform's in this bag, together with your other belongings that you had bought a few days ago. I had had them packed as soon as I made up my mind to let you escape ... "

No sooner had he finished his statement, Lunamaria broke in before he could make a move to turn and leave the room. "Wait, what would happen if I were to leave now? "

Auel paused in his steps, before turning around and responded with a sad smile. "Don't worry, I have my ways ... "

For a while, Auel pondered on the idea of confessing his feelings towards the redhead. However, he eventually discarded the very idea of a heart-felt confession before the redhead's departure - for he knew, Lunamaria would no doubt be bothered by the weight of his words if he were to reveal his feelings towards the former, now.

Silence stung the air, for neither of them spoke. Then without warning, Auel started moving towards the immobile redhead and captured the former into a tight hug. The sound of gasping coming from the figure held in his tight embrace, informed him of the former being caught off-guard by his actions. However, he said nothing to explain his unusual actions - instead, his hug tighten for a second before he started to pull away from the stunned female.

"Take care!" Auel finally whispered, before he pulled away from the former - fully. Now as he stood in front of the redhead, Auel kept his facial expression empty as he stared at Lunamaria intently. He was trying to memorize each and every details of the redhead's features, for Auel had no idea if he would had another chance to see the former, again.

Lunamaria, too - was staring intently into Auel's eyes - although, the reason was entirely different. The redhead was trying to figure the said 'Extended' pilot out - but it was to no avail.

Auel's eyes was unreadable today, unlike the other days - whereby Lunamaria could easily read the meaning behind Auel's actions simply by a gaze in those pale-blue eyes of his. Today, though - those pale-blue orbs had been anything but readable. There was something unexplainable in them.

"Luna ... Remember what I'd told you in prior - never go back to the ZAFT Forces, if you valued your life. I don't know exactly just what was going on, but I know its' something fishy ... " Auel reminded, drawing the attention of Lunamaria back to reality.

With that said, Auel left the room without another backward glance directed towards the redhead. With every step that he took, he had remind himself of the consequences to come if he were to turn back, at that very second.

For he knew, his heart was clenching in agony with each step that he took - but he knew, no matter how painful the redhead's departure would meant to him. There was nothing that he could have done about it, except to endure the pain in silence, and alone.

However, that would only happened if he did not turn back - now. After all, turning back would mean that he had regretted his decision to let the redhead go. Yet, he knew - letting the redhead go was the only way he could protect them both, from future harms.

Five minutes later, Auel was out of the front door and seated in the passenger's seat of the car that Sting had rented for use - during the period of their stay in the town of Diocula.

---

Fifteen minutes later - exactly at 12 mid-night on the dot, Lunamaria left the resort house through the open window of the pale-haired 'Extended' room instead of through the front door.

Grabbing the packed duffle bag of her belongings, Lunamaria Hawke make full use of her Coordinator's reflex by climbing out of the open window and dropping herself skillfully onto the soft lush grass lawn of the resort house. Once accomplished, she started to make a beeline for the front gate.

Not that she does not trust Auel, but somehow she had a feeling that Auel would be in deeper trouble if she were to depart openly through the ajar front door. After all, she knew there was a visual camera being installed somewhere in this mansion - but she knew the bedrooms were not being monitored. Henceforth, she decided to escape using the window of Auel's bedroom.

Once she was safely out of the resort house, Lunamaria Hawke stared at the road branching out towards several directions for a moment - before making a decision to head up north. She knew, the route leading towards the south direction was the one that will take her to the town of Diocula.

However, by taking that route - not only would resulted in the possibility of crossing path with the ZAFT Forces, it would also increased the chance of her passing by the 'Extended' duo whom had departed from the house - a while ago.

Therefore, her only safe bet would be the route heading up north. Since, there was practically nothing on the other end of the route - with the exceptions of some small-scale villages that the local fishermen resided.

In the meantime, Auel and Sting were going about the town in search of their other missing companion - Stellar Loussier.

What Lunamaria Hawke had absolutely no idea about - was that her decision that moment had resulted in her later encounter with the Archangel crew; whom had taken to buy their groceries and daily items from the said village that Lunamaria had ended up taking residence for the time-being.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 02/03/08

Date completed: 03/03/08

Date edited: 16/08/08 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 22 - Dreaming of You!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 17

GMT: 04 00 hours

Venue: Fishing Village, Outskirts of Diocula

Lunamaria Hawke lay atop of the bed situated in the guest room of the house that she had taken refuge for the time-being. She had arrived at the village about the same time whereby the local fishermen were getting ready to set out for their morning fishing activity.

After she came up with the excuse of her getting herself lost while taking a hiking trip about the outskirts of town, the locals had willingly took her in for the time-being. That was, only after she mentioned that her friends would most likely came seeking for her - when they realized that she was missing.

Giving up the notion of sleeping, after her latest attempt had ended up in yet another toss and turn motion - Lunamaria decided to sit up in bed and sort out her belongings instead. That, and the fact that she would need to come up with a plan fast - for there was no way that the local villagers would keep her around for long, if they realized that no one would be coming in search for her.

Sifting through her belongings, as she tried to come up with a plan or at least a destination in mind - so she would be able to abide by her promise with Auel about not going back to the ZAFT Forces. The sudden sound of her ZAFT uniform belt dropping with a 'clink' caused her to look down on the ground by instincts, and that was when she noticed yet another red article in the bag of clothings which the pale-haired 'Extended' had taken to pack for her.

/Strange ... Did I owned something else that was red in colour besides my initial ZAFT uniform? / Lunamaria Hawke thought, as she started to reach for that particular red material in her bag of belongings.

Pulling out the said material, Lunamaria was rather surprised to find a brand new sweater with the brand tag still attached to it.

"Eh? Strange ... I don't recall buying any sweater, let alone one in the colour of red ... " Lunamaria murmured, as she started sifting through the bag - wondering if there might be a chance of her locating the purchasing receipt for the sweater and perhaps figure out the reason why the sweater was hidden among her other belongings.

Unfortunately, the receipt was nowhere to be found - however, she did managed to find a small piece of note at the very bottom of the bag. It was a note written by the pale-haired 'Extended' telling her to take care of herself, and that the sweater was a gift to her from him.

Since the fellow 'Extended' pilot had no idea where Lunamaria would eventually ended up heading for when she left the house, the former figured to give her a sweater as a farewell gift. Just in case that it might come in useful if Lunamaria had ended up in some countries that were well-known for their cold weather.

Putting away the note, Lunamaria begin to inspect the sweater in details. Although, the design was not anything fanciful - in fact, the sweater had simply looked plain. Yet, somehow the sight of it send a warm fuzzy feeling directly straight to her heart as she stared at the sweater, unmovingly.

Reaching for the sweater, Lunamaria removed the brand tag from the said clothing - and ran her fingers over the material and smiled in content. The material was indeed comfortable and felt smooth to the skin, and the sweater was thick enough to keep her warm. Although, she had yet to try it on, Lunamaria knew the sweater would fit her body - perfectly.

"Thank you, Auel ..." Lunamaria whispered to no one in particular, but she still felt the need to express her appreciation towards the former.

With a blissful sigh of content, Lunamaria slipped into a peaceful slumber for the first time around since her departure from the resort house - by holding on to that new sweater of hers'.

---

GMT: 05 00 hours

Venue: Outskirt of Town Diocula, Resort House

Returning back from the trip to town, Auel Neider sighed aloud as he entered the now empty room. Part of him was glad that he was successful in his attempt at letting Lunamaria go, yet another part of him was kind of depressed that the redhead was no longer around to keep him company. Moreover, his recent interaction with the fellow ZAFT elites while picking Stellar up - earlier on, had caused him to muse on the irony of them making accquitances with the fellow elite members of their enemy squad.

The thought of the earlier scenario causes Auel Neider to shake his head in resignation, judging from the way Stellar had interacted with the other boy - Auel had a distinct suspicion of Stellar being attracted to that boy whom saved her life.

In fact, he had no doubt that the boy whom saved Stellar from the fate of drowning to her death, was part of the ZAFT Forces and probably one of those elite pilots, too.

How else, would the fellow ZAFT members be loitering about that area where usually no one could be seen hanging around - with the exception of Stellar whom enjoyed the sea-view? That, and the fact that he had somehow overheard the name which Stellar had been using to address the said boy whom saved her life. If he was not mistaken, Stellar had addressed the boy as 'Shinn'.

According to his memory, Lunamaria had once mentioned casually that the pilot of the 'Impulse' was a certain Shinn Asuka. Certainly, the similarities in the names of both the pilot for the 'Impulse' and the boy whom had saved Stellar's life - was not merely a coincidence, or was it?

If the identity of the boy was indeed the pilot of the 'Impulse', Auel could not help but mused on the irony of the situation. Prior to their departure, Shinn had promised to meet Stellar again, in future. Stellar, too had only left with Sting and himself - after Shinn made the promise of meeting her, again.

/Oh my ... talking about irony ... looks like I'm not the only one whom was destined to be trapped by the alliance party and a fellow member of the enemy squad .../ Auel could not helped but thought, as he could easily recognized the signs of one being attracted merely by looking at the way that Shinn boy had been interacting with the blonde 'Extended'.

It was just too bad for Shinn, that Stellar probably would not recall a thing about this particular event in two days' time. For Auel had no doubt that once they were back on board of the fleet with Neo, they will be send for memory modification. Unlike himself, Stellar's memory were usually suppressed easily. Sting, on the other hand, had the memory utterly erased off - easily.

Auel, himself was a special case - his background information was classified even among the higher ranking officers' authority. His parents had been among one of the pioneers to set up the 'Extended' programme, and from the day that he was born - Auel was destined to be a fellow guinea pig for the genetics manipulation.

The reason was simple, his father in namesake had told him on more than one occasions that his birth father had been a Coordinator. He was a mistake to begin with, and he only existed because his mother had refused to have an abortion and thus resulting in his birth. For that reason alone, the 'Extended' programme had been brought up and put into action.

That was, perhaps the reason why after the memory suppression and modifications - Auel did not have much of his childhood memory left. For his childhood memories was not only bitter, and traumatic - it was also something that was not even worth remembering. If it was not for the fact that Lunamaria Hawke had re-appeared in front of him, Auel would have forgotten everything already.

However, with the redhead's appearance in front of him - he had been forced to recall certain details from his erased past. Thus, reminding him again of the fact that he was in fact, born a half-Coordinator. While he could still remembered some details from his past regarding his parents', they were all fuzzy images. In his current distorted memory, he could only make out the images of Lunamaria Hawke clearly, and the rest were blurred and unclear.

Whatever that happened in the past, was no longer important to Auel. Right now, all he wanted to remember was his feelings for the redhead, and just how important does the sheer existence of Lunamaria Hawke meant to him. With that thought in mind, Auel pulled out his precious handkerchief that he had received from the redhead years ago and merely stared at it.

Now, if only - he could bypass the memory modification treatment in two days' time ... Auel thought, as he fell into a light slumber of sleep.

---

GMT: 09 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Athrun Zala stifled a yawn, as he stepped out from the Captain's room - after submitting the report on the morning event. To be honest, he was tired out - for he had yet to sleep a wink since yesterday's morning.

His date with Meyrin Hawke had lasted an entire day in town, and by the time he got back on board of the Minerva - last night. It was decided that he should have the night shift for the day, then - just before dusk the Minerva's radar had caught on to the 'SOS' signal let out by Shinn Asuka.

After briefing the Captain and the rest of the crew members on the situation, Athrun Zala handed over the shift duty to Rey, whom had arrived punctually on schedule. Once the shift exchange was over, Athrun was asked to lead a group of lower ranking officers over to the location where the 'SOS' signal had been send out.

The whole journey to and fro, and following the end of the "rescuing" session - took them two hours. By the time, they returned back to the Minerva - the sun had already rises, and it was already time for breakfast.

His first task back on board of the Minerva was to compile a report for the Captain to explain the reason behind Shinn's usage of the 'SOS' signal. The report had taken him two cups of hot steaming coffee, and two sandwiches set before it was finally accomplished. Now, with the report finally submitted into the hands of the Captain - Athrun Zala was very much looking forward to sleep the rest of the day, away.

Though, that would not have been possible - since he was once again, scheduled for another shift duty in about three hours time.

Heading back to his room, Athrun Zala had the intention to take a quick nap - and he was about to set an alarm using his cell-phone when the door to his room slided open to reveal their newest crew member, Heine Westernfluss. Resisting the urge to groan aloud, Athrun beckoned for the former to enter - while plastering on a look of indifference.

"Heine, what's up? Was there anything that you need from me? " Athrun Zala asked, forcing down his sleepiness.

"Hm..m... Actually, its' nothing. I was just wondering, what was the reason behind that 'SOS' signal being send out ... I'm certain that there had been no attacks going on in town ... " Heine asked, as his eyes surveyed the room of the blue-haired pilot with interest.

Athrun Zala sighed inwardly, as he proceeded on to summarize the events of how Shinn had attempted to save a girl from drowning - and thus ended up getting stranded at the bottom of a cliff. Having no source of communicating devices on him, the sixteen year old pilot had decided to send out a 'SOS' signal instead.

"Oh, I see ... Here I thought, something drastic had happened. So its' just Shinn playing hero to save the day, huh? " Heine murmured to himself, before smiling and bade Athrun Zala farewell.

Finally, being left alone - Athrun Zala heave a sigh of relief and promptly proceeded to lock his door with a protected password. This was something that he would not have done under usual circumstances, but he was now very sleepy and on the verge of snapping. If his desire for a peaceful nap was not attained, things could get real ugly when provoked - later.

---

GMT: 12 Noon

Venue: Outskirt of Town, Fishing Village

Now no longer dressed up in that lolita style dress - Lunamaria was wearing one of her newly purchased black turtle-neck top, with a pair of matching black sweatpants. The redhead was engrossed deep in her thoughts, as she took a walk about the village - trying to understand its' location and the type of transport available for usage.

Since Lunamaria was too engrossed in her own thoughts, and failing to check her surrounding when she took an about turn - the redhead eventually find herself walking straight into something, or rather someone.

"Aa... I apologized, I wasn't looking where I was going ... " Lunamaria apologized immediately, but when she received no response from the person whom she had rammed into. She gathered up her courage, and looked up at the former.

"Lunamaria Hawke?! " The person whom she had walked into, voiced out in disbelief.

Lunamaria took an instinctive step backwards, when she realized that the person standing in front of her was Kira Yamato. One of her school-mate back in her elementary school years over at the Corpernius City, and the best friend of the infamous Athrun Zala.

Instantly, she found herself regretting her decision to remove the disguise from herself. Directing a weak smile towards the brown-haired Coordinator, Lunamaria greeted. "Hi, its' been a long time ... Kira ... "

"Yeah, it had indeed been a long time ... so what brings you over? " Kira Yamato had re-gathered his wits, and was now spotting on a look of absolute indifference.

Lunamaria's eyes darted about the place, trying to come up with a possible response. However, her efforts was in vain - for nothing that came to mind make any sense to her, let alone using them to fool the others. Having no choice, Lunamaria sighed aloud and merely replied.

"Its' a long story ... Why don't we all move somewhere else that would be more comfortable? I am not looking forward to relay the whole tale to you - by standing in the middle of the pathway. "

Kira Yamato shared a look with the other two companions of his, before nodding his agreement. Lunamaria then proceeded to lead them all towards the direction of the house where she had taken refuge - earlier this morning, before dusk.

Lunamaria waited patiently until her three visitors had taken a seat, before turning towards Kira Yamato and asked simply. "Would you have believed me if I told you - I was kidnapped? "

Silence, followed by a frown marring the features of Kira Yamato. However, Lunamaria continued speaking - not giving the brown haired Coordinator a chance to fire his questions at her.

"The truth remains - I was indeed kidnapped from the space. In fact, I had the misfortune of walking in when the 'EAF' members were attacking the Armoury One, Warehouse 6. To put it simply, I saw something that I should not. "

A glance towards the expression on the other two visitors' features, Lunamaria added on. "I know, under usual circumstances - the attackers should have killed me. So why haven't they? - that's what the two of you were going to ask, isn't it? Anyway, that - I can answer ... cause' one of the attackers was someone whom I knew from my childhood days. That - good enough?! "

"..." The light of recognition dawned upon the brown-haired Coordinator, since Kira Yamato - himself had been through the very similar situation. "I see, and I gathered that it was that childhood accquitance of yours - whom had finally decided to let you go? "

Lunamaria said nothing but nodded, before she was struck speechless by the next question asked.

"So, why haven't you went back to the ZAFT Forces yet? They are officially in charge of this particular town, aren't they? " Kira Yamato asked, his facial expression blanked of emotions.

"..." Lunamaria gaped, before giving up and merely shrugged her response. "That accquitance of mine told me that something weird is going on ... and that, I was not to go back to the ZAFT Forces if I valued my life ..."

"I see ... " Kira Yamato echoed her response, before nodding and said. "Alright then, if that's the case - Why don't you come with us, then? "

"Huh?! " Lunamaria blinked up at the brown haired Coordinator in bewilderment, while the other two companions of the said Coordinator looked up at him in shock.

However, Kira Yamato's decision was not to be wavered easily. Instead, he merely told Lunamaria to be mentally prepared for what she would see if she was to follow them back to their "place".

"So ... your decision then?" Kira Yamato broke into Lunamaria's train of thoughts, after a minute of silent observation.

Various thoughts were going through the mind of Lunamaria Hawke following the end of Kira Yamato's suggestion. However, after analysing through her situation - she decided, since she was not allowed to go back to the ZAFT Forces and she still had no idea about where she should be going next. What harm could it be - to simply join Kira and his gang at wherever they were currently heading for?

With that resolution in mind, Lunamaria turned back to the awaiting Coordinator and nodded her agreement to the suggestion of joining Kira and his companions.

Kira nodded, and promptly told Lunamaria to pack up her belongings and they would meet back at where Lunamaria had encountered them, a while ago - in fifteen minutes time. In the meantime, whereby Lunamaria was packing up her belongings, his accquitances and himself would be running some quick errands around the village.

"Understood!" Lunamaria responded, as she hurried to busy herself about the room packing up her belongings.

Kira Yamato, on the other hand, led his two companions out of the door and towards their intended destination in mind.

~to be continued~

Date started: 04/03/08

Date completed: 05/03/08

Date edited: 05/03/08 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 23 - Resolutions Made & The Upcoming Battle at The Dardanelles Strait

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 17

GMT: 13 00 Hours

Venue: Outskirt of Diocula, Resort House

Auel Neider was conducting a random channel surfing on the television set, when Sting Oakley strolled into the living room area. Without even glancing at Auel, the green-haired 'Extended' pilot announced.

"Neo contacted - We are to be back at the ship latest by tonight! " With that said, Sting Oakley left the room - heading for the balcony where the blonde 'Extended' pilot was gazing out at the peaceful scenery about the area.

/Looks like - Sting's still mad at Lunamaria's escape ... / Auel sighed inwardly, ever since the news of Lunamaria's escape had reaches Sting - the fellow 'Extended' pilot had been glaring daggers at him whenever their eyes were to cross path with one another.

Auel Neider shrugged non-chalantly, he could hardly cared about what his fellow team-mates' was thinking about. What matters to him most now, was that Lunamaria was safe and no longer exposed to the dangers of being around him. Upon Sting Oakley's initial discovery of the redhead's escape - the former had a big row with Auel.

Sting was blaming him for letting their hostage escaped, but Auel Neider could hardly cared and instead, retorted back that he knew about Sting's secret mission at disposing Lunamaria Hawke. Therefore, so long Sting revealed nothing to Neo - their Captain and the others would not suspect a single thing.

That was their compromise, and Auel had enough confidence that Sting would not reveal anything unnecessary to their Captain. Moreover, once the Captain had thought Lunamaria to be indeed 'dead' - the 'Extended' would no doubt be send for a brain-washing or memory modification session.

Once the session was completed, Sting and Stellar would not be able to recall anything in relations to what had transpired over the past few weeks with Lunamaria around. At the same time, Stellar would have the memory of Shinn saving her from drowning totally suppressed through the memory modification devices.

Turning off the television set using the remote control, Auel headed back for his room to pack up his belongings. There was not much to be packed, except for a few of his civilians' clothings. Fifteen minutes later, Auel had his duffle bag readied and left the room behind - heading for the front foyer.

Approximately, an hour later - the three 'Extended' pilots were back at their alliance party's fleet. Upon noticing that the redhead was no longer with them, Neo had said nothing and merely assumed that Sting had carried out the mission as planned. Thus, the three 'Extended' pilots were immediately send for treatment - as Neo deemed it necessary.

Later that evening, after dinner - Sting and Stellar looked practically the same as before. There was no signs of any rememberance of the events that took place back at the town of Diocula, Auel - on the other hand, did his usual act of indifference lest he risked attracting unwanted attention to himself.

Following the arrival of their Captain, Neo Lorrnoke - they were gathered for a quick meeting over at the conference room. Over there, they were told that the ORB Military would be joining them on the frontlines for the next battle. They were then shown the prototypes of the Mobile Suits units that the ORB Military would be using, lest they mis-fired at one of their own allies out on the battlefield.

---

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: Archangel

Lunamaria Hawke felt her eyes widening upon the sight of the battlefleet in front of her, no wonder Kira had told her to be mentally prepared about the sight that will greet her - after she agreed to join Kira and his companion.

Upon entering the fleet itself, Lunamaria was further stunned by the appearance of the Princess of ORB. While, Lunamaria had never once crossed path with the said blonde - she had at least, knew and had seen the former's image on screen. However, before she could voiced her questions at Kira - Lunamaria felt her eyes widening in disbelief when a certain pink-haired Coordinator arrived to greet her with enthusiasm.

"Eh?!" Lunamaria blinked in surprise, before a frown starting to form on her face. "Can someone please explain to me - what exactly was going on here?! "

The redhead watched as the two females in front of her exchanging looks, before the pink-haired Coordinator spoke up. "Well ... Lunamaria-san, where would you like to start? "

Lunamaria thought for a moment, before blurting aloud. "Perhaps, someone could kindly fill me in about the happenings - directly from the start! I, find it baffling that why Ms. Lacus would be here - when I distinctively recalled her having a concert back in town, a few days ago ... "

Kira Yamato sighed inwardly, and after sharing a look with Lacus - decided to step forth and answer all the doubts that Lunamaria may have under this peculiar situation.

The whole explanation session took forty-five minutes to complete, and by the time Kira was done summarizing the events leading up to the particular sight in front of Lunamaria - at this very point of time. The redhead was on the brink of fainting from shock.

"So - to put it simply, Ms. Cagalli was here because you kidnapped her from the wedding altar with the 'Freedom' that Ms. Lacus had given you - during the period of time whereby the first war was still going on?!

Also, the other Lacus Clyne whom I had witnessed having a concert back in town was a fake - and the real Ms. Lacus was onboard of the Archangel when the concert was in progress? " Lunamaria repeated, staring at the brown haired Coordinator for confirmation.

Three heads nodded dumbly back at her, causing Lunamaria to fell silent and speechless. Whereas, her mind was suffering through the danger of a breakdown due to information overload. Finally, Lunamaria managed to re-gather her wits and asked her last question for the day.

"Wherever was Athrun Zala - if the real Ms. Lacus was on board? Shouldn't that guy be around too? I thought staying by Ms. Lacus side was his duty as the fiance of Lacus Clyne? "

Somehow upon her question, the blonde princess of ORB had simply stared boggled-eye at her. Kira Yamato was caught between embarrassment and awkwardness, whereas Ms. Lacus was smiling at her but the former was clearly embarrased by her question - too.

"Annulled ... the engagement between Lacus and Athrun had been annulled - towards the end of the first war. It wasn't made public, since Patrick Zala was dead by the end of the war. Neither Lacus nor Athrun felt the need to announce it - since they were both not going to hang around the PLANTs any longer ...

Well, at least that was the case - after the end of the first war. As for Athrun's current location - to be honest, none of us had any idea. The last thing we were aware of - was that Athrun had requested permission from me to head up to the PLANTs for a discussion session with the Chairman. However, there had been no further information received following his departure for the PLANTs. "

It was the blonde princess of ORB whom took the responsibility to fill the absolutely bewildered Lunamaria Hawke in on the situation - and why Athrun was nowhere to be seen on board.

"Oh I see ... " Lunamaria Hawke finished lamely, her mind still in too much disorientation to register the 'chemistry' going on between Kira Yamato and the Lacus Clyne - standing in front of her.

Still in a daze, she merely followed behind the blonde princess dutifully - when the former volunteered to lead her to an empty room for her stay on board.

---

GMT: 16 00 hours

Venue: Minerva's Deck

Athrun Zala had been gazing out at the scenery from his position on the deck of the Minerva, when the orange-haired Coordinator approached him.

"Still thinking about what the Captain had said - earlier on? " Heine asked, as he too - join the blue-haired Coordinator by the deck railing and gaze out at the scenic view.

"Hm..m? Maa ... seems to be the case though I keep telling myself that its' inevitable ... but still ... " Athrun responded, with a sigh of weariness.

"Still - you are having problem dealing with the sheer notion of it, am I right in assuming so? " Heine Westernfluss commented, shifting his glance towards the blue-haired Coordinator whom was frowning.

Athrun sighed inwardly before shrugging and said. "Perhaps ... "

Silence, as the two 'FAITH' members gaze out at the peaceful view of the town - before Heine broke the tranquail silence between them and commented.

"You do know that - even as fellow members of the 'FAITH' squad, we don't have much choice in this upcoming battle ... don't you? After all, this was a direct order coming from the Chairman - himself. "

"Yeah, I know ... its' just ... I don't know, I don't feel like fighting them ... " Athrun eventually responded, with a heavy sigh aloud.

Heine shot him a look of sympathy, and said. "It must have been hard on you - having to fight against one of your former allies. Given a choice, I wouldn't want to join in the fight too - but unfortunately, we have no say in the matter. After all, we were just soldiers ... and therefore, would have to obey our superiors' orders. "

Athrun Zala said nothing but listen to the fellow Coordinator's words, although inwardly he too, was mulling over what Heine had just said to him. However, Athrun Zala was careful to hide his thoughts away from the fellow Coordinator and had instead chose to continue gazing out at the peaceful town in sight.

He must have shown his desire to be alone, for the next thing he noticed - the orange haired Coordinator was no longer in sight. He, was once again - left to his own devices on the deck of the Minerva.

Tomorrow would be the day for the Minerva to depart from the town of Diocula, the Captain had told the crew members earlier on in the day - when they had all been assembled. For a while, Athrun wondered if he should head over to the younger redhead's room for some light-heartening chatting session.

However, upon rememberance of the fact that the fellow redhead was currently now on the bridge of the Minerva attending to one of her routine check on the CIC controller system - the idea of approaching the former for a chat was immediately discarded and placed aside. After all, nothing else could be more important than concentrating fully on the task at hand.

---

GMT: 17 00 hours

Venue: Archangel Bridge

"What do you mean by the reinforcement forces would be from the ORB Military?! " The distress sound of the blonde princess' voice could be heard even before the sliding door opened up to admit the entry of Lunamaria Hawke.

"Erm ... am I interrupting anything? " Lunamaria spoke up hesitantly, from her position outside of the bridge.

The group of Archangel bridge crew members looked up at the redhead in surprise, before Kira addressed the new-comer with a nod of acknowledgement.

"No, its' fine ... Is there anything that you required? " Kira asked, slightly surprised at Lunamaria's sudden appearance at the bridge.

"Oh ... actually, its' nothing much ... I was just wondering if anyone of you had any idea about how the Minerva was doing ... I was after all, supposed to be part of that ship's crew prior to my being kidnapped ... " Lunamaria responded, with a sheepish expression on her features.

Kira shared a look with Lacus before responding, "Well ... actually we were kind of discussing about the upcoming battle between the ZAFT Forces and the Alliance Party ... Most likely, we believe that the Minerva would be taking part in that battle - as well ... "

"Oh ... " Lunamaria fell silent upon hearing Kira's words, somehow she regretted asking her previous question now that - Kira had informed her with the news that Minerva would be taking part in the upcoming battle with the Earth Alliance Forces.

"Luna? Are you alright? " The concern voice of Kira Yamato broke into her thoughts, and draw her attention back into reality.

"Aa... I'm fine. So what's the yelling that I heard earlier on, all about? " Lunamaria asked, changing the subject abruptly and efficiently.

If Kira Yamato was surprised by her sudden change of conversation topic, the former did not show any signs of being surprised. In fact, Kira had merely sighed in response and said. "That was just Cagalli being distressed about the news of the ORB Military heading over to reinforced the Earth Alliance Forces whom would be involved in the upcoming battle. "

Lunamaria Hawke then shifted her attention to the blonde whom had on an expression of utter denial, at this very moment of time. Scanning her eyes about the bridge of the Archangel, Lunamaria sighed and commented aloud.

"Ms. Cagalli, pardon me for saying this ... but ... Honestly, shouldn't you have been expecting something of this sort to happen - when you had first decided to let your country join up with the Alliance Party? "

"Eh?!" The blonde glances over to Lunamaria in shock, for the former was not expecting Lunamaria to make any comments on the matter. So when Lunamaria did commented on the subject, it stunned the stubborn princess of the Kingdom of ORB - silent.

However, before the blonde was able to make a comeback - Kira had wisely intervened before it resulted in a pointless arguement session between Cagalli and Lunamaria Hawke. To which, Lunamaria merely shrugged and stood by the sidelines - watching the siblings interacted with one another.

"But I ... I did that only to protect the country from another war! " The blonde had been on the verge of wailing when she proclaimed her reason for allowing her country to join the Alliance Party.

"Yes, I know ... but Cagalli - have you forgotten what your father had told you before? By protecting your own country from being attacked, you would be expected to help the Alliance Party at attacking another country. That was, part of the deal - wasn't it?!

The Alliance Party had been targetting the ORB's strength - right from the start. That was, also the reason why your father had insisted on protecting the country's ideals - until the very last moment, back during the last war ... Have you forgotten all that had taken place before, Cagalli? " Kira stated, matter-of-factly and sternly.

Eventually, Kira had somehow managed to get the blonde into accepting the fact that the ORB Military would be helping out the Earth Alliance Forces in the upcoming battle - this time around. For it was inevitable, and part of the hidden conditions that was laid down - in exchange for the Kingdom of ORB safety from being attacked.

Now that, Kira had gotten the facts straighten out and drill into the mind of the distressed blonde - the fellow Coordinator had asked the blonde respectfully for her decision. Whether or not, should they head into the battlefield or should they merely stepped back and observed from the side-lines.

"We'll go, although I had no idea what we could be doing - but I'll try my best to persuade the ORB Military into withdrawing themselves from the battle. No matter the circumstances, the Kingdom of ORB must always abide by the country's idealisms. " Cagalli Yula Attha, the blonde princess of the ORB Kingdom had said, determinedly.

The rest of the crew members looked at one another and smiled, finally - the blonde had took on the stance of a leader. Previously, the blonde had sounded uncertain and hesitant - but now the uncertainity and hesitancy was gone, and being replaced by sheer will and determination.

While everyone was rejoicing over the fact that the blonde had regained her self-confidence, he ex-desert tiger of the ZAFT remained solemn and serious. Eyeing the blonde critically, he asked. "That's a good resolution, but I still felt the need to ask - What would you do if the persuasion had failed? "

Now, the blonde started to panic - again. "I'll make them listen! " was the only response from the blonde princess of ORB.

Standing by the sidelines and watching the scene enfolding in front of her, Lunamaria Hawke had to force down a snort of laughter that was trying to spill forth. The blonde was naive, so naive that Lunamaria almost felt pity and sympathy for the former. How could one always assume that words alone would work? Especially, under such a situation - even she knew that sometimes fighting would be inevitable.

"In the case of the persuasion act were to fail, we'll fight to make them listen ... " It was Kira Yamato, whom had eventually stepped forth and answered on the blonde's behalf.

A quick glance towards the siblings reaction, Lunamaria could not helped but noticed that Kira was unwavering in his decision to fight if nothing seemed to work. The blonde, though - looked as though she was going to break down in tears, any minute. upon the desert-tiger agreement to Kira's suggestion, the blonde nearly interrupted in distress - again.

That was, however, stopped by a stern expression upon the brown-haired Coordinator's feature.

/Wow, looks like Kira had managed to mature over the past ten years ... He used to be such a crybaby, always under the protection of Athrun Zala - like how my younger sister was. Now though, he's strong ... both physically and mentally. / Lunamaria thought with a smile, inwardly.

"Well ... so was there anything that I could perhaps helped you guys out with? " Lunamaria asked, deciding to do something for the crew while on board. After all, she would feel bad if she ended up as a mere freeloader - while she was staying aboard of the Archangel.

The bridge crew members had first stared at their Captain, before they, too - turned their imploring eyes upon the brown haired Coordinator for an answer.

"Eh?! " Kira had first appeared surprised, before an expression of solemnity took over his feature.

Turning towards her, Kira Yamato had smiled at her understandingly - and said. "If you really desired to help us out - I won't stop you, but if not ... You are more than welcome to stay on board and merely observed the situation.

Alternatively, you can help out at the medic wing ... I'm sure, the doctor on board would not mind having an extra pair of hands that would helped lessen the burden of being the only doctor - on board of a battlefleet. "

Staring up at the brown-haired Coordinator in surprise, Lunamaria Hawke finally broke into her first real smile ever since she got on board of the fleet. Saluting Kira Yamato in a half-playful and half-serious manner, Lunamaria responded.

"Yes, Sir! Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine with the concept of fighting against my own kind if the circumstances arised. For the time-being, I'll help out in the medic wing - and do let me know, if you need any help out at the front-lines.

I am, after all, a fully trained ZAFT elite pilot. Well, although - I'm still a test pilot and not an experienced one - like Athrun Zala. "

With that, Lunamaria departed from the bridge of the Archangel with an expression of pure relief that she was not being asked to help out with the CIC duty. Not that she was uncomfortable with the concept of fighting against her own kind, but merely because she was totally clumsy at handling controlling panels.

The concept of fighting against the Minerva or her own kind, was nothing foreign to her. Since, she had pretty much gotten used to the image and idea of it - while she was still being held hostage over at the 'Girty Lue' in space. Later on, just slightly prior to her arrival at the town of Diocula with the other three 'Extended' pilots - she had witnessed yet another battle with her own kind taking place before her very eyes.

Upon entering her assigned room aboard of the Archangel, Lunamaria felt her eyes landing on the ZAFT elite uniform lying on the bed and sighed, again.

/How ironic ... Despite my being in the ZAFT Forces - I had been doing nothing that would help my own alliance party. Instead, I was time and time again participating in the opposition party's action plan ... Speaking of which, I wonder how Auel's doing ... Did he get into trouble by letting me go? / She thought, slowly falling asleep with the thought of the pale-haired 'Extended' on her mind.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 05/03/08

Date completed: 05/03/08

Date edited: 06/03/08 


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 24 - Battle at the Dardanellus Strait ... History repeats?!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 18

GMT: 10 00 hours

Venue: Along the Strait of Dardanellus, EAF Party

Auel Neider stared at the piece of handkerchief in his locker, wondering if he should bring it with him for the upcoming battle. A few steps away from him, Sting Oakley has already accomplished the task of changing into the piloting gear and was now heading towards the direction of the hangar where the units had been stationed.

Although, the battle had yet to commence - but the orders for all pilots to be ready for launch had already been issued. Auel sighed, eventually tucking the said handkerchief away in his sweatpants' pocket - before pulling up his piloting gear's front zip.

Making a grab for his helmet, Auel Neider headed for the direction of the hangar without a moment of hesitation. He was, after all, trying to appear just like how an 'Extended' pilot would behaved after having the memories wiped off from their mind.

Approximately fifteen minutes later, the Minerva had came into sight. However, the 'Extended' pilots did not launched until the ORB Military had launched their units out for battle. Since, this time around - the battle was taking place on Earth and above water. The 'Gaia' was not very much useful, and henceforth - instead of launching at the same timing which the 'Chaos' and the 'Abyss' did.

Stellar, and the 'Gaia' were being placed on 'Stand-by' mode - while Neo Lorrnoke, their Captain took off for battle in the former purple and pink Windam.

As expected, the Minerva had launched the 'Impulse' and the 'Savior' into battle - first. At first, Neo was quite surprised by the appearance of the 'Savior' - before shrugging it off, since it was none of his business in the first place. Therefore, Neo took the initiative to engage the 'Savior' for battle - leaving the 'Impulse' to the capable hands of the 'Chaos' and the ORB Military Fleets.

Auel, in the meantime, had snuck underwater with his unit - the 'Abyss' which came equipped with the ability to battle underwater. In fact, the 'Abyss' was designed to perform well underwater - the 'Gaia' and 'Chaos', on the other hand were meant for land and air battles, respectively. With a solemn expression on his feature, Auel directed his firing weapon towards the bottom of the Minerva fleet.

His first shot had managed to catch the fleet off-guard, rocking its' stability - slightly. However, it also alerted the bridge crew of the 'Abyss' location and henceforth, Auel would have to move quick - and switched to another angle of attack.

---

GMT: 10 45 hours

Venue: Minerva Bridge

The shock of an attack caused the fleet itself to rock slightly, in turn, it causes a chain reaction to the control panels of the CIC position. Electric shocks could be seen with naked eyes, and Meyrin - whom was sitting directly in front of the control panels were among one of the first to felt the uncomfortable sensation of being electrified.

"Send out Rey and his unit - now! Equipped the unit with the necessity weapons for a battle under the water! " The Captain ordered, upon realizing that the attack was coming from directly below them.

Due to the battle being under the water, the typical beam weapons would not work. Therefore, it was to be changed into one of those heavy arms canon type of attacking weapons. Heine Westernfluss, on the other hand, was asked to remain on board - until further instructions was given. Either that, or at least - until the former decided that it was time for him to make his debut entrance into the battle.

"Captain, cohort of ORB Military Units approaching ... " Meyrin reported dutifully, from the number of approaching heat sources heading for their fleet.

"Damn ..." The Captain cursed aloud, frowning - the former ordered for the 'Tanhuesseur' attack to be readied.

"EH?!" The Vice-Captain gaped aloud, but was silence by the stern expression on the female Captain's features.

"Arthur, shut up and obey the order! Unless, you wanted us to perish right here, right now! We have no choice, either we do it - or be slaughtered alive by the attacks. " The Captain commented, sounding absolutely weary of answering the stupid questions coming from the Vice-Captain of the fleet.

After the Captain's latest command, the Vice-Captain finally get down to work. Just when they thought the 'Tanhuesseur' attack could be fired out - a very powerful beam attack rendered their main canon totally useless.

"Captain! Detecting heat source approaching - coming from above us! " Meyrin reported, her eyes widening at the next heat source that was detected - approaching them from below. If memory did not failed her, the heat source approaching them from both above and below was undoubtly the infamous 'Freedom' and the Archangel.

Sure enough, many of the others' on the frontlines had detected the approaching signals as well. Especially, when the 'Freedom' appeared from the top of the skies in all its' glory - Athrun Zala, whom was sitting within the cockpit of the 'Savior' had his eyes widen in disbelief.

No sooner had the 'Freedom' emerged, the Archangel had too surfaced from their hidden location from under the water. The launching gate of the Archangel opened up to reveal the red and white custom unit of the 'Strike Rouge'.

The ORB logo imprinted on the side of the unit was clear and visible for all to see, and soon enough the commanding voice of Cagalli Yula Attha rang aloud. The said Princess of ORB was trying her best to recall all the ORB Military Forces into retreating and withdrawing themselves from battle.

During the short period of silence as the battling forces had all freezes and listened to the blonde's words - Heine had contacted the Captain, informing the former that if the situation still did not changed in the upcoming minute, he would be heading out to join the battle - too.

"... " Meyrin Hawke was caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of the Archangel and the 'Freedom' that she, almost failed to react when the Captain asked her for the damage report of their main canon. Thankfully, she had reacted in time - instead of just merely staring at the screen of the 'Freedom' and the Archangel in shock and disbelief.

Athrun Zala, on the other hand - was entirely different. Throughout the period, he had been trying to contact the familiar blue and white unit of 'Freedom' but somehow, perhaps it was due to the influence of the 'N-Jammer' Canceller - he had yet to succeed in his attempt.

---

GMT: 11 15 hours

Venue: Kira, in his 'Freedom'

Judging from the situation, Kira had a feeling that things would not be resolved that easily. Especially, after the voice of Yuuna Roma Seiran denied the identity of Cagalli in front of public eyes. With a sigh, he knew trying to persuade the ORB Military into retreating using words would not work - now that Yuuna had commanded for the Military to attack the 'Strike Rouge'.

Steering his 'Freedom' to the front of Cagalli's 'Strike Rouge', Kira opened up a link of communication channel to the Archangel and said. "Mr. Waltfield! Cover for me - Archangel, retrieve Cagalli and the 'Strike Rouge' from battlefield, now! "

Andrew Waltfield, whom had immediately launched out in his custom-made 'Murasame' told Cagalli to stay back and back off from the frontlines if she was unable to help them out in the fight. Leaving Cagalli and the Archangel in the capable hands of Andrew Waltfield, Kira took off in his 'Freedom' heading in deep for the battlefield - destroying all the weapons and visual signals from the surrounding Mobile Suit units in sight.

He practically ignored those whom had yet to start targeting one another with weapons and merely concentrated on those with weapons in sight. The sight of that red unit of 'Savior' caused Kira to frown for a second, before deciding to leave it aside - for the unit was totally frozen on spot.

Moreover, he felt a sense of familiarity as he passes by the red unit of 'Savior' - something in his instincts told him that the pilot for that unit was someone whom he knew. However, he had no time to dwell upon the matter - for the black unit of 'Gaia' had came charging towards him upon his destruction of the 'Chaos' weapons.

Reacting almost immediately, he destroyed all the weapons of the 'Gaia' in sight. However, he had failed to notice the hidden beam weapon lash that was by the side of the unit. That, had ended up with one of the ZAFT orange unit's destruction - for being in the way of the 'Gaia' attack.

The destruction of the orange-unit also marked the end of the battle for the time-being, with the total number of the destroyed units on the battlefield. Both the Earth Alliance Forces and the ZAFT Forces had no choice but to withdraw their Mobile Suits from the battlefield.

Wasting no time in hanging around, Kira headed back towards the Archangel pulling the unwilling 'Strike Rouge' along with him as he headed for the docking area of the Archangel.

---

GMT: 11 45 hours

Venue: Archangel

Back on board of the Archangel, Lunamaria whom was observing the battle from the lounge's screen heaved a sigh of relief that no one whom she knew or cared about - was hurt, in the battle. The explosion of the 'Gouf Ignited' does make her heart clenches slightly but it was easier to stomach for she had no idea of the pilot's identity.

Judging from the way the Archangel had rocked slightly, Lunamaria gathered that it was probably due to Auel's attack coming from underwater. However, since the Archangel had more than enough experience dealing with underwater attacks - the 'Abyss' did not managed to make any real damage to the Archangel.

The 'Abyss' probably only suffered damages so minor that a quick change of visual devices would allowed it to function as well as before - since the Archangel never did aimed to kill, merely to render the unit from moving.

The Archangel had hovered behind for a while longer, ensuring that the Earth Alliance Party had retreated from the battlefield - together with the ORB Military Forces that were present, before leaving the site - themselves.

The door to the lounge then buzzed open and startled the redhead from her thoughts. Glancing up, Lunamaria realized that it was the pink-haired Coordinator whom had entered the lounge. Nodding politely towards the former, Lunamaria Hawke was about to leave the room when the former spoke up.

"Luna-san ... are you alright?" Lacus had inquired, politely and with concern.

Lunamaria blinked innocently, before opening her mouth to reply. "Huh? I believe that would be the case ... Was there a specific reason why you thought - otherwise? "

Lacus Clyne eyed her intently for a moment, before responding hesitantly. "It's nothing, actually - just that, you seemed a little uptight and nervous to me ... "

"EH?!" Now Lunamaria was surprised, and upon noticing that she had been hugging herself in anxiety all the while when the battle was going on - took her off-guard. Chuckling at the pink-haired songstress nervously, Lunamaria responded lamely that she was feeling nervous of the constant attacks coming from below the water - just now.

With that, the redhead proceeded to flee from the lounge in a hurry and headed for her room, immediately. Once back in the privacy of her room, Lunamaria began to think back - recalling scenes after scenes from the battle, that took place previously.

When she had first felt the attack coming from the 'Abyss' - she was stunned, then followed by feeling ironic. After all, Auel was an 'Extended' pilot for the Earth Alliance Forces - and with the fact that the 'Gaia' and the 'Chaos' were indeed hanging around the place. There was no reason why Auel and the 'Abyss' would be absent, thus there was no need for Lunamaria to be stunned by the presence of the 'Abyss'.

Therefore, once the stunned realization had taken place - irony was her next thought. Ironic, it was indeed ironic - since the last time the 'Abyss' was attacking something, she was watching by the side. Now, though she was still watching the 'Abyss' attacking by the sidelines - she was aboard of the very same fleet that the 'Abyss' was directing and targeting its' attack upon.

Yet, despite the fact that she should be fearing for the Archangel or even herself, for that matter. Lunamaria was more concern about Auel and the welfare of the 'Abyss'. Probably, due to her knowledge that the 'Freedom' had very precise aiming and Kira Yamato, whom was the pilot - would never missed any of the targets in sight.

---

GMT: 12 Noon

Venue: Minerva

The Minerva, meanwhile, had lingered on slightly longer - for the sake of re-grouping and re-organizing themselves. Secondly, they would need to retrieve all the remaining parts of the 'Gouf Ignited' as part of the evidence that Heine Westernfluss had perished during the phase of carrying out his duty.

Athrun Zala, meanwhile, though was able to escape without too much of a scratch on his unit - had returned on board to the Minerva in a daze-like manner.

His mind was clouded with the thoughts of Kira, 'Freedom' and the Archangel. Topping it off, Heine's death was also on his mind. Confusion - was probably the only term to describe him, now. Initially, he had thought himself to be clear-minded and knew what he wanted to do or to achieve in this war. Now, though - his mind was fuzzy and wrapped up in confusion.

The blue-haired Coordinator had first joined the Minerva, because he wanted to stop the war from happening and to figure out what was actually going on in the PLANTs and the ZAFT Forces.

Especially, after witnessing how the Chairman had gotten someone to impersonate Lacus Clyne and when the Chairman proclaimed that in order to soothe the anger of the people residing in the PLANTs, after the nuclear attack made by the Earth Alliance Forces - the power of Lacus Clyne was very much needed.

Due to that reason alone, he had not make any comments on Meer Campbell's impersonating act - though it gets on his nerves, he had silently endured. For he thought - it was all for the benefits of the people residing on the PLANTs. Now though, he wondered if he really did the right thing in agreeing to the Chairman's idea of allowing Meer to impersonate Lacus, further.

Aside from the impersonating act of Meer Campbell as Lacus Clyne, he had another troubling matter in mind now. With the Archangel and the 'Freedom' interference in the most recent battling affair, Athrun desperately need to arrive at a decision - soon. Today, he had spaced out on the battlefield - for he was in too much of a shock, to comprehend anything that took place. That was why, Heine had perished - for he failed to react while he could, rather when he should have reacted.

Deep inside, Athrun Zala wanted very much to avoid fighting Kira - again. Yet, he knew - if the situation were to continue on, and being a fellow pilot assigned to the Minerva, he would have to fight against his best friend, again. Though, what he failed to understand was why his friend had appeared in the 'Freedom' - fighting once again.

After all, Kira had told him on countless occasions that the former had no intention of picking up a weapon and fight - again. For too much lives had been lost, during the last war. Athrun had agreed, he too - was tired of fighting. However, he had now once again return to the battlefield for he thought with his joining, the war could be ended much sooner. Yet, Kira and the Archangel's involvement only serves to complicate things further - if the former's aim was to help the Minerva out, it would have been fine.

However, that was obviously not the case - as Kira had went about shooting all the Mobile Suit units from all parties present for the battle. In addition, the main canon of the Minerva had been destroyed by the powerful beam attack from the 'Freedom'. Yet, Athrun had no intention to fight Kira without knowing what exactly was the reason behind Kira and the Archangel's actions.

Judging from Cagalli's earlier speech, they were probably here to stop the ORB Military from joining the battle between the ZAFT and the Earth Alliance Forces. However, that effort had turned out to be futile - and Athrun, himself had thought. Instead of coming and going from the battlefield whenever the ORB Forces were involved, the best way to handle this issue would be trying to get the Kingdom of ORB - out from that alliance peace treaty. That would be far more effective than coming in and interfering with the ongoing battle state.

Deciding that fretting over the situation was not going to help, Athrun made up his mind to seek permission from the Captain about heading out in search for the Archangel crew. Hopefully, he would be able to find Kira and understand the reason behind their actions taken - today. If possible, he wishes to settle the problem without getting into a real fight with Kira - again.

His previous experience was something he never wanted to go through and he knew he had no chances of defeating Kira if the former were to get serious with him. After all, Kira was not being classified as the 'Ultimate Coordinator' for nothing - whereas, he was merely a third generation Coordinator. If the two of them were to indeed fight one another to the death, Kira would still emerged as the winner between them.

However, he knew his seeking permission to leave fleet would have to wait until later. For now, they had much more to settle and would need to head back to the town of Diocula for the fleet's maintainence and repairments. Moreover, they would still had to send Heine's belongings back to the Headquarters.

With a sigh inwardly, Athrun Zala decided to head back to his assigned room and stayed there until they arrived back to the town of Diocula.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 07/03/08

Date completed: 07/03/08

Date edited: 07/03/08 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 25 - Inner Turmoil!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 19

GMT: 10 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Athrun Zala was in his assigned room, packing up some of the necessity items that he would be requiring for the next two days that follow. He had just returned from the Captain's room, with the permission slip of getting two days off from his respective duties and responsibility. He would be taking off in the 'Savior' and later on, rent a car to roam about in town - hoping for a chance to see either member from the Archangel crew.

Just then, the door to his room opened up to admit the entry of the younger Hawke sister - Meyrin Hawke.

"Sorry, Meyrin ... I'm in a rush, I'll get back to you - later, if possible ..." Athrun said, without looking up at his visitor.

"... " Meyrin stared, before speaking up. "Athrun Zala, I didn't come in here to look for a chit-chatting session ... I was going to ask for your contact number - so it would be easier to contact you if something came up during the time of your absence! "

Athrun Zala looked up in surprise, before shoting the younger redhead an apologetic look. "Aa ... I apologized, the notion had totally slipped from my mind ... " With that, the blue-haired Coordinator took the younger redhead's cell-phone and punched in the number to his mobile.

"There! " Athrun Zala said, as he handed the cell-phone back to the younger redhead and continued on with his task of packing.

Meyrin looked at her cell-phone screen, and promptly saved the number in her phone book. After which, she nodded and bade the former farewell and good-luck in his search for the Archangel crew - for the redhead still had duties left un-completed back on the bridge of the Minerva.

On the other hand, unknown to Athrun Zala - the Captain had called in one of the lower ranking female officer into her room for an emergency briefing talk. The Captain was having trouble deciding between assigning Meyrin or Abby for the task of 'tailing' and 'spying' on Athrun Zala's actions during the period of the former absence when Rey had suggested to her, another potential crew member which the blond pilot had deemed to be a more suitable candidate.

Turns out, the female officer recommended by the blond pilot was an orphan adopted by the Chairman - himself to keep Rey company when the blond pilot was still young. Rina Slein - the female officer recommended by Rey was currently serving the Minerva as one of the lower-ranking security officer.

To be honest, if Rey had not recommended Rina to be the candidate for the mission of spying on Athrun Zala. The Captain would never have knew that someone like 'Rina' existed on board, let alone sending the former out for an individual mission.

Upon checking up on the background information for Rina Slein, the Captain was genuinely shock to find that not only was Rina trained in the fields of hand-to-hand combat, the said female officer was also well-trained in the fields of CIC control and was too, equipped with the basic skills of an elite pilot.

So why was Rina serving as a lower-ranking officer instead of an elite pilot? The Captain had wanted to ask, but that would be a question reserved for another time. For now, the mission briefing would be the utmost priority. Half an hour later, a helicopter was dispatched for Rina's usage to keep track of Athrun Zala's movements without being sensed by the blue-haired Coordinator.

---

GMT: 12 00 hours

Venue: Town of Diocula

Athrun Zala drove the car about the town randomly in search for any signs of the possible members of the Archangel, or at least someone whom knew how to contact the Archangel crew. Ever since his stepping into town an hour earlier, he had thought about contacting Kira Yamato using his cell-phone, only to realize that his best buddy had no mobile phone - yet.

Without any direct means of contacting his best buddy, all Athrun could do was to roam about town and see if he could locate any of the members of the Archangel crew. He was driving by a printing company when he noticed a familiar figure coming out from the said company and was now crossing over to the other side of the road. Steering the car into a stopping position, slightly ahead - Athrun called out to the former.

"Miriallia? " Athrun called out from his driver's seat of the rented car, and the brunette whom had now crossed over to the other side of the road turned back with a frown.

The frown was displaced by a look of surprise upon recognizing the owner of the voice as Athrun Zala.

"Athrun Zala? " Miriallia Haw wondered why the former was in town, when she had first witnessed the sight of the Archangel's appearance over at the strait of Dardanellus - she had assumed the former to be traveling with them. Now, it seems as though - she had thought wrong.

That was further proven by the statement that came out from the former's lips, claiming that the former had met up with a certain blond pilot by the name of Dearka Elthman - up on the PLANTs. Feeling irritated by the number of times, her name had been associated with a certain blond ZAFT pilot - Miriallia had glared at Athrun Zala with annoyance.

Sensing the brunette's unhappiness, Athrun Zala had wisely kept his mouth shut and refrain from mentioning the name of his ex-team mates. Just as he was wondering how he should go about asking his question, Miriallia had beaten him to the task.

"So ... what bring you into town? " Miriallia Haw asked, placing her hands on her lap as she awaited a response from the blue-haired Coordinator.

"Erm ... Well ... Actually, I was wondering if you had any idea how to establish contact with the Archangel crew ... " Athrun Zala finally responded, giving up the notion of being tactful and went directly into his reason for being in town - instead.

The brunette had initially frowned at him, before eyeing him strangely and said. "Explain yourself ... "

With a sigh inwardly, the blue-haired pilot proceeded on to relay all the events that had taken place over the past few weeks. Towards the end of his summary, the brunette finally responded. "I thought, that would be the case ... I'm assuming this unit is yours? "

Miriallia Haw said, as she handed over a picture of the 'Savior' during the last battle to the blue-haired Coordinator. "I was there at the site, and decided to snap a few pictures for a follow-up report on the war situation ... and since I saw the Archangel, I felt the urge to snap more pictures of the battle. " She explained, upon the look coming from the surprised Coordinator.

"I see ... " Athrun Zala mused, before agreeing with Miriallia Haw's suspicion that he was indeed the pilot for the 'Savior'. "So - do you know of any ways whereby I can contact the Archangel crew for a meeting? "

Miriallia Haw stared at him for a moment, before responding cautiously. "I do know of a way, but I won't tell you the method. Instead, I'll be the one whom would be contacting them on your behalf. At the same time, I'll probably warn them of your return to the ZAFT Forces - whether or not shall they meet up with you ... would be entirely their own choice. I hope you don't mind the way I'm handling things, but since you are now with the ZAFT Forces. Its' better to be safe, then be sorry - if you get my point. "

Athrun Zala nodded in response, given the current situation - and if he was Miriallia Haw, he would have did the same thing as the brunette had done.

"Sure, I'll be waiting for your contact - then ... " Athrun responded, agreeing to the terms and conditions that was being laid down by the brunette.

"Good, wait for my call - then ... I'll need to be off somewhere now. I'll get back to you once, the Archangel crew responded. " Miriallia Haw told him, as she made a move to leave the cafe where they had settled down for the conversation.

---

GMT: 16 00 hours

Venue: Archangel

"Kira! Kira-kun, come to the bridge immediately! There's something here, that we need your opinions on ... " The announcement from Captain Ramius sounded throughout the fleet, causing the brown-haired Coordinator to nearly choke on his afternoon tea. Gulping down the rest of the content in his tea cup, Kira Yamato hurried towards the direction of the bridge - almost, immediately.

Arriving on the bridge, the brown-haired Coordinator was immediately ushered in front of the screen to read the message. Once accomplished, he turned towards the remaining onlookers and asked.

"When did this message came in? "

"About an hour ago ... we were still debating on what to do, so we decided to ask for your opinion. So what do you think - Kira-kun? " Captain Ramius respond, Cagalli - meanwhile was gazing intently at Kira and awaiting for the former's response.

Kira sighed, before opening up his mouth and respond. "I'm guessing that the sender is Miri ... No one else could have sounded so eloquent when trying to write in morse code ... and the blue-haired knight was no doubt referring to Athrun ... "

"So ... your decision? " Cagalli pressed on anxiously, causing the brown-haired Coordinator to sigh and look at her with an expression of resignation.

"Fine, we shall go meet them ... However, it may or may not be a trap - therefore, I'm thinking of going alone ... but I guess, taking Cagalli with me on this particular trip won't kill ... " Kira added, upon the disappointing look upon the blonde Princess of ORB.

Almost immediately, Cagalli's expression brighten up. In the meantime, Kira looked at his girl-friend, Lacus Clyne apologetically. To which, Lacus merely smiled and shake her head in response - telling him that she does not mind his taking Cagalli with him, instead of her.

"Captain Ramius, send a response back to the sender that we'll be meeting them later at six - over at the island of Crete. " Kira turned towards the Captain and said.

The Captain nodded in response, and wasted no time in sending out the message response. In the meantime, Kira turned towards Cagalli and requested for a minute alone - with his sister. Excusing themselves from the bridge crew, Kira dragged the confused blonde all the way until they reached the Archangel lounge.

"Cagalli ... Anything may happened later on, whatever happened - I hoped that you would be able to remain calm. Judging from the way Miri had send the message, I'm guessing that she may knew something we had no idea of - for now ... "

The blonde looked up at Kira in confusion for a few minutes, before nodding obediently. Obviously, Kira knew something that she had no clues about - yet.

"Good! That's all I wanted to say to you - for now ... " Kira concluded his short conversation session, and headed for the door.

Cagalli stood rooted to the ground for a second, before following suit. Inwardly, Cagalli was wondering if Kira had knew of something that she had no idea about ... Although, the fellow Coordinator had said nothing, but the way Kira behaved around her seemed to be hinting at her that he knew something that she was oblivious about.

---

GMT: 18 00 hours

Venue: Island of Crete

Kira and Cagalli arrived at the island just slightly earlier before Athrun did, but Miriallia was already there awaiting for their arrival - for quite some time. Heading towards the two siblings, Miriallia hurried to inform the two siblings about Athrun Zala's re-enlistment into the ZAFT Forces.

Cagalli had been stunned by Miriallia's words, but Kira's facial expression betrayed nothing of his emotions. What was there to stun him? After all, he did already knew about Athrun Zala's possibility of re-enlisting with the ZAFT when the terminal last contacted him about Athrun's situation - prior to their leaving the Kingdom of ORB after capturing Cagalli from her own wedding altar.

They need not wait long, for no sooner was Miriallia done with her explanation of how she had met up with the fellow blue-haired Coordinator. They noticed a red Mobile Suit heading towards their location, the unit landed itself somewhere behind them - and then the cockpit opened up to reveal the figure of Athrun Zala.

The group of trio stared on, while they waited for the fellow Coordinator to reach him. Upon reaching them, Athrun greeted Miriallia Haw with a nod of acknowledgement before turning to greet Kira and Cagalli. Cagalli merely stared back at Athrun, still stunned by the news of the former returning to the ZAFT Forces. Kira, on the other hand, return Athrun's greeting with ease.

"Athrun ... " Kira started, pausing for a moment to gaze at the red immobile unit stationed a few steps away from them. Turning back to the blue-haired Coordinator, Kira continued his previous statement. "So ... You are now back on the ZAFT Forces? "

Athrun's eyes flickered between his best friend, Kira Yamato and his newly accquired unit - before nodding dumbly.

"I see ... " Kira paused, as he tried to re-organize his thoughts into an orderly manner. However, before he could say anything else - Cagalli had interrupted anxiously pressing the blue-haired pilot for an explanation to the former re-enlistment into the ZAFT Forces.

"Athrun! Why? Why did you go back to the ZAFT Forces? I thought you said you only wanted to talk to the Chairman ... then Why are you back on the ZAFT?! Are you going to fight us, fight Kira - again?! I thought - you said you are tired of the war already, back when your father died ... Then why on earth did you re-join them?! " Cagalli started, agitatedly.

Somehow, the blonde's reactions and questioning caused Athrun Zala to react in agitation as well. For the blue-haired Coordinator had retaliate immediately - by asking them of the Archangel's reason for getting themselves involved in a battle that took place between the Earth Alliance Forces and the ZAFT Forces.

Cagalli's reaction was rather expected by Athrun, since the blonde's only reason for getting involved was due to the ORB Forces being in the battle as part of the Alliance Party. That, and the fact that the Archangel and herself had wanted to prevent anything of that sort to happen - and therefore had decided to intervene.

"... " Athrun stared at the blonde incredulously, before turning to the solemn Kira standing by the side of Cagalli. "Was that your reasoning? Honestly? If that's your only reason, I'll say its' downright dumb and silly! Do you honestly believed by popping out of nowhere speaking as though you are the peacemaker for the day was going to work?!

Cagalli! We are fighting a war here - words were bound to be falling on deaf ears! Moreover, if you honestly wanted to prevent ORB from getting involved - the first and foremost thing to do now was to get yourself back to the Kingdom of ORB and dissolved that treaty agreement with the Alliance Party - immediately! That would do much better than popping out randomly in the middle of a battlefield and try to soothe things over with mere words! "

The blonde was utterly silent by the end of the blue-haired Coordinator's words, Kira Yamato, on the other hand - then asked back in return. "Athrun - we are just trying to stop the war from happening, not just to prevent ORB from getting involved! "

"Yes, I understand but ... the appearance of the Archangel on the battlefield's not doing much but bringing in more confusion to the situation. Moreover, its' also because of the Archangel that Heine died ... If you really wanted to make a difference in the war, why don't you guys join up with the ZAFT? I'm sure, the Chairman would have agreed easily. " Athrun Zala tried to sound convincing but was failing utterly, upon the sight of Kira's unwavering expression.

"Athrun ... Do you honestly think so? Do you really believed what the Chairman had told you? If there was nothing worth to be suspicion about - then maybe you are able to explain to me about that other "Lacus Clyne" on the PLANTs and the role she was supposed to be playing? Also, perhaps - you might be able to provide me with a valid reason as to why the real Lacus Clyne whom was with me - this whole time, had been targeted by assassins from the PLANTs!? "

Upon Kira's response, Athrun Zala fell silent almost immediately. A frown marred his features as he digested the news that Kira had just drop upon him - moments earlier. Nonetheless, he tried to persuade Kira from interfering in the battle - again. However, he knew his efforts would be in futile as Kira would never back down once the former had his mind set upon something. Still, Athrun was hoping for a miracle that Kira would perhaps listened to him - just this once.

In the end, Athrun responded. "About the issue of Lacus being assassinated, I'll get the issue cleared up - I'm not going to point fingers at the Chairman ... until further evidence were brought up. For all we know, it might also be the work of the terrorists that attempted to drop the debris of Junius 7 onto the Earth. "

Behind them, the sun was setting and the atmosphere was gloomy and heavy. Cagalli simply could not take a hint and chose that moment to interrupt - again. This time, she was asking Athrun - just why he was not leaving with them.

"Cagalli ... sometimes, even while I can understand your opinions and reasonings - I can't obey them and accept them, that easily. Besides, I'm now part of the Minerva's crew ... and a fellow ZAFT soldier. I have my role and my part to play ... " Athrun finally responded, as he headed towards his unit - and departed without a backward glance.

~to be continued~

Date started: 10/03/08

Date completed: 16/03/08

Date edited: 16/03/08 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 26 - Each and Everyone's Determination!

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 19

GMT: 20 00 hours

Venue: Lodonia Laboratory

Athrun Zala had first returned to the ZAFT Military Base in Diocula, only to find out from the respective personnels that the Minerva had set off for the abandoned laboratory situated some distances away from the town of Diocula. Hurrying over without delaying for a second, Athrun Zala arrived at the venue site precisely at 20 00 hours, on the dot.

On the other hand, Auel Neider, whom had heard the conversation of the Lodonia Laboratory being discovered by the ZAFT Forces from Stellar whom had quoted the exact statements exchanged between their Captain Lorrnoke and one of the lower-ranking Earth Alliance Officers had went into a state of shock. For the pale-haired 'Extended' was reminded harshly of his mother's death - by the hands of the Alliance officers, months ago.

That, in turn, causes him to accidentally blunted out the taboo word of 'death' in front of the fellow blonde haired 'Extended'. Since, Sting Oakley was apparently distracted by Auel's nervous breakdown - the former failed to pay the blonde any attention. That eventually, resulted in the blonde blasting off the hangar door and headed into the forest that separated their temporary hidden location and the laboratory.

The sudden sound of the radar alerting them of approaching Mobile Suits caused both Athrun Zala and Shinn Asuka to glance over to where the deep forest were situated. According to the officer's report, the 'Gaia' was rushing towards their current location and was somewhere within the forest - now.

Without waiting for any official orders, Shinn Asuka was already settled within the cockpit of the Impulse and was now rushing head-on into the forest. Behind the Impulse, Athrun Zala was following Shinn's actions with his Savior. Catching sight of the 'Gaia', Athrun Zala skillfully ducked aside to prevent himself from being hit by the 'Gaia' attacks.

Shinn Asuka, on the other hand, was unlike Athrun whom was taking things easy. Instead, the hot-headed sixteen year old pilot of the Impulse let loose a flying boomerang attack. Unprepared for the attack, the pilot of the 'Gaia' was unable to duck in time - and thus the attack hit the side of the cockpit. The impact of the attack rendered the said pilot of the 'Gaia' unconscious, and just when Athrun was about to order for Shinn to back off. The blue-haired pilot was surprised to find the younger pilot heading towards where the immobile unit lays.

"Shinn? What are you doing? " Athrun Zala asked aloud, when he noticed the sixteen year old pilot heading towards the cockpit of the 'Gaia' and pulled the pilot from within. Upon taking a closer look, Athrun Zala realized that the pilot of the 'Gaia' was none other than the blonde female whom Shinn had saved some days ago - over at the town of Diocula.

"Talk about the irony of the situation ... " Athrun Zala sighed aloud, for he knew there was no use trying to talk Shinn into letting go of the blonde now. Obviously, Shinn must have recognized the pilot's identity - else, the former would never bothered to care for a pilot from their enemy squad.

Glancing over at the abandoned 'Gaia', Athrun hurried to contact the technicians for them to retrieved the damaged unit of the 'Gaia'. On the other hand, he was going to try and see if he could persuade the Captain into letting Shinn off the hook - this time around, for trying to save the pilot of the enemy squad by bringing the blonde back on board the Minerva for treatment.

---

GMT: 22 00 hours

Venue: Auel Neider's Room

Auel dropped himself onto his bed wearily, he had just came back from the medic wing after being subjected to a session of sedative drug. From what he had gathered, despite the order from Neo to keep things quiet among the crew. Auel knew enough to know that Stellar had blasted off the hangar gate and headed towards the abandoned laboratory where the ZAFT Forces were now stationed. Surprisingly enough, Auel was not worried about Stellar being dead.

In fact, it was quite the opposite. Stellar might have been captured or injured, but certainly the blonde was not dead - yet. After all, he had a feeling that the ZAFT soldier from the last time around would still save Stellar despite knowing her identity. He knew, that ZAFT soldier was attracted to Stellar and it could be seen from just how the other party had vowed to protect Stellar - always, the last time around.

Knowing Neo, the former would probably called both Sting and himself in - for a session of 'brain-washing' soon. After all, they were the 'Extended' and they could not afford to lose their concentration over the issue of Stellar being missing in action. With a sigh, Auel knew he had to sacrifice yet another memory of his to substitute the memory of Stellar being missing.

However, after scanning through his mind for quite some time - Auel realized he had no choice but to sacrifice his memory of Stellar - after all. For he was unwilling to part with the memory of his childhood or his recent memory of the red-headed Coordinator. He knew, Lunamaria Hawke would probably skinned him alive this time around - if he were to forget the former, again.

On the other hand, his memory of his mother's death was currently being buried deep in his mind where he had no intention of bringing it forth - again. The last session of being subjected to sedative drug was anything but enjoyable, and he had absolutely no intention to go through them, again.

Just then, the sound of Sting's voice sounded from the communicator and Auel knew it was time for them to head over to the treatment wing - again. Setting aside the neatly folded uniform which belonged to Lunamaria previously, Auel stood and made a move to join the awaiting green-haired 'Extended' whom was outside.

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 19

Venue: Archangel

GMT: 22 30 hours

The door leading to the hot spring newly built on the Archangel slided open. The pink haired Coordinator stepped in without hesitation, there was no one else but the blonde Princess of ORB and herself - in the said room. Ever since the blonde had returned from the meeting trip with Kira, all the blonde ever did was to remain silent and frown in deep thoughts.

Upon her entrance, the blonde looked up in surprise before the expression gave way to a small smile. Smiling back at the blonde, Lacus Clyne stepped into the hot spring with her body wrapped in a white towel.

For a while, neither spoke. Until, the blonde broke the tranquil silence by asking the pink-haired Coordinator about the former's opinions with regards to the decision that she had made previously.

"..." Lacus Clyne glances over at the blonde, for a while - before responding. "Before doing anything, one must think it through clearly. Once a decision had been made, one must see it through the end ... Unwavering determination would be the 'key' to the plan's successity, so you should not be bothered about what the others' thought of your decision. After all, you are the one whom decides on those actions taken - not them ... "

The blonde stared at the pink-haired Coordinator in silence and awe - before, blinking twice and asked as a thought popped into her mind. "Lacus ... does that means you already had in mind about what you're going to do - next? "

Lacus Clyne said nothing but smiled at the blonde, and directed her gaze elsewhere. Several minutes later, Lacus Clyne bade the blonde farewell and took her leave from the hot spring. The pink-haired Coordinator had indeed made up her mind on what she was going to do next, but before anything else - she would need to take some time for a planning and discussion session with the former desert tiger of the ZAFT Forces, Andrew Waltfield. After all, her plan would involved and required the help of the fellow veteran fighter.

In the meantime, over at the males' section of the hot spring - Kira Yamato, too was engrossed deeply in his own thoughts. The said Coordinator, himself was too debating between taking Athrun Zala's advices or to simply go along with their initial plan. Part of him agreed with the logic behind Athrun's statement, but yet another part of him was very much aware of the internal conflicts within the Kingdom of ORB - especially between Cagalli and the Seirans'.

That was the main reason why they had taken to 'kidnap' Cagalli from the wedding altar instead of trying to talk sense into the blonde's mind with the Seirans' constantly around to confuse the blonde Princess.

---

Time: GMT + 23 00 hours

Venue: Auel Neider's Room

Arriving back from the special treatment session, all the pale-haired Extended pilot had wanted to do was to drop 'dead' on his bed. The session was more time-consuming than the other sessions that he had been subjected to - previously.

The reason being, the specialists had wanted to remove all traces of Stellar's existence from their minds. Unfortunately for him, whom get to select the memories that he wanted to keep and erased from his mind - Auel had to ensure that any memories that included Lunamaria Hawke was left intact, thus the memories that consisted of Stellar was removed selectively.

Thus, it led him down to a situation whereby he could still remembered Stellar being around them - but simply cannot remember the name of the said blonde female Extended pilot. That little issue - ended up nagging at him, constantly regardless of the state of his consciousness.

Stifling the urge to yell out in frustration, Auel hide himself underneath his bed covers and tried his best to sleep - by clearing his mind. Perhaps, his efforts had finally paid off or the day's event was indeed rather tiring for him. Unlike the past few nights whereby he found himself losing sleep due to the absence of the redhead, Auel fell easily asleep for the night.

In fact, he slept so soundly that not even the sound of the drilling and hammering that orginated from the technicians' efforts at repairing the damaged gate could wake him.

On the other hand, Lunamaria Hawke - whom was on board of the Archangel ended up being the one whom was having difficulty sleeping, instead. Somehow, there was something nagging constantly at her deep within her subconscious state of mind - but somehow she just cannot pin-point the exact reason behind her uneasy feeling.

The uneasiness that she felt kept her up for most of the night, and by the time she had finally fallen asleep - it was already nearing dawn. Henceforth, she was totally unaware of the fact that Lacus Clyne had went off with Andrew Waltfield in tow to seize the shuttle that was arranged for her look-alike Meer Campbell and was scheduled to take flight for the PLANTs at mid-noon.

That was exactly the reason why Lunamaria ended up dropping her mug of chocolate milk in shock and surprise, when the news headlines came up with regards to the shuttle that was meant for the Lacus impersonator was stolen by another party - the following day.

In the meantime, while on board of the Minerva - Shinn Asuka, too was suffering from insomnia. However, unlike Lunamaria - Shinn was very much aware of the reason behind his inability to sleep for the night. The reason was very simple, since all he could think about was - the sheer existence of the blonde 'Extended' pilot, Stellar Loussieur - whom was currently being sedated and treated over at the medic wing of the Minerva.

---

C.E.73, October 20

GMT: +09 00 hours

Venue: Diocula Town, ZAFT Military Space Port

The sleek black sedan car stopped in front of the Military Building of the ZAFT Forces, exactly at 09 00 hours on the dot. Stepping out from the back passengers' seat elegantly, was no one else but Ms. Lacus Clyne, herself.

After Andrew Waltfield whom was impersonating as her body-guard, stepped out from the car. Lacus Clyne plastered on a big cheerful smile as she greeted all those soldiers that came forth to greet her with enthusiasm.

Making full use of her knowledge about how her impersonator had been going around presenting the current new image of the pop idol princess of the PLANTs, Lacus presented herself exactly the way she believed her impersonator would be doing - if she had not arrived a minute prior to her supposed impersonated self.

Meanwhile, Kira Yamato had launched out in his 'Freedom' and was currently keeping his eyes alert for any possible hiccups that might occured along the way - while Andrew Waltfield and Lacus Clyne were within the ZAFT Military Base and attempting to steal the shuttle. Although, he had been specifically told by Lacus not to leave the Archangel alone and unattended.

Kira thought, the Archangel would be more than capable to survive by itself for a mere period of time. After all, the fleet was not exactly incapable of defending itself against incoming threats - since Cagalli was still on board of the Archangel together with the former's 'Strike Rouge'. If the worst were to occur, Lunamaria Hawke could always stepped forth and help in the defending of the fleet using the spare Mobile Suit units that was stationed on board of the Archangel.

In the meantime, Kira was more concerned about just how smoothly - would the plan of hijacking the shuttle which belongs to the impersonator of Lacus Clyne goes. After all, who knew if there was anyone within the ZAFT Forces itself whom would be able to tell the two "Lacus" apart. Better yet, whom was to know - if the impersonator of Lacus Clyne was already within the Military Base, itself.

If that was the case, there would be no doubt that the plan to steal the impersonated "Lacus" shuttle would failed. Therefore, Kira thought it was always better to be safe than to be sorry later. Hence, explaining the reason behind why he was currently hiding from everyone's sighting range and keeping an look-out on the situation around the ZAFT Military Base.

~to be continued~

Date started: 22/03/08

Date completed: 01/05/08

Date edited: 01/05/08 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 27 - Unexplainable Actions & the Blooming Love Between Us! (Part 1)

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 20

GMT: + 14 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

"Hey! Have you heard? It seems like some terrorists had taken to impersonate Ms. Lacus and had successfully stolen the shuttle which was meant for Ms. Lacus usage. "

That was the first statement that registered itself within the mind of a certain blue-haired pilot, as the former passes by the cafeteria of the Minerva where many of the crew members would linger and gossips among themselves.

"... " Athrun Zala remained silent, but inwardly he was half amused and half worried. Amused by just how ironic the situation had been, it was obviously Meer Campbell whom was the impersonator of Lacus Clyne. However, now the real Lacus had been once again labelled as a terrorist member and someone whom was attempting to impersonate as the pop idol princess of the PLANTs.

Worried as he feared for what actions would be taken if Lacus had been caught by the fellow ZAFT Forces, up in the space. If what Kira had relayed to him previously during their last meeting was true, and if the assassination act had been instigated by the Chairman - himself, then Lacus might be in great danger if the former was caught by the fellow ZAFT Forces on patrol.

/No ... Lacus would be fine, besides there's always the Clyne Faction members whom were still within the ZAFT official Forces to count upon ... / Athrun re-assured himself, as he headed for the direction of the hangar.

There was no doubt that there would soon be another battle between the Minerva and the ORB Naval Fleets, and honestly given a choice - he would never want to fight against the ORB Forces. For he owe it all to Cagalli - that he was still alive up till this very day. If the blonde had not went after him during the Yakin Battle, he might have already sacrificed himself in the attempt to stop the 'Genesis' from firing by self-destruction of the 'Justice'.

However, unfortunately for him - there was no way he could have opted out of battle; at this point of time. Unless the ORB Naval Fleets were to withdraw themselves from the Earth Alliance Forces immediately - there would be no absolute way for him to avoid fighting or clashing head-front with the said naval fleets from the ORB Kingdom.

Now he could only hoped that Kira and the Archangel would not turned up at the battlefield to complicate things further, though he had a feeling that that was something that might never happened. Especially, with how determined Kira had sounded during their last meeting over at the Island of Crete.

While he understood Kira's reasonings, Athrun had no way of agreeing to the actions taken by the Archangel crew and Kira. He was, after all, now an official member of the ZAFT Forces - therefore, in a way he had to consider and act by basing on the ZAFT Forces position.

---

GMT: + 14 30 hours

Venue: EAF

"Sting ... Is it alright to simply head out for battle - just like that?! Why do I keep on getting the feeling that we've forgotten something? " Auel Neider frowned as the features of a certain blonde female kept on popping up in his mind - but somehow he simply cannot place the figure with a name in mind.

/Argh ... Damn the Earth Alliance Forces and their Stupid brain-washing procedure ... I knew I won't be able to keep my whole memory intact ... / Auel thought with irritation.

Yes, for each memory he desired to keep to himself - there was a price to pay for it. By wanting to keep the memory of his time spend with Lunamaria Hawke fully intact, he had already sacrificed the memory of the many songs that he liked as well as the many days spend within the laboratory for his Military Training back when he was still a trainee pilot. Now, it seems like he was the only one whom still recalled having the blonde around as a fellow ally and comrade.

Obviously, the superiors had decided to remove their memory of the said blonde female - though, the reason was unknown. Since he had wanted to keep the memory of Lunamaria Hawke intact, there were some bits and pieces of the blonde's images that still remained within his mind - for the blonde was there in some of the memory that he shared with the redhead. Therefore, right now - while Sting headed out for battle without worries; it was the exact opposite for the pale-haired 'Extended'. Since, his mind was still fuzzy with the confusing images that was swimming about in his mind.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such thoughts, Auel kept on reminding himself to pay attention to the war-zone and stop fussing over his missing memories. With that resolution in mind, the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot settled himself within the cockpit of the Abyss and took off for the battle-zone.

---

GMT: + 15 00 hours

Venue: Straits of Crete

The battle took place along the straits of Crete, as expected - the Archangel and the 'Freedom' had re-appeared somewhere along the line and started butting in and trying to stop the war from happening, all over again. That, in turn, irritated Shinn and the others to no end.

Athrun Zala, meanwhile was caught in a dilemma. Part of him was annoyed and yet another part of him was unwilling to engage the Archangel crew in battle. For, that would mean repeating history and fighting against Kira - again. Yet, if he still did not attempt to do anything to stop Kira and the Archangel from butting in - Shinn would no doubt blow a fuse about the issue - later on, in time.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Athrun Zala set his engine to full blast and sped towards the direction where Shinn was currently engaging the 'Freedom' in a heated battle.

"Kira!!! Stop it! Get yourself back to the Kingdom of ORB! Why can't you just listen to me - for once?! " Athrun Zala commented over the communication line.

Kira Yamato, then responded in a weary tone of voice. "Athrun ... its' not that I don't understand your point. I really do, but somehow the decision to intervene was not mine alone to decide.

Do you honestly think the situation would change for the better if I were to get the Archangel and Cagalli back to the Kingdom of ORB - immediately? I would have already done that if that would worked!

However, the truth remains that the situation was not as simple as it seems to be ... " Kira then noticed the 'Impulse' heading for Cagalli's direction, and the pilot of the 'Strike Rouge' was obviously in too much distress to think about ducking the attacks from the 'Impulse'.

Thankfully, one of the 'Murasames' from the ORB Naval Fleets had decided to sacrifice itself in the place of Cagalli. Turning his attention back to the situation at hand, Kira knew he had no more time to waste around with Athrun - for Cagalli could very well perished on the battle field if he were to continue chatting around with his childhood pal.

"Athrun, stand back ... I do not wish to fight against you ... " Kira warned for the last time around, but Athrun refuses to back off - for he too, had his own role to play in this particular battle.

Annoyance at its' peak level, Kira muttered aloud over the communciation line to Athrun and said. "Athrun, I understand what you are trying to say ... but sometimes even while we understand each others' reasonings - its' still hard to agree with them. "

Athrun was about to respond, when Kira cut him off before he could even start on his reasoning speech.

"Right now, Cagalli is crying ... Can't you see? She's crying because this is the exact last thing that she wanted to see happening - in this world ... Athrun, you know that - right?! So why are you still standing in our way? "

Athrun Zala was silent, he was utterly speechless. There was no way he could have object to what his childhood friend was saying, for he knew that was the truth. Yet, that still does not mean he could simply just step aside and let Kira or the Archangel do as they please - especially, when he still had a role and a part to play in this battle.

"Kira, I know ... I know all about what you were saying ... but still, I had my part to play ... " Athrun started, his voice tired.

"... If that's the case, I'll simply have to get through you and stop you from interfering with our actions too ... " Kira finally responded, the former's voice laced with determination.

Without warning, Athrun found himself having trouble holding his end. Almost immediately he knew what Kira was going to do to him, but despite knowing the former's motive - he had no way of moving out of the way. Thus, there was no resistance on his part when the 'Freedom' dismantled his unit of 'Savior' into bits and pieces of scrapped metal.

Letting out a breath of relief that he had no idea that he was holding in, just as he felt himself falling together with the remaining pieces of his Mobile Suit unit into the water - Athrun was actually relieved that he had fulfilled his duty as part of the ZAFT Forces.

---

In the meantime, Lunamaria Hawke whom was initially watching the battle scenes going on between both parties at the lounge of the Archangel felt her breath catching in her throat - each time Shinn fired an attack towards the 'Abyss' unit.

"Oh my gosh ... no ..." Lunamaria could not help but whispered to herself, as she watched Shinn plunge the weapon into the side of the 'Abyss' cockpit.

Her face was deadly pale as she witnessed how the 'Abyss' fell into the deep sea water without any signs of movements - and followed by the sound of a loud explosion coming from the underneath of the Archangel - itself.

/Good Lord ... / Lunamaria thought, as the Archangel rocked slightly due to the aftermath of the explosion from the 'Abyss'.

About the same point of time that the explosion took place, the signal to the 'Abyss' unit was lost and the pilot of the said unit was blasted upon the deck of the Archangel. The condition of the pilot to the 'Abyss' was critical to say, the 'Impulse' attack had rendered the pilot with five broken ribs, three bloody gash by the side of the waistline and the explosion blast had caused the pilot to suffer from a mild concussion on the head when the former landed upon the deck of the Archangel.

Following the explosion of the 'Abyss', the 'Impulse' went on to destroy the fleets of the ORB Naval Forces. Cagalli, though distress - could do nothing to turn the situation around; and after some quick instructions being directed to the vice-captain. Captain Todaka of the ORB Naval Fleet decided to surrender himself to the fury blade of the 'Impulse', and ordered for an emergency evacuation for his crew members.

Yuuna Roma Seiran were safely escorted out from the war-zone by the other fleets, and Captain Todaka ordered for those crew members whom were unhappy with the current situation and still wish to make a difference to the world to join up their forces with the Archangel and for the others, whom could hardly care to head back to their country with Yuuna Roma Seiran.

Cagalli watched in tears as the 'Impulse' destroyed the ORB Naval Fleets that was abandoned behind together with Captain Todaka - whom was one of her father's loyal subject. Meanwhile, the 'Freedom' still hang around the area - ready to defend the 'Strike Rouge' from any other possible attacks. The Archangel, meanwhile, takes in all the refuges from the abandoned ORB fleets that had seeked their permission to get on board.

During which process, the Captain was then notified by the technicians on board that they have an injuried victim from the Earth Alliance Forces on the deck. Probably blasted on board by the previous explosion and was seeking her permission on what to do with the said injured pilot. After giving some consideration to the current hectic situation, Captain Ramius decided to let the injured pilot get treated before discussing on what to do with the said person.

The news eventually travelled about the fleet and reaches the redhead whom was currently taking up residence on board of the Archangel. Without warning and seeking permission from either of the person-in-charge of the fleet, Lunamaria Hawke made a beeline for the direction of the medic wing. Pushing past the various passer-bys along the corridor, Lunamaria Hawke burst right into the room where the injured Earth Alliance Forces' pilot had been situated in - during the doctor's mid-examination period.

Glancing about the room, she noticed the many curious looks being directed her way. Among them, included a certain brown-haired Coordinator's inquiring gaze. Flushing crimson, Lunamaria apologized for her behavior but did not bothered to provide the onlookers with any supporting reasons behind her unusual actions taken.

---

GMT: + 18 00 hours

Venue: Minerva Hangar

Athrun Zala exited from the cockpit of his utterly dismantled Mobile Suit Unit with the kind assistance of the technician crew, whispering a soft response of gratification. The blue-haired Coordinator made a beeline for his assigned living quarters without a backward glance, for he could very well guess for himself - what was the current latest gossiping topic going around the whole fleet. He, the most talented pilot to ever graduated from the ZAFT Military Training School was defeated utterly by his good friend, and his former comrade during the last war.

/Maa... that's kind of expected though ... / Athrun Zala thought to himself, as he continued his way back to his living quarters. Along the way, he ignored all the whisperings that were constantly going around behind his back. Inwardly, he was wondering if this was what his self-proclaimed rival - Yzak, had been feeling all this while when the others kept on comparing him with the former.

With a sigh inwardly, Athrun Zala entered his room and locked the door after his entry. That, had successfully separated him from the outside world and he had wisely taken to the idea of spending the rest of his time within his room - unless it was to venture out for a trip to the washroom.

While Athrun Zala isolated himself away from the crew members aboard of the Minerva, a certain red-haired CIC officer was seen hanging about the hangar eyeing the remains of what used to be the 'Savior' unit - in silence. The said female was trapped in a dilemma of her own, part of her wanted to head over to where the former pilot of the now dismantled unit and see for herself - just how the former was faring now. Yet, another part of her thought - that it would be kind of rude to inquire the said pilot's feelings as of now, as that would be just as equivalent to the idea of rubbing salt in the wound.

Eventually, Meyrin Hawke found herself loitering along the corridor where the blue-haired Coordinator's room was situated. Therefore when the firmly closed door leading towards the said pilot's room suddenly slided open, Meyrin was taken by surprise. Not knowing what to say nor how to react to the sudden appearance of Athrun Zala, the redhead found herself flushing crimson and avoiding the stoic Coordinator's gaze by keeping her eyes to the ground.

"..." Silence as minutes passes by, finally Athrun Zala decided to take the initiative. Turning as he made a move to return to his room, he said. "Come on in ... "

"Eh?" The redhead glances up, as though surprised by the blue-haired Coordinator's invitation. Athrun Zala, though, disregard Meyrin's surprised reaction and instead responded. "Well ... you are keen on coming in, aren't you? How else would you be hanging around outside my room? So ... now that I'm inviting you in - myself ... it won't be considered rude of you to intrude on me ... That's the reason why you are hesitating about coming in - correct? "

"..." Meyrin remained silent, but the pink-coloured cheeks of hers' indicated to Athrun that his assumption was absolutely right. Inwardly, Athrun smirked as he thought - it was too easy to guess what was exactly on the younger Hawke sister's mind for the former practically had her thoughts written all over her features.

~to be continued~

Date started: 01/05/08

Date completed: 04/05/08

Date edited: 04/05/08 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 28 - Unexplainable Actions & the Blooming Love Between Us! (Part 2)

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 23

GMT: + 08 00 hours

Venue: Archangel Medic Wing, Room A

/Heck! My head hurts like hell ... / That apparently, was the first thought that pops into the mind of a certain pale-haired 'Extended' pilot - upon his regaining consciousness.

Forcing his eyes open, the said 'Extended' pilot was promptly greeted by the sight of a certain redhead dozing off in a seat situated right next to the bed which he was lying atop of.

Silence. Then, it was followed by the sudden gasp of shock emerging from his lips - upon the sight of the unfamiliar scenery about him. That, and the fact that a certain ZAFT female elite whom he had allowed to escape from his alliance party previous - was now openly seen dozing off by his side.

The term - "What the hell?! ... " was out of his mouth, before he could even stop himself. Being overwhelm by the feeling of shock, his body jerked towards the side. However, not realizing that he was injured and covered with wounds from waist-down. His sudden jerking movements causes him to wince aloud in pain.

In the meantime, the redhead whom was previously dozing off was startled by the sudden commotion and could be seen bolting up to an upright position upon the sound of the wince of pain originating from the fellow injured pilot.

There was a slight pause of silence, whereby the redhead glances about the surrounding - trying to recall her current location - before her sight landed upon the now awake 'Extended' pilot.

It took her only five seconds of silence, whereby she fixed her unmoving gaze upon the fellow 'Extended' pilot - trying to figure out that the sight was not part of her hallucation before she flee from the medic wing and went in search for the medic crew members on duty.

Meanwhile, Auel Neider - the fellow 'Extended' pilot could only stared dumbly at the now open door leading towards the corridor outside in response. For, he was trapped in a torrent of confusion. Part of him was wondering about his current prediacment and his current location, whereas the other part of him was confused about the redhead's presence by his side.

Surely, he was not currently being situated on board of a fellow ZAFT ship - right? After all, the redhead was not dressed in her typical red elite uniform of the ZAFT Forces ... So if he was not being stationed with the ZAFT Forces, then where on earth was him being held - now?

His thoughts was abruptly put to a temporary stop - when he heard a series of thundering footsteps heading towards the room where he was being situated in. The next moment, he found himself being surrounded by a cohort of medical personnels whom was crowding about him, and inspecting his body condition by conducting various examination and tests on him.

"... " Auel said nothing in response, but remained strangely still and subdued while the many medical staff conduct various tests upon him. All he did was to stare intently at the silent, and unmoving redhead figure whom was loitering somewhere behind the medical personnels but had her gaze fixed on all the wounded areas of his body whereby the medical crew was busy fixing up.

Auel had no idea how long the whole period of examination and treatment had took up, all he was aware was that he was not on board of any vessels from his own alliance party - nor was he being situated on any ZAFT vessels. Since he could hardly see any ZAFT personnel around the place, with the sole exception of the redhead that he had first sighted upon his regaining consciousness. Then again, the redhead was not spotting on either of the ZAFT personnels uniforms.

Eventually, the medical crew seemed to be satisfied with their findings and observations that they have retrieved from his body condition. Nodding towards the redhead in silent acknowledgement, the group of medical crew left the room - leaving behind the redhead with him.

Awkwardness. That was the only term that could be used to describe the current atmosphere that hungs between the two people whom was present within the medic wing. Neither of them spoke, for they each seemed to be waiting patiently for the other party to take the initiative to start a conversation.

Eventually, it was Auel, himself - whom could withstand the awkward silence no longer and thus being the one whom initiated the conversation session. After all, he needed answers - and and probably some explanations that might help him in understanding his current situation better.

Moreover, he wanted updates on the outcome of the last battle which he had taken part in. For the last memory which he could recalled prior to his losing consciousness was that the attack coming from the 'Blast Impulse' had somehow managed to penetrate through his unit of 'Abyss'.

Although, the attack did not exactly hits the cockpit - it had successfully in penetrating through the engine of the said unit. Thus - eventually, resulted in the explosion of his unit that followed soon after the attack.

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 23

GMT: 09 00 hours

Venue: Archangel Medic Wing

"... So ..." Auel started, only to find himself at a loss of speech. Though, he has quite a number of questions lingering on his mind - still, he found himself having trouble voicing them aloud to the redhead whom was standing in front of him, unmovingly.

Lunamaria Hawke, at the same time, seemed to be awaiting for the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot to finish his statement - patiently. However, as the seconds turned slowly into minutes; she knew the former was not going to speak up - anytime soon. Either that, or that the former was indeed having some problems with expressing his thoughts aloud.

Just as she was contemplating if she should be the one to make an attempt in addressing some of the doubts which she believed the former might be needing answers to - the door leading to the medic wing slided open, at that exact timing.

With a sigh inwardly, Lunamaria turned around to look at the person whom had intruded in on them - only to find a certain brown-haired Coordinator, named Kira Yamato standing in the doorway; as though debating if he should stepped in.

"... " Neither Lunamaria or Auel Neider, made an attempt to question reason behind the brown-haired Coordinator's sudden arrival. They merely stared at the newly arrived Kira Yamato, silently and with anticipation.

"..." Kira's eyes flickered between the two occupants, before clearing his throat awkwardly and started his intended speech.

"Alright, sorry to interrupt. However, I do have some questions for the fellow alliance pilot. At the same time, I believe there should be some questions that - you might be needing answers to ... Am I right to assume that? " Kira said, fixing his gaze upon Auel Neider - specifically.

Almost immediately, the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot shifted his glance from the redhead towards Kira. Feeling exceptionally relieved that there was someone else whom could provide him with an explanation or sorts to his current prediacment, since he was obviously unable to form a coherent sentence when he was facing the fellow redhead.

On the other hand, Lunamaria Hawke was feeling anything but satisfied with the fellow 'Extended' pilot's reaction to Kira's arrival. For - it made her feel as though she had been left out on the conversation, on purpose. Yet, there was nothing she could have done to intervene, since the fleet that she was now currently on board was the Archangel - not the Minerva.

If it had been the Minerva that she was currently being situated on, she would have more than enough authority power to intervene and take part in the ongoing questioning session between Kira and Auel. However, unfortunately for her - that was not the case. For, she was no one but a mere refuge on board of the Archangel.

Keeping half her attention span on the ongoing conversation taking place between the two male occupants in the room, Lunamaria allowed the other half of her mind to wander off on its' own. She was in the middle of reflecting back on her days spend with the alliance party as their hostage, when the question of whether Auel wanted to be send back to the alliance party or to remain on board on the Archangel - reaches her hearing range.

Immediately, her eyes landed upon the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot still situated on the bed . Auel, too had his eyes widen somewhat upon Kira's suggestion of letting him choose between returning to where his alliance party was or to stay and remain on board of the Archangel.

Subconsciously, he felt his eyes darting towards where Lunamaria had been standing all this while - only to find himself locking gaze with the fellow redhead. The look of silent intent in the former's eyes causes him to look back at the brown-haired ORB officer - instead.

Instinctively, he could felt Lunamaria staring a hole into his skull from his current location. Finally, he let out a sigh and asked if he could have some time to consider things over before giving them his response.

Silence. Followed by a careful nod of Kira Yamato's head, as the fellow brown-haired Coordinator spoke up.

"Sure, just let us know when you have your decision made. "

With that said, Kira departed from the medic wing - leaving behind the two occupants whom seemed to have lots to communicate about.

Once outside, Kira Yamato could not helped but shake his head in response. Inwardly, he was wondering about the reason why he had been so stupid to volunteer himself for the questioning session, when he obviously knew that Lunamaria Hawke would be in the same room listening in on the questioning session.

Even now, he could still remembered the sight of Lunamaria's heated glare upon him when he had suggested for the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot to return to the alliance party. Thankfully, he had emphasised on the part that the 'Extended' pilot could choose between leaving or staying. Else, he had a very clear idea of what Lunamaria would be doing to him - at a later stage of time.

For now, he was considered still safe and sound. At least, until the 'Extended' pilot had his decision made.

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 23

GMT: 12 00 hours

Venue: Minerva's Medic Wing

Shinn Asuka had been walking past the medic wing, when he distinctively heard the conversation going on between his Captain and the Medic Crew Head person in charge. At first, he was about to shrug and walk away - but upon hearing them saying something about the 'Extended' pilot. Shinn Asuka paused in his steps, and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation till' the end.

As soon as he heard the doctor's words that the 'Extended' probably would not be survived beyond the week, Shinn felt his heart drop to its' pit. For there was only one 'Extended' currently on board, and that was Stellar. Initially, the idea of returning Stellar to the Alliance party was only an impulse. However, upon hearing about what the Captain and the medic crew would be doing to the blonde once the 'Extended' had passes on. Shinn had his decision made.

There was no absolute way for him to stand-by and watched Stellar being disected by the ZAFT Forces. It was bad enough that the Alliance party had played around with the genes and mutated with Stellar's genetic information when she was alive - there was no way that he would stand aside and watched his own allies doing the same with Stellar when the former had passes on. Therefore, he decided that very minute that he would be returning Stellar to the Alliance party - that very night, itself.

After all, according to what the medic crew member had said - the reason why Stellar was unable to survive was due to the lack of knowledge about how the 'Extended' body function. That and the fact that they do not have the required medication that was needed to help in the daily functioning of the body organs of an 'Extended' body. So if returning Stellar to the Alliance Party meant getting the former treated, Shinn was willing to let her go back to where she came from - just this once.

His mind made up, Shinn moved slowly away from the medic wing - careful not to let anyone discovered that he was listening in on them. Heading back to his room, Shinn had his mind pre-occupied with ideas to get the blonde 'Extended' pilot away from the ZAFT Forces. Being too engrossed in his thoughts, he failed to take in his surroundings. Thus, eventually - his odd behavior had managed to catch the attention of his fellow room-mate, Rey Za Burrel.

---

Cosmic Era 73, October 23

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: Space, Aprilius City

Dearka Elthman shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which was situated opposite of his childhood friend cum superior. Yzak Joule, the Commander of the Joule's Team, meanwhile was eyeing the blond with a look of skepticism.

Somehow, he finds it incredibly hard to believe that the shuttle that was rumoured to be stolen by a terrorist whom impersonated as Ms. Lacus was merely discarded near their area of supervision by coincidence.

"Are you absolutely sure that it was just sheer luck that they discarded the shuttle where you are supposed to be leading a squad on a routine check? " Yzak Joule asked, again - sounding stern.

Dearka Elthman gulped inwardly with nervousness, but he forced himself to remain calm and collected before repeating his previous answer to the silver-haired Commander seated opposite of him.

"... " Yzak Joule remained silent, before sighing aloud and dismissing the blond from his office. The blond was lying, that much - he could tell. Then again, he could understand the reason behind the blond's decision to turn one blind eye on the stolen shuttle issue.

After all, the terrorists whom had stolen the shuttle was not an impersonator of Ms. Lacus but Lacus Clyne, herself. In fact, it was the Chairman whom was lying outright to the public - since the Ms. Lacus whom had been actively participating in events all year round - had been the real fraud.

That much, he could still tell. Still, being a mere subodinate to the Chairman - there was nothing he could have done. Hence, the reason for him to turn one blind eye upon the Chairman's actions. He believed that there would be a logical reason behind the Chairman's every word and actions made or taken.

Yet, what he failed to comprehend was the Chairman's decision to get someone to impersonate as Ms. Lacus and to point a finger at the real Lacus Clyne - calling the former an impersonator when the real Lacus Clyne made her re-appearance.

Then again, if he could understand the motives or the reason behind the Chairman's actions - he would not be stuck here thinking about what to write in that official report that will help to prove his teams' innocence with regards to the stolen shuttle and the escaped terrorists' issue.

Mentally cursing Dearka Elthman for putting him in such a troublesome position, Yzak threw the offending piece of report a death glare before calling in Shiho for a discussion session. For he knew, if there was anyone on his team whom was an expert at preparing a well-written report over-night, it would be Shiho.

~to be continued~

Date started: 05/05/08

Date completed: 30/05/08

Date edited: 30/05/08 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 29 - Unexplainable Actions & the Blooming Love Between Us! (Part 3)

Cosmic Era 73, October 23

GMT: 23 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Shinn Asuka awaited patiently for the moment to strike, as soon as the last of the patroling personnel had left the area where the medic wing was being situated - he strolled into the medic wing with ease. The medical crew member on duty nodded at him politely, acknowledging his presence. Ever since he had brought Stellar in for treatment, he had been frequenting the said area so much so that most of the medical crew could recognized him.

"Here to check on her - again? Anyway, try not to linger on for too long - for the visiting hours were long over, by now. " The medical crew on duty informed Shinn, out of goodwill.

"Aa..." Shinn responded, with a nod as he proceeded on to the spot where Stellar had been situated.

Upon arrival, Shinn took a moment to assess Stellar's condition and grimaced inwardly. When the blonde was first brought in, she - at least, had looked healthy with the exception of some wounds that need to be treated. Now - though, the fellow female 'Extended' look absolutely awful. The blonde's complexion was now deadly pale, and her lips and eye-ring was coated with a shade of black and darkness.

Wasn't that how a patient with a terminal diseases would appeared during the last stages of the illness? Shinn thought, and his determination to get Stellar away from the Minerva - in order to get some proper treatment was further strengthen.

"Shinn?" A soft whisper from the bed caught his attention.

Looking down, he was met up by the sight of Stellar staring expectantly up at him. Softening his expression, he tried to smile at the blonde and re-assure the blonde that everything is going to be alright. After a second of hesitating, Shinn made a promise to the blonde that he was going to return her to where she had came from.

Having that said, Shinn promptly made a move to unstrap the blonde from the bed which she had been laid atop of. That particular action of his had caught the attention of the medical crew personnel, and that eventually caused him to knock the fellow crew member out of consciousness.

After which, he proceeded to wheel Stellar out from the medic wing using the moveable bed itself. By the time the rest of the patroling guards on duty had noticed something going amiss, Shinn was already reaching the hangar where the Mobile Suits had been stationed. Mayhaps, it was the sound of the wheeling that caught the attention of the guards - soon, he found himself being surrounded by the various personnels on duty at the hangar.

Just when he was debating on his next actions, Rey - his fellow team and room-mate had appeared out from the corner.

"Rey ... " Shinn started, gaping - especially when the fellow blond comrade proceed to knock the several guards out of consciousness in no time.

"Come on, hurry up and go ... You are going to return her to the Alliance, aren't you? If so, then hurry ... I'll keep the gates open for you. " Rey stated, matter-of-factly.

"Eh? But why? ... " Shinn asked, sounding absolutely bewildered. For Rey had no reason to be helping him, in fact, the former could do the opposite by going to the Captain and report on him.

Pause. Before the blond pilot shrugged, and said. "Well ... I just thought each and everyone deserved a chance to live - even 'Extended' like her ... " Rey answered, as he shifted his glance to the blonde held in Shinn's arm - by now.

Shinn nodded at Rey with gratitude, before turning and headed towards where the core splendour had been stationed. Before Rey left the hangar, Shinn made a promise to Rey that he would return - as soon as he finished delivering Stellar back to the Alliance Party. Rey said nothing but nodded in return, and Shinn's trust in Rey had been formed - at that exact point of time.

Cosmic Era 73, October 24

GMT: 03 30 hours

Neo Lorrnoke, was contemplating on the idea of heading back to his room for some time to rest and clear his mind - when a fellow CIC officer of the Alliance Fleet informed him that the signal of the 'Gaia' had been received and someone was attempting to establish a verbal communication channel using that particular signal.

Initially, he had been skeptical about the whole issue. Soon, his skepticism gave way to his curiosity - and thus, he had allowed the communication to be established. He had to admit the conversation topic was a little too bizzare, but for now - he decided to give it a benefit of doubt.

The pilot on the other end, had promised to return Stellar to their party - however, it was on the condition that he, Neo Lorrnoke had to pick up Stellar, personally. Despite all the objections being voiced and raised, Neo decided to give it a shot. After all, he honestly believed that this was not a trap that was being laid to lure him out - as the other party had sounded so earnest and keen.

Therefore, now he was on his way over to the destinated point of meeting. Though, he truely believed that this was not a trap - he had still left behind specific instructions that if he was not to return within the next six hours of time - their party would have a valid reason to launch an attack on the surrounding ZAFT Bases.

Upon his arrival at the island where he was supposed to meet up with the other party, and to collect Stellar. He was rather surprised to find that particular unit which was part of the Minerva's crew being stationed at the further end of the island. Dropping his unit somewhere nearer to the coast-line, he stepped out from his cockpit - only to find the other party already standing on the ground of the island, with Stellar firmly held against the former's chest.

Silence, as they both stared at each other - trying to tell one another's identity. Finally, Shinn started - cautiously. "Neo Lorrnoke, I assume? "

Neo nodded, and the other party immediately seemed to be relieved by his appearance. He observed as the fellow ZAFT pilot grip on Stellar's tighten somehow, before loosening - again.

"Stellar? Stellar, wake up ... Neo is here to fetch you ... " Neo observed as the ZAFT pilot whispered softly to the blonde 'Extended'.

The blonde stirred somewhat, before shifting her glance over to the spot where Neo was standing and smiled. "Neo ... " Stellar whispered, sounding immensely glad and relieved by his presence.

Taking Stellar's address of his name, as a sign for him to venture over. Neo headed towards the spot where the ZAFT pilot was standing - cautiously, before reaching out to take Stellar from the former. During which process, he noticed how the other party's hand had clenched and unclenched before surrendering Stellar over to him.

Just as he secured the blonde in his own arms, the ZAFT pilot spoke up - again. This time, it was to inform him that the former was only returning Stellar to him - because that was the only way to ensure the blonde's survival. That, and the fact that the other party had wanted him to promise that Stellar would be taken away from the front-lines, and lived on happily ever after.

For a while, he contemplated on informing the former that - the wish would never be complied as the sheer existence of the 'Extended' was to fight out-front. Yet, something in him stirred and he eventually nodded, despite knowing that this would never happened - until the day comes for Stellar to perish on the battlefield.

Just when he was about to turn and leave, the ZAFT pilot called for him to stop - and came over to Stellar with a bottle of something that he could not tell. Eventually, the fellow ZAFT pilot told him that the bottle contains something which Stellar likes - and had given to him in prior. Now, he was returning it as a form of good-luck charm. With that, the ZAFT pilot bade them both farewell and departed in that Mobile Suit that belongs to the Minerva.

Neo took a good while to assess Stellar's condition, and stared at the departing unit before sighing at the irony of life. Then, without a word - he too, departed from the island and headed back towards the direction where he had came from.

Cosmic Era 73, October 24

GMT: 06 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

The tension abroad of the Minerva was exceptionally high and tense, despite the early hours of the day. Ever since the guards on patroling duty had notify the Captain of Shinn Asuka's and Rey Za Burrel's bizzare actions and behavior - the Captain had ordered for Rey to be isolated in the cell-room for questioning. In the meantime, they were currently waiting for the other culprit behind the commotion to return on board.

Exactly at 06 00 hours on the dot, the personnels on duty informed the Captain that the 'Impulse' had just returned on board. No sooner had Shinn Asuka stepped out from the cockpit of the 'Impulse', the fellow sixteen years old pilot was taken in for questioning by the guards on duty.

During which period, the group of personnels whom was escorting Shinn Asuka to the Captains' room for questioning - passes by Athrun Zala, and the younger redhead along the corridor. The eighteen year old 'FAITH' member was frowning upon the sight enfolding in front of him, whereas the younger redhead merely looked bewildered and puzzled.

Though, the both of them had heard snippets of what had transpired beforehand from quite a number of witnesses - they were still puzzled by the bizzare happening. Rather, Meyrin was puzzled - Athrun Zala, meanwhile, was just finding things a little too disbelieving.

If only Shinn had been the only one whom was involved in this sticky situation, he might still be able to make some sense out from the current happening. Yet, the fact remains that Rey had played a part in this particular fiasco - too. That - was what confuses Athrun Zala the most.

Deciding to find out more about the situation, Athrun Zala decided to have a talk with the sixteen year old pilot. However, right now - the Captain's questioning session come first.

As the seconds tickled by mercilessly, Athrun Zala finally took noticed of the silent redhead by his side and asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the bridge for duty? "

Meyrin Hawke blinked, once then twice - before her mind registered that Athrun Zala was talking to no one else but her. Shrugging non-chalantly, Meyrin responded simply that Abby Windsor was covering for her.

Upon the redhead's response, Athrun arched an eyebrow up in response before commenting. "Are you sure, that's wise? Haven't you been getting Abby to cover for your duty - quite a lot, recently? "

At first, there was silence - before the redhead spoke up, again. "Its' alright, she volunteered herself for the task of covering my duties for me. "

That was the only excuses which Meyrin could come up in response to Athrun Zala's question, since there was no absolutely way for her to admit that Abby had volunteered for the task of covering her duties for her - with the hope that Meyrin could get herself together with the fellow blue-haired pilot.

Thankfully, the particular conversation was brought abruptly to a close with the Captains' room door sliding open. Almost immediately, Athrun Zala had straighten up his posture and pulled on his typical business-like attitude while approaching the group of guards and Shinn Asuka.

After exchanging a few polite words of inquiry on the Captains' decision from the guards, Athrun was informed that the Captain had decided to deal with Shinn the exact way that she had been dealing with Rey - earlier on, in time. They would then awaited further instructions from the Chairman - as the particular incident had been filed in and reported up to the Chairman for verdict.

"I see ... " Athrun Zala murmured to himself, before thanking the guards for the information provided. After which, he proceeded on to follow the group heading towards the area where the holding cell-room had been situated.

Over there, Athrun awaited patiently until the guards on duty had departed from the site before approaching Shinn Asuka - hoping to get an explanation from the fellow pilot. Unfortunately for him, Shinn Asuka had been anything but cooperative. Then again, that was to be expected - since when was the former being respectful to superiors?

Soon, the conversation between Athrun and Shinn started to get tense and hostile - with Shinn defending his own reasonings against Athrun's opinion. Finally, being unable to stand the atmosphere any longer than necessary - Rey intervened.

"Alright, that's enough ... Shinn, stop it! You, too - Athrun ... No point dwelling over something which had already happened ... Now, neither you nor I have the authority to decide on Shinn or my fate - for that matter. The decision lies in the Chairman's hand - alone ... "

Upon Rey's rational reasonings, both Shinn and Athrun fell silent. Eventually, the whole room was engulfed in dead silence. Realizing the fact that neither Rey nor Shinn was going to reveal anything more to him - Athrun Zala had no choice but to leave the site.

"Rey ... I apologized ... " Shinn said, as soon as Athrun Zala was out of hearing range.

Silence. Before Rey responded, "It's alright - besides' it was my own idea to help you out ... "

~to be continued~

Date started: 30/05/08

Date completed: 01/06/08

Date edited: 01/06/08 


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 30 - Calm before the Storm! (Part 1)

Cosmic Era 73, October 24

GMT: 07 00 hours

Venue: Archangel

Lunamaria Hawke entered the medic wing only to find Auel staring into space, as though engrossed deep in his thoughts.

/I wonder what was going on in that mind of his ...? / Lunamaria could not help but wondered.

Being too engrossed in his own thoughts, the pale-haired 'Extended' failed to notice the redhead's presence in the room - until Lunamaria snapped two of her fingers in front of his very eyes, that snapped him out from his trance-like mode.

Blinking once, then twice - before Auel Neider finally registered the fact that someone was in front of him.

"Oh ..." The pale-haired 'Extended' mouthed, when he finally noticed that it was Lunamaria Hawke - standing in front of him.

The red-haired Coordinator eyed the fellow "patient" with annoyance, she had been standing there for quite some time - hoping to get some sort of response from the fellow 'Extended' pilot. Yet, the only response that she received was just a mere look of recognition and the dumb response of "OH"!

With eyebrow twitching dangerously, Lunamaria commented with unhidden irritation that was being directed to the fellow Alliance 'Extended' pilot. "So sorry that I can't get anything else but a mere 'Oh' from you ... Maybe, I should get the Head Representative of ORB to visit you - instead. Perhaps, that would get a better response out from you ... "

"..." Auel Neider said nothing but glances up at the irated redhead with bewilderment. To be honest, he was confused. What has his lack of reaction got to do with the Head Representative of ORB?

Sure, he had been stunned when the Head Representative of ORB popped by to pay him a little visit a while ago ... but that was all there was to it. So - why or rather what exactly was the reason behind the redhead's irritation about his lack of reaction to her presence? One look at the redhead scowling expression, Auel knew he had better find something to say before the redhead proceeded on to ignore him - for the rest of the week.

"Just what exactly are you getting pissed off - about?" Auel asked, sounding weary and tired.

The fact was that he was indeed feeling tired and weary. Ever since, the talk with that brown-haired officer and the visit of the Head Representative of ORB - Auel had been thinking a lot.

The on-going war between the Alliance Party and the ZAFT Forces was one, then the motives hidden behind this war - was two. Topping it off, his standing and the choice he was given to decide for himself - the first time around, was third. Lastly, there was also the issue of the currently fuming redhead in front of him that he seriously had to deal with.

Being a soldier, the first two factors he could dismissed easily - since that was none of his business, but the politicians. The third and the fourth factors, though, was something he need to figure out for himself. Making a decision to leave or to stay was hard enough, and to add on - he still had Lunamaria to think about.

Before he could come up with a decision between leaving or staying, he would first need to figure out his underlying feelings towards the fellow redhead. For if he was to leave things as it was - at the present state, he would never be able to come up with a prompt decision with regards to his leaving or staying upon his recovery from his injuries.

As there was tons and loads of thoughts going through his mind at the moment, he nearly missed out on the irated redhead's response to his previous query. Thankfully, he had snapped out from his thoughts as soon as the redhead began to speak.

"What am I getting so pissed about?" The redhead glared, and if looks could kill - Auel would have died a thousand times over, by now. "What else but over your lack of response to my presence - as compared to the times whereby the Head Representative of ORB popped by ...!"

"..." Auel stared, an incredulous expression reflected on his features upon the redhead's response.

"My goodness ... and you nearly cursed me to hell and back, again - just because of my lack of reaction or whatsoever? " Auel repeated, incredulously before commenting. "Are you crazy? Or was that jealousy that I sensed from your statement?"

"..." Dead silence surrounded them both, as the two of them were trying desperately to avoid eye-contact.

/Damn ... Me and my big mouth .../ Auel thought, before attempting to sneak a peek at the redhead's expression.

Meanwhile, the exact same thought was running through the red-haired Coordinator's mind - as she too, tried to sneak a peek at the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot's expression. The moment, their eyes met - both flushed crimson.

"Luna ... (Auel) ... I ... " They both started at the same time, before stopping altogether. After some time, Auel gestured for Lunamaria to start first - but the redhead, too was beckoning for the pale-haired 'Extended' to go first.

The situation continues on, until Kira Yamato stepped into the room. That was when, the atmosphere in the room started to turn awkward.

Kira Yamato, meanwhile, was feeling absolutely uncomfortable. Clearing his throat awkwardly, the brown-haired Coordinator started. "I hope I'm not interrupting ... but I was told that - you would have your decision ready by today ... "

Upon Kira's statement, Lunamaria turned startled eyes upon the pale-haired 'Extended' - almost finding it hard to believe her own hearing sense.

Meanwhile, Auel nodded cautiously at Kira - but was looking at the redhead. Kira, too had noticed the exchange between Lunamaria Hawke and the fellow Alliance 'Extended' pilot - but he had kindly remain solemn and quiet.

"I've decided to ... " Auel started, only to have the redhead cutting him off in mid-response.

"Stay!" Lunamaria blurted out, her gaze solely fixed upon Auel. Auel Neider, stared at Lunamaria with an unreadable expression but the fellow Coordinator did not make an attempt to explain herself.

Instead, Lunamaria Hawke had turned to face Kira - and informed the pilot of the 'Freedom' firmly - that Auel was to remain on board of the Archangel, not going anywhere.

"Well... if you are sure ... " Kira commented, eyeing out for the fellow 'Extended' pilot's reaction.

However, Auel's expression was utterly blank. There was nothing to reflect whether the latter was satisfied with the kind of response provided by Lunamaria, on his behalf.

/Well ... if the person involved directly was not making any objections ... I don't see the point of lingering on - any longer ... / Kira thought to himself, as he turned on his heels to leave the room.

The two occupants of the room watched in silence as Kira Yamato departed, leaving them both behind to sort things out for themselves.

After a while, Auel sighed and commented aloud. "Once again, the chance for choosing what I want for myself was taken away from me ... "

Upon Auel's statement, Lunamaria flushed - looking rather flustered. Auel watched as the redhead's mouth open and close, before giving up entirely on the idea of explaining herself - with interest.

"Sorry ... " Lunamaria responded, eventually.

"Was that all you can say - after you make the decision on my behalf? " Auel baited, on purpose.

"Then what else do you want me to say or do - then? After all, what's done cannot be undone - right? " Lunamaria snapped, sounding very much irritated.

Auel grinned, that was the words that he had been waiting for the redhead to utter - all this while. "Yes, what's done can't be undone - that much, was certain. So, there's no need for you to say anything ..."

With that said, Auel reached out with his hand and made a grab for Lunamaria's. Within a matter of seconds, the redhead was in his arms.

"What the? " Lunamaria yelped, surprised by Auel's action - only to be silenced by a 'Shh...' from Auel's lips.

"Remember, what I said earlier - there's no need for you to say anything. All you need to do was to remain silent, while I 'punished' you ... " Auel reminded, grinning at the redhead - cheekily.

Eyeing the pale-haired 'Extended' strangely, the question of just how exactly does the former meant by punishing her died on her lips - upon the sight of Auel's lips crashing onto hers'.

Lunamaria's eyes widen further, when she felt Auel's tongue slipping into hers'. /My goodness ... / that was the only thought which the redhead was capable of forming, for the only thing that she was aware of - was the fact that Auel was kissing her.

When Auel finally pulled away from her, breaking apart for air - Lunamaria was still in a daze-like manner. It took a few seconds for Lunamaria to register the fact that Auel was no longer kissing her, and instead was now looking at her with amusing eyes.

Lunamaria glared, "Was that your method of punishing me? " Auel said nothing but shrugged non-chalantly, and that irated Lunamaria further.

"Perhaps, I should get my chance at revenging on you - then ... " Lunamaria commented, as she too - took the initiative to kiss Auel, this time around.

Cosmic Era 73, October 24

GMT: 12 noon

Venue: Minerva

Meyrin Hawke stirred at her mug of coffee half-heartedly, for her mind, heart and soul were all focused on a certain blue-haired pilot seated opposite of her. Ever since the fellow pilot had returned from the holding cell where Shinn and Rey were being isolated from the others for the time-being, the blue-haired Coordinator's expression was dead serious. So serious that Meyrin dared not voiced her doubts aloud - but merely kept them hidden to herself.

"Why do you think Rey would want to help Shinn? " The sudden query coming from the male seated opposite of her, startled Meyrin out from her reverie.

"Huh?" Glancing up in question, Meyrin was met up by the sight of a frowning Athrun Zala. With a shrug, Meyrin responded.

"No idea ... Despite all the time that we have been spending in one another's companionship during our training days - Rey was someone that we could never figure out. Though - Shinn was well-known for being unfriendly, Rey was more of the aloof kind.

Rey would never speak up unless it was really necessary - and rumours has it that Rey was been brought up by the Chairman - himself. "

"I see ... " Athrun commented, as his frown deepened upon Meyrin's response. He, too - was having trouble comprehending Rey's actions.

Just then, Vino and Youlan approached them and seated themselves comfortably at their table without seeking either occupants' permission.

"..." Meyrin stared at Athrun, as though asking if the former would mind having the two technicians around.

Athrun's only response, was only a shrug of his shoulders - before turning his full attention towards his mug of coffee. Inwardly, he was eyeing the sight of the two technicians trying to involve the unwilling redhead in their discussion of Rey and Shinn's fate - with interest and amusement.

At the same time, he - himself, was busy analysing the current situation and the Chairman's possible reactions to the event that had just transpired a few hours earlier.

Cosmic Era 73, October 24

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: EAF, Siberia's Base

Sting Oakley took in the sight of the blonde that lays weakly on that moveable bed, and withheld a snort. Here he thought, with Auel gone - he would be the next "star" of the Alliance Forces.

Yet, Neo had went out for a while - only to come back with a half-dead Stellar Loussieur and proclaiming that the pilot that was to handle the newest and latest EAF manufactured Mobile Armour - 'X1-Destroy' would be Stellar.

If looks could kill, Stellar would be dead over a thousand times by now. Unhappy with Neo directing all attention upon the blonde, Sting was being exceptionally jealous and thus had been spotting on a look of utter detest ever since the blonde's return.

Initially, after Neo's announcement - he had went up to the former and protested. However, Neo's only response was that according to the daily measurements of their battling ability - the system reflected that Stellar has the most potential to excel if the blonde was to pilot the 'Destroy' unit - as compared to Sting or Auel.

"Che!" Sting muttered aloud, and turned his head away - upon the sight of Stellar turning to face him.

Behind Sting, Neo merely shakes his head at the green-haired 'Extended' childish behavior before sighing inwardly - and continuing on his way, pretending to be oblivious to Sting's behavior.

Up in the space, aboard of the Eternal - Lacus Clyne was busy over-seeing the various construction work of the several Mobile Suits units in progress. Among them, was two magnificent unit that was basically a re-model of the infamous 'Freedom' and 'Justice' - that was first manufactured and designed by the late Patrick Zala.

Aside from the two magnificent units, on the other side of the factory situated within the hidden compartments of the Eternal was three identical units - 'DOM' and an unit of the 'Gaia'.

Despite the fact that Athrun was now with the ZAFT Forces, Lacus truly believed that - it would only be a matter of time before Athrun re-joined their party and work hand in hand with Kira, again. Therefore, Lacus had went on ahead to re-construct the 'Justice' aside from the 'Freedom'.

Though, the previously manufactured unit of the 'Freedom' still seemed to be in good condition - Lacus thought it would be better to be 'safe' than be 'sorry' later.

While Lacus Clyne was busy working on the two re-modelled units of the 'Freedom' and the 'Justice' - Gilbert Durandul, the Chairman - too had manufactured two new units for the ZAFT Forces.

The 'ZGMF-X42S Destiny' and the 'ZGMF-X666S Legend' - he had the intention to allow Shinn Asuka to pilot the 'Destiny' and leave the 'Legend' in the capable hands of Athrun Zala. However, if Athrun failed to react in the way that he was expecting - the 'Legend' would be presented to his trusted ward, Rey for usage.

He was in the middle of a discussion with the designer of the two new units, when a fellow council members interrupted with an emergency notification coming from the Minerva. After going through the set of official documents submitted by the Captain of the Minerva, Gilbert Durandul could only sighed and bade the designer farewell.

Heading back to his office, he went on to draft out an official response to the Minerva crew - dishing out the 'punishment' as accordingly. Also, he made it a point to notify the Captain - to treat the disappearance of the 'Extended' pilot as though the 'Extended' pilot had the misfortune to pass on - before their arrival at the Gibraltar Headquarters.

For Shinn and Rey, they both received the equal punishment of self-reflection for two weeks and was banned from using any mecha during which period.

When the official document containing the relevant punishment that was being dished out by the Chairman - though, its' crew members find the punishment rather light. Neither dare to comment, since that came from the Chairman - himself.

Eventually, the gossips died off - and the crew members carried on with their lives as per normal.

~to be continued~

Date started: 02/05/08

Date completed: 03/05/08

Date edited: 03/05/08 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 31 - Calm before the Storm! (Part 2)

Cosmic Era 73, October 28

GMT: 16 00 hours

Venue: Archangel

The Archangel was currently hidden beneath the sea along the borders of France and Germany.

It has been five days, since Auel had decided to continue staying on board of the Archangel. Alright, perhaps - it was more of Lunamaria's decision than his decison since the redhead had been the one whom responded on his behalf.

The fellow pale-haired 'Extended' pilot was finally allowed to roam about the fleet freely - on the condition of him staying away from the hangar and the bridge. Therefore, at this point of time - he was comfortably lounging in the cafteria of the Archangel.

On the mental count of five, the door leading to the cafeteria slided open and a fuming redhead proceeded on to storm in. That caught the attention of most,if not all of the crew members' present in the cafeteria - at the moment.

"Auel Neider!" The redhead gritted out in frustration, whereas the pale-haired 'Extended' merely looked up at the fuming redhead with an expression of innocence and asked.

"What?"

"..." The redhead glared, as though she was trying to kill the fellow 'Extended' pilot with her killing glare.

"Don't you dare to act innocent in front of me - I thought the doctor had made it absolutely clear to you that - you are still not allowed to move unnecessarily? " Lunamaria stated, her voice sounding a mixture of frustration and sheer exasperation.

Auel sighed, though he understand that Lunamaria was just being concern of his welfare. Still - spending a whole month lying in bed was totally unnecessary. Besides, he had had already spend one whole week doing nothing but sleeping away in the medical wing. Now, the mere sight of those sterilized bed-sheets and medication bottles that was kept in the cabinet of the medic wing - makes him feel sick.

"Luna ... I know. I understand your reasonings. But still ... I'll either die from boredom, or I'll get sick from the smell of medication - if I stay in there any longer than necessary ... " Auel responded, trying to sound as desperate as possible.

"..." The redhead stared at Auel for a few seconds, before dropping herself wearily into the seat directly opposite of the former.

"Then - what do you suggest for me to do? " Lunamaria asked, eyeing the male figure seated opposite of her - wearily.

"I don't know - just do what you would do, if you were in my shoes ... " Auel shrugged his response.

"Alright, I got it - I'll talk to the doctor on your behalf ... " Lunamaria sighed aloud, before leaving the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, over at the bridge - the Archangel bridge crew have just received information about the town of Berlin being attacked by the Alliance Forces. The images which they have received from their fellow resources over at the town of Berlin was absolutely terrible.

The gigantic Mobile Armour from the Alliance Forces, was practically bombing and destroying each and every infrastructure in sight - not caring about the fates of those people whom were being trapped within those buildings.

"This is too much! How could they do this sort of thing - without having their stomach turning at the sight? Do they not even know the feeling of guilt? " Cagalli Yula Attha commented, sounding very much distress.

The Captain grimaced, before responding. "As far as what I understood from the Alliance Party from the past - only the results of the battle outcome matters to them.

Remember what happened during the Alaska Battle - two years ago? If Kira had not arrived in time ... and if we had no idea of the 'Cyclops' system hidden underneath the Headquarters ... We would have been dead already! "

For a while, no one bothered to speak and the whole bridge was engulfed in dead silence. Each and everyone was thinking back on the past war and the events which had taken place then.

Eventually, the silence was broken by Miriallia Haw whom was now looking at the brown-haired Coordinator, Kira Yamato.

"So what do you think we should do under this situation? "

"..." Kira Yamato continued to stare up at the sight for some time, before answering. "We'll stop them from doing further harm to the innocents. "

"So you mean? ... " Cagalli eyed her twin sibling intently, hoping that she had not misunderstood the meaning behind Kira's words.

Kira turned and faced Cagalli with a nod, before turning to converse with the Captain.

"Alright, Arnold - inform the crew to get ready. All hands, level 2 battle station. Condition Yellow - assigned. " The Captain instructed, in an orderly manner.

With that, the Archangel began to make its final preparation for moving out.

Cosmic Era 73, October 28

GMT: 16 30 hours

Venue: Minerva

The Minerva was on its' way heading towards the Headquarters - Gibraltar, when they received an emergency notification from the Chairman. According to the message transmitted, the Minerva was to head over to the town of Berlin, situated in Germany - immediately.

Despite the fact that the Minerva was now pretty much handicapped, with the majority of their units being either badly damaged or destroyed - they still had to prepare themselves for the impending battle. After all, it was a direct order coming from the Chairman - himself.

"Arthur ... get Shinn to report to me - now!" The Captain of the Minerva, Talia Gladys - commanded.

Inwardly, she was cursing the Chairman without mercy. For - the former always get her crew to participate in most, if not all of the life-threatening mission. Yet, as a mere soldier and subodinate to the ZAFT Forces - she could do nothing but to obey the Chairman's orders.

Within minutes, the door leading to her room slided open and Arthur re-appeared with the sixteen year old pilot in-tow.

"Shinn ... according to the punishment given out - you are not supposed to be touching any forms of mechas for a week. However, due to the situation given right now - your punishment would be ending exactly at this point of time. Get yourself ready for battle - we'll be heading towards Berlin to stop the mass massacre which the Alliance Party had started earlier on, in the day. "

With that said, the Captain dismissed the sixteen year old from her room without another word.

Venturing out of the Captain's room, Shinn shoot the blue-haired 'FAITH' member whom was passing by the corridor a look of triumph. As though - he was boasting about the fact that his punishment period was now officially over.

"..." Athrun Zala said nothing, but stared blankly at the sixteen year old whom was passing him by - along the corridor.

"Don't mind him - that's just the way he is ... " A soft-spoken voice broke into Athrun's train of thoughts.

Turning to his side, he was not surprised to find the younger redhead standing beside him. Shooting the former a small smile, Athrun said. "It's alright, I understand ... "

There was silence as the two continue on their way towards the end of the corridor, where the elavator was situated. Over there was where they need to go their separate ways, Athrun - towards the pilots' lounge and Meyrin taking the elavator up to the bridge for her duty.

"I guess ... I'll see you later ... " Meyrin commented, directing a friendly smile towards the blue-haired Coordinator.

Athrun nodded back in response, before echoing Meyrin's previous statement. Afterwhich, he proceeded to step into the lounge without a backward glance.

GMT: 19 00 hours

Venue: Town of Berlin, Germany

By the time the Minerva arrived at the site of battle, the crew were rather surprised by the size of the enemy's Mobile Armour - for it was at least thrice the size of a normal Mobile Suit Unit. However, that was not all - as it was obvious from the presence of the cohort of ORB Murasames and the 'Freedom'; the Archangel was already battling the Alliance Forces.

For a while, the Captain of the Minerva contemplated on her next order - wondering if she should classified the Archangel as the enemy or ally. Eventually, she issued the order for the 'Impulse' to join the battle - but for it to ignore the Archangel and its' Mobile Suits for the moment. Instead, it was to concentrate its' full attention on the Alliance Party's battling units.

Athrun Zala and Rey Za Burrel, having their units either destroyed or damaged from the last battle could do nothing but watch the battle unfold - through the screen situated in the pilots' lounge.

Athrun could only sighed inwardly upon his recognition of the Archangel, 'Freedom', 'Strike Rouge' and the cohort of ORB Murasames - which were engaging the Alliance Party in the battle. Since, he was not on the battlefield now - he could only hope that Shinn had the insight to leave the Archangel and the 'Freedom' aside.

Meanwhile, over at the lounge of the Archangel - a certain redhead was too, eyeing the screen with anxiety. Especially, upon the sight of the Minerva coming into view - and then followed by the appearance of the 'Impulse'.

"Shinn ..." Lunamaria whispered, as she held her breath in anticipation of what the current ace pilot of the ZAFT Forces would do - under such situation.

Initially, Shinn's action was within the expectations of the Minerva and its' crew members. The sixteen year old did not do anything unnecessarily, but to focus all its' fire upon the gigantic Mobile Armour of the Alliance Party.

The situation continues on, until the scene of the Pink Windam approached the 'Impulse' - since the crew could only see what was happening and was unable to hear anything that was being communicated out-front. The onlookers were very much surprised, when the 'Impulse' started to duck the attack coming from the Alliance Party instead of firing its' attack at the opponent.

Eventually, after some time - the Mobile Armour paused in its' actions and froze on the spot. It had been all good and well, until the 'Freedom' took down the Windam and the cohort of ORB Murasames rendered the 'Chaos' useless. That was when the Mobile Armour started to get out of control - again.

This time around, nothing that the 'Impulse' did could get the unit to stop moving. Eventually, the 'Freedom' had no choice but to get itself involved. However, the 'Impulse' seemed unwilling to allow the 'Freedom' to step in and thus started to attack the 'Freedom' instead.

Yet, being the one having more experience with actual hands-on battle and the one whom gain the upper hand - the 'Freedom' eventually managed to destroy all weapons of the gigantic unit. However, it was hard to avoid hitting anywhere near the cockpit - since the unit was designed in a way that each and every portion of its' body was lined up with weapons.

"... The worst still happened - I guess ... " A voice spoke up from behind, startling Lunamaria from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Lunamaria asked, upon realization that the person whom had spoke up earlier was none other than Auel Neider.

"... X1-Destroy ... the secret weapon manufactured by the Alliance Forces - and if I am not wrong in guessing, the pilot within that unit now was none other than Stellar. Otherwise, I don't see any reason for that 'Asuka' guy to behave so unusual ... as compared to his usual battle tactics. "

"Huh?" Lunamaria glanced at the pale-haired 'Extended' with a look of sheer confusion, which nearly caused the fellow pilot to roll his eyes at the redhead's reaction.

"Remember - I was 'taken down' by that particular unit! Thus, I know the patterns of its' attack ... That, and the fact, that - I suspect something was going on between that pilot of the 'Impulse' and Stellar! " Auel responded, matter-of-factly.

Upon Auel's statement, Lunamaria's eyes widen further before turning to stare at the screen with an utter look of disbelief.

'Woah ... Shinn and Stellar! Who would have guessed?' Lunamaria was thinking inwardly to herself, before a frown marred her features as she turned back to regard the pale-haired 'Extended' with skepticism.

"What?" Auel retorted defensively, out of reflex upon sighting the look of skepticism on the redhead's features.

An elegant arch of the eyebrow followed by an airy statement of "Since when did you remembered anything about Stellar and Shinn? I thought you had your memories modified to forget about her following her disappearance acts several weeks ago?"

"... " Silence stung the air, before Auel gave up entirely and simply shrugged out an answer. "I never actually forget about Stellar, the memories of her is just being distorted. Since quite a few number of my memories of you had some linkage to her, it would be quite impossible for me to forget about her entirely. Isn't it? I just can't seemed to remember her name for a while, but that all came back to me about a week ago ... I think."

"I see ... I bet that's when Stellar returned to the Alliance party." Lunamaria murmured softly to herself, before training her focus upon the battle scene out front again. Behind her, Auel Neider opted for the alternative, instead of focusing his attention on the battle scene out front he chose to pick up a random magazine lying about in the lounge and flipped through it.

Meanwhile outfront on the battle-field, the 'Freedom' had already pulled away from the site - leaving behind the 'Impulse' with that gigantic unit of the Alliance Party to their own devices.

Just then the screen shifted its' attention from the battling site, towards the isolated corner of the town. There - the screen zoomed in on a particular pink Windam unit that was taken down by the 'Freedom', a while ago.

Almost immediately, Lunamaria could hear Auel cursing, swearing and muttering under his breath at the same time. Initially, she was puzzled. However, upon taking a closer look at the unit - Lunamaria understood the reason behind Auel's distress. For the unit that had been taken down by Kira was none other than Neo Lorrnoke's unit - and that means, they both need to face the Captain of the 'Phantom Squad' - again.

"Thank goodness, I've moved out from the medic wing - already! " Auel exclaimed, suddenly thankful that he need not be meeting up with his Captain - anytime soon.

"Still - you are bound to reunite with your Captain in time to come. So do try not to be so happy about not meeting him, now ... " Lunamaria could not help but remind the pale-haired 'Extended' pilot.

Auel shoot the redhead a dirty look, and proceeded to huff and walk away - as fast as his still injured leg could carry him. Behind him, Lunamaria was trying her hardest to prevent herself from laughing aloud at Auel's comical stance as the former struggled to walk fast despite his wounded leg.

~to be continued~

Date started: 03/06/08

Date completed: 04/06/08

Date edited: 15/06/10 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 32 - Calm Before the Storm! (Part 3)

Cosmic Era 73, October 28

GMT: 22 00 hours

Venue: Minerva - Town of Berlin

"Meyrin, have you managed to get a hold on Shinn - yet? " Talia Gladys asked, while frowning over the current chaotic situation at hand.

The younger Hawke sibling shook her head as she responded, "No Captain! Shinn's not acknowledging the transmission message ... "

Talia Gladys nodded, before asking Meyrin to drop the task of contacting Shinn - instead the redhead was to help her with some important transmission duties.

"Yes Captain!" Meyrin responded, good-naturedly.

The aftermath of the battle was chaotic, the remaining cohort of the Earth Alliance Forces had retreated elsewhere. The gigantic unit of the Alliance Party had obviously been abandoned, upon its' partial destruction contributed by the efforts of the 'Freedom'. No sooner had the 'Freedom' retreated back to the Archangel - the fellow fleet had left the site without any signs nor indications.

Right now - the Minerva had been requested by the local authorities to aid the town in its' recovery state. Hence, it was no doubt - a busy and frantic period for the fellow ZAFT fleet. Yet, Shinn had picked this particular moment to go into hiding - with the corpse of the dead blonde 'Extended' of the Alliance Party.

"Captain, what about Shinn?" Arthur, the Vice-Captain spoke up - sounding surprised that the Captain was not going to waste anymore time contacting the fellow pilot.

Talia Gladys shot her Vice-Captain a look, before gritting out in frustration. "Do you think we have anymore time to waste around here? As for Shinn - there's no need for you to worry, he'll come back on his own in time ... "

With that said, the Captain turned on her heels and departed from the bridge in a huff. Looks like - even the Captain have a vague idea of what exactly caused Shinn to behave in such a bizzare manner.

Cosmic Era 73, October 28

GMT: 22 30 hours

Venue: Archangel Medic Wing

Kira Yamato stepped into the medic wing, only to find the Captain staring down at the Mwu look-alike with an unreadable expression.

"Captain Ramius?" Kira called out for the said Captain's attention, an unspoken question hanging in the air.

Murrae Ramius glances up at the brown-haired Coordinator with a tight smile, as she responded. "He claimed himself as the Captain of the 81 Independent Squad, going by the name of Neo Lorrnoke. Yet, all the results from the DNA and the blood test being conducted - shows that he was in fact, Mwu Lla Fllga ... "

"Oh ... " Kira frowned, finding the whole situation - confusing.

"... I would suggest for you to try checking on the confidential records hidden within the system of the Alliance Party for the answers to your doubt. That is, if you really wanted to know ..." A voice spoke up from their behind, causing the duo to turn and face the owner of the voice.

Standing behind them was none other than the pale-haired 'Extended' - Auel Neider, and the red-haired Coordinator, Lunamaria Hawke.

"Just how does one access that system - then?" Captain Ramius asked, eager to find out just what was the relationship between Mwu Lla Fllga and Neo Lorrnoke.

Auel eyed the brown-haired Captain for some time, before sighing aloud and said.

"Damn if I know ... I doubt, even Neo - himself could access the system ... " Auel eyed the brown-haired Captain's dejected expression for a second, before adding on.

"Alternatively, we could always stand around and wait things out - who knows ... Neo might be able to remember bits and pieces of his past with the time that passes by. Just like what happened with majority of the 'Extended' pilots whom had been undergoing the session of brain-washing treatment. "

Having said his piece, the pale-haired 'Extended' turned on his heels and left the area where the medic wing was situated. He had no intention for his former Captain to catch him on board of the Archangel - anytime soon.

Cosmic Era 73, October 29

GMT: 05 30 hours

Venue: Minerva

Shinn Asuka returned back on board just before dawn breaks, the first thing he did - then was to hide himself away in the privacy of his living quarters. During which period of time, the sixteen year old literally ignored everyone's attention - with the sole exception of a questioning session coming from the Captain.

For Athrun Zala - he was among one of those people whom Shinn had literally ignored altogether. Not a word had been exchanged between them, since Shinn's return on board. Then again, that was practically a daily occurance - already. Since, the sixteen year old would never make an effort to converse with him; unless it was absolutely necessary.

Rey Za Burrel observed the silent Shinn quietly and attentively, trying to gauge the younger boy's possible reaction if he were to approach the former - right now. Perhaps, his intense gaze was causing the younger pilot to feel uncomfortable - as Shinn had taken the initiative to address him instead.

"Rey ... "

"..." Rey Za Burrel said nothing, but continue to eye the fellow Coordinator.

"Rey ... Was there anything that you want to tell me? By the way, pardon me if I'm rude - but can you stop staring at me? It's kind of creepy ... " Shinn started, his tone of voice sounding polite - as compared to his daily conversing tone of voice.

"Shinn ... " Rey started, before shifting his attention to the laptop placed on his bed and said. "Tell me - what do you think of the 'Freedom'? "

Upon the mention of the 'Freedom', Shinn's eyes narrowed in anger. Vivid images from the ORB Battle that had taken his family members away from him, followed by the sight of the 'X1-Destroy' being taken down by the 'Freedom' flooded his mind.

/Stellar ... I'll avenge you ... I swear ...!/ Shinn thought, as he responded. "Its' powerful ... "

Rey nodded, and commented. "That's true - according to our past records, the 'Freedom' was indeed a formidable opponent and in fact, some believed it to be unbeatable. "

Upon Rey's mention of the 'Freedom' being unbeatable, Shinn was about to retort when Rey spoke up - again.

"Though - that's what the majority had thought the 'Freedom' to be ... they had failed to take note of the fact that no one could remain on the top - forever. "

Shinn turned curious eyes upon his blond comrade, "You mean? ... "

Rey nodded, and replied. "Yes, even the 'Freedom' had its' weak points. Come - take a look at this ... see how the pilot had always avoid hitting the opponents Mobile Suit units' cockpit? "

Shinn nodded, but still look towards Rey for an explaination. Rey's only response, had been that very detail was where the weakness of the 'Freedom' lies.

"Then what do I have to do if I want to defeat the 'Freedom' ?" Shinn asked.

Rey smirked inwardly, upon Shinn's question. That had been the exact answer he was waiting for, and once again - he was a step closer to accomplishing the task which the Chairman had assigned to him.

"Very simple ... The 'Freedom' appeared powerful to many - because of its' pilot skills and fast reflexes. So if the pilot's fast in reacting, all you need to do is to be faster than the former. In short, you try to read your opponents' move before the other party could take action. "

Shinn nodded, as he continue to look at the video record of the 'Freedom' past battles. Every now and then, he would voice his questions aloud and Rey would further explain to him on what he could do to counter the 'Freedom's movements and attacks.

Cosmic Era 73, October 29

GMT: 09 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Athrun Zala stared at the closed door that acted as a barrier that separated the corridor and Shinn Asuka's living quarters with a frown. Part of him wanted to head up-front and confront the younger pilot about the former's earlier bizzare actions. Yet, another part of him feared that his questioning would end up causing the hot-headed sixteen year old to retaliate harder.

After several minutes of staring blankly at the door, Athrun Zala decided to throw caution to the wind. For there was practically no reason for him to fear Shinn's actions, since the sixteen year old had never been on the best behavior when they conversed. It would be good enough that they did not bash one another up on a frequent basis.

Reaching for communicator that situated by the side of the door, Athrun waited patiently for the occupants of the room to acknowledge his presence.

"Its' me Athrun ... Shinn, can I have a moment with you ... "

There was a moment of silence, before he finally heard someone responding to his call. He was not surprised to find Rey being the one whom responded on Shinn's behalf, inviting him into the room.

As the door slided open to reveal the two occupants, Athrun Zala's eyes widen significantly upon the sight that met him. Seated in front of the working desk with both eyes glued to the laptop screen was none other than Shinn Asuka, Rey Za Burrel was hovering behind the sixteen year old pilot.

Shifting his eyes to the laptop screen, Athrun's expression was unreadable - especially when he noticed that Shinn was currently going through a stimulation session featuring the 'Freedom'.

"What is going on here?" Athrun blurted out before he could hold his tongue.

Shinn responded, without looking up from the laptop screen in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "What else? Can't you see for yourself that I'm doing a stimulation session? "

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Athrun Zala tried - again. "Yes, I know ... What I want to know is - Why are you doing a stimulation session that involves the 'Freedom'? "

Shinn Asuka shot him a look of irritation, and responded. "What else but trying to improve my skills? Weren't the 'Freedom' considered the strongest ever in history? What harm could there be - by using its' data as my opponent in the stimulation programme? Besides, its' better to be safe than sorry ... Who knows ... there might be a day whereby the 'Freedom' would end up as our potential enemy ... "

Athrun was about to contradict Shinn's reasonings, when Rey broke in - that he supported Shinn's reasons. Seeing that neither Rey nor Shinn was in the mood to listen to what he has to say in relations to the issue - Athrun decided to leave for now. He had no intention to get into a childish brawl with Shinn, in any case.

Throughout the journey back to his room, Athrun Zala's facial expression was deadly pale. Not from fear, but from suppressed irritation and stress. Somehow, each conversation that he engaged with Shinn and Rey either tire him out; or that it was wearing out his patience. Shinn - because the former was always unwilling to listen to his reasonings, and Rey - because the blond's statement always managed to sound so 'right' that he had no way of contradicting.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 05/06/08

Date completed: 11/06/08

Date edited: 11/06/08 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 33 - Wavering 'FAITH' (Part 1)

Cosmic Era 73, October 29

GMT: 11 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Athrun Zala was sitting on the bed of his assigned quarters, frowning over Shinn's attitude and the events that had taken place over the last twenty-four hours when he heard the message tone of his cell-phone sounded.

"... " There was a moment of silence, as Athrun Zala frown deepened. /Where did I put my phone - again? / Apparently, the fellow blue-haired pilot had forgotten where he had stashed his cell-phone; since he rarely had the chance to use it - nowadays.

Just then, the memory of his previous meeting with Miriallia Haw hits him and immediately - Athrun Zala headed over to the cabinet where he had kept his civilians' clothing. After searching through every available pocket compartment of his civilians' clothings - he finally located that sleek black and slim gadget of his.

Flipping open the cover of his mobile-phone, Athrun was genuinely surprised to find that it was actually Kira whom had send him the earlier message. The message was short and simple, and it reads as follow:

'Athrun, sorry for any inconveniences which my previous actions had caused you ... and Happy Birthday to you!'

/Oh ... right, today's my birthday ... / Athrun thought. If Kira had not message him and send him a birthday greeting - Athrun would have forgotten all about the fact that his birthday falls on 29 October.

No sooner had Athrun put away his cell-phone, the communicator leading to his room buzzed with an incoming transmission.

"Athrun, its' me - Meyrin. "

"..." Athrun Zala promptly punched in the code to his private quarters, and invited the redhead in. "Do come in ... " Athrun finally said, when he noticed the redhead still standing in front of his living quarters - unmoving.

Almost immediately, the uncertain redhead beamed and skipped into his room - happily. Without seeking for his permission, the sixteen year old CIC officer of the Minerva flopped herself uncerementiously onto the neatly-made bed of the eighteen year old stoic pilot.

Arching an eyebrow graciously, Athrun Zala commented. "I hope you know that - you are being a little too comfortable in my presence ... After all, its' hardly considered appropriate for a lady to invite themselves to a man's bed. "

"... " Meyrin Hawke stared at Athrun Zala dumbly for five seconds, before rolling her eyes and turned her attention away from the said pilot. "Yeah, right ... as though you, a gentleman - would take advantage of me ... without my consent. "

Silence reigned, as Athrun Zala pretended to give Meyrin's words some consideration. Eventually, Athrun Zala shrugged easily and dropped himself next to the redhead - whom was now hugging his pillow as a plush toy.

A sudden weight that landed on his lap caused the blue-haired Coordinator to look up in surprise, only to be met up by the bright shining blue-gray eyes of the redhead. Glancing back down, Athrun Zala found himself looking at a neatly wrapped package.

"Care to tell me - what's this? " Athrun Zala asked, with a slight frown.

"Your birthday present ... " was the only response, that he recieved from the fellow redhead.

"From you? "

"... Who else but I know about your birthday - being today? I mean, here on board of the Minerva - at this point of time ... " Meyrin replied, matter-of-factly.

For a while, there was nothing but the sound of the wrapping paper being torn out. Finally, the voice of Athrun Zala was heard speaking up. "A multi-purpose player that was just recently being released up on the PLANTs? "

"Well ... yeah, since I barely had any idea of what to get you for your birthday. I figured - it should be something that's practical and portable ... so ... " Meyrin shrugged.

"Oh ... thanks then ... " Athrun Zala finally managed, still eyeing the slim black gadget lying silently in the small gift box.

"You're welcome ... and now, you have all the more reason to get me presents for the upcoming christmas! " Meyrin responded, cheekily.

"... You do know for a fact that Christmas' still at least two months away from now? " Athrun Zala interjected, dryly.

The redhead shot him a look of mock-irritation, and retorted. "Of course, I knew that ... "

"Alright ... I get it, fret not ... I'll be sure to remember your share, when I get the others' christmas gifts this year end ... " Athrun Zala hurried to placate the annoyed redhead, just in case the former intend to bite his head off - just because of his random comment.

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Meyrin Hawke was in the cafeteria having a late lunch together with Abby Windsor, when the broadcast of the Chairman came on - 'live' from the PLANTs. Initially, the crew merely thought that the Chairman was just going to make another announcement involving the war. Yet, when the screen started showing scenes of the battle over at Berlin - jaws were dropped and slacken in shock.

For both Meyrin and Athrun Zala - they were equally surprised by the technical removal of the Archangel and the 'Freedom' from scenes. After all, it was in fact, the 'Freedom' that took down the 'X1-Destroy' - but that had been replaced by the 'Impulse' through technical means. That, was something that bothered Meyrin and Athrun Zala to no end. However, that was not all.

The final impact of the shock came through, upon the Chairman's decision to wage war against the 'Logos'. The organization behind all the weaponary manufacturing and Military devices - of the countries, on Earth.

"Oh my goodness ... " Meyrin Hawke stared wide-eyed at the screen in shock, before dropping her lunch altogether and went in search for the blue-haired pilot whom was somewhere else on board - watching the very same announcement news.

Meanwhile, Athrun Zala was frowning up at the screen showing the announcement. Unknowingly, his every reaction to the Chairman's announcement had been taken into account by the silent, and observant Rey Za Burrel - whom was obviously the most trusted subodinate of the Chairman on board of the Minerva.

At the very same time, the Archangel and the Eternal crew were watching the announcement - too. The same was to be said for each and every ZAFT fleets, situated both on Earth and in Space.

"... Captain Ramius, is there any way that we could contact the Eternal? I think we need to talk with Lacus, and it must be soon. If not, I feared that we might be too late to stop the Chairman's motives ... " Kira eventually said, as he pulled his eyes away from the screen.

At the same time, Lacus Clyne was having the exact notion in mind as soon as her eyes landed upon the announcement being released world-wide by the PLANTs.

Meanwhile, over at the Aprilius Military Port where the Volitaire and the Joule's team had been stationed - the fellow Captain of the said team was feeling very much irritated. With frustration threatening to spill forth, neither members of the Joule's team dared to said anything - as long as their Captain cum Commander was around.

Unfortunately for those whom had no idea of the infamous Joule's team leader's temper, they nearly had their head bitten off their neck for standing around chatting, instead of working like they should be doing.

Directing a look of apology over at the few unfamiliar faces about the Military port, Dearka Elthman - the Second in Command of the Joule's team hurried and caught up with his irated Commander.

"You looked as though, you are going to explode any minute now ... " Dearka finally commented, upon the sight of his friend's deep frown and eyes that seemed to be emitting fire at anybody that looked towards their direction.

Yzak Joule glared, and if looks could kill - Dearka Elthman would be dead a thousand times over, by now. For the remaining journey back to the Volitaire, the blond officer had wisely remained silent throughout - while the silver-haired Commanded mumbled incoherently under his breath.

About the same point of time, the Supreme Council came to a decision to remove the Archangel and Freedom from sight. Although, the proposal to eliminate the Archangel and the Freedom was determined by the voting result - still, the Clyne faction was too weak against Chairman Durandul and his cohort of supporters. Thus, Representative Canavar had no choice but to allow for the proposal to go through.

At the same time, Dearka's father - Tad Elthman had been asked to send a coded message to the terminal and the Eternal; notifying them of the Council's decision to eliminate the Archangel and the Freedom.

Upon receiving the news, Lacus knew it was time to hasten the progression of the Mobile Suits that was currently in the mid of its' manufacturing state.

"Dacoasta, send an encrypted message to the Archangel - asking for them to set off for ORB Union immediately. Captain Waltfield, inform the factory to hurry up with the units. We have no more time to lose ... " Lacus Clyne ordered, hoping that her warning would reach the Archangel in time.

GMT: 17 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

Athrun Zala stared disbelieving at the Captain, eyeing the mission details in doubt. "Are you absolutely sure about this mission? Surely, it has got to be a mistake somewhere ... The Chairman only announced to wage war against the Logos, he had mentioned nothing about the Archangel's elimination being necessary ... "

Captain Gladys massaged her head in response to Athrun Zala's query, before answering calmly. "I'm afraid - that mission was as real as it comes from ... I have already triple-check with the Headquarters, the response being given was the same throughout. This came as a mutual decision made by the Supreme Council, surely - you are not telling me that someone would be that daring to make use of the council's name as a disguise for a personal desire to wipe the Archangel off the scene for good? "

A beep sounded through the intercom, informing the Captain that someone is seeking her presence. Pressing a red button on her desk, the door leading to the room buzzed open and reveal the resident CIC officer of the Minerva.

"Meyrin? Why aren't you at the bridge? Are you not on duty - today? " Captain Gladys frowned at the redhead, now approaching the front of her desk.

"Captain Gladys ... " Meyrin greeted solemnly, followed by a respectful ZAFT salute - before continuing her statement. "I'm here to make a request for urgent leave, Abby would be covering my duties for the next 12 hours to speak. "

"I beg your pardon? " Captain Gladys seemed startled for a moment, before recovering herself.

"I meant exactly what I said ... " There was a pause, before Meyrin continued on. "Captain, I hardly doubted I am suitable for the upcoming mission - so to speak. Like Athrun Zala over here, I know a few of the members on board of the Archangel - therefore I don't think I can remain as calm - when carrying out my duties on the bridge when it comes for the time for the Minerva to engage the Archangel in battle. "

" ... " Captain Gladys eyed Meyrin for some time, before nodding her approval. Though, she had no idea why Meyrin would had any relations with the Archangel crew - she chose not to pry. After all, if Meyrin knew Athrun Zala since their childhood days - then it would not be that strange for her to at least knew the pilot of the Freedom. Since, there was always a rumour going about the ZAFT Forces about how the infamous pilot of the Freedom and the Justice were childhood pals.

Upon receiving the acknowledgement and approval of the Captain to let her sit out on the upcoming mission, Meyrin Hawke made a move to remove herself and the still persistent Athrun Zala away and out of the Captain's sighting range.

"Meyrin, let me go ... I need to speak with the Captain ... " Athrun started to protest, but Meyrin refused to let go of him.

Instead, Meyrin merely looked at him pointedly and said. "Drop it, you know as much as I do that by talking with the Captain would not change the order printed on the mission slip. "

"But, there has got to be a mistake somewhere with that mission ... " Athrun murmured, still finding the whole mission disbelieving.

"Athrun ... Come on, let's go. I think you need some time to think it over ... and perhaps, you will be able to see the reason behind why this decision had been made when your mind's no longer clouded. " Meyrin urged.

Athrun Zala allowed himself to be dragged back to his room by the redhead, throughout the journey back to his room - the eighteen year old pilot failed to pay any attention to his surroundings. Neither did he noticed the challenging glint in Shinn's eyes as they moved past the fellow pilot of the 'Impulse', nor did he noted the considering and calculating look that Rey directed towards him as the blond passes them by.

Meyrin, meanwhile, merely nodded at both Shinn and Rey as she led the disoriented blue-haired Coordinator down the corridor. Ignoring the black-haired Coordinator's attempt to speak to her, Meyrin hurried to pull Athrun Zala down another corridor where she knew the fellow pilot's living quarters was situated.

"... " Meyrin sighed, as she took her time in examining the belongings of the stoic pilot while she waited patiently for the former to come back to his senses. Apparently, nothing could have rouse the former away from his deep thoughts - at this point of time.

Time passes by relatively slow, and the redhead was starting to get bored. After all, there was nothing to entertain her in the nearly empty room of the blue-haired pilot. In the end, she merely choose to log onto the computer system that was situated in each and every room on board of the Minerva.

Being an expert in the aspect of information gathering, Meyrin was able to gain access into the Minerva's radar system within a moment of time. Taking only one look at the screen, Meyrin knew - it would be only a matter of time before the battle between the Minerva and the Archangel took place. According to the radar screen, the Archangel was currently 850 miles away from their current location.

The Minerva, while traveling at its' maximum speed could go up to 250 miles per minute. Thus, Meyrin knew - in about five minutes time' the Minerva would be reaching the battling zone where the Archangel was obviously now engaging the other ZAFT teams' in battle.

'5,4,3,2,1 ... ' Meyrin counted mentally, and soon the red alert came on - announcing for all pilots' to get ready. Now, that announcement managed to catch the attention of Athrun Zala.

Almost immediately, Athrun Zala sped towards the direction of the pilot's lounge where the view of the battle would be the most vivid. He was just in time to catch sight of Shinn getting himself ready to depart for the hangar. Yet, before he could open up his mouth and said anything - Shinn had left the lounge without a backward glance.

Tension was so thick, that one could hear another's breathing. Meyrin sighed inwardly, as she took note of the staring contest between Rey and Athrun Zala - wordlessly. Wisely, the redhead made a move to pull the blue-haired Coordinator aside towards an isolated area and watched the battle silently.

~to be continued~

Date started: 27/07/08

Date completed: 10/08/08

Date edited: 10/08/08 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 34 - Wavering 'FAITH' (Part 2)

Cosmic Era 73, October 29

GMT: 19 00 hours

Venue: Archangel

"Captain, three heated sources - approaching us at eight o'clock position ... It's the 'Impulse'! " Miriallia Haw reported, eyeing the radar in disbelief.

"What?! How did it reaches us - that soon? " Captain Ramius mused, but she had no time to think things through. For, her doubt were soon answered by Miriallia's next impactful announcement.

"Another heat source detected directly behind us, the signal shown reflected the heat source as the ... Minerva! " Miriallia pin-pointed, feeling her heart thumping wildly against her ribcage.

While the tension on the bridge of the Archangel was tight and tense, over at the pilots' lounge - a certain red-haired Coordinator was eyeing the battle scene in anxiety.

A certain pale-haired Extended pilot whom was seated by the side of this particular redhead, had his arm nearly squashed out by the former's strong grip throughout the battle. Yet, he had wisely opted to keep his mouth shut. Nonetheless, by the time the 'Impulse' appeared on screen, he could held in his wince no longer. For - he find that the redhead's strength of the grip on him had been heighten to a new level, causing him to grimace out of pain and frustration.

"Luna, care to loosen your grip on me? My arm's getting numb from that monstrous strength of yours ... " Auel Neider finally commented, unable to stand the death grip that his arm had been subjected towards - all this while.

"... Sorry ... " Lunamaria Hawke responded, but still did not released Auel from her grip. Although, she did try her best to loosen her grip on him - lest she end up crushing the poor Extended pilot's arm without her own knowing.

Letting out a breath that she had no idea she was holding in, just as the Freedom dodged another attack from the Impulse - successfully. Lunamaria Hawke could not helped but question her own sanity, why was she sitting down here in the lounge of the Archangel watching both her friends, and accquitances battling out-front.

She was about to stand and make a move to leave for the living quarters, when the Archangel shook roughly - throwing her off balance. Without meaning to, she found her lip landing upon Auel's as her body fell atop of the fellow Extended pilot.

"..." Minutes passes by in silence, as they remained in that very position - eyeing one another silently. Eventually, it was Lunamaria whom regained enough senses to withdraw herself from Auel and put some distances between the two of them.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Auel began to speak. "I know I'm good-looking, but still - there's no need for you to throw yourself on me ... Also, if you want a kiss from me ... all you had to do was to inform me! I'll be more than happy to comply to your request."

"What the! " Lunamaria made a move to protest, but find herself flushing crimson - instead. In the end, she find herself turning on her heels and depart for the privacy of her room - not wanting to stay behind any longer than necessary. Although, she had no idea what she could be doing back in her room, she decided that it was still better than staying around here and get teased away by the ex-alliance pilot.

Meanwhile, Auel Neider whom had been left behind in the lounge was eyeing the battle contemplatively. Although, he had no idea as to why the ZAFT had chose to attack the Archangel only now - when in Auel's opinion that this particular action should have been taken ages ago. After all, the Archangel did intervened and disrupted the battle between the ZAFT Forces and the Alliance on more than one occasions, whenever the ORB Forces were involved.

Nonetheless, Auel had a feeling that this particular event was only the beginning of whatever plans which the Chairman of the PLANTs had in mind to accomplish - in time to come. -

GMT: 20 00 hours

Venue: Minerva's Lounge

A sharp gasp followed by the anguish cry of Kira's name sounded from the lips of one distressed Athrun Zala, as the 'Freedom' exploded with the sword of the 'Impulse' penetrating through the side of the cockpit. Beside Athrun Zala, Meyrin Hawke was eyeing the sight with a slight frown. Although, she too - had some relations with the pilot of the 'Freedom' but it was nothing like the close friendship that was shared between Athrun and Kira. Therefore, the sight of witnessing Shinn plunging the sword of the 'Impulse' through the 'Freedom' - followed by the loud explosion only distressed her slightly - but not enough to render her hysterical.

Athrun Zala, though, was another matter entirely. The usually stoic pilot was now on the verge of breaking down both mentally and physically. The level of distress was so much that caused the said pilot to cry out in anguish, and thus attracting un-necessary attention to himself. A few steps away from them both, stood another lone figure - Rey Za Burrel. Un-noticed by the two of them, Athrun's every reaction towards the destruction of the 'Freedom' had been noted discreetly by the said blond figure.

Under usual circumstances, Meyrin Hawke would have noticed the blond's unwavering attention on Athrun Zala. However, she was distracted this particular moment by offering the distressed blue-haired Coordinator some sense of comfort. Thus, Rey's observation of Athrun Zala had slipped past her notice easily.

Moments after the 'Freedom' exploded, the Archangel too vanished under-water. A few seconds later, another loud explosion was heard from beneath the sea - and that nearly send Athrun Zala dropping down to his knees in shock. Thankfully, Meyrin had the insight to keep her firm grip on the fellow Coordinator's arm - efficiently stopping the former before he could lose control of his own emotions. Knowing very much that Athrun Zala would not be able to maintain his composture for long, Meyrin wisely excused themselves from the other occupants of the lounge as soon as she had re-gathered her wits.

"Come on, Athrun - lets' go ... " Meyrin whispered, as she guided the now shock and stunned blue-haired pilot away from the lounge - heading for the comfort of the nearest area that could offer them some privacy.

In this case, it would be her room - for her living quarters was situated the closest from the lounge. Arriving in front of her private quarters, Meyrin hurried to swipe her card key through the automatic card lock. A 'beep' later, the door leading to her room buzzed open. Pulling the fellow pilot in after her, Meyrin locked the door after they entered - and led the stunned male to her bed and sat the former down firmly.

After which, she settled for taking a seat next to the dazed Coordinator and sighed audibly. Now that they were away from prying eyes, and possible gossipers - she could finally let her guards down. After all, there was no one else but the two of them in the privacy of her room. That, and the fact that she knew - Athrun Zala was only a step away from breaking down. If her memory did not failed her, she recalled the former never break down in front of anyone - easily. Except for those whom Athrun considered as part of his close circle of friends.

Meyrin, though, had no idea if she was considered as part of Athrun Zala's close circle of friends - she did recalled chancing upon a few rare moments of the former being distressed.

If Meyrin had not been part of Athrun Zala's close friends before, she certainly was part of them - now. For, Meyrin was startled out from her walk down the memory lane - just as the first sounds of anguish sobs were heard from the spot where Athrun had been sat. Inwardly, Meyrin Hawke heaved a sigh of relief.

At least, Athrun was showing his reactions openly and freely - now. That, at least, meant that Athrun Zala was well on his way to recovering from shock and regaining his usual calming self. Judging from the current situation, Meyrin was more than willing to bet that the Minerva would be on its' way back to the headquarters situated at Gibraltar - as soon as Shinn's 'Impulse' return on board. It would do no good for the blue-haired Coordinator if the Minerva reaches the headquarters - before the former could regained his composture.

Who knew what Athrun Zala could be capable of doing - under the pressure of distress, shock and anger? Certainly, it would not be anything good - as it was common sense that one usually acts without thinking when being angered.

Just then, an announcement to the crew that the Minerva would depart for Gibraltar in another hour's time - signal to both Meyrin and Athrun Zala of the fact that Shinn had just returned on board. Without waiting for a response from Meyrin, Athrun stood and made a bee-line for the direction of the hangar - wiping away at his tears angrily.

/Oh my gosh ... this is not good ... not good at all .../ Meyrin thought, as she too - started to chase after the blue-haired Coordinator. Judging from Athrun Zala's current reaction to Shinn's returning on board, Meyrin was willing to bet anything that the former had yet to regain his cool and logical self. The Athrun Zala right now - was dangerous, and one that would burn anything in sight and destroyed anything that irritates him.

Meyrin Hawke arrived at the hangar just in time to witness the sight of Athrun Zala punching Shinn. Despite not having seen or heard anything that had been transpired between the two of them, prior to the reckless act on Athrun's part - Meyrin knew.

Shinn must have said something that sound terribly like some kind of gloat while the technicians crew gathered around and congratualate him on his successful attempt at 'destroying' the 'Freedom'. That must be it - otherwise, Athrun Zala would never attempted to punch anyone in public, regardless of how angry he was feeling at the point of time.

Upon the sight of Shinn's loud sound of protest at being punched, despite having taken revenge on the 'Freedom' on Athrun Zala's behalf - Meyrin nearly groaned aloud.

/Idiotic Shinn! Trust him to irritate Athrun further by mentioning the term 'revenge' ... / Meyrin thought, inwardly - trying hard not to glare at Shinn, lest inviting unnecessary attention to herself. It was bad enough for Athrun Zala to lose control of his actions, and she had no intention to make the situation anymore worst than it already was.

Almost immediately, after Shinn's words of protest - Meyrin found herself joining Vino in holding Athrun back from taking another swing at Shinn.

"Enough! Athrun, stop it! " Meyrin whispered harshly, but not loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

Although, her actions did not escaped the notice of Rey whom had been keeping an eye out on the situation - all this while. Perhaps, it was due to her interference - that finally resulted in Rey stepping out and put a stop to the dispute between Shinn and Athrun.

"Shinn, that's enough! " Rey warned, before turning to face Athrun. "Although, Shinn's reasoning and motive was a little bit off the mark - still it does not render you the authority to punch him. After all, what he did was to carry out the order issued by our superiors. The Archangel and the 'Freedom' might be considered as a friend to you, but they were neither friend nor foe to the rest of us. So if the Supreme Council see them as a potential threat and thus labeling them as our enemy, then - they would be our enemy. Do bear it in mind that we are only soldiers! Thus, it would do no good for you to get so emotional about Shinn defeating them! "

With that said, Rey excused himself and Shinn from the rest of the onlookers' presence. Leaving behind one whole cohort of stunned technicians, and a troubled-looking 'FAITH' member.

Meyrin, whom had wisely kept her comments to herself while Rey spoke his mind - glances between the technician crew and the frowning 'FAITH' member before speaking up.

"Vino - do me a favour, inform the Captain that I wish to extend my break time for another hour. I will be back at the bridge for duty, before we depart for Gibraltar. "

Turning towards the blue-haired pilot, Meyrin said nothing but throw him a look of exasperation. "Snap out of it, already! We are heading for Gibraltar in another hour's time - you have got to keep your emotions in check. Also, if you want to brood - do it later, not now! "

With that said, Meyrin turned on her heels and left the hangar. A few seconds later, Athrun Zala finally shook himself out from the stupor and mirrored the redhead's action. Instead of heading over to where the redhead might be hanging out, he chose to head back to his room. For the rest of the day, he spend his day alone in his living quarters - thinking things through, and trying to analyse the current situation - as well as trying to make sense of the Chairman's actions to 'take-down' the Archangel and the 'Freedom'.

~to be continued~

Date started: 10/08/08

Date completed: 15/08/08

Date edited: 16/08/08 


	35. Chapter 35

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 35 - Uncovering the Mist (Part 1)

Cosmic Era 73, October 29

GMT: 20 30 hours

Venue: Archangel's Hangar

"Ms. Cagalli, do take care of yourself out there ... Remember our objective - to locate Kira, and to bring him back. Keep a low profile while doing so, for all we know - the ZAFT Forces might still be hanging around the area ... " Captain Ramius informed Cagalli as the blonde settled herself in the cockpit of the 'Strike Rouge'.

The blonde had volunteered herself for the task of locating her twin sibling - as soon as they witnessed the 'Freedom' exploding from the 'Impulse' fatal attack. However, they knew that the attack failed to hit the cockpit straight - as the 'Freedom' had tried to dodge at the very last possible minute. Henceforth, the sword of the 'Impulse' only hits the side of the cockpit - but the impact from the attack was enough to render the explosion of the 'N-Jammer Canceller' powerpack of the 'Freedom' unit.

Due to the after-effects of the 'N-Jammer Canceller' explosion, and the Archangel's attempt at shaking off the ZAFT Forces' pursuit - the Archangel had ended up ejecting one of its' side engine and fake an explosion, hoping that it would fooled the ZAFT Forces for a moment that they had perished - together with the 'Freedom' as it exploded into nothing.

Minutes passes by in silence, as the crew hold their breath in anticipation. All eyes had their attention centered upon the hangar's gate - patiently awaiting for the 'Rouge' return. Even Lunamaria Hawke had came down to the hangar this time around, for she was too concern about Kira's situation to be sitting around and doing nothing. Ever since Kira brought the fellow red-haired Coordinator back on board of the Archangel, Lunamaria had taken to hanging about her assigned quarters or the cafeteria.

Never once did she ventured out to the hangar or anywhere else, where the crew might be busy preparing for their upcoming actions against the war or their possible opponents. There was only one other time where the redhead had appeared in these places, and that was during the time whereby Auel Neider had been found by one of the crew members and was in a state of requiring urgent medical attention.

Just before Lunamaria could withstand the dreadful silence no longer, and was about to head up to the Captain for permission to head out in finding Kira, too. The hangar's gate opened up to admit the entrance of the 'Strike Rouge' with the partly damaged cockpit of the 'Freedom'.

No sooner had the 'Strike Rouge' set the damaged cockpit on the ground, Cagalli promptly removed herself from the cockpit of her own unit and ventured over to where the cockpit of the 'Freedom' was. Pacing about in agitation as the technicians crew carefully pried open the cockpit cover, both Cagalli and Lunamaria Hawke crept over to get a closer look at its' pilot's condition.

Cagalli heaved a sigh of relief, while Lunamaria literally gawked. It was an unbelievable sight, despite the powerful explosion of the 'Freedom' - Kira Yamato managed to come back to them intact, with only a broken arm and bleeding head. That surprises Lunamaria Hawke to no end, it almost indicated to her that Kira's piloting skills was so supreme that no one could come close to defeat.

After all, if the pilot of the 'Freedom' had been anyone else other than Kira Yamato - there was a likely chance of them not surviving at all. Having known Shinn's abilities, as they belong to the same batch of graduates from the ZAFT Military Academy - Lunamaria knew Shinn had meant that last attack to be fatal. Yet, Kira had somehow managed to dodge - and only suffered from these minor injuries.

Stepping aside while allowing the medical crew to do their job, Lunamaria Hawke allowed herself to blend into the crowd easily. Her beating heart rate returning back to normal, the redhead allowed herself a moment of peace and relief. At least now, she need not feel guilty about having one of her friend killing another friend of hers'.

GMT: 22 00 hours

Venue: Archangel's Infirmary

Kira woke to find himself being surrounded by many familiar faces, among them included the Captain and Cagalli - his twin sister.

"Wha?! How?! " Kira's mouth open and close, but that was all he could managed to croak out. His throat was awfully dry, and he was suffering from a killer headache.

"Don't worry, Kira ... You're fine now. Ms. Cagalli found you ... We are now on our way back to the ORB Union ... " The Captain informed the brown-haired Coordinator.

Not knowing what to say, Kira could only nod in response. However, the thought of having his 'Freedom' destroyed by the 'Impulse' caused the brown haired Coordinator to frown.

"Kira? " Cagalli questioned, wondering what was on her brother's mind.

"I'm so useless ... I was defeated ... and in the process - losing the only weapon on hand. What could I possibly do - without the 'Freedom'? " Kira mumbled aloud, probably directed more towards himself than his sister.

Yet, Cagalli understood - just the same. The 'Freedom' had been a gift from Lacus Clyne to her brother, during the last war. Therefore, Kira had always treasured it - for it was a token of love and trust from Lacus to him. By losing the 'Freedom' in the process of a battle, meant letting Lacus down. That was what Kira had been thinking about - right now, at this point of time.

However, there was nothing Cagalli could do or say to help ease her brother's mind. All she could do was to assure the former that Lacus would understand, and would not blame him for not being able to keep the 'Freedom' from being destroyed. Little did they know that Lacus had already considered the possibility of 'Freedom' not being able to last till the end of this war, and thus already had another few units manufactured secretly - up in the space.

Just then, another voice from the opposite corner of the room shook Cagalli and Kira out from their own world. It was none other than Mwu Lla Fllga, or Neo Lorrnoke - at this point of time.

"Just what on earth was going on with this ship? First, you guys turned up on the battlefield attempting to stop the war from transpiring, then you turned your weapons against the alliance party. Now - you are fighting against the ZAFT? Just which side were you people on ? " Neo Lorrnoke asked aloud.

"Nobody's side - I would presume ... They merely wanted to prevent war from happening ... "

Just before anyone else could answer, someone else had beaten them to the task. Almost immediately, all eyes transfixed themselves upon the new arrival. The new arrival was none other than Auel Neider, a fellow 'Extended' pilot from the Alliance Party - not too long ago.

"Auel ... what the hell are you doing here? No, wait ... Aren't you supposed to be dead? I recalled losing your signal during the battle over at the straits along Crete Island ... " Neo questioned.

To which, Auel merely shrugged and responded. "Long story ... " Turning towards the Captain, Auel spoke. "Luna says to inform you that we are reaching ORB's territory in another fifteen minutes time ... What do we do now? "

"Tell them that I'll be right back at the bridge ... " Captain Ramius informed Auel, before turning towards Neo and said. "We are now heading back to ORB - and we will decide what to do with you, when we arrived back in ORB safely. "

Apparently, after Kira had been safely retrieved back to the Archangel by Cagalli - Lunamaria and Auel had been specially requested to meet up with the Captain.

During the meeting, the Captain had asked if they are willing to help out on the bridge - dealing with some adminstraitive duties. Initially, they had been reluctant - but once the Captain brought up the fact that currently their ship was in no condition to take part in any battle that was to come and need as many help in getting back to ORB without their enemies' detection. They agreed.

With Lunamaria's knowledge of ZAFT Forces' signals and controlled territory, the Archangel managed to bypass them without much problems.

In the meantime, Kisaka Ledonir whom had been uncovering as a spy within the Alliance Forces send back words that he was heading towards the direction of the ZAFT Headquarters' - Gibraltar. Ever since the Chairman's declaration to wage war on the 'Logos' - many of the Alliance party had spilt into two groups. Some had defected towards the ZAFT Forces, while some stood firm on their political stand.

Kisaka's current team was one which had defected towards the ZAFT Forces', and thus was now on their way to Gibraltar. Kisaka also promised to keep an eye out on Athrun Zala's movements, and would help in whatever ways possible if the former attempted to leave the ZAFT.

At the same time, on board of the Minerva - Athrun Zala had been staring at the 'FAITH' pin-badge bestowed upon him by the Chairman when he returned to the ZAFT Forces, sometime ago. Over the past few hours, he had been doing absolutely nothing except staring at the said pin badge. All the while reflecting on the past happenings, and his own actions. Were they really as justified like what the Chairman had been saying all this while ?

Thinking back on his last meeting with Kira and Cagalli face-to-face, recalling the every words that the Chairman had been telling him back on the PLANTs, prior to his return to the ZAFT Forces. The appearance of Meer Campbell had seemed almost reasonable back then, but now ... he was no longer that convinced. Ever since, Kira informed him of Coordinators attempting to kill Lacus back in ORB - he had been trapped in dilemma.

However, following the end of the last mission issued - to destroy the Archangel and the 'Freedom' upon sight. Athrun Zala was seriously starting to doubt the Chairman's words, and motives. Back in Diocula, the Chairman had pulled him aside to ask about the Archangel's whereabouts - sounding awfully concerned of Lacus welfare. Was the Chairman's reasonings that simple as the former claimed them to be ? - or was there something else going on behind the scenes?

Then, there was the incident of Lacus Clyne hijacking the shuttle which belonged to her mirror image - Meer Campbell. The Chairman had order pursuit - using the excuse of terrorists impersonating as Lacus Clyne, when he - himself had been the one whom get Meer to impersonate as Lacus. However, when the real Lacus Clyne appeared - he had claimed Meer as the real Lacus, and order pursuit for the actual body.

The more Athrun Zala thought about the situation, the more fishy it seemed to him. His grasp on the pin-badge tightened as he made up his mind to get certain things straighten out - once they reached Gibraltar. He had every reason to believe that the Chairman was in Gibraltar - he had heard the crew members talking about it, when he visited the washroom earlier on in time.

Meanwhile, for Meyrin Hawke whom was currently carrying out her routine duties over at the bridge of the Minerva - her mind was constantly drifting off towards a certain blue-haired pilot. Despite her eagerness to check on the blue-haired Coordinator, Meyrin had enough sense to pay attention to whatever was going on around her. It would do no good for the Captain to catch her red-handed for being distracted when she should be on alert while carrying out her duties.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 16/08/08

Date completed: 16/08/08

Date edited: 17/08/08 


	36. Chapter 36

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 36 - Uncovering the Mist (Part 2)

Cosmic Era 73, October 31

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: ZAFT Military Headquarters, Gibraltar

/Finally!/ Meyrin thought, as the Minerva docked itself at the port of Gibraltar Military Headquarters. The journey from the outskirts of Berlin, Germany to Gibraltar, where their Headquarters was situated had taken them nearly forty-eight hours.

Now as they had finally reached Gibraltar, Meyrin had only one notion in mind. That was, to finish her work as soon as possible. After which, she would proceed on to check on the blue-haired pilot, when the Captain granted her permission to leave her position.

Unfortunately, her wishes were put to rest by a sudden call from the Headquarters building. Apparently, the Chairman wanted to summon both Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala over to the warehouse for a meeting - as soon as possible. Glancing over to the Captain, Meyrin was met by the slight nod of the Captain's head as approval of the request.

Meyrin sighed, and proceeded on with the task of paging both Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala - urging them to come over to the bridge at once.

"Alright, Meyrin - you may leave the bridge now ... " Captain Gladys said, eyeing the fidgeting redhead.

" ... Eh?! " Meyrin turned wide-eye lingering with shock towards the honey blonde Captain, before blurting aloud. "Captain, can I stay on for a while longer ? "

Now, the honey blonde Captain was absolutely bewildered. "Why? I thought you were getting restless ... about staying up here on the bridge? "

"... " Meyrin was speechless, so the Captain does know about her unwillingness to stay on the bridge - and here she thought she can fooled them all.

Thankfully, she need not answer the Captain's question for the door had buzzed open to reveal both Shinn and Athrun Zala - reporting.

"Captain, you called for us? " Athrun broke the silence, as soon as they both entered the bridge.

"Well, actually - the Chairman wants the two of you to head over to the warehouse as soon as possible ... " Captain Gladys responded.

Meyrin, meanwhile took this period of time to assess the blue-haired pilot. It would appeared that the fellow blue-haired Coordinator had finally calmed down. At least, the former was not attempting to kill Shinn for what happened before with th 'Freedom'.

"Oh I see ... " There was a moment of silence, before Athrun's voice was heard - again. "So Captain, I assume that you would like us to head over - now ? "

The Captain said nothing but nodded in response, and to which - Athrun Zala only saluted the Captain before turning on his heels and left. Shinn Asuka, though baffled by Athrun's lack of words and formal actions taken - said nothing but follow suit.

Athrun Zala, in the meantime, vowed that he would get down to the bottom of things - and hope that the Chairman could provide him with some kind of reasonable explanation for the recently transpired events.

Meyrin Hawke, on the other hand, could do nothing but witness in silence as Athrun and Shinn departed from the Minerva and set off for the warehouse.

Meyrin sighed for the umpteen times since Shinn and Athrun departed for the warehouse, and that obviously was getting on Vino's nerves. Ever since he had invited the redhead to join Youlan and himself for breakfast over at the cafeteria situated within the Headquarters' building - all the redhead had done was to sigh aloud. However, when he asked if the redhead had anything on her mind - the response had been nothing.

"Honestly, Meyrin - what are you sighing about? If you had no wish to join us for breakfast, just say so ... We'll be glad to leave you alone in peace. " Vino finally said, having had enough of Meyrin's constant sighing.

"Really?! " Meyrin blurted out in surprise, before flushing crimson from embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by saying that ... It's just, well ... I've quite a lot on my mind ... Look! Vino ... I'll make it up to you another day ... I've got to go now ... "

With that, Meyrin made a bee-line for the warehouse - hoping that she could get hold of Athrun when the former emerged from within.

GMT: 08 40 hours

Venue: Gibraltar, ZAFT Headquarters - Warehouse

"Chairman, Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala had arrived! " The guard whom was in charge of leading both Shinn and Athrun to where the Chairman was, reported as he opened up the door leading to the inside of the warehouse.

"Good, thanks for your hard work. You may leave now ... " The Chairman said, dismissing the guard from duty. The guard return the address with a formal salute, before departing.

The door closes behind, as Shinn and Athrun stepped into the warehouse. Heading towards the direction where the Chairman had stood, both of them had eyes trained on their surrounding. As it was dark within the warehouse, they could only vaguely make out the shape of two Mobile Suits standing tall ahead of them.

Meer Campbell, the impersonator of Lacus Clyne beamed as Athrun Zala passes her by. The red 'Haro' of hers' bouncing about the place actively, while she played around with it. However, despite her cheerful attempt at greeting Athrun - the fellow Coordinator merely eyed her for a second before turning away. Although, she was disappointed slightly by the attitude of Athrun Zala - she thought, it was perhaps due to the Chairman's presence that resulted in Athrun's cold behavior towards her.

"Aa... Shinn, Athrun - how are you two doing? It's so nice to have you two joining me today ... " The Chairman beamed, as he greeted them both.

"... We have been fine ... Thanks for your concern. " Shinn responded, when Athrun said nothing in response to the Chairman's greeting.

"Good then, come over and have a look at these ... " The Chairman announced, just as the lights within the warehouse were being switched on.

Athrun and Shinn shifted their attention from the Chairman towards the two new units of Mobile Suits, Shinn in awe while Athrun in question. "The 'ZGMF-X42S Destiny' and 'ZGMF-X666S Legend' - they were to be your new units for the future battles. " The Chairman informed them.

"Shinn, the 'Destiny' was meant for your use ... It was tailor-made for you, after we collected data from your past battle and make use of them in the customizing process. You should find it easier to control and manage as compared to the 'Impulse'. "

"Really? " Shinn looked up at the Chairman with enthusiasm, he was absolutely estactic. The Chairman nodded at Shinn with a smile of approval, while Shinn beamed and glances over to the 'Destiny' with awe and excitement.

Turning towards Athrun, the Chairman continued his speech. "Athrun, the 'Legend' came equipped with the Dragoon System ... but I believed you will be able to control it freely. The Dragoon System was first put to use - during the last war, by our party on the 'Providence' unit ... and that system proved to be useful given to the right person with the right capability. While it might seemed a little foreign to you at first, but as time goes by - you should be able to use them easily. "

" ... " Athrun Zala eyed the Chairman for a moment, before shifting his attention to the 'Legend' - not speaking. Meanwhile, Shinn Asuka was looking at Athrun weirdly - wondering why Athrun was not showing any positive reaction towards what the Chairman had informed them before.

After a while, Athrun opened up his mouth to speak. However, he was not being thankful towards the Chairman for bestowing upon him the 'Legend'. Instead, he was questioning the Chairman on the current world situation and the Chairman's previous announcement to wage war against the 'Logos'.

"Pardon me if I sound rude, but if your wish was to wage war against the 'Logos' ... then why was the Archangel being eliminated ?! " Athrun finally asked, frowning while he did so.

Meer, whom tried to interrupt him from voicing his opinions was silence by a threatening glare from him. Athrun was hoping for a sound explanation from the Chairman, and he wants them - immediately.

All the recent happenings made no sense to him, and he had no wish to be played about like a puppet or toys. If the Chairman wanted him to continue fighting in this war for a clause, then the former had better provide him with a good explanation. Otherwise, he would rather turn away and left - then to fight in a war with no purpose.

The Chairman frowned slightly, but was quick to regain his usual cool and calm mannerisms. "I know you are upset about the order to eliminate them ... but given the current situation, I had no choice but to do so. Their standing was totally un-clear, and were considered neither friend nor foe. "

Athrun's frown deepened then, but he continued to press on the issue. "Still, there's no need to eliminate them ... their aim and objective was to stop war from happening. If the problem had been their unfounded political stand, you can try and negotiate with them ... Why did you ordered for them to be eliminate ? "

" ... " The Chairman remained silent for a minute as he regarded Athrun Zala with spectaculating eyes, before answering. "I agreed with what you just said, but still - you heard what Captain Gladys had told them prior to the battle. She had told them to surrender their power, but they choose to ignore the warning and went ahead with their actions. It was their choice to fight against us ... they have no one to blame but themselves ... "

"Besides, that friend of yours ... Kira Yamato. He had had the ability and skills of a warrior, and given proper training - he could be better. However, he had chosen the wrong side ... and made the wrong decision. Thus, he only have himself to blame for suffering such a fate ... " The Chairman continues on, no longer caring if he had hurt Athrun's feelings by giving such opinions.

As the Chairman spoke, Athrun's expression darkens. The Chairman's response to his query had not put his suspicion to rest, instead it brings them up to another level of doubt. He was about to voice another doubt across, when the Chairman's stern expression warned him off.

"Athrun - I hope you would not disappoint me ... so what do you say about having the 'Legend' being bestowed upon you ? " The Chairman asked, his tone of voice absolutely solemn and giving no room for arguement.

Schooling his features into one of his poker face, Athrun replied cautiously. "I apologize, Sir ... However, I believed I would need some time alone to sort certain things out ... May I be excused for the time - being ? "

Knowing that Athrun's decision could not be changed that easily, the Chairman let out a sigh while nodding his permission for the blue-haired pilot to be excused. However, as Athrun turned on his heels and left the warehouse - the Chairman had his eyes narrowed upon the blue-haired Coordinator. Standing beside the Chairman, Meer was worried for Athrun but she was in no position to plead on the blue-haired pilot's behalf.

GMT: 09 00 hours

Venue: Outside the Warehouse

Athrun Zala stepped out from the warehouse only to find himself facing a redhead whom was eyeing him with concern. For a while, he was surprised by the fellow redhead's appearance but soon he recovered. Managing a half-hearted smile, he greeted.

"Meyrin, what are you doing here ? "

The resident CIC officer of the Minerva sighed, as she replied. "What do you think I'm doing here? Of course, I'm waiting for you ... "

"Huh? Waiting for me ? For whatever purposes ... ? " Athrun responded, looking absolutely puzzled.

"... " Throwing the blue-haired Coordinator a look of annoyance, Meyrin hurried to question. "So what does the Chairman wants from you guys ? "

Athrun eyed the surroundings for a moment, before responding. "Nothing much, just a session of catching up with us on the past happenings ... "

"Was that all? " Meyrin quirked an eyebrow up at him, inquistively.

"Well ... not exactly, but I can't really relate them to you - out here ... " Athrun added on, with slight hesitation.

Meyrin glances about their surroundings for a while before nodding her agreement. " I see ... " However, her eyes was emitting another message that seemed to inform Athrun that she would get down to the bottom of things, in time to come.

The sound of one's stomach rumbling caused the blue-haired pilot to chuckle, while Meyrin flushed crimson with embarrassment. The sight of Athrun Zala chuckling, caused the redhead to fume and let out a low growl.

"Come on, I'll treat you to breakfast ... " Athrun Zala eventually managed, after forcing down his urge to laugh aloud.

"... Stop laughing, would you?! I'm famished ... I didn't eat a single bite just now ... all because of the worries I had for you ... and now, you had the audacity to laugh at me !? " Meyrin gritted out in sheer frustration.

"Alright, I'll stop laughing ... and I say, we'd better go before there's nothing left for us to eat ... " Athrun suggested, changing the subject easily.

Throwing Athrun Zala another glare, Meyrin hurried along to catch up with the former as the two of them headed towards the direction of the cafeteria.

The two of them arrived at the cafeteria to find the area crowded with personnels from both ZAFT and Alliance party.

"... " Both Athrun and Meyrin shared a look among themselves before heading over to where Vino and Youlan were seated, and sat down at their table without seeking for permission.

"Were they all here for the upcoming battle ? " Meyrin asked, as she glances about the cohorts of Alliance officers gathered in their own groups - scattered all over the cafeteria.

"Huh? Oh yeah ... I don't even dare to consider what might happened if the whole lot of them suddenly turn traitors towards us ... Can't believe the Chairman actually opened up our Headquarters to them all ... " Vino commented, shaking visibly upon the sheer idea of the Alliance officers ganging up against them.

" ... Vino! Can you stop saying such unlucky things?! " Youlan protested with a low wail, it was bad enough that they now had their ex-enemies in the same room as them. Vino just had to bring up yet another valid point of this whole fiasco, making him even more uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Athrun and Meyrin merely shook their heads at Youlan and Vino's reaction - before heading off to collect their own share of breakfast from the kitchen counter.

Kisaka Ledonir, in the meantime, was busy searching his eyes about the cafeteria - hoping to catch sight of Athrun Zala. According to the information gathered, the Minerva had arrived at Gibraltar about an hour ago. Therefore, there was a likely chance of Athrun Zala appearing in the cafeteria for breakfast. Since, the Chairman did gave permission for the ZAFT personnel to spend the day within the base instead of remaining on board of their respective battle fleets.

Just then, he thought he heard a familiar voice from behind. Turning around quickly, he was just in time to witness a blue-haired figure passing by while conversing with a redhead - looking exceptionally at ease.

/Well ... at least, that Zala boy seemed fine to me ... / Kisaka thought, as he diverted his attention back to his accquitances' conversation.

Shinn Asuka, meanwhile, was still in the warehouse inspecting his newly accquired unit. The Chairman, on the other hand, had left with Meer in tow for the Headquarters building - leaving Shinn behind with a few technicians and guards.

Arriving at the temporary office for the Chairman, Gilbert Durandul told Meer to head off for some well-deserved rest. In the meantime, he shall attend to some important official reports and issues that needs to be addressed. After which, he send out a request for Rey to visit him sometime during the mid-afternoon to discuss certain issues.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 16/08/08

Date completed: 17/08/08

Date edited: 20/08/08 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 37 - Runaway (Part 1)

Cosmic Era 73, October 31

GMT: 12 00 hours

Venue: ORB Union, Akatsuki Island - Underground Military Facility

"How's Kira doing? " Lunamaria asked, as she joined the blonde princess of ORB on the deck of the Archangel.

Not wanting to face Neo Lorrnoke, the fellow Coordinator had been avoiding the medic wing of the Archangel like a plague - these few days. Instead, she had chose to spend her time wisely on the bridge helping Miriallia and the rest of the bridge crew members. Now that, the Archangel had arrived safely and docked itself within the underground Military port of the ORB Union. There was nothing else that could keep her on the bridge, thus she had opted to step out onto the deck.

Upon her arrival, she was hardly surprised to find the blonde representative of ORB surveying the underground Military Facility in details. Due to the fact that the country was now in the hands of the Seirans' control, there was nothing which the blonde princess could do. Hence, the said representative could only sit around and wait things out.

The whole lot of them were either spending their time within the living quarters of the Archangel, or helping out the personnels whom were working within the Underground Military Facility. From time to time, the blonde princess would go around surveying the fleet's repairing progress, and to visit Kira whom was still staying within the infirmary.

"Aa... Luna ... he's fine, and recovering. Just a little down - from losing the 'Freedom' ... but aside from that little detail, he's fine. " Cagalli responded, sounding relieved.

"That's good ... " Lunamaria mused, not amazed by the speed of Kira's recovery. Since, its' a well-known fact among everyone that the Coordinators' recovered fast, be it from an injury or illness.

Glancing about the facility, Lunamaria could not helped but asked. "Pardon me if this sounds abrupt, I was wondering ... when was this place built ? "

"Eh? Why did you ask? " Cagalli blinked, surprised by Lunamaria's query.

Lunamaria grinned sheepishly, and said. "Well ... I thought this place seemed a little too well-developed to be something that had just been put together - recently. "

"Oh ... " Cagalli smiled a bitter smile, before answering. "It has always been here, just that nobody knew of it - except my father's trusted confidant. "

"Aa... and here I thought, how come nobody from the government sector had came in - since our arrival ... " Lunamaria mused aloud to herself.

Cagalli smile a small tight smile, before excusing herself from Lunamaria's companionship and went down to the living quarters - for another round of inspection. After all, she did have a platoon of 'Murasames' pilots' residing on board of the Archangel.

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: Gibraltar ZAFT Headquarters Building

Rey Za Burrel knocked on the door leading to the office of the Chairman twice, and waited patiently for permission to enter.

"Come in. " The sound of the Chairman's voice, came from behind the door.

Reaching for the doorknob, Rey twisted the handle of the door and stepped in. Closing the door behind him as he entered, the blond ZAFT elite saluted the Chairman before taking a seat.

"Nice to see you here, Rey ... How are you faring, recently? " The Chairman asked, with concern.

"I have been fine, thanks for asking. " Rey responded, with respect.

The Chairman nodded in response, before turning around and headed for the wine bar. Pouring himself a glass of whiskey, he re-joined Rey by the coffee table. "So how's things going? "

"Sir, your meaning? " Rey questioned, his voice so smooth and cool that one could find nothing that hints at his current feelings.

The Chairman then proceeded to take out a stack of photograph from his desk, the photographs had been submitted to him by the Captain of the Minerva - a while ago. All the photographs shown Athrun Zala meeting up with three strangers, among them included the blonde princess of ORB and the pilot of the 'Freedom' - Kira Yamato.

"Rey, tell me honestly - what do you think of Athrun Zala? " The Chairman asked, pointedly - no longer beating about the bushes.

Rey eyed the stack of photographs with solemnity for a minute, before looking up at the Chairman - and said. "With utmost respect, I don't think the plan's workable. His feelings towards the Archangel and its' crew members were stronger than we had first anticipated them to be ... His attempt to punch Shinn after the 'Freedom' was destroyed - was evidence enough to justify his strong sense of attachment towards the Archangel crew. "

"Hm..m... Looks like the plan to use him as a pawn wouldn't work at all ... Its' such a pity, Athrun Zala's a capable man with the sufficient skills to make a difference to the world. Too bad - he seems to think too much of the situation. Why can't he just play the part of an obedient soldier, and merely act according to the orders issued? A soldier shouldn't think and read too much into the situation ... " The Chairman mused to himself, shaking his head as he did so.

A sharp gasp from behind the door alerted both Rey and himself, that someone had overheard their conversation. Rey was about to chase after the intruder - but he was held back by the Chairman.

"Chairman? " Rey was puzzled, but did not questioned when the Chairman told him not to pursuit. "Don't fret, all will play itself out in time ... its' all in my control ... " The Chairman had said.

Meer Campbell was frantic with worry, holding the photograph she held in her hand tightly - the impersonator of Lacus Clyne could hear her own heart thumping wildly against her ribcage. She could hardly believed what she had just overheard from the conversation between that blond elite soldier from the Minerva, and the Chairman. Though, she had no idea what exactly was going on - she knew the conversation that she overheard had something to do with Athrun Zala.

Therefore, her current objective was to locate Athrun Zala - fast. Running as fast as her feets could carry her, Meer Campbell make a dash for the direction of the warehouse. However, Athrun Zala was not in the warehouse - only the black-haired Coordinator was playing around with the 'Destiny'. Thinking back on what the blue-haired Coordinator had said earlier, during the meeting with the Chairman - Meer gasped in realization.

Now she knew what the Chairman had meant - when the former said how Athrun could not simply play the role of a soldier and not to question the orders that were being issued. Meer knew then, if Athrun still refuses to obey the Chairman's words - then he would be considered and labeled as a 'traitor'.

Rushing over to the receptionist, Meer Campbell make full use of her identity as Lacus Clyne and ordered to know the room which Athrun Zala was staying in.

"But ... I'm not supposed to tell anyone the room number without its' owner giving out permission ... " The receptionist had said.

"I'm his fiancee, I had the right to know ... " Meer Campbell, pressed on.

Seeing that there was no other way to dissuade the pink-haired idol from knowing Athrun Zala's room number, the receptionist relented and uttered. "Room 306 ... "

Muttering a quick word of thanks under her breath, Meer sped towards the elevator - and sincerely hoped that she could find Athrun before the others' does. Upon her arrival in front of the destinated room, Meer simply opened the door and barged in. There was no need for her to knock first, since she knew for certain that Athrun was within the room.

Flipping on the light switches, as it was dark within the room due to the storm outside. Meer's assumption were proven right, for standing right next to the windows was the lone figure of Athrun Zala - looking absolutely stunned at her sudden entry.

GMT: 15 00 hours

Venue: Athrun Zala's Room, Gibraltar Military Hostel

To say that Athrun Zala was stunned would be an understatement, he had been deep in his thoughts - when the door leading to his room was suddenly forced open. Then, the light switches were being turned on - without warning in advance.

As soon as the uncomfortable feeling of being blinded by the sudden light passes, his eyes landed upon the frantic figure going by the name of Meer Campbell.

"Meer? What are you doing here? " Athrun asked, with a frown.

"Listen, there's no time to waste around here ... You have to hurry, that Shinn boy had been playing around with his new unit since morning. You have to do the same as well ... otherwise, you'll be cast away ... " Meer gushed out in a hurry, causing Athrun's head to swell with bewilderment.

"Wait, just a minute ... what do you mean by being cast away? " Athrun asked, now completely solemn.

"I overheard the Chairman and that Rey guy talking about it ... " Meer responded, as she handed over the photograph which she had came across by chance in the hall. It had probably dropped when the Captain of the Minerva handed over the stack of photographs to the Chairman.

"They were talking about just how useless you are going to be for their plan ... You need to stop whatever you are thinking now, and proved to them all that you are useful, not useless ... " Meer was talking about how he could gain the trust of the Chairman back, but Athrun was no longer paying her any attention.

His sole attention was on the photograph which Meer had handed over to him, it was a photograph taken during his meeting with the Archangel crew. How did the photograph ended up on the Chairman's hands? Yes, he must have send a spy to keep an eye on him - on board of the Minerva ...

Rey ... it must be him, the blond elite was always looking at him strangely. Now that he came to think of it, Rey was always observing him from a distance. To Rey, nothing else means more than what the Chairman says ...

The more Athrun thought about it, the more certain Athrun was about the Chairman plotting something behind everyone's back. Memories of his talk with Kira came flooding back to him, and the recent events had finally began to make sense to him. The Chairman's decision to eliminate the Archangel, was not its' unfounded political stand - but because they proved to be a threat to whatever the Chairman was planning about.

"The Chairman's correct ... I could never be a mindless puppet whom obeyed his every words and commands ... I can never be a pawn that would help his clause ... " Athrun muttered under his breath, stunning Meer into silence.

As though to prove his point, the sudden sound of someone knocking on the door followed by the voice of the security guards startled both Athrun and Meer back into reality.

"I guess credits should be given to the Chairman and Rey, after all ... They do know me best ... " Athrun smiled bitterly, before crushing up the photograph and broke the window.

Jumping out from the window, just before the guards shoot open his door lock and barged in - Athrun make full use of his Coordinators' reflexes and hide himself between the barriers' separating his balcony and the balcony above his room.

When he caught sight of the few guards whom went out onto the balcony and searches for him, he knocked them unconscious easily. After which, he turned back towards his room and pulled the stunned Meer with him. Meer, whom was still in a stupor mode, followed Athrun's lead blindly through the many emergency escape stairways.

The storm make a turn for the worst, causing the sky to darken more. Athrun and Meer were both drenched from the stormy weather, finally as they reached another escape stairways - Meer regained her senses and pulled away from Athrun.

"Athrun? Why? Why are we running? " Meer asked, getting hysterical.

"Meer! Face it, the Chairman was only making use of us ... He needs a Lacus whom says his speech for him, and a pilot to act on his orders - obediently, without questions asked. However, you cannot possibly remain as Lacus for the whole of your life, can you?! One of these days, you would have to outgrow from it ... " Athrun reasoned.

"No! I'm Lacus, Lacus Clyne ... I'll just be Lacus ... As long as I played my part, I'll be fine ... " Meer cried out, in hysteria.

"... " Athrun stared at Meer with disbelief, but there was no time for him to lose. He needed to get away, and fast. If he wasted his time around with Meer, trying to reason with the former - he would be caught sooner, or later.

As though making up his mind, Athrun eventually turned away from the hysterical Meer Campbell with difficulty. Running away from the stairways, he made his way slowly back into the hostel buildings. Getting away would be tough, there were guards being placed at each and every possible exits. For now, he need to gain as much time as possible.

From the corner of his eyes, he thought he had seen Meyrin heading towards one of the rooms situated on the ground level. Deciding to follow the redhead walking ahead of him, Athrun Zala proceeded his steps with stealth. Thankfully, the chaos out there at the lobby was successful in gaining a lot of attention - thus preventing anyone from noticing his current movements.

Meyrin Hawke, on the other hand, was eager to get back to her room - with only one objective. She would get down to the bottom of this chaotic situation single-handedly, since no one bothered to tell her anything when she tried to ask around. She hated not knowing anything, the feeling was as though someone had blindfold her and threw her in a dark room.

She had only just settled down in front of her computer station, when she heard someone entering her room. Turning around, she was surprised to find a drench Athrun Zala holding a rifle gun in one hand and signaling for her to remain silent with another.

"Athrun? " Meyrin opened her mouth to speak, only to find her mouth being covered by one of Athrun Zala's free hand.

Nodding towards the fellow Coordinator, that she would be quiet. Meyrin could not help but whispered. "You were the one being chased? Why? "

Athrun shakes his head, and replied. "Ask Rey at a later point of time, yourself ... Right now, I only wish to get away ... "

~ to be continued~

Date started: 17/08/08

Date completed: 17/08/08

Date edited: 20/08/08 


	38. Chapter 38

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 38 - Runaway (Part 2)

Cosmic Era 73, October 31

GMT: 16 30 hours

Venue: Gibraltar Military Hostel, Meyrin Hawke's Room

Upon the mention of Rey's name, Meyrin knew - whatever happened to Athrun today, must have had something to do with Rey's report. Although, she had no idea whom Rey's direct superior was - she knew enough to know that Rey was never a subodinate to their Captain. In fact, she had witness the Captain asking Rey for opinions on situations that required immediate attention - on more than one occasions.

Therefore, Meyrin had wisely drop the subject of questioning Athrun Zala for the reason behind him being pursued. Just then, heavy footsteps were heard coming from the corridor outside. Athrun immediately headed towards the direction of the windows, and told Meyrin.

"After I jump, you may scream as loud as you deemed fit. When being asked, just tell them that I'm holding you at gunpoint ... " Athrun informed Meyrin, as he prepared to break the window panes.

"No ... wait! " Meyrin stopped Athrun from jumping out using her room's window, instead she pulled the former towards the direction of the bathroom.

About the same point of time, knocks could be heard rapping against her room's door. Ignoring the urgent knocks, Meyrin pulled the blue-haired pilot into the bathroom after herself.

"You may hide in here ... " Meyrin told Athrun without batting an eyelid, while she started filling the bathtub with water.

"Meyrin? Wait a minute ... you can't do this ... it'll get you into trouble. " Athrun protested, when he realized that Meyrin was trying to hide him from the guards chasing after him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine ... " Meyrin assured, still not looking at the blue-haired Coordinator.

"Still ... they won't be fool this easily ... they will find things out, eventually ... " Athrun Zala protested, unwilling to get the redhead into trouble - just for the sake of helping him out.

Meanwhile, Meyrin ignored the blue-haired Coordinator's protests and went on to the task of removing her clothes from her body. With her back against Athrun Zala, she could only imagine the former's reaction to her current actions taken. Yet, she did not hesitate - she stripped the clothes off her body without batting an eyelid. Leaving only her undergarments intact, Meyrin made a grab for the nearest towel and wrapped herself with it.

After which, she made a grab for the shower-head and proceeded to wet her hair. With water still dripping from her shoulder-length hair, Meyrin finally turned around to face the blue-haired Coordinator. Smiling a tight smile towards the fellow pilot, Meyrin braced herself for what was to come and stepped boldly out from the bathroom.

The knocks were getting more restless with each passing second, and the guards were threatening to kick the door open. Meyrin forced herself to remain calm, as she reached for the doorknob and pull the door open - revealing her half-clad body for all to see.

An awkward silence hung in the air, the few guards whom were going about the place searching rooms for signs of Athrun Zala were looking absolutely uncomfortable. Meyrin, too, was flushing a shade of crimson - probably from embarrassment at her own actions.

"Yes? May I help you ? " Meyrin eventually managed, pretending to be holding the towel up and trying to cover herself as much as possible.

"Erm ... well ... we were looking around for a spy ... and we were told to search every rooms that we came across ... " The leader of the group spoke up, coughing to hide his awkwardness.

"Oh ... I see ... so have you found the spy yet? " Meyrin asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"No ... not yet ... " The guards replied, while Meyrin appeared to be in deep thoughts. "In that case, would you perhaps ... like to come in and have a look around while I tidied up myself? I was in the midst of a shower, when the lot of you came knocking on my door ... " Meyrin said, offering them a reason for her indecent appearance.

Back in the bathroom, while Meyrin was outside dealing with the guards looking around for him - Athrun Zala was shock beyond reasoning. Staring at the pile of clothes now laying at his feet, the blue-haired pilot wondered why the redhead had went to such extent - just for his sake.

However, this was not the time for him to be thinking about the reasons behind Meyrin's actions - for he could hear the sound of footsteps outside the bathroom. Holding his breath, as he sincerely hoped that nobody would attempt to search the bathroom where he was currently being hidden within.

As the footsteps approached the bathroom, Athrun settled himself in the cramp space between the bathroom's door and the wall. Holding the rifle gun tightly and close to his chest, he waited. Counting mentally to five, he was about to knock the intruder out cold - when he realized that the intruder was none other than Meyrin Hawke, herself.

Directing a look of apology towards the redhead, Athrun heaved a sigh of relief - inwardly. Luckily, Meyrin had enough sense to cough aloud for his attention - rather than venturing into the bathroom without warning. Thus, had avoided the fate of being knocked out by him.

"Were they gone? " Athrun whispered, softly and discreetly - so as to prevent the others' from hearing.

Meyrin shakes her head slightly, before adding on. "No, I invited them to search the interior of my room while I tidied myself up ... During the period of time while I'm in here, they would not attempt to search the interior of the bathroom. Even if there was really a need for them to search the bathroom, the search would not be as detail as what they did - outside. Besides ... the more open I am about the idea of having them search within my room, the lesser the possibility of them being suspicious of me hiding you under their very eyes. "

"That's true ... in a way ... but you can't possibly be in here with me - all this time ... They were bound to suspect something, if you came in here for too long. A shower wouldn't take such a long time ... " Athrun pointed out kindly.

In response to which, the redhead only smiled mischieviously and said. "True ... a shower might not be sound ... but what about the idea of a bath? "

"Huh?! " Athrun stared at the redhead with a puzzling look, before realization dawns upon him. "No ... wait a minute, you are not thinking about what I'm thinking ... are you? "

Meyrin said nothing but nodded in response, while Athrun attempted to protest. Yet, his efforts were in vain - for Meyrin had literally pushed him into the bathtub causing a loud splash of water in the process of doing so. After which, the redhead stripped herself naked - removing the last of the garments covering her body and stepped into the bathtub as well.

The sight of Meyrin's feminine body caused the eighteen year old pilot to gape in shock and surprise, but before he could question the former's actions. Meyrin turned towards him, and warned. "Close your mouth ... unless you want to find yourself swallowing soap water ... "

As Athrun Zala was wearing the red elite uniform, hiding him within the bathtub would not fooled anyone - for the red clothing would be too easily spotted. Therefore, Meyrin decided to sacrifice herself for the clause. Pouring a handful of the bath soap into the water, and then uses both her hands to splash the water around to create bubbles. Meyrin immensed her body fully into the bubbles water, hiding her petite and feminine body from sight.

She had left the bathroom door closed but un-locked, such that the guards would not suspect anything out of ordinary. However, she knew she had been in here for quite some time - and it was only a matter of time before the guards felt it necessary to check the bathroom for signs of suspicious activities.

The white towel which she had used to wrap herself up earlier on, was now lying in a heap on the floor next to her pink undergarments. Although, she knew if the guards were to come in now - they would see nothing of her naked body as she had already submerged her body within the soapy water. Yet, at the same time - she was also aware that, while the bubbles water could hide her from the others' prying eyes. It would not have the same effect for Athrun Zala, whom was - at this point of time, in the same bathtub with her.

The bathtub was not very big, it was just the average size for a single person to enjoy a relaxing bath. However, due to the fact that it was now containing two persons instead of the initial one - the area would appeared more cramped than usual. Therefore, in order to ensure that Athrun Zala was completely hidden from view and - at the same time, preventing her own body from being exposed to public eyes - they would need to 'press' their bodies together.

Upon the sound of the bathroom's door being pushed open, Athrun Zala forced himself to pause his breathing and hide himself under-water. All the while, trying to keep himself from blushing and to ignore the feeling of having Meyrin's petite body against his own.

In the meantime, Meyrin allowed the few guards to search every area of the bathroom where an adult could hide themselves within - with the sole exception of the bathtub. Then again, nobody would have thought that someone would be hiding themselves in the bathtub while the owner of the room was taking a bath. Moreover, when the owner of the room was someone of the opposite gender.

Besides, Meyrin was willing to bet that nobody would have expected her to sacrifice this much - just to save the blue-haired Coordinator. In actual fact, she had not expected such behavior from herself - too. Trying to keep herself from blushing crimson, Meyrin made a mental point to ignore the blue-haired pilot's hands upon her waistline.

Eventually, the guards nodded to her and left the bathroom - leaving her behind to bathe in peace. After a while, Meyrin heard the door leading to her room opened and closed. The guards had obviously decided to leave, when they can find no possible signs of the spy being in her room.

"Athrun, you may come up now ... they'd left ... " Meyrin said, as she tried to remove herself from the bathtub.

Upon hearing Meyrin's words, Athrun Zala allowed his head to rise above the water and took a deep gulp of breath before hoisting himself up from the water. His red elite uniform was fully wet now, dripping water as he stepped out from the bathtub. At the same time, he was trying to avoid having his eyes roaming over the naked body of Meyrin Hawke as the red-haired Coordinator rinsed the soap off her body with the shower-head.

After which, he watched in silence as Meyrin made a grab for her discarded towel and wrapped herself up with it - before turning to face him. Despite the redhead's attempt to keep a strong facade, Athrun knew - Meyrin was dying from embarrassment within. She had literally stripped herself naked in front of him, and now - she had to pretend that her actions matters not - to them both.

However, Athrun knew. He could never forget what Meyrin had done to help him out - today. The timid and shy redhead that used to follow him from behind, had sacrificed her own chasity and reputation - just for the sake of saving him. To say that he was not at all touched by the fellow Coordinator's actions, would be a complete lie. Yet, he knew that this was not the time for him to think about being responsible and to make promises towards the former. Promises that he knew - he might not be able to keep.

After all, he still had no idea if he can make his escape - safely. Now that, he was safe for the time-being - he need to act fast. Leaving now would be best, lest he ended up getting the redhead into bigger trouble. However, he still felt the need to ask and straighten things out between them. Making a grab for the bathrobe that hung by the side of the bathroom's wall, Athrun wrapped the robe around Meyrin's petite figure.

During which process, he could easily felt the redhead shaking under his touch. Finally, the redhead's strong facade gave way to her vulnerability. Dropping down to her knees, the redhead wept. Athrun said nothing but held the weeping girl close to his chest, vowing right there and then that he would protect the redhead from harm - in future.

"Why? " Athrun whispered, so softly that nearly went unheard.

Yet, the redhead whom was currently in his embrace heard it - clearly. Smiling a watery and shaky smile, Meyrin answered. "Was there really a need for you to ask? "

Athrun shuddered, he could felt his heart skipping a beat as he listened to the redhead's response. Yes, there was no need for him to ask - he knew. If he had not known it before, he would certainly knew it now. The redhead had helped him willingly, all because she love him. For him, she was willing to sacrifice nearly and absolutely everything that she owns.

Her reputation, chasity - those that seems important to her matters not; as compared to his life. Yet, despite knowing all these - Athrun Zala still felt the need to ask, and to know the reason why the former was willing to risk her life in exchange for his.

"Still ... there's no need for you to do these things ... Why did you do it? You could have gotten yourself killed by doing these things ... " Athrun whispered, sounding tortured.

The sheer notion of what could have happened if the guards had found him, earlier on - and the kind of fate that might befalls Meyrin for her actions taken to help him, caused him to break out in cold sweat. The feeling was fear, not for himself but for Meyrin. He knew then, he was trapped.

Trapped in a web of relationship, something which he had been avoiding for ages. Just when exactly did he allowed the redhead's entry to his heart? That, he had no idea - and he had no time to be thinking about such things, either. He was contemplating on what to say next, when the redhead's voice broke into his train of thoughts.

"Athrun ... its' alright, it really is ... " Meyrin assured, as she regained her usual calming self.

"Thanks ... " Athrun whispered, as he attempted to leave and made his escape.

However, he felt himself being held back by Meyrin's strong grip. Turning towards the redhead in question, the redhead muttered only the term 'hangar' before asking him to stay on longer.

Pulling the stunned pilot with her, Meyrin headed towards her computer system and proceeded to hack into the ZAFT internal security system. Using her skillful techniques, and tactics - Meyrin managed to hack into the 'Ragnarok' database first, before triggering the alarm over at the port.

"Wait for me while I get changed, afterwards I'll be getting the car ready ... You'll jump out as soon as you heard me honking the car ... " Meyrin informed the blue-haired Coordinator, while she headed back towards the bathroom where her clothings were left lying untouched and forgotten, on the ground.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 17/08/08

Date completed: 18/08/08

Date edited: 20/08/08 


	39. Chapter 39

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 39 - Runaway (Part 3)

Cosmic Era 73, October 31

GMT: 18 00 hours

Venue: Gibraltar, ZAFT Military Headquarters

Meyrin Hawke left her room, hiding her anxiety behind a mask of complete coolness. Making herself seemed totally unaffected by the idea of having a spy lurking about in the shadows, Meyrin Hawke passes by the various officers and guards patrolling the corridors - calmly. Nodding at them, as she passes them by.

Once safely outside the hostel building, Meyrin Hawke headed for the direction of the carpark. Flashing her identity pass at one of the lower-ranking soldier whom was in charge of guarding the Military vehicles, Meyrin easily gained access to one of those green jeep reserved for official Military uses.

As she seated herself behind the steering wheel of the jeep, Meyrin took a deep breath to calm herself down. After which, she gripped the steering wheel tightly as she stepped on the accelerator - heading for the back of the hostel building, where she knew Athrun Zala was patiently awaiting for her arrival.

Earlier on, when she headed out towards the carpark using her room's door. Athrun Zala had climbed out using the balcony of her room, and had stayed hidden in the dark - by hiding in between the bushes situated directly below her room's balcony.

Upon her arrival at the specified venue where she had told Athrun to wait for her, Meyrin honked the car twice. That was their agreed signal, for Athrun to jump into the passenger seat of the jeep - and hide himself from view by positioning himself in a half slanted, position.

Although, neither Athrun nor Meyrin had shown any outward reactions towards this whole prediacment. They were both swarmed with the feeling of anxiety, after all ... they would both be in deep trouble if the ZAFT guards were to find them together, now.

Forcing herself to look right ahead, Meyrin tried blantantly to avoid glancing to her side where Athrun Zala remained hidden from view. To the others, they could only see Meyrin - whom was speeding her way through the Military base for reasons unknown. While the others could be easily fooled, the same could not be said for Rey Za Burrel.

Rey Za Burrel was about to head off towards the port where the alarm had been triggered off, when he caught sight of the speeding jeep and Meyrin Hawke. Thinking back on the various events and happenings of the past, Rey began to suspect the possibility of Meyrin aiding Athrun Zala in the latter's attempt to escape from their pursuit. While the idea of it may sound absurd in the ears of many, it was not entirely impossible for Rey.

After all, his experience aboard the Minerva with Meyrin Hawke and Athrun Zala over the past month had proved to him that - those two had somewhat of a history, dated way back. It could all be seen from the way how Meyrin dealt with Athrun, when the fellow Coordinator was on the verge of bursting from anger. That, and the fact that how awfully close the two of them seemed to be - despite their difference in rank and abilities on board of the Minerva.

Making up his mind, Rey borrowed a rifle gun from the guard seated next to him on the patrolling jeep. After which, he ignored the desperate calls for him and jumped out of the vehicles - chasing after the speeding car that passes him by, earlier on. Careful to hide himself from view, Rey proceeded about his task as stealthily as possible - which was not hard, considering his good results achieved during his training days.

GMT: 18 30 hours

Venue: Gibraltar Military Hangar

Athrun Zala stared up at the whole army of immobile units of 'Gouf', before glancing over at the redhead with a slight frown marring his features. Not that he was unhappy about the idea of escaping, that had been his intention - after all. However, now that he was standing in front of the various units of 'Gouf' that might provide him with the possibility of getting himself to safety - he found himself, hesitating.

After all, the redhead had all the credits for helping him to get this far. If it had not been the redhead's quick wits to save him from being pursued, he might still be stuck within the hostel building - hiding away from the guards whom were still searching for him.

Therefore, he was worried of what might befalls the redhead if he were to simply turn and go. Hence, his hesitation when he could have simply boarded one of the stationed 'Gouf' unit and left without a backward glance. Just then, the soft voice of the redhead broke into his thoughts - drawing him back to reality.

"Athrun ... there's no time to lose. You would have to leave now, the false alarm over at the port would not keep them busy for long ... Leave while you still can ... " Meyrin urged, glancing about their surrounding warily.

"Meyrin ... but ... what about you? " Athrun finally asked, his voice laced with unhidden concern.

Meyrin smiled sadly, before shaking her head and replied. "I'll be fine ... in time ... but you would not be, if you lingered on any longer ... Hurry and leave! Though, I still had no idea about what exactly was going on - but I could always make a wild guess ... "

With that said, Meyrin turned away from the blue-haired Coordinator attempting to leave the area - only to be startled by the sounds of gunshots.

Letting out a yelp of surprise, Meyrin narrowed her eyes upon the new-comer. The new arrival was none other than Rey Za Burrel, himself.

"I knew it ... there must be something fishy going on with Meyrin driving this fast, at this hour ... " Rey said, as he glared at both Athrun and Meyrin with unhidden venom.

"... Rey ... " Athrun gritted out, in both irritation and frustration. Meyrin, in the meantime, kept her features blank from emotions. Silence served as her response to Rey's accusations, never did once did she attempted to argue.

Another series of gunshots sounded, and one of the stray bullets nearly hit Meyrin - but Athrun managed to drag her aside and ducked for safety. The sounds of several survilence cameras breaking, indicated to them both that some of the bullets that were being directed towards them had hit the cameras by accident. Another bullet grazed by Meyrin dangerously, causing Athrun Zala to let out a low growl of irritation.

Leaving Meyrin behind where he had them hidden earlier on, Athrun Zala jumped out into the war-zone and started firing his own bullets towards Rey. One of his bullet then hit the side of Rey's rifle gun, causing the blond to drop the rifle in response. Making full use of that opportunity, Athrun held out his hand towards Meyrin without giving much thought.

Meyrin, on the other hand, had wasted no time in putting her own hand in Athrun's strong one. There was no need for her to think twice on the situation, Rey's actions at attempting to shoot her together with Athrun was evidence enough. If remaining behind meant getting herself killed ultimately, then she might as well choose to place her life in the hands of Athrun Zala. At least, there was still the possible chance of the fellow Coordinator fleeing the area - successfully.

Together, they made their way up to the nearest 'Gouf' unit stationed ahead of them. The cockpit of the said 'Gouf' unit closed itself off in time, just as Rey returned with another rifle gun in hand.

Rey Za Burrel cursed aloud, upon the sight of Athrun Zala and Meyrin Hawke hiding themselves within the cockpit of the 'Gouf' safely. Throwing his newly accquired rifle gun aside, Rey turned on his heels and started to make his way towards the direction of the warehouse. He had no doubt that Athrun Zala would be attempting to escape using that newly accquired unit of 'Gouf', he had to stop them.

Knowing that the two newly manufactured units were superb in terms of power and speed, Rey took out the walkie-talkie that he had on himself and proceeded to notify the guards situated within the warehouse - to get the two units ready for action.

During which process, Shinn whom was about to head for dinner - had been called back by the guards on duty. Curiosity gaining the best of him, Shinn had ventured back only to hear the sound of Rey commanding the guards to get the two units ready for launch.

"Rey? Why? What happened? Why the sudden need to get the two units for launch? " Shinn blurted out, his eyes reflecting utter bewilderment.

"Shinn, no time to explain. We are going after a spy whom had stolen one of the 'Gouf' unit and was now attempting to make his escape ... " Rey summarized, as he ran towards the direction of the warehouse.

"Huh? Spy? Since when did the task of catching the spy befalls on us? " Shinn could not help but asked, as that was usually the job of the lower ranking officers.

"Shinn, this spy was no ordinary person. The spy we are going after - right now ... just happened to be Athrun Zala. " Rey concluded, just as he stepped within the warehouse.

Throwing the walkie talkie towards the guards standing guard outside the warehouse, Rey made a bee-line for the 'Legend'. Seeing as the guards on duty had already double-checked the status and had configured the system for him - all Rey needed to do now, was to start the engine.

Once settled within the cockpit of the 'Legend', Rey established an internal connection with the 'Destiny' before linking up with the Chairman's office.

"Chairman ... " Rey started, only to have Gilbert Durandul cutting him off with a nod. "I know, I've heard already ... "

"Reporting Sir, the venue where the alarm was triggered had been located! It's from the room of Meyrin Hawke, a fellow Minerva crew member. " One of the officers in charge of tracking the alarm, reported with respect.

Talia Gladys, whom had been within the same room as the Chairman and several other officers had been shock. However, before she could react - there was another stunning piece of news being dropped upon them. There had been report of their utmost secret operation plan, the 'Ragnarok' had been hacked into.

"One could not hacked into the official system of the ZAFT Forces that easily ... However, if they were to have the help of an expert in such areas ... " Someone was saying, before the Chairman shifted his attention back to Rey.

"Rey, did you happened to see Meyrin anywhere - just now? " The Chairman asked, sounding concern.

Rey replied, matter-of-factly. "She's with Athrun Zala ... even at this point of time as we speak. "

The Chairman appeared to be in deep thoughts, before asking. "Was there any signs of her being held hostage by Athrun Zala? "

"No ... according to what I'd witness earlier on - it would seemed that Meyrin had agreed to leave with Athrun Zala willingly. Athrun had held his hand out to her, and she had accepted without hesitation. " Rey responded, with respect.

There was a pause, before Rey spoke up - again. "Sir, I request the authority to shoot them down - if they refused to surrender. "

The Chairman pretended to weigh his options for a minute, before nodding and said. "Permission granted. "

"Thank you, Sir! " With that, Rey disconnected the link between the 'Legend' and the Chairman's office.

During which period of time, Shinn Asuka whom had the honour of listening in to the conversation between Rey and the Chairman through the 'Destiny' shared channel with the 'Legend' was in shock. First, Rey told him that Athrun Zala was the spy - then now, Meyrin was involved. Just what exactly was going on ? He could not helped but wondered, as he followed Rey's example of setting out towards the direction where the 'Gouf' was last seen heading towards.

GMT: 18 40 hours

Venue: ORB Union, Akatsuki Island - Archangel

Lunamaria Hawke paced about her living quarters on board of the Archangel uneasily, she had been feeling exceptionally jittery - the whole of today. Ever since morning, her eyelid had been twitching uncontrollably. Not that she was being superstitious, but the fact remains that her gut feeling had always turned out right. Hence, her uneasiness was not exactly unfounded.

The last time she had felt this way, was during the Armoury One incident. Soon after, the three alliance 'Extended' pilots had turned up and stole the three newly manufactured units - 'Gaia'; 'Chaos' and the 'Abyss' after killing all the personnels involved. The only exception being herself, but that was only because Auel's subconscious had wanted her to live.

Then again, it was because of her uneasy feelings that arises that very fateful morning - that resulted in her heading towards the exact warehouse where she met up with Auel again, after ten years of separation. Otherwise, she could still be on board of the Minerva - instead of the Archangel, now.

Just then, the door leading to her room opened up to admit the entry of the brown-haired CIC officer of the Archangel - Miriallia Haww. The sudden entrance of Miriallia startled Lunamaria badly, but the redhead managed to keep her reaction hidden and under control. It would do no good for the others' to think her - timid, and cowardly.

"Erm ... Ms. Hawke, news from Colonel Kisaka had came in ... and Kira told me to get you - for somehow it concerns your younger sister ... " Miriallia started, sounding awfully formal - for she was not exactly sure of how she should be treating the fellow Coordinator.

Upon hearing Miriallia's words, Lunamaria felt her stomach drop to its' pit. A very bad feeling was starting to get to her, while she sincerely hoped that the news that concern her younger sister was nothing tragical. It was bad enough that she had lose her mother to the 'Bloody Valentine' event, then followed by her father's death from heart failure. If anything bad were to happen to her younger sister, now - Lunamaria had no idea just how on earth was she going to get through the shock, this time around.

Arriving at the bridge, Lunamaria took in her surrounding in details. Whatever news that was being send in today, must have been something relatively important to the crew. Since, literally each and every crew members had been gathered on the bridge. Even Kira, whom was still recovering from his wounds received during the battle with the 'Impulse' - a few days ago.

"What is it ? " Lunamaria eventually managed to ask, when she noticed all eyes being centered upon her.

"... " The blonde princess seemed to be just as oblivious as Lunamaria, for she - too had just arrived on the bridge.

Sharing a look between themselves, Captain Ramius took a deep breath and said. "Kisaka had send in news that Athrun Zala was currently on the run from the ZAFT Forces ... The reason was unknown, but the official address being given to the general public of the Gibraltar territory - was that Athrun Zala had been caught spying on them. "

A sharp gasp from the blonde representative was heard, but before the said blonde could start reacting. The Captain continued on her speech, "That's not all ... apparently, Athrun Zala had an accomplice in his spying activities ... and that accomplice was a fellow CIC officer on board of the Minerva ... "

With that said, both the Captain and Kira glances over to where Lunamaria had been standing. Unlike the blonde princess of ORB, Lunamaria's reaction had been calm and collected.

"It's Meyrin ... isn't it? The so-called accomplice of Athrun Zala ... It had to be Meyrin, else I would not be notify of the situation ... " Lunamaria stated, matter-of-factly.

There was no signs of emotions being shown on Lunamaria's features, nothing could be seen from the seventeen year old facial expressions - too. Since, there was nothing but a cool mask of nonchalance.

"Luna? " Auel started, hesitantly. A frown marring his features, as he tried to figure out the fellow Coordinator's thoughts.

Lunamaria, though - ignored the pale-haired 'Extended' concern for herself, instead she turned towards Kira and asked. "Was that all that was being related? What about their current situation or status ? "

Kira shakes his head, before answering. "That was all that we received for the time-being, for all we know - they could have escaped already ... Until Kisaka notify us of the outcome - we would have no ways of knowing things out there ... "

Lunamaria nodded, understanding Kira's point - perfectly. There was nothing they could be doing now to help the situation, anyway. The Archangel was completely powerless right now, the damage taken during the last battle with the Minerva had been drastic. The repairing work was still in progress, and according to what the technicians and the engineers report - the repair would take another two or three weeks to complete. Depending on the manpower available, as well as the stocks of their resources left in the underground facility.

"Escape ... maybe ... if they're lucky enough. Though, I'll say - that would be hardly impossible ... Knowing Rey and Shinn ... a battle between them would be inevitable. Granted if Athrun still had his saviour, the chance of escaping unharmed would be higher ... but the Savior had been rendered completely useless by the 'Freedom' back then.

The chances of them making their escape using one of those mass-produced units was the highest - whereas, Shinn and Rey would no doubt be using their custom units ... The possibility of Athrun Zala escaping without harm - would be downright impossible. Especially, if he had my sister with him as a tag-a-long ... " Lunamaria commented, eventually - with a dash of irony.

"What makes you so certain that Athrun would had your sister together with him ? " The blonde representative could not help but asked, though Lunamaria thought she could sensed an underlying hint of jealousy from the former's words.

Lunamaria Hawke looked at the blonde for a spilt second, before answering matter-of-factly. "First of all, according to Mr. Kisaka's words - the two of them were currently on the run from ZAFT Forces. Secondly, my sister was a fellow CIC officer of the Minerva - not a pilot like myself. If Athrun was not with her, how on earth did they managed to get away from the base ? Especially, considering the tight security about the Headquarters - how could one get away without the use of Mobile Suits? "

There was a significant pause while Lunamaria waited for everyone to absorb her words, before adding on. "Besides, Athrun Zala would never leave Meyrin behind - now that the ZAFT Forces was treating her as his fellow accomplice. After all, leaving a damsel in distress behind was hardly a honorable thing to do - for a gentleman like Athrun Zala.

Last but not least, Athrun had known us since we were still in diapers - the least he could do was to keep my sister safe and sound. Otherwise, he would find himself having trouble answering to me! " Lunamaria finished her explanation, solemnly.

Towards the end of Lunamaria's reasonings and explanations, the listeners' reactions was really an amusing sight to watch. Kira, whom already knew about the family history between the Zala's and the Hawkes' only smiled in understanding, whereas Cagalli was openly gaping. Auel, in the meantime, was throwing Lunamaria a look of annoyance - probably because she had never told him about it. The rest of the Archangel crew had their eyes widen in surprise, before recovering themselves.

"But ... but I thought your sister was just an old friend whom Athrun knew from his schooling years? " Cagalli questioned, still in disbelief.

"... " Lunamaria glances over at Kira, wondering why the former had never informed the blonde about what he knew from Athrun - back in their childhood days. However, all Kira did was to shrug in response before smiling innocently at her.

"Ms. Cagalli, that too - was true ... In fact, Athrun; myself; Meyrin and Kira went to the same school back in Copernius City situated on the Moon, about ten years ago. So, Athrun's claim of Meyrin being an old school friend was true as well ... but the fact remains that we practically knew him from the moment we were being born into the world.

Our mothers' were very close friends, and they were colleagues as well - therefore, when the 'Bloody Valentine' incident happened ... they were both on 'Junius 7'. That was when we started to lose contact with one another, but prior to the Junius 7 tragedy ... Our families were so close that, sometimes our mothers' allowed us to sleepover at one another's place. " Lunamaria recalled, as memories from her childhood days flooded her mind.

"Those were the days ... " Lunamaria mused, before excusing herself from the bridge. "Let me know when there's updates' on the situation ... I'll be in my room, for the whole of today ... "

~ to be continued~

Date started: 18/08/08

Date completed: 19/08/08

Date edited: 20/08/08 


	40. Chapter 40

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 40 - Runaway! (Part 4)

Cosmic Era 73, October 31

GMT: 18 45 hours

Venue: Outskirts of Gibraltar

"So what do we do now ? " Meyrin asked, as she eyed the blue-haired Coordinator whom was seated firmly on the seat of the stolen 'Gouf' cockpit.

"Now ... we'll look for the Archangel. " Athrun Zala replied, his eyes still fixed upon the radar of the 'Gouf'.

"Eh? But I thought the Archangel ... " Meyrin left her sentence hanging, not finishing them. However, Athrun Zala understood what the redhead had intended to say, too.

"The Archangel had not sunk ... and that means, Kira's fine - too ... " Athrun responded, with certainty.

"How did you know? " Meyrin questioned, with a slight frown marring her features.

To which, Athrun's response had been a rueful smile before answering. "Meer told me ... she overheard the conversation between Rey and the Chairman by chance - but she did not understand either of their words. What she do know, was that I'm in trouble ... so she came over to locate me, thus enlightening me on the fact that Rey and the Chairman wanted to get rid of me ... since I'm apparently unsuitable for whatever future plan that they had in mind. "

"I see ... " Meyrin commented, now she knew why Athrun had been on the run when the former barged into her room - seeking help.

For a while, Athrun Zala looked as though he wanted to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the radar alert. Both occupants' turned towards the radar, immediately - only to realize that there was two incoming heat sources heading towards their location.

The signal being reflected on the radar, shown the two approaching heat sources as 'Destiny' and 'Legend'. Athrun Zala, having seen those two units - earlier that day, knew instantly that the pilot for 'Destiny' was Shinn Asuka. However, he was bewildered to find the 'Legend' chasing after him - since that unit had initially being meant for his use.

/Just who exactly was sitting within the 'Legend' ? Was it Rey ? / Athrun Zala could not helped but thought, as he observed the way the 'Legend' was behaving. /That's it ... Rey must be within the 'Legend' /

Athrun Zala cursed inwardly, as he dodged to avoid being hit by the 'Legend' attacks of hostility. A quick glance towards his side, he could easily felt the redhead worried gaze on him. Shooting Meyrin, a look signaling for the fellow redhead to stay put - he easily dodged another attack coming from the 'Legend' and attempted to communicate with Shinn, whom was within the 'Destiny'.

"Shinn ... " Athrun Zala started, only to be interrupted by the black-haired Coordinator's unhappy voice.

"Why? Why did you betrayed us? Athrun ... why don't you come back with us to the base? " Shinn said, sounding tortured.

"No ... Shinn, listen up ... I know what the Chairman and Rey said seemed right and all ... but their plan would eventually destroy the world that we know of ... " Athrun said, calmly as he tried to persuade Shinn into heeding his words of advice.

"Eh?! " Meyrin and Shinn both reacted in bewilderment, but inwardly their thoughts were completely different. Shinn was puzzled by Athrun's statement, for he could find nothing wrong with the Chairman's plan to change the world for the better.

Meyrin, on the other hand, was solemn after listening to Athrun Zala's words. She had always thought the Chairman had a motive behind every actions taken, and orders issued. Some seemed logical while a few others' sounds bizarre. For example, the recent event whereby the battle against the Alliance Forces in Berlin - it was obviously the 'Freedom' that took down the 'X1-Destroy' but the images being shown to public had been edited in prior. Thus, ending up with the 'Freedom' vanishing and instead, it was now the 'Impulse' that took down the 'X1-Destroy'.

Meyrin's inner thoughts were disrupted then, by the sound of Rey's voice coming through the communication channel. Apparently, Shinn had his unit linked up with the 'Legend' therefore, whatever that Athrun had related to Shinn previously had been overheard by Rey, as well.

"Shinn, don't listen to him ... Athrun's mind had already been poisoned by the 'Logos' ... He's a spy, a traitor to our party. No need for persuasion ... the permission to shoot them down had been issued by the Chairman! " Rey interjected, his tone laced with venom and hostility.

"Rey! If its' me that you guys wants, then at least - let Meyrin off ... She's innocent ... " Athrun tried to argue, wanting them to spare Meyrin's life - at the very least.

However, Rey's next words were spoken without hesitation and feelings. The voice was so detached and cold that nearly send a shiver down Meyrin's spine.

"Meyrin Hawke was already considered as a fellow accomplice of yours', she's of no use to us - anymore ... Shinn, stop hesitating and start doing your job! " Rey commanded.

"What the! Rey! Stop this! ... " Athrun gritted out in frustration, as the 'Legend' started to attack him relentlessly.

Resisting the urge to growl in irritation, Athrun started to attack the 'Legend' as well. In the meantime, trying to convince Shinn - too. Rey, on the other hand, was poisoning Shinn's mind with all the reasons he could come up with. Within a matter of seconds, Shinn Asuka could felt his mind being overwhelm by all the different arguements and broke down.

Without feelings nor thoughts, Shinn reacted solely on his body reactions. Before he knew it, the sword of his unit had penetrated through the 'Gouf' body. A quick explosion followed through, as the 'Gouf' sunk into the water directly below them.

Rey, satisfied with Shinn's performance smirked - before informing the Chairman on the outcome of the battle. After which, he asked for a cohort of officers to be depatched to where the battle took place. It would be better if they could find the cockpit of the 'Gouf' - otherwise, it would be a ticking time-bomb. Since, they were unable to tell if Athrun and Meyrin had indeed perished within the battle.

In the meantime, Athrun Zala had reacted spontaneously when the cockpit's first explosion started. He threw himself above of the redhead, shielding the said female from the impact of the explosion. Thus, in the process - suffered the most degree of the injuries. Meanwhile, Meyrin was merely knocked out by the impact of the explosion.

Kisaka Ledonir, whom had set off after the 'Destiny' and 'Legend' of the ZAFT Forces when they had initially went after the 'Gouf' unit - had witnessed every sights of the battle. Not daring to get too close to the battling site, he had hidden the small boat that he had gained his hands upon behind and slightly outside of the radar zone - making full use of the stormy weather.

As soon as the two units of the ZAFT Forces left the site, Kisaka took chance of the opportunity to comb the area for the destroyed 'Gouf' unit. He knew time was losing out, and he need to find them before the reinforcement party of the ZAFT Forces, arrived. Keeping a lookout on the boat, while his fellow ally dived beneath the water to locate them - Kisaka could only prayed that Athrun Zala was still in one piece. After all, he had to answer to Cagalli if anything untowards were to happen to the fellow Coordinator.

"Sir, I've found the cockpit ... " The voice of his fellow ally and accomplice sounded, jolting him back to reality.

"Alright, bring the cockpit back with you! " Kisaka ordered, as he began to get ready the medical kit. Though, he doubt he would be able to do much if the injuries suffered were too serious, the least he could do was to provide some urgent treatment.

Lightning flashes, followed by the sound of thundering - just as the damaged cockpit was hurled aboard of the boat. A nod was shared between Kisaka and his fellow accomplice, as they both forced open the cockpit gingerly - fearing for what was the state behind the dented cockpit entrance.

The sight that met their eyes stunned them both, Athrun Zala's body was stained with blood as the former sprawled on top of something, or rather someone by the side of the pilot's seat. Squinting his eyes upon the sight, Kisaka could vaguely make out the shape of a female being crushed under the body of Athrun Zala.

With a weary sigh, Kisaka ordered. "Pull them out, but do it carefully ... Do not make their injuries any worst than it already was ... "

"Yes Sir! "

As the other officer lays the two figures down on the deck of the boat, Kisaka had to admit he was surprised. Despite the cockpit being damaged so badly, only Athrun Zala emerged with severe injuries. The female, on the other hand, was barely injured. At most, suffered only a graze or scratch on the arms - not a single part of her body was bleeding from possible signs of injuries.

Kneeling down as he inspected the two of them carefully, Kisaka only checked on the red-haired female briefly before attending to the blue-haired Coordinator. The redhead was fine, only suffered from a mild concussion on the head - due to the impact of the explosion. Athrun Zala, on the other hand, was in a terrible state of condition.

Applying all the first aid treatment that comes to mind, Kisaka eventually managed to put a temporary stop to the flowing of blood. After which, he bandaged the blue-haired Coordinator at each and every previously bleeding wounds - with a slight grimace. Apparently, the Zala boy had shield the girl from the explosion. For nothing else could explained the difference between the degree of the injuries suffered by the two victims - respectively.

With a sigh, he turned towards his ally and said. "Steer the boat away from the battle site, take them inside ... After wards, set off for the Island of Crete - without delay. They need as much medical help as possible ... "

GMT: 22 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

"Have you heard? Apparently, the spy that they were searching for earlier on - was none other than Athrun Zala, and Meyrin Hawke ... Now, the guards were heading over to check their rooms for any possible signs of evidences that hinted at their traitorious activities ... "

Many of the crew members had gathered around to gossip on the latest stunning piece of information received, only a few of technicians and Abby whom was rather close to Meyrin Hawke - stood by in silence, not participating in the gossiping acts.

A sigh later, Youlan broke the silence that hung between them and asked. "Honestly, do you people actually believe any of those rumours that were currently circulating around? "

"No! Not a single word of it ... " Vino protested vehemently, before anyone else could respond to Youlan's query.

"Now, what makes you says that ? " Youlan shot back, in question - causing the fellow auburn haired Coordinator to fell silent.

Abby Windsor, on the other hand, responded to the said query - calmly and logically. "Reason's simple ... First of all, what's in for Meyrin to betray us? Nothing ... unless you are telling me that her betrayal of us will allow her to gain the affections of Athrun Zala, but sad to say ... emotions of the heart can never be manipulated that easily by a third party ... "

"But still ... given the facts that Meyrin's relationship with Athrun Zala was so close ... it would be no wonder that they were considered as partners in crime ... " Youlan could not helped but pointed out, the sheer fact to both Abby and Vino.

At this, Vino nodded unhappily as he muttered. "True ... but still, Meyrin would never betray us willingly ... if anything, she must have been instigated by Athrun Zala to do so ... "

Upon Vino's grumbling remarks, Abby shakes her head and interjected. "No, that would be impossible ... seeing that, nobody could force Meyrin into doing anything against her wishes or inclinations. Not even the charm of Athrun Zala could do that - I had no idea if you guys are aware of this ... but I do.

Meyrin had practically knew Athrun Zala since her diapers' year ... while, she too - like many had fallen prey to Athrun Zala's charming charisma. At the same time, she could easily, ignored those 'vibes' that Athrun Zala had send out to many females counter-parts without intention to do so ... Therefore, it would be highly unlikely of her being 'brain-washed' by Athrun Zala's misleading actions. "

"... Alright, so what's the possibility of Athrun Zala being a spy then? Assuming that Meyrin's merely implicated because of her relationship with the main suspect - Athrun Zala ... " Youlan fired yet another question towards Abby, since she appeared to be the one whom was really trying to analyse the current situation for them all.

"That - I can't tell ... but one could says its' unlikely ... Though, its' not exactly 100 percent guaranteed ... the chances of Athrun Zala being a fellow spy for 'Logos' was rather low. Speaking of which, the events that took place over the last seventy-two hours was anything but making sense. " Abby concluded.

"Huh? What do you mean? " This time, it was Vino whom asked the question - turning his wide blue questioning eyes towards the blonde CIC officer.

"Can't say ... go and figure out yourself, if you really wanted to know ... " Abby said, her tone stern and firm with determination.

With that said, Abby turned on her heels and excused herself from the two technicians' presence. She, had a duty to cover - for she had been literally promoted to a regular memeber of the bridge crew, now that Meyrin was no longer around.

Meanwhile, at the same point of time, Rina Slein - had been called into the Captain's room and was told by the former that she was now the official pilot for the 'Impulse'. Apparently, that was the decision that the Chairman had made - after bestowing the 'Destiny' to Shinn and the 'Legend' to Rey. Although, given a choice - Captain Gladys would rather have Lunamaria as the pilot to 'Impulse' rather than Rina; as the Chairman had highly recommended.

However, seeing that Lunamaria had practically being classified as 'Missing-in-action' since the start of this war - nothing can be done. Besides, with Lunamaria's status being unknown - the investigation work on Meyrin's involvement in Athrun's situation had come to a dead end. Since, there was no one whom were close to the fellow redhead that the ZAFT Forces could have questioned on this particular issue.

~ to be continued ~

Date started: 20/08/08

Date completed: 22/08/08

Date edited: 22/08/08 


	41. Chapter 41

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 41 - Our Respective Roles ... (Part 1)

Cosmic Era 73, November 2

GMT: 08 00 hours

Venue: Space, Aprilius City - Joule's Residence

Yzak Joule and his two assistants had been discussing details with regards to the upcoming battle - with regards to the Alliance Heaven's Base. The operation had been named 'Ragnarok', but due to some unforeseenable reasons - somehow the Chairman had made some last minute changes - on the said plan. Initially, the day of the attack should be November 2, namely - today. However, according to the latest plan brief-ed; it had been postponed to November 4.

"Yzak, answer me honestly - just what do you think about the rumours of Athrun Zala being a spy for the 'Logos'? " Shiho finally gathered up all her courage and asked.

Unlike Yzak and Dearka Elthman, whom really do know the fellow blue-haired Coordinator, as they had been team-mates back during the first war. Shiho, on the other hand, had only seen the blue-haired Coordinator frequently; but never really did have a chance to interact with the said person. Whatever that she knew, was through the silver-haired Coordinator's occasional rants and through whatever reports that had been archived within the ZAFT database history.

Earlier on, when she had asked Dearka - the very same question. The blond's response was a firm shake of the head, before informing her that Athrun Zala would never do that. Thus, resulting in her curiosity that prompted her to ask the fellow silver-haired Commander of their team about the former's opinion on the said issue.

"... Was there a point to your question ? Or are you merely asking it for the sake of interests? " Yzak Joule barely hide his irritation from being shown, having been one whom detested the idea of people randomly interrupting his speech.

"Never mind, no need to answer that ... To be perfectly honest with you, whatever rumours that was going around ... I swear, that's utterly bull-shit! I'm not so sure about the betrayal part - since this was not exactly anything new ... Each time, he made some questionable moves - the authorities automatically classify him under the category of 'turning traitor' on us ... " Yzak Joule commented dryly, before adding on.

"As for the possibility of him being spying on us - that's ridiculous as well ... Honestly, what was there for him to spy on? Seriously, nothing about ZAFT had changed over the past two years ... if anything, its' merely the people whom are working up there had a shift in personnel management ... Other than that, basically everything had remained the same from the Clyne and Zala's period of ruling ... "

The rest of Yzak's statement were left unsaid, but both Shiho and Dearka get the point of it - either way. After all, it was all common knowledge that Athrun Zala was nearly the son-in-law of Chairman Clyne. That, and the sheer fact that Athrun Zala, himself was the son to the ex-Chairman Zala. Besides, Athrun Zala - himself had been an elite pilot, back then. Therefore, there was practically nothing that Athrun Zala had no idea about - with regards to the ZAFT Forces' operation methods.

"Now that we have your doubt cleared up, can we go back to our initial discussion? " Yzak addressed Shiho, solemnly.

Two simultaneous nods later, the group of three gathered back together - as they looked over the plan with their supposed actions in details.

GMT: 10 00 hours

Venue: Shoreline, Island of Crete

Kisaka Ledonir thanked the fellow personnels whom had managed to get them a transporting shuttle that was of no official stamping. After all, it was hard to get hold of a transporting shuttle that had no relations to either the ZAFT or the Alliance Party - at this point of time. Therefore, Kisaka do really appreciate the help of the local custom personnels whom had went to the extent for their sake - and also to turn a blind eye on their actions that were taken.

Both Athrun Zala and the red-haired female ZAFT personnel had been loaded aboard of the transporting shuttle - with a resident medic assistant to keep an eye on their health situation. Especially on Athrun Zala's condition, since he was the one that suffered most from the explosion of the 'Gouf'. After all, not once did he shown any signs of awakening since Kisaka retrieved them both from the said cockpit which belonged to the badly damaged 'Gouf'.

The redhead, meanwhile, had woken up once from her unconscious state of mind and muttered something that sounds incoherent before slipping into a deep lulling sleep - due to the effects of a high temperature.

A quick nod was shared between Kisaka and the resident medic assistant, signaling to him that both patients had been stabled aboard and the shuttle was now free to take off. Kisaka then proceeded to head towards the pilots' compartment, as he nodded towards the pilot of the shuttle to take off. He, himself, then proceeded to send a coded message towards the Archangel - informing them of his soon arrival and warning them to be prepared for some dreadful 'surprise'.

"Sir? Why did you do that? " One of the few personnel involved in the situation, could not helped but questioned the leader of the group.

"Hm..mm...? What do you mean? " The leader frowned, but recognition dawns when he noticed his fellow subodinates lingering gaze upon the departed shuttle. "Aa ... I see, you want to know why I choose not only to help them in terms of medication services given but also letting them go? "

Nods were seen among all his subodinates, while he merely sighed and responded. "That's for the best, our status in this war was kind of awkward. We were basically neither here nor there - not belonging to the ZAFT, despite receiving financial aid from them. At the same time, we were not part of the Alliance - too. Despite having taken in quite a number of their fellow members, in times of their needs. Therefore, my decision to let them go ... if I were to keep them here, things might make a turn for more complications. "

"I see ... " The personnel nodded in understanding, before turning back to the rest of them and instructed them to head back to their respective duties at hand.

GMT: 12 noon

Venue: Minerva's Cafeteria

All whispers came to a stop as soon as Rina Slein, the new pilot for the 'ZGMF-X52S Impulse' stepped into the cafeteria. Neither of the crew members dared to approach the newly promoted pilot for chatters, for the female had reminded them too much of a certain blond Commander on board, Rey Za Burrel.

Like Rey, Rina's identity was a mystery for them to fathom. The former always had on a cool mask of expression, and never said more than ten words in a sentence - unless really necessary. That was the exact impression that Rey had given them, when he first came on board as part of the elite pilots squad that was being assigned to the said fleet.

Ignoring literally everyone whom was within the cafeteria, Rina Slein take her time as she approached the blond pilot's table. Dropping herself into the seat next to the said blond without waiting for an invitation, Rina start digging into her set of lunch. As usual, Rey ignored Rina's arrival and continue speaking to Shinn - as though the female was nowhere near him.

Shinn Asuka, meanwhile, shifted his glances between Rey and Rina - uncomfortably. Although, it was about thirty five degrees celsius within the cafeteria, he felt as though he had just ran into two huge blocks of ice-berg that was absolutely freezing cold.

As though sensing Shinn's uncomfortable mannerisms, Rina sighed inwardly as she said - frankly. "It was not my decision to pilot the 'Impulse' ... "

Rey glanced towards his side for a second, before turning back to Shinn as he answered. "I know. "

"Good, then ... " Rina stated, as she turned her attention back to her lunch.

Meanwhile, Shinn could felt himself sweating from behind. The conversation between Rina and Rey, sounds utterly creepy to him. Somehow, he must have commented his thoughts aloud - for when he looked back up, he was immediately faced by two identical pairs of questioning eyes.

Suppressing the urge to yelp in fright, Shinn took a deep breath to calm himself down - before looking back at the two identical pair of eyes, bravely.

"Do you have a problem with our behaviors? " Rina was the one whom spoke, seeing as Rey was not going to justify their behaviors towards one another.

"Erm ... not exactly, but ... it sounds kinda cold and chilling to me when the two of you interacts ... " Shinn responded, sheepishly.

"... Sorry to say if it makes you uncomfortable, but that's just our way of communication. " There was a pause, before Rina spoke - again. "Anyway, just thought to ask - do you have any objections to me piloting the 'Impulse' ? "

"Hah?!" Shinn looked at Rina strangely, before asking back in return. "Why the sudden urge to ask that question? "

Rina shrugged, before answering. "Just wondering what the original pilot had to say for such a decision being made ... "

"... No objections, besides' its' not my place to question the Chairman's decision made ... " Shinn shrugged, his response good-naturedly.

"Oh ... Is that so ...? Then well, let's just finished the lunch and get back to work ... " Rina concluded the conversation, and turned away from the inquiring gaze of Shinn Asuka.

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: Space, Eternal

" , ZAFT had just send out an ultimatum to the Heaven's Base asking them to surrender all their weaponary power and Lord Dijbil, within the next forty-eight hours. Failure to comply, would result in the war between two parties - on November 4, at 14 00 hours on the dot. " Martin Dacoasta reported, as Lacus Clyne entered the bridge of the pink battle-fleet.

"Eh?!" Lacus felt her eyes widen slightly upon Dacoasta's statement, but soon recovered and said. "So it happened ... "

"Huh? " Martin Dacoasta blinked, puzzled and confused by Lacus calm composure.

"Was this within your expectations? " Andre Waltfield, whom had been reading the conditions stated in the ultimatum spoke up.

Lacus nodded hesitantly, "Although the ultimatum was not within my expectations ... but the possibility of the war between the two parties was kind of expected ... Especially, when there's absolute proof of Lord Dijbil being sighted within Heaven's Base. "

"Looks like we need to speed up our pace - too ... before everything's too late for salvation ... " Lacus mumbled softly to herself, causing quite a number of officers to glance at her - in question.

Smiling tenderly at them all, Lacus Clyne said. "Nothing ... just talking to myself ... Anyway, Dacoasta - I need you to do something for me ... "

Martin Dacoasta shared a questioning look with Andrew Waltfield, whom shrugged in response. Turning back to the pink-haired Captain, Dacoasta finally asked. "Yes, Ms. Lacus? "

"I would like you to head over to the Mendal Colony ... " Lacus said, solemnly.

"Eh?! Mendal?! " Dacoasta stared at the pink-haired Coordinator in surprise and disbelief.

"Yes, Mendal ... I need you to bring me whatever information that you could find within the abandoned laboratories ... " Lacus Clyne responded, seriously.

"Aa ... " Dacoasta made a knowing sound then, so that was the reason why the pink-haired Coordinator had wanted him to make a trip to the Mendal Colony.

"But Lacus ... in order to get to the Mendal Colony which was situated at L4; one would need to get past the ZAFT Armoury One which is also situated at the same area perimeter. The problem now - was how on earth are we going to bypass them and still arrived at Mendal - without detection ... " Andrew Waltfield, finally spoke up - bringing up an important point.

"I know ... therefore, we need to have a plan. Besides, I never did mention anything about wanting Dacoasta to head over to the Mendal Colony right now - did I? " Lacus allowed a small smile to grace her lips, as Andrew Waltfield brought up the issue.

GMT: 20 00 hours

Venue: ORB Union, Akatsuki Island

Lunamaria Hawke had been on her way to the cafeteria for dinner, when the announcement came on - informing everyone on board that Kisaka had just returned from Gibraltar. Deciding to leave her dinner for another time, Lunamaria Hawke proceeded to turn on her heels and headed towards the outside of the ship.

Arriving at the entrance to the underground facility, Lunamaria was not surprised to find a crowd gathering about the area. Among them, Kira and the blonde representative appeared to be leading the rest of the onlookers - as their positions was the closest to where the entrance way was situated.

"Excuse me ... would you guys please cooperate and let me through ... ? " Lunamaria Hawke commented, as she tried to weave her way to the front of the crowd.

She reached the front just as Kira was done with the typical greetings towards the newly arrived ORB officer; whom was still dressed in the typical Alliance uniform. Nodding towards Kira in acknowledgement, Lunamaria turned her attention towards the fellow officer - only to find the latter eyeing her with an unreadable expression.

"Erm ... pardon me if I sound rude ... but who is she? " Kisaka Ledonir could not helped but asked, somehow the redhead standing in front of him - reminded him oddly of someone. Yet, somehow he could not recall just whom exactly the female in front of him had resembled.

"... Mr. Kisaka ... she's Lunamaria Hawke. A fellow guest on board of the Archangel, and a childhood accquitance of mine ... " Kira responded, on behalf of the stunned redhead whom was apparently looking at whatever that was been unloaded from the transporting shuttle.

As the few medical crew members stepped forth to help wheel the two beds off the shuttle, both Cagalli and Lunamaria could not helped but gasped upon the sight that met their eyes. Lying atop on one of the bed was none other than Athrun Zala, whom was currently been bandaged all over the body - looking absolutely terrible. As the bed was being wheeled past them, the two immediately shifted their glances towards the next wheeling bed.

Upon the sight of the figure whom was lying atop on the bed unmoving, Lunamaria let out a cry of anguish. "Meyrin!? "

Upon her cry of the younger redhead's name, Kira immediately turned towards the bed that had just passes him by. Staring silently at the unmoving Hawke's sibling, Kira shifted his attention towards Kisaka and asked. "What happened? If possible, relate the tales in details - please ... "

Kisaka nodded, solemnly as he began to relate whatever events that he had witnessed being transpired back in Gibraltar.

Towards the end of the tale, Kira was silent and in deep thoughts. Cagalli was stunned, shock and upset - when she heard of the actions that ZAFT had taken when Athrun attempted to escape, followed by the relation of Kisaka with regards to the condition when he had first locate the cockpit of the damaged 'Gouf'.

Captain Ramius was just surprised by the happenings. Lunamaria, was so mad that she was nearing the verge of exploding in pure, raw anger.

"Rey! I'm so going to kill him - when I see him next ... And Shinn, too ... How could he have been so utterly stupid! " Lunamaria gritted out, as she clenched her fists in anger. Beside her, Auel Neider was keeping an eye on her discreetly - ready to step forth and prevent her from doing anything reckless or stupid.

"Pardon me - but I would like to know, just how exactly does Athrun Zala ended up being the one injured - when the female appeared to be nearly unharmed? Since, you did mentioned about them being together in that damaged cockpit ... " Auel interjected, as an attempt to keep the agitated redhead from stomping out and kill something or someone to vent her frustrations.

"Well ... that was because ... " Kisaka paused, in mid-speech - glancing at the blonde warily before continuing. "Athrun Zala took the brunt of the attack when he threw himself atop of the redhead, shielding her from the impact of the blow when the unit of 'Gouf' exploded. "

Now - that calmed the seventeen year old down slightly as she beamed despite her tearing up eyes. "Well ... at least, Athrun did the right thing to do - after dragging my sister down with him, implicating her in his complicated situation ... "

" ... " The blonde princess, meanwhile, was completely and utterly silent from the stunning piece of information. Athrun actually threw himself atop of the younger Hawke sister, shielding the former from the attack?!

That was completely unbelievable, while she understood that Athrun Zala was a gentleman and a responsible man. Still, the shock of Athrun Zala being willing to give up his own life - in exchange for the younger Hawke sibling was too much a blow to Cagalli.

"Excuse me ... I believed I need some time alone to clear my mind ... " Cagalli excused herself politely from the others' company and headed back to the privacy of her room.

~to be continued~

Date started: 23/08/08

Date completed: 23/08/08

Date edited: 19/10/08 


	42. Chapter 42

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 42 - Our Respective Roles ... (Part 2)

Cosmic Era 73, November 3

GMT : 18 00 hours

Venue: Archangel Infirmary - Room 2

Meyrin Hawke woke with a start, breathing heavily as she sat up in bed. The sudden movement of her body jolt the female whom had been dozing off by the side of her bed. Feeling disoriented, and giddy - Meyrin felt her body jumped slightly as she felt someone's hand been placed on her forehead.

"Hm..m... looks like, the temperature had gone down a little ... but still, its' far too warm ... " A female voice that sounds awfully familiar to Meyrin - was heard by the side of her bed.

Glancing slightly to the side, Meyrin nearly thought she had died and went off to heaven - for she had found herself facing the giant close-up of her elder sister's features. "Onee-chan!? " Meyrin could not helped but screeched aloud.

The elder redhead, whom still had her hand upon her younger sister's forehead winced visibly as she threw a mock-glare towards the culprit behind the loud screeching. "Yes, my dear sister? Do try not to screech that loud ... I had no intention to go 'deaf' on you - yet ... "

Upon Lunamaria Hawke's response, Meyrin Hawke burst promptly into tears as she launched herself at the elder redhead. "Onee-chan ... I missed you so much ... " Meyrin wept as she held on tight to her sister, fearing that Lunamaria would disappeared as soon as she let go of the former.

"... Meyrin ... I missed you just as much ... " Lunamaria smiled, despite the weariness that she was feeling - after spending the whole day tending and looking after her unconscious little sister.

That was exactly how Auel Neider, had found Lunamaria - when the said female failed to turn up at the cafeteria for dinner.

"... I knew it ... " The sudden sound of an unfamiliar male voice speaking up, caused the younger redhead to look up in shock.

Following the direction of Meyrin's inquiring gaze, Lunamaria found herself staring right into the exasperated face of Auel Neider.

"Auel? Why are you here? " Lunamaria asked, upon catching sight of the fellow pale-haired 'Extended'.

"... Luna, not that I had anything against the idea of you spending time with your sister ... but still, starving yourself was hardly considered wise ... You had hardly eaten anything over the past eighteen hours, and now you're skipping dinner - too?! " Auel said, his expression and tone of voice harden towards the end of his statement.

"Onee-chan? " Meyrin called out for the elder redhead's attention, as she cocked her head in question towards Auel's direction.

"Oh ... Meyrin, meet Auel. He's a ... friend of mine ... " Lunamaria told her younger sister, as she tried to keep herself from flushing crimson. It was not until she tried to inform her younger sister of Auel's relationship to herself - did she realized that she had absolutely no idea which category to classify the fellow 'Extended' pilot.

Despite the throbbing headache that Meyrin was feeling, the younger redhead still managed to catch on to a couple of signs that hinted on the 'special' relationship between Auel, and her elder sister. After all, a normal friend would never paid that much attention to one person; let alone take note of the number of times that one had been missing from meals.

Auel's obvious concern for her elder sister, had been one sign that hinted at the ever existence of something 'special' between their friendship. Then, there was the obvious sign of her elder sister trying to keep herself from blushing - that would be another hint.

Smiling slightly, Meyrin began to speak. "Auel-san, although I still had no idea of how you met my sister ... and under what circumstances did the two of you ended up here, on the Archangel ... which I assumed was our current location, at this point of time. However, seeing as my headache's still trying its best to kill me ... I shall gladly take this time to rest. Therefore, you are free to escort my sister to where she should be - at this point of time and keep your eyes on her. She simply had no idea how to take care of herself ... "

By the end of Meyrin's speech, the younger redhead was trying to fight down the urge to yawn. Auel was openly smirking at Lunamaria, while the elder redhead was pouting at her younger sister - unhappily. Meyrin Hawke, meanwhile, throw the two a weary smile and added on.

"Speaking of which, I had yet to ask about just what happened back at Armoury One that resulted in my elder sister being classified as 'M-I-A' ... but that would be for later ... for I'm too tired to keep my eyes open, and my mind logical to process the information. "

Lunamaria blanched, as Auel felt his steps being frozen just as they was about to step out of the room. Seconds passes by without a word from the younger redhead, except for the sounds of soft breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief, both Auel and Lunamaria stepped out into the corridor - without hesitation.

As the door leading to the infirmary ward closes behind them, Auel turned towards the seventeen year old female Coordinator by his side and asked.

"You haven't told your sister - yet? "

Lunamaria shake her head promptly, and responded. "I haven't had the chance to do so ... before you burst into the room and berated me for skipping meals ... "

"Well ... that's the truth - what can I say about it? Anyway, while we're on the subject ... why did you tell her that?! "

"Huh? Tell her what?! " Lunamaria frowned, as she regarded the now unhappy 'Extended' pilot in bewilderment.

"... You told her that I'm a friend of yours' ... when you jolly well know that we are already - way past the level of being normal friends ... " Auel argued, his voice laced with slight annoyance.

Now, it was Lunamaria's turn to be irritated. "Just what do you want me to tell her then?! For your information, that was the only thing I could come up with - when trying to classify your relationship with me ... "

"You could have just tell her that I'm your boyfriend! " Auel responded, his voice rising as well.

"... I haven't recalled anything of that sort ... " Lunamaria retorted, huffing as she threw her nose high up into the air.

"What about the kisses that we'd shared before?! Did they meant absolutely nothing to you?! " Auel pressed on, his voice harden with an edge to them.

"... Well, not exactly ... The kisses that we shared were memorable enough ... but still, we had basically done nothing that hinted at the existence of our relationship aside from the kisses that we shared ... " Lunamaria argued, now openly blushing.

Feeling his voice softening, Auel continued on. "In other words, you are just unhappy about the lack of romantic moments between us ... Am I right to assume that? "

"... " Lunamaria said nothing, merely refusing to look up at the fellow 'Extended' pilot. Knowing for a fact, that once she looked up at the former - she would wavered and caved.

Feeling arms that snaked about her waist, Lunamaria resisted the urge to gasp. Somehow, Auel always knew her body's sensitive spot. Her waist had been one of them, by hugging her waist from behind - the fellow 'Extended' was trying to force her into looking up at him. Forcing herself to remain still, Lunamaria felt her will being challenged yet again - when Auel whispered tenderly to her right ear.

"Luna ... if romance happened to be what you want from me ... then you shall get them from me, but ... Are you sure that romance is suitable for us? Those romantic gestures and actions might end up making things awkward between us - you know? Are you certain about wanting them in our relationship ? " Auel whispered, seductively as he breathed against Lunamaria's sensitive spot from behind her ear.

Feeling the redhead turning rigid in his arms, Auel knew he had achieved his aim. Letting go of the redhead abruptly, he made a start towards the direction of the cafeteria - before turning to ask. "Are you coming, Luna? "

Lunamaria glared at the pale-haired 'Extended' with reddening face, as she hurried after the fellow pilot. All the while cursing Auel inwardly, for embarrassing her in public. Though, there was literally nobody along the corridor - but nonetheless, it was still in a public area. Anyone could have walked past and witnessed their acts. The sheer thought of it - was enough to make the redhead flush in embarrassment.

GMT: 20 00 hours

Venue: Archangel, Infirmary Ward - Room 1

Athrun Zala let out a groan as he forced his heavy eyes open, the sudden brightness of the lights in the room nearly blinded him.

"Aa... he's awake, finally awake ... " The familiar sound of Cagalli's voice forced him to shift his glance away from the lights, towards the side of his bed.

Sitting by his bedside with tears brimming in the eyes, was none other than the blonde princess of the ORB Union. Standing by the side of the said blonde, was the twin sibling of Cagalli - and his best friend, Kira Yamato. Both of them heaved a sigh of relief, as he finally shifted his eyes towards them.

"Kira ... Cagalli ... " Athrun greeted with much difficulty, as his eyes landed upon them - respectively.

Cagalli nodded vigoriously as tears of relief ran down her cheeks, Kira - on the other hand, smiled down at him. The sheer sight of Kira, reminded Athrun Zala of the past event whereby Shinn took down the 'Freedom'. Shifting his glance back at his childhood friend, Athrun could felt tears pricking behind his eyes.

"Kira ... I ... I thought you ... " Athrun choked, though he had not finished his statement. Kira understood his intention, just as well. Smiling tenderly down at him, Kira assured him that everything would be fine. He nodded in response and was about to drift off to sleep when a sudden thought sprang to mind.

The thought was soon followed by a vivid memory, the memory of his escape from the ZAFT Forces. Meer coming to notify him of the dangers he was in; the photograph that completed the fuzzy picture and uneasiness he had been feeling all the time. Rey and the Chairman's determination to 'remove' him from the picture, getting himself away from the guards by seeking refuge in Meyrin's room.

"Meyrin ... what happened to Meyrin?! Where is she?! " Trying to sit up straight in bed, Athrun Zala asked - mild panic could be sensed behind his voice of urgency.

However, he found himself being held down by the blonde whom reminded him of his severe injuries; and was unsuitable for movements. Yet, it failed to keep him down - for his whole mind was on the thought of Meyrin. As though sensing his worries, Kira intervened and said calmly.

"Don't worry ... Meyrin's fine, she's next door recuperating from a high fever. Miriallia and Lunamaria will keep an eye on her ... Therefore, you should lie down and rest. Be good, will you? Don't make her worry for you, I'm sure you don't want to worry her - at this point of time, right? "

Upon hearing Kira's statement, Athrun finally stop struggling against the blonde's restraint and settled back down on the bed - obediently. However, that still did not prevent him from asking.

"Kira, what do you mean by Lunamaria's with her? I thought she had been missing for quite some time? Since when did she came on board? why wasn't I aware of it? Why didn't I see her, back in ORB - then? "

"... " Kira shared a look with Cagalli, before turning back to regard his friend - and said. "Athrun, don't fret or worry yourself over it. Everything will turn out fine ... and its' a long story to explain Lunamaria's presence on board. Now's not the time for it, I shall tell you - when you recovered. All you need to know now is that, Luna's here and Meyrin will be in good hands ... "

Athrun stared at Kira for some time, before nodding and allowed sleep to claim him - once again. Fully unaware of the fact, that a certain blonde was looking at him with an unreadable expression and his best friend was glancing between Cagalli and himself, with a worried eyes.

GMT: 22 00 hours

Venue: Hill-top above the Underground Military Facility

Kira watched his twin sibling, Cagalli Yula Attha, in silence as the female half of the twins - looked out at the beautiful night view that shadowed her country. Due to the blonde's 'unique' circumstances at this critical period of time, the Archangel crew had avoided heading out from the underground facility - during the day. Instead, choosing to head out for replenishments only when night falls.

Although, the night-life of the Kingdom of ORB was nothing fanciful but still, it existed. Therefore, there was no trouble for them to restock their daily needs and necessity items - despite not being able to venture out during the day-time. However, that only applies to the crew members of the Archangel whom were not really well-known within the said country.

For the blonde representative, though - was another case, entirely. In fact, Cagalli was never allowed to head out into the town area - during this period of time. For both the sake of her own safety reasons, and to keep their return to the country - a secret. Therefore, the furthest the said blonde could ventured out on her own - was to take a stroll around the underground facility perimeter.

Right now, the blonde was trying to make do - by observing her country from afar. That, was only part of her reason for coming up here - tonight. Another reason was to keep her mind clear and refreshed, her mind had been fuzzy and overwhelmed since Kisaka's return - a while ago. Though, she kept on telling herself to be strong and not to be wavered by little things such as Athrun's obvious concern for someone else, other than Lacus Clyne and herself. She still find herself dwelling upon the subject, time and time again.

Unknown to the blonde, her twin brother standing beside her - had been taking in all her facial expressions, and body language in complete silence. Finally, the brown haired Coordinator commented.

"Cagalli, now's not the time for you to concern yourself over - the reason behind Athrun's attitude towards another person ... "

The sudden voice of Kira, startled the eighteen year old blonde representative of the ORB Union. Cagalli looked up in surprise, before recovering and asked. "Kira ... since when were you here? "

Frowning momentarily, she thought she had been the only one standing here - all this while. Yet, it was obviously not the case.

"... Since the beginning ... I had been following you from behind, don't tell me you had no idea ... " Kira replied, matter-of-factly with a disapproving glance being directed towards the fellow blonde sister of his.

"... " Cagalli was silent, for she was just like what Kira had said earlier - totally unaware of the fact that Kira had been following her from behind.

Silence. Followed by a sigh of helplessness from the blonde, "I know ... I should concentrate on the affairs of my country right now ... but still, I can't help but ... "

"Can't help but to worry yourself over Athrun's situation and his 'unusual' behavior towards another female - correct? " Kira continued from where the blonde had left off, earlier on in her speech.

Cagalli said nothing, but nodded in response. Kira sighed, and said. "Cagalli ... before you say or do anything ... I must remind you, yet again ... Athrun's feelings towards you ... they were nothing romantic ... its' merely ... friendship. "

"I know, he cares for me - only because, I'm your sister ... and he felt a sense of responsibility towards me, whom happened to be his direct superior. He was, after all, serving as my bodyguard - prior to his return to the ZAFT Forces ... " Cagalli responded, smiling sadly at her brother.

"Cagalli ... "

The blonde shakes her head at her twin, and said. "Kira ... its' okay. Don't worry about me ... I'll be fine, in a while's time. After all, in another few days' time - when Kisaka and Ms. Eliza was done with their discussion on the issues of the country. I'll be too busy dealing with politics issues to be concerning myself over Athrun's matter ... As for my feelings towards Athrun, I'll be careful to keep them hidden and buried away.

After all, it had always been a one-sided love from my part ... he never did felt anything aside from friendship and responsibility towards me ... "

With that said, the blonde turned away from her twin and proceeded on her journey back to the underground facility - alone. Kira, meanwhile, was left standing where he was - looking at his twin sister's departure with a thoughtful expression, erected on his features.

~to be continued~

Date started: 25/08/08

Date completed: 30/08/08

Date edited: 30/08/08 


	43. Chapter 43

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Chapter 43 - Ragnarok, the fall of 'Heaven's Base'

Cosmic Era 73, November 4

GMT: 09 00 hours

Venue: Minerva's Bridge, directly outside territory of 'Heaven's Base'

Tension ran wild and high on the bridge of the Minerva, as high-ranking officers crowded about the area where the Chairman was seated. Talia Gladys, the said Captain for the fleet - was standing by the side of the Chairman; solemnly. While she was still unhappy with the Chairman's decision to shoot down Meyrin and Athrun, whom attempted to escape from the Headquarters - when it comes down to executing an official duty; nothing could wavered her determination to get things done.

"Talia, how long do we have until the deadline for the members of the 'Heaven's Base' to make a decision and reply to our ultimatum ? " The Chairman asked, looking towards the said Captain's direction.

"Another five hours ... " came the serious response from the honey-blonde Captain.

"I see ... what are the chances of them agreeing to our terms and conditions stated in the ultimatum ? "

Talia Gladys glanced at the Chairman for a second, before responding - with respect. "I'll say, close to none ... "

"... Such a serious reply ... Are you still mad at my decision from before ? " The Chairman asked, with a frown.

Talia Gladys, promptly looked away from the fellow Chairman and hardened her tone as she replied. "With due respect, I had absolutely no idea what you are talking about - Sir! "

"A-ra ... A-ra ... looks like I'm being hated ... " The Chairman mused aloud, fully aware of the female Captain's annoyance.

Situated in front of the control panels of the bridge, the Vice-Captain, Arthur Triene could not helped but snuck a glance towards his Captain and the Chairman. Somehow, the relationship between those two always baffled him - but he had no guts to bring his doubts up. It was, after all, not his place to question the personal and private life of his Captain and the Chairman of the PLANTs.

Yet, he could not helped but wonder - just what exactly was the relationship between the Chairman, and his Captain - Talia Gladys.

GMT: 09 30 hours

Venue: Archangel - Living Quarters

Auel Neider was in his assigned quarter, browsing through the net using the laptop which he had somehow managed to get with the help of Kira Yamato - when Lunamaria Hawke entered his room, without waiting for an invitation.

"... If I knew this would happened in prior, I would never provide you with the pin-code that would grant you access to my room ... " Auel commented, looking up from his laptop and towards the elder redhead.

Lunamaria pouted, throwing an unhappy glance towards the fellow 'Extended' pilot's direction. "Why are you so annoyed at my entry without your permission? " The redhead questioned, as her eyes landed upon the laptop that was sitting upon the table-top of the fellow pilot's room.

"... Don't tell me you are surfing one of those websites, that were deemed unsuitable for teenagers ... " Lunamaria commented, while narrowing her eyes at the said 'Extended'.

Auel resisted the urge to roll his eyes in exasperation, as he responded. "Nothing of that sort ... I'm only surfing the websites of the Alliance Forces, and its' related organization. "

Frowning, Lunamaria Hawke shifted her glance from the 'Extended' pilot towards the websites that was reflected on the laptop screen. There was a total of four tabs being opened on the web browser, the web-pages were: Harnold Medical Supplies; Slein's Entreprise; Asia Pacific Steel and Manufacturing. Co; and last but not least - the official website of the Alantic Federation.

"Alright, I get the idea ... and I can understand the reason behind why the official website for the Alliance Party was being loaded ... but what has the Alliance Party got to do with the other three companies? " Lunamaria Hawke asked, glancing at the pale-haired 'Extended' - curiously.

"First of all, Asia Pacific Steel and Manufacturing. Co ... they expertised in the fields of extracting steel from raw materials and later manufactured them into various items. Among these items being manufactured, included the daily necessity of pots and pans ... and it ranges down all the way to weaponary manufacturing. Where else do you think our Mobile Suits get their raw materials from ? "

"Eh? But I thought, the Mobile Suits - was manufactured by the different Military bodies and their respective Morgenroete or factories ? "

"... That's true, the Morgenroete and factories of various Military Party did the restructuring and manufacturing of the Mobile Suits themselves ... but their source of raw materials all came from one specific place. That source - was none other than the 'Asia Pacific Steel and ' ... After extracting the steel from the raw materials, they export these steels to many countries ... and each country would decide what to do with these imports. " Auel explained, wondering if the redhead had ever studied 'Economics' or 'Geography' before.

"Oh I see ... then what of the Slein's Entreprise and the Harnold's Medical Supplies? "

Auel resisted the urge to sigh aloud, just how oblivious was the redhead towards the day-to-day economics news?

"The Slein's Entreprise, was a well-known MNCs - all over the world. Even on the PLANTs, they had business dealings ... They provide their clients, namely - each countries with the knowledge of technology. They owned one of the biggest power station situated on Earth, and they assisted the PLANTs with the establishment of their government & private energy stations that allowed electricity to be provided - in space.

With the assistance of the Slein's Entreprise, the Coordinators' were then able to put their skills to use - by creating the technology of 'N-Jammer' as well as nuclear reactors. In short, the Slein's Entreprise was basically the master behind the economies - in our world. Without their existence, the Coordinators on the PLANTs would have no way to put their skills to use - and the residents on earth would have no access to the latest and up-to-date technology that was absolutely necessary in the fields of manufacturing laptops, cameras and other technology related products. "

Just then, Lunamaria let out a cry of realization. "Aa... so the Harnold Medical Supplies, were in charge of developing the latest and newest medication drug that would help the many people on Earth and in Space ... Was that it?! "

"Well ... yes and no ... but you get the point. Providing the best medication drug and treatment procedures to many established hospitals and medical institutions was their fields of expertise, both on Earth and in Space. However, they do have a hidden side - too. Although, it was not the fault of the entire organization - there was still a few personnels of the said organization whom were involved in the various questionable activities carried out by the Alliance Party ... "

Looking at Auel's solemn expression, Lunamaria understood. "You mean, they were involved in the creation of 'Extended' pilots for the Alliance Forces? "

Auel said nothing but nodded in response. "Yes, and while we're on the subject ... I should perhaps tell you ... the Harnold Medical Supplies were kind of like - my family business. The management members were mostly relatives of my mother, and my mother - herself; was a professor in the fields of biology and chemistry. She was among the personnels involved in the 'Extended' programme ... However, that was not all ... they were also the culprit behind the birth and existence of Coordinators - these days ... "

"Eh?! " Lunamaria turned wide eyes with disbelief towards Auel, whom nodded in response.

"Yes, you heard me correctly ... The first Coordinator ever exist in this world, George Glenn was the product of my great-grand father whom thought it fun to experiment on living humans. Following his successful experiment on the first try, his student - Ulen Hibiki, in this case ... decided to follow in his footsteps and tried to create an Ultimate Coordinator. Which, is Kira Yamato - in this case ... by using his sperm, and the egg of his wife.

However, his experiment was unlike my great-grand father - had taken him many failures and years to achieve a successful result. However, his successful result eventually resulted in unhappiness between him, and his colleagues. The final result had been the tragical end of his wife, and himself. The newly born twins, on the other hand, had been entrusted to his wife's family and friend - the Yamatos' and the Atthas' respectively. "

"Aa ... but how did you come to gain these knowledge? I thought, your memory had been modified by the Alliance Party ? " Lunamaria asked, curious about the fellow 'Extended' sudden gain of past memories and events, that occured - even before his being born.

Auel shrugged, before moving the cursor of his laptop towards the 'Archives' section on the web-page of the 'Harnold Medical Supplies'. Selecting the button of the 'Private Archives', Auel proceeded to log-in and access the hidden information that was on the website server.

Listed clearly under the section of 'Dark History' was a summarisation of the story which Auel had just related to the elder redhead. Having been the only son of his mother, Auel - despite his being an 'Extended' pilot of the Alliance Party had been granted access to the many restriction areas within the Harnold Medical Supplies' websites, and archives of the past.

"That's how I came to gain the knowledge ... and speaking of which, do not relay what I just tell you to another person. I'll reveal these information - in time ... " Auel warned, as he shutted down the laptop and prepared to head over to the cafeteria for a late breakfast.

GMT: 14 00 hours

Venue: Minerva

"Attention! Operation 'Ragnarok' will be commencing in one minute's time. All pilots' to be ready in the cockpit of their respective units! I repeat, Operation 'Ragnarok' will be commencing in one minute's time! All pilots' were to get ready in their respective units! " The voice of Abby Windsor sounded over the public announcement system, alerting the crew members of the upcoming mission.

Making a bee-line for the hangar, Rina Slein made a leapt for the 'Core Splendour' and seated herself within the said unit. Unlike Shinn and Rey, whom had already readied themselves for battle since an hour ago - by waiting patiently for the order for them to launch in the pilots' lounge. Rina had been in the changing room, staring at her new red elite piloting suit - in a daze.

Despite her identity as the adopted daughter of the Chairman, never in her life had she met the Chairman - alone, in private. Usually, Rey would be standing next to her or the Chairman and listening to their conversation. When she was young, and her parents' were still around - they never allowed her in their presence, whenever the Chairman and Rey came over for a visit.

However, when her parents' somehow had unfortunately perished in the Junius 7 tragedy - the Chairman had been helpful enough to take her in. Her parents' had left behind a large amount of money for her education, and future usage - as well as their portion of shares, in the Slein's family business to her.

Seeing as she had yet to reach age 21, the Chairman had volunteered to help safe-keep them for her. Using the amount of money left behind by her parents, the Chairman had leave her to her own device - during the period of her schooling years. Following her graduation, the Chairman had "conveniently" enrolled her in the Military Academy - persuading her to serve her country; instead of pursuing higher education in the fields of business.

Yet, what the Chairman had no idea was - her determination to take over her parents' business, one of these days. Henceforth, she had secretly enrolled herself in night classes offered by private institutions on business management. Now, having attained her diploma in business management - Rina was able to fully gain control of the family business that had been kept away from her by the Chairman on intention, after all these years.

During her last visit to the said company building under careful disguise, she had heard some rumours about the company financing the Military factories, and facilities - under her name. That roused her suspicions, since the Chairman had never told her anything about him - making decisions for the entreprise using her name. Nonetheless, that was not her concern. What really infuriated her was - the Chairman had uses her parents' business and money to finance his own research on the genetics information of human beings.

Having been too engrossed in her thoughts, she had failed to take notice of her surroundings and the time that seemed to be passing by - mercilessly. It was not until she heard the announcement - did she realized, that now was not the time for her to be considering things. Instead, it was time for her to concentrate. Hurrying through the changing process, Rina managed to reach the hangar - just in time, before her absence was missed.

"Aa... Rina-san, you're finally here! I was about to inform the Captain about your absence ... " Vino exclaimed, upon the sight of her appearance.

"I know, sorry for being late. I was ... pre-occupied. " Rina responded, calmly.

Thanks to her usual habits of running miles, whenever she was off-duty. Her physical condition was always on the top, hence running from the changing room to the hangar within a minute's time - was nothing hard for her to achieve. Save for her flushed cheeks, there was nothing that hinted about her - sprinting from one place to another.

"Thank goodness, you'd finally arrived. Now get ready, the order for battle was about to be issued. It seems like the Alliance Forces had already send out several platoons of mechas units out for battle. " Youlan, whom just turned away from the 'Destiny' and was heading towards the direction of the 'Core Splendour' commented.

Rina nodded, as she placed her helmet over her head. Closing her eyes, as she took a deep breath - the violet haired Coordinator readied herself for the battle to come.

~ to be continued~

Date started: 31/08/08

Date completed: 01/09/08

Date edited: 03/09/08 


	44. Chapter 44

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Disclaimer: **Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine!**

Chapter 44 - Lacus Clyne & the Eternal

Cosmic Era 73, November 4

GMT: 14 30 hours

Venue: Space, Mendal Colony

Meanwhile, up in the space - Martin Dacoasta, a fellow member of the Clyne Faction was paying the half-damaged colony, 'Mendal' a visit. He had been send out by the leader of the Clyne Faction - Lacus Clyne, to collect information that had been left behind by the scientists whom previously make use of the said colony as their private laboratory to conduct experiments, and study on the human genetics information.

As the 'Mendal' was being situated awfully close to the Armory One - which was a fellow militarized colony of the PLANTs, Dacoasta had been told to be discreet and careful while sneaking in. Therefore, as a gesture of caution - they had waited until the sole concentration of the ZAFT Forces, both on Earth and in Space was pre-occupied with the mission task of attacking the 'Heaven's Base' before taking actions.

Still, as careful and caution as they had been - they still failed to take into consideration that the Chairman of the PLANTs might already predicted their possible actions, and hence had ordered for Mendal Colony to be supervised by the nearest ZAFT platoon.

"Bogey 1 calling Bogey 2 ... Target found, what do we do now?" The pilot sitting in one of the GINN unit called out to his team-mate's attention.

"Do nothing - we wait. The orders, said nothing about eliminating them ... Our job's merely to keep an eye on the colony, and wait for the target to appear. After the target left, we were to follow them from behind. Leave the attacking to the mother-fleet, and the main battling squad assigned to the fleet. "Came the nonchalance reply from the other team-mate.

While the two pilots whom were assigned with the task of supervising the colony communicated among themselves, Martin Dacoasta had been inspecting the interior of the colony in details. He had arrived at the designated area of the colony's study, but could not find anything important or suggestive that might hinted at the studies, and experiments being carried out here, in the very colony.

After searching through the study for quite some time, the only thing that he could find that somehow related to whatever plan that the Chairman had been secretly plotting, and planning behind everybody's back had been a notebook left behind by one of the Chairman's co-researchers.

Flipping through the notebook randomly, Martin Dacoasta mentally noted the brief mention of the 'Destiny' plan and the general outline of it. The details, though - was hardly mentioned at all. Inwardly, he believed strongly that the Chairman must have gotten rid of the rest of the information that had been left behind previously. Probably and most likely, during the time whereby Armory One had been first built and established. How else, could the ZAFT members or he, himself gain access to this particular colony - that easily?

After glancing about his surrounding for one last time, Dacoasta turned and floated back to where he had left his awaiting shuttle, with the notebook tightly held in his hands.

At the same point of time, the two reconnaissance 'GINN' units dropped their discussions and send a code back to their mother fleet - while they made an attempt to follow the departing shuttle, with discreet.

GMT: 15 45 hours

Venue: Gibraltar, ZAFT Military Headquarters

The whole battle at the 'Heaven's Base' took no more than an hour, between the Minerva's speed and its' pilots' supreme piloting skills. More than half the battle forces of the 'Heaven's Base' had been rendered powerless in thirty minutes time. Having the last of the 'X1-Destroy' unit being taken down by Shinn's 'Destiny', and the escape of Lord Dijbil - the 'Heaven's Base' surrendered themselves to the opponents' easily.

Now back in their own territory, the Chairman was giving out 'Nebula' badges to the members of the Minerva - congratulating them on their well-performed duties and achievements. Besides, the 'Nebula' badges - the Chairman had also decided to bestow upon Shinn and Rey, the 'FAITH' pin-badge as a form of encouragement and appreciation of their help in defeating their common enemies.

With a typical blank expression, Rina Slein observed the sight enfolding with cool eyes. Inwardly though, she was wondering just what on earth the Chairman had in mind to do - now. Why was the former always giving out the 'FAITH' badges as though, he was giving out cakes and candies to the kids?

During the two years of the Chairman ruling, the former had given out more 'FAITH' badges than the Chairmans preceding his ruling period had, combined. Despite her doubt, Rina still clapped loudly to congratulate both Rey and Shinn on their latest promotion, nothing - but for the sake of performing the act of her obedience.

Biding the Chairman farewell, with respect - Rina took the lead to excuse herself from the higher ranking official's eyes'. The air was so suffocating in the room that Rina wanted to be 'out' of that place - immediately.

The Chairman stared deep into the eyes of the violet-haired female pilot, whom he had adopted some years ago to keep Rey company after the girl's parents' passes on - trying to figure out what the girl was thinking by interrupting him in the middle of his speech. However, he could find nothing that hinted about the girl's current thoughts. If anything, it remained a pale shade of violet - matching the hair of the said girl.

With a sigh, the Chairman had no choice but classify it as a sign of teenager's rebellion phase and granted the fellow female pilot - the permission to leave his presence. For a while, he wondered if he should send Rey after the former - but eventually decided against the idea. Although, the initial reason behind his adopting Rina was for the said female to keep the young Rey Company - but after a while, he realized his efforts was futile.

Both Rina and Rey were too mature for their own good, they never quarrel or brawl. Instead, they merely 'minded' their own business. Rey would concentrate on learning his piano, while Rina - either studied or play tunes on her violin. Once in a while, they would perform a duet or conversed between themselves - but only when necessary.

Therefore, there was no point in sending Rey after the girl - to check on her. Since, Rey would merely tagged behind Rina - just because of his instruction for him to do so. Whereas, Rina would merely ignored Rey's existence and treated Rey as if he was her shadow.

GMT: 16 00 hours

Venue: Space, Eternal

"Lacus, didn't you mention earlier on that if the 'Heaven's Base' was to fall, the next target on the ZAFT list would be the Kingdom of ORB?"

The sudden sound of Andrew Waltfield's voice that traveled through the internal communicator situated on the working desk of Lacus Clyne's room startled the pink-haired Coordinator from her task of analyzing the current political state within the PLANTs.

"Yes ... I did say that, why do you ask?" There was a pause, before realization dawns. "You mean, it has fallen - already?!"

"Apparently so, according to the latest information received from our spies within the ZAFT military." The solemn voice of Andrew Waltfield responded.

"I see ... what's the current situation on earth, right now? By the way, was there any news from the terminal or the Archangel? "Lacus enquired, before setting aside her task for the moment and decided to make a trip over to the bridge, personally.

"Mr. Waltfield, I'll be coming over in a while's time. If there's any transmission coming in during which period, put them on hold. I would like to speak with them, personally - if possible. "Lacus said, as she turned off the communicator in her room.

Meanwhile, Martin Dacoasta was making his way back towards the debris field where the pink battle fleet was being hidden from public view - totally unaware of the fact that he was being followed.

Lacus Clyne arrived at the bridge mere minutes before Dacoasta's return from the Mendal colony trip that he had taken, and she had been going through the details of the battle between the ZAFT and the Alliance Party which took place at the 'Heaven's Base' - when the fellow officer made his appearance at the bridge.

"Aa... thank goodness, I'm back. The colony's in a mess, the air inside the place was so terrible ... poor ventilation due to the damage to the colony's outer surface and the things inside were floating about, all over the place. "Martin Dacoasta commented, as soon as he found himself back in his familiar surrounding.

Lacus smiled, while Andrew Waltfield merely cocked an eyebrow at him - slightly before asking. "Well ... did you find anything useful to us, over there?"

With a sigh, Dacoasta shakes his head and said. "Nothing ... there's absolutely nothing of the researches being left behind. The personnel involved in whatever researches that was going on over there, must have clean out the place - sometime earlier. The only thing I can managed to find over there - was this notebook that contained the rough outline of the 'destiny' plan, its' probably just some scribbled notes from one of the fellow researchers. Although, I don't think this would help with anything ... but I thought, I should bring it back with me - just in case. "

Handing over the notebook to Lacus, Martin Dacoasta proceeded to joke around with several of the CIC officers on board of the fleet - before a loud alerting noise startled them all, into action.

"What the hell was that?" Andrew Waltfield commanded, demanding to know what had resulted in the sudden triggering of their security alarm.

One of the monitor screens that they had installed a few meters away from their hidden location indicated the appearance of a 'GINN' unit that belonged to the ZAFT Forces. Cursing under his breath, he directed a dirty look towards the surprised officer whom had just returned from the trip to the Mendal colony and gritted out in irritation.

"Idiot Dacoasta, didn't you realized that you had been tailed!"

"Eh…?!" Martin Dacoasta, was certain - he would looked exactly like an idiot with an egg stuck in his mouth. That is, if anyone whom had a camera and decided to take a picture of him - right now.

"Che! Tell the factory to ready my unit - I'll be heading out to finish them ... "Andrew Waltfield commanded, instructing the CIC officer on duty.

"No ... wait a minute, if the 'GINNs' out here already ... then the mother fleet's not too far away from our current location - too ... " Lacus Clyne pointed out, objectively as she hugged the newly acquired notebook close to her chest.

At this, Andrew Waltfield shifted his attention towards the pink-haired songstress and questioned. "Then, what do you suggest that we do - right now?"

"... "There was a moment of silence, before the pink-haired Coordinator replied. "We'll launch the ship ..."

Andrew Waltfield and Martin Dacoasta shared a look between themselves, before glancing over at the pink-haired Coordinator in question. "You are aware that - even if we were to launch the ship out now ... With our current battle strength, we are hardly able to defeat a common Nazca class, right?"

Lacus Clyne shakes her head and said. "No, you don't understand. I'm not trying to win this battle, I'm trying to protect ..."

Looking up into the eyes of the experienced Commander standing in front of her, Lacus added. "If the worst situation were to arise, we shall drop the two units and the pods - together with this notebook down to the Kingdom of ORB."

Realizing that the pink-haired Coordinator was absolutely serious in her words, the former desert-tiger of the ZAFT Forces nodded solemnly and ordered.

"Inform the terminal of the news that we're moving out, and get me a connection to the factory. I'll speak to the head technician - personally. "

GMT: 16 30 hours

Venue: ORB Union, Archangel

Meyrin was on her way to visit Athrun Zala, whom had been placed in the next room that serves as the medic wing aboard of the Archangel - when the announcement for Kira Yamato to report to the bridge came on.

As Meyrin had no idea of how the war-ship 'Eternal' had in relations with Kira, and the Archangel crew - she merely felt bewildered to the whole idea of making a public announcement to gain the fellow brown-haired Coordinator's attention, just because the 'Eternal' had been discovered by the ZAFT Forces.

Her puzzlement only increased when the door leading to the room which Athrun zala had been situated in, opened up to admit her entry. Lying atop of the bed was the unmistaken able figure of Athrun Zala - whom was struggling to sit up, in agitation upon hearing the announcement being made.

Rushing over immediately to tend to the fellow injured Coordinator; Meyrin was genuinely surprised to hear the name 'Lacus' in the same sentence as the 'Eternal'.

"Lacus ... The 'Eternal' must not sink ... Kira ... hurry!" That was the exact words that tumbled out of the mouth of Athrun Zala.

Still bewildered and puzzled, Meyrin merely looked at the injured Coordinator - blankly. Frowning as she tried to make sense of the former agitated words, but it was to no avail - for she was completely clueless on the recent happenings.

However, Neo Lorrnoke whom had been assigned the next available bed within the same room as Athrun Zala - somehow had managed to catch on to the hidden meaning behind the fellow Coordinator's words. Reacting spontaneously, the blond Alliance officer punches in the code to the bridge and was given a response - immediately.

"What's going on?" The voice of the female Captain of the said fleet, sounded surprised by his sudden call.

"Well ... I'm not sure how to say this, but that guy beside me was going on and on about something. I believed what he meant to say, was for the 'kid' to hurry and go - before everything's too late to be salvage. I think that's the general idea of what he was droning on and on, about ... "Neo Lorrnoke responded to the Captain's query, while looking over at the struggling Athrun for an acknowledgement.

In response to the blond officer's actions taken, Athrun's reaction was a difficult nod of his head - followed by the expressing of his heart-felt thanks to the former. However, upon hearing his expression of thankful words - the fellow blond officer frowned and retorted.

"How many times must I have to say this…?! I am Neo Lorrnoke, not that - Mwu Lla Fllga person! "

Athrun Zala's initial response was the widening of eyes, before realization dawns upon him. The memory flashback of the last war came flooding through his mind, before it gives way to disbelief. He had directed his words of thanks towards Mwu Lla Fllga because Neo Lorrnoke had looked so alike with the former, so much so that he had forgotten about the events that took place - during the last phase of the previous war.

"Athrun…?" The questioning tone of Meyrin Hawke startled him back to reality, as he realized that he had unintentionally puzzled the redhead with his agitated response to the announcement - that took place earlier on, in time.

Meanwhile, the connection to the bridge was cut off - as soon as Kira thanked him for the advices given and the Captain expressing her appreciation to the efforts taken by Neo Lorrnoke to inform the bridge of Athrun's request.

"Did I startle you - badly?" Athrun asked, as he shifted his attention back to the redhead whom was looking down at him with concern.

Allowing himself to be fussed over by the redhead, Athrun was genuinely thankful that neither of his wounds had re-opened itself while he was busy struggling. Meyrin, on the other hand, threw him a look of disapproval before responding to his earlier question.

"Yes, you did! By the way, care to explain the reason behind your agitation to me - so that I can perhaps, understand your actions taken? "

"... It's a long story ... Are you sure, you want to know? "Athrun asked back, in return.

In response to the blue haired coordinator's words, Meyrin Hawke pulled on an expression of solemnity and said in response. "Fret not - I had loads of time available for story-telling. My fever had already subsided, and I'll be out of the medic wing in another few minutes' time. Therefore, you can jolly well - forget about asking me to head back to bed, and leave the story for another time. "

Knowing that the redhead's determination was not to be wavered that easily, Athrun sighed inwardly as he began to launch into the tale behind Lacus Clyne and the 'Eternal'. That and the fact that the 'Eternal' was supposed to be the companion fleet designed and custom-made specially to suit the needs of the two infamous units, 'Freedom' and the 'Justice'.

~to be continued~

Date started: 03/09/08

Date completed: 08/09/08

Date edited: 07/09/08


	45. Chapter 45

Title: Gundam Seed Destiny (AU) - A love that will never be change

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: T

Notes: My latest GSD fanfic - where I shall totally change parts whereby I actually disliked in its' main series. Therefore, a total Alternate Universe - this story will be.

Pairings: Auel/Lunamaria & Athrun/Meyrin

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is not mine!

Chapter 45 - Kira Yamato, and the 'Strike Freedom'

Cosmic Era 73, November 4

GMT: 17 00 hours

Venue: ORB Union, Underground Military Facility

Turning on the operating system of the 'Strike Rouge', Kira Yamato allowed his fingers to fly across the keyboard of the unit - rapidly and expertly. Time was running out, and he had every intention in mind to reach the space before Lacus and the 'Eternal' decided to drop the pods down - to Earth.

After listening to whatever advices which his best friend, Athrun Zala - had in mind for him, Kira had proceeded to borrow the 'Strike Rouge' from his twin sibling, Cagalli Yula Attha. The blonde, knowing the reason behind his anxiety had agreed without hesitation and at the same time, agreeing to supply him with a booster pack that will help him in getting up to the space, at a faster speed.

As the operating system that was input on the 'Strike Rouge' was one that was meant to suit the abilities of a Natural pilot, Kira had to do some re-configuration and settings before he could finally put the unit to use. Since, the 'Strike Rouge' was built and manufactured based on the specifications parts of the 'Strike' - he had no problem with the task of re-configuration and settings. He was, after all, the initial pilot for the 'Strike' before he switched to the 'Freedom'.

"Hey kid! What do you want us to do with the weapons that comes with the unit ? " The head technician, Murdock asked aloud - once the crew had detached the weapons that come equipped with the 'Strike Rouge'.

Kira wasted no time in answering, "Just use whatever that the 'Strike' used to be equipped with. "

"Alright, kid! " Murdock responded, as the crew hurried about the hangar to retrieve the weaponary parts that used to belong to the 'Strike' unit.

"Kira, are you done with the preparations? " The Captain asked, from the bridge of the Archangel.

"Yes, Ms. Murrae ... " Kira answered, firmly with a nod of his head. He was just about to finalize the last few portions that required configuration on the unit.

"What about the route map? It seems like the altitude had dropped somemore ... " The Captain voiced out.

"It's alright, I've gotten them all imprinted in my mind - and input into the navigation panes of the unit. Alright, I'm done here and ready for launch - anytime now ... " Kira said, as he hits the last key on the system's keyboard.

The Captain nodded towards Miriallia, whom will be in charge of the launch of the 'Strike'. The head technician, meanwhile, urged everyone whom was surrounding the unit to take cover as the unit will be launching out, in a moment of minutes.

"Lacus, please let me be on time ... " Kira whispered to himself, as he started the engine to the 'Strike booster pack' and stepped on the unit's accelerator.

"Kira Yamato, Strike Booster - Heading out! " Kira stated aloud, informing the officer in charge of the gate operating system to go ahead and let him launched.

GMT: 17 30 hours

Venue: ZAFT Military Headquarters, Gibraltar

Shinn Asuka was on his way to locate Rina Slein, whom had left the Chairman's office in prior - with Rey; when they stumbled upon the scene whereby a fellow lower ranking ZAFT officer informed the Chairman of the news that the leader of the 'Blue Cosmos' and 'Logos' - Lord Dijbil was currently hiding himself in the Kingdom of ORB.

Pausing mid-step, Shinn halted as he patiently awaited to hear the Chairman's response to the piece of information - just received. After a minute of silence, he finally heard the Chairman asking the fellow officer if the news received was reliable.

"Sir, the news came from our source situated in the Carpentaria Military Base - the chances of it being fraud, was rather low. " The fellow officer responded.

"I see ... Talia, come along ... I think we need to discuss in details of our upcoming actions to take. In the meantime, tell the crew members to take a rest - but not to head out of the base. " The Chairman said.

Meanwhile, Shinn exchanged a look with Rey before continuing on his journey to locate the only other female pilot on board - now that Lunamaria had been classfied as 'M-I-A' for quite some time.

In the meantime, Rina Slein had been back in her room aboard of the Minerva - surfing on the web. In fact, the first thing she did when she excused herself from the Chairman's presence was to hole up in her room, for some peace and privacy. Although, she was no where around the Chairman when the information with regards to Lord Dijbil came in, she was still aware of the content of the submitted report.

After all, she too - had received an email from her accquitance in the Kingdom of ORB - whom was working in the government sectors, informing her of the possibility of Lord Dijbil arriving in the Kingdom of ORB; sometime ago. Therefore, she was hardly surprised when Shinn informed her of the news received - when the former finally found her in the cafeteria, having her dinner.

"... " Rina said nothing but continuing digging into her dinner tray of food, causing the sixteen year old male Coordinator to frown in response.

"Why are you so cool about the information that I just tell you? "

"... Should I be surprised by the news that Lord Dijbil had somehow managed to wriggle his way to the Kingdom of ORB? " Rina asked back in return, arching an eyebrow skeptically at Shinn Asuka as she did so.

"You are not?! " Shinn's eyes nearly fall out in shock, a few of the crew had gasp in shock when they first heard the news of ORB aiding a fellow enemy of mankind. Yet, Rina was the exact opposite - as though, this had all been in her expectations.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised ... What was there to be surprise about? In fact, I had expected this to happen sooner or later - especially with the country's current prime minister being missing in action. That, and the fact that it was now the cowardly Seirans' family whom took rein of the country, this would happened eventually ... " Rina responded, matter of factly.

Thankfully, Rey was no where around - otherwise, Rina would never commented on her opinions out-loud. "By the way, keep what I just said to you a secret ... if Rey were to find out about this ... " Rina smirked dangerously, before turning away from the stunned sixteen year old.

"... " Not knowing how to react, Shinn Asuka could only nodded in response. Somehow, he had a feeling that Rina was even more dangerous than Rey - if angered.

GMT: 18 00 hours

Venue: Space, Eternal

"Dacoasta, how far are we away from the point where the pods could be dropped? " Lacus Clyne asked aloud, mentally preparing herself for the worst scenario to occur.

They had somehow managed to come this far out from their hiding place, but she knew - with the current battle strength that came equipped with the 'Eternal'. It would only be a matter of time before they were defeated.

Right now, they were facing one Nazca-Class fleet and at least twenty of the 'Goufs' and 'ZAKUs' units. It was already considered a miracle that they were still alive, at this point of time. Andrew Waltfield, the former desert tiger of the ZAFT Forces had already launched out in the only available and functioning unit on board - the 'GAIA' to engage the enemies in battle.

However, it was only a measure to gain them some time - just to reach the destination where they could dropped the pods and the two newly completed units down to earth. After all, it would be ridiculous to emerge from the battle as the winner when there was only one unit on their side, and facing at least twenty units on the opponents' side.

With a sigh, Lacus instructed Dacoasta. "Keep going, try to avoid getting us hit by those stray bullets or cannons - until we reach the point where the pods could be dropped. "

"Yes, Ms. Lacus! " Martin Dacoasta, whom had taken over the control of the fleet's movement - following Andrew Waltfield's departure, responded.

Lacus nodded, as she shifted her attention back ahead and face the battle-field - bravely. Bracing herself for the impact to come as another bullet hit the side of the fleet causing the said fleet to rock unstabily for a minute, Lacus told herself to have faith in her crew members, and that they would achieve her belief regardless of how dire their situation might be.

However, the impact of the attack never did reached the fleet. Instead, it was an incoming transmission from the 'Strike' that came through, in its' place. Enlarged on the main screen of the fleet was the unmistakenable figure of Kira Yamato, seated within the cockpit of the newly arrived 'Strike'.

"Kira ... " Lacus could not helped but whispered, stunned.

"Lacus ... I know I shouldn't be here, but I can't help myself with the worries that clouded my mind - when I know about the plight of the 'Eternal'. " Kira's voice of concern was heard, ringing out loud and clear across the bridge of the pink battle-fleet.

Just then, the screen signal an incoming voice transmission from the 'GAIA' - telling Kira to head over to the fleet and collect the former's new unit. Upon hearing Andrew Waltfield's voice, Lacus knew it was now the time to unveil the two units which she had secretly engaged the technicians to build up from scratch - about the same time when the ZAFT had the 'Destiny' and 'Legend' manufactured.

Leaving behind Martin Dacoasta to deal with the battle going on out-front, Lacus Clyne made a move to leave the bridge - with the intention to meet up with Kira Yamato; whom was on his way into the fleet for docking and redeeming his new unit.

GMT: 18 45 hours

Venue: Corridor along the Eternal's Emergency Passage-Way

Passing by gate after gate with eagerness and anxiety, the pink-haired songstress met up with the fellow brown-haired Coordinator whom was equally anxious about locating her onboard. The moment their eyes landed upon one another, time seemed to stop moving - altogether.

Once affirmed about the fact that Lacus was fine and alright, Kira could not helped but whispered. "Thank god, you're alright ... "

During which period, Lacus had remained dutifully quiet while Kira muttered words of thanks to nobody in particular.

"Lacus, I missed you ... " The sound of Kira's emotional voice jolted the pink-haired Coordinator's drifting thoughts - back to reality.

"I know ... I missed you too - Kira ... " Lacus whispered back in return, before pulling herself away from the fellow pilots' embrace and proceeded to observe the former, in details.

Satisfied with what she had seen, the pink-haired Coordinator was about to start leading the brown haired Coordinator towards the direction where the two new units had been stationed when the impact of another attack hits the side of the fleet - rendering her to lose balance.

Thankfully, Kira's fast reflex had managed to prevent Lacus from hitting the fleet's ceiling. Deciding to leave the idea of the war discussion until later, Kira brought up the subject of the so-called new unit which Andrew Waltfield had told him to collect from the fleet.

"Lacus? " Kira asked, when he realized that the pink-haired Coordinator was zoning out on him - again.

"Huh? Oh right, the unit ... come with me ... " Lacus finally responded, snapping herself out from her deep thoughts.

Punching in the code leading to the hidden compartment within the hangar, the sliding door opened to reveal two magnificent units standing tall and proud - in front of them both.

The sharp intake of breath by her side, informed Lacus of her companion's stunning reaction. Ignoring her companion's gasp of surprise, Lacus carried on with the elaboration and introduction of the two newly manufactured units.

"ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom and the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice - the upgraded version of the previous two units. "

Kira Yamato took a moment to digest the information which Lacus had just reveal to him - although, no one had said anything else. He knew, the two units standing in front of him - was meant for both Athrun and himself, just like before. As usual, the two units had came equipped with the 'N-Jammer' power-pack.

A quick glance to his side informed him that Lacus was trapped in a dilemma of her own, by presenting to him such a powerful weapon - meant sending him off towards the chaotic battle-field, again. Yet, they both knew - they could achieve nothing of their beliefs if they had no power on hand.

"Lacus ... don't worry, its' all going to be fine. " Kira assured, as he glanced back up on the two units - ahead of him with confidence.

Just before he made a move for the 'Strike Freedom', Kira whispered a soft word of thanks to the pink-haired songstress, putting the former's mind to rest - sucessfully.

Returning back to the bridge, Lacus proceeded to launch the 'Strike Freedom' by herself. Within twenty five seconds since the Strike Freedom being launched, the army of 'Goufs' and 'ZAKUs' were wiped out - entirely, before one could even batted an eyelid in response.

During which period, Andrew Waltfield had wasted no time in returning back on board and regain control of the Captain's position.

~to be continued~

Date started: 09/09/08

Date completed: 19/10/08

Date edited: 19/10/08


End file.
